Une histoire de tradition
by Gody
Summary: Les Veelas n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de femmes. C'est pour cela que les Veelas Dominés existent. Mais, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un de ces Veelas se révolte et décide d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son fiancé?
1. Chapter 1

Message de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous ceux qui me liront

**Message de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous ceux qui me liront! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire car, personnellement, je l'adore !!

**Une histoire de tradition**

**Chapitre 1**

Drago Malfoy avait tout de suite ressenti que cette journée ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise. Premièrement, il s'était réveillé bien trop tard et avait fait attendre son professeur de Latin, qui était aussi désagréable qu'un Pitbull souffrant de la rage. Ensuite, il avait remarqué que ses cheveux si effroyablement longs, semblaient plus emmêlés que d'ordinaire. Et puis pour finir, son cousin Blaise avait eu une journée de congé alors que lui n'en avait pas du à son comportement _insatisfait et arrogant_. Il n'était pas DU TOUT arrogant ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se trouvait plus intelligent que son professeur et que, par conséquent, l'avait renvoyé, qu'il était arrogant ! Au contrairement, cela montrait à quel point il avait un grand esprit d'analyse, ses parents auraient du le récompenser pour sa grande maturité ! Merlin qu'il enrageait !! Il arriva alors dans sa salle de cour où son professeur d'Espagnol lui jeta un sourire mauvais.

Senior Malfoy, Sientate…

Son ton mielleux ne fit que tiquer Drago encore plus. Pour des raisons inconnues, la plupart de ses professeurs le haïssaient avec une férocité étrange… probablement parce qu'il disait ses opinions et qu'il avait une cervelle. Franchement ! Ses professeurs auraient du être fiers ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un cerveau aussi vif que le sien apparaissait devant eux ! Alors un peu de gratitude ne les tueraient pas ! Il s'assit calmement devant son enseignant privé. S'était peut-être pour cette raison que ses professeurs n'étaient pas plus éblouis par sa grande capacité de compréhension…. Après tout, ses paresseux n'avaient qu'à enseigner à lui et à Blaise. Il eut une grimace. Il n'avait rien connus que les murs protégés du manoir Malfoy. Lui et Blaise étaient toujours ensemble, d'ailleurs sans son cousin le pauvre Malfoy ignorait où serait partie sa santé mentale. Avec son père qui n'avait qu'une obsession : faire de l'argent, et sa mère qui en avait une tout autre : dépenser l'argent. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils étaient de bons parents aimants et dérangés mentalement. Il regarda avec désintérêt son professeur gesticuler devant lui et s'extasier devant les beautés d'une langue dont il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il poussa un soupir discret et se força à prendre des notes. Sincèrement, cette journée de malheur ne se terminerait pas une minute trop tôt !! La porte s'ouvrit alors soudainement et un elfe de maison fit son entrée.

Seigneur Malfoy est demandé par ses parents. Fit-il remarquer calmement. Suivez moi Seigneur Malfoy.

Drago eut un énorme sourire et partit presque en courant derrière l'elfe. Mais, il était un Malfoy et, par conséquent, ne pouvait se mettre joyeusement à gambader et à chanter des chansons d'amour. Donc, il se contenta de faire un sourire triomphant qui fit tiquer son professeur. Mais, le blond s'en fichait ! Cette journée semblait ENFIN s'améliorer ! Rien ne pouvait ruiner cela ! Il vit alors Blaise arriver dans sa direction, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés caressaient sensuellement sa chute de rein impressionnante. La mère de Blaise était une Malfoy et son père un Africain fort riche et fort respecté, malheureusement, les 2 étaient morts dans un accident avec un de ses engins moldus. Depuis ce triste jour, Blaise vivait avec le frère de sa mère, le père de Drago et la famille de celui-ci. Le mulâtre fit un petit signe de tête à Drago alors que le blond lui lançait un sourire interrogateur. Pourquoi est-ce que lui et Blaise avaient été convoqué par son père ? Blaise n'avait rien fait pourtant !! Son cousin était bien trop paresseux pour se rebeller contre un professeur ou faire peur à un elfe de maison en se déguisant en loup-garou ! Drago, par contre, était convoqué au moins une fois par semaine. Et bien ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! On mourrait d'ennuie dans cette maison insipide ! Il devait bien faire quelque chose pour s'amuser ! L'elfe de maison ouvrit alors la porte tout en lançant un regard méfiant au blond. Celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier. Les elfes de maison pouvaient bien se méfier, JAMAIS il ne devinerait ce qu'il avait prévus de leur réserver comme sort ! S'il avait eu un point moins de contrôle, probablement qu'un sourire dément aurait fait son apparition sur le visage à l'air si angélique. Les 2 cousins rentrèrent alors et virent Narcissa et Lucius, les deux arborant un sourire de pure félicité. Cela fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils de Drago. Ses parents n'avaient jamais l'air aussi heureux… et ce regard lui glaçait le sang pour aucune raison apparente.

les garçons asseyez-vous… Dit calmement Lucius

Les 2 jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent avec grâce. Le sourire de Lucius sembla s'élargir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une sueur froide dans le dos de Drago. Ses parents n'étaient JAMAIS aussi heureux. A moins qu'ils voulaient leurs annoncer qu'ils avaient gagnés à la loterie ! Mais, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Ils étaient déjà riches ?

Narcissa va vous raconter une histoire intéressante les enfants.

A ce moment, même les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent. Les 2 cousins ignoraient ce que leurs parents avaient fumé, mais, ils en voulaient aussi si cela leur permettait d'avoir l'air aussi heureux !!

Mes chéris… Vous savez certainement déjà que vous êtes des Veelas.

Drago roula les yeux. Bien sur qu'ils savaient ! Qui étaient assez idiot pour ignorer sa propre race ! Mais, pas un mot ne passa ses jolies lèvres. Après tout, il était si rare de voir ses parents drogués…. Mieux valait en profiter…

Et comme vous le savez, les Veelas ne se marient qu'entre Veelas… Malheureusement, chez notre magnifique peuple… il y a un manque évident de femme…. C'est pour ça que notre espèce est différente de celle des sorciers…. Nous aussi nous devons nous reproduire, pour éviter que notre glorieuse race s'éteigne, et c'est pour cela, qu'en l'an 56… les Veelas séparèrent les hommes en 2 catégories distinguent. Les Veelas Dominés et les Veelas Dominants.

Drago n'y comprenait malheureusement rien. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son cours d'espagnol si s'était pour avoir un cours d'histoire… il détestait l'histoire. Et il se fichait bien qu'il est des Veelas Dominés et des Veelas dominants !

Les Veelas Dominés sont dotés d'un don très rare… le don de donner la vie.

Drago était convaincu qu'il n'allait DÉFINITIVEMENT pas aimer le reste de cette histoire. Blaise, malgré son air blasé, était tout de même intrigué.

Vous 2, mes chers enfants…. Etes des Veelas Dominés.

Les 2 cousins se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Blaise pensait à l'effort qu'il allait devoir faire pour expulser ses futurs enfants de son ventre, alors que Drago se demandait POURQUOI est-ce que ses parents leurs racontaient cette histoire MAINTENANT. Le bonheur évident de ses parents ne pouvait pas venir de ce simple fait. Il y avait autre chose…

Et comme tous les Veelas Dominés avant vous…. Nous avons décidés de vous marier le plus tôt possible.

A la surprise générale, la bouche de Blaise dégringola et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Lui qui se plaisait à être Monsieur de Glace était tellement choqué qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

NON !! Hurla Drago avec hargne. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS NE SERAIT CE **QU'ENVISAGER **L'IDÉE DE ME MARIER AVEC UN INCONNU.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçant qui auraient envoyé un enfant sur le bord des larmes.

Maintenant que tu as te marier Drago, tu vas devoir changer ton attitude ! Fit remarquer Narcissa. Cette idée de toujours donner ton opinion et ce manque de grâce flagrant. Non, aucun Veelas Dominant ne l'accepteras…

Et je dois en avoir quelque chose à faire parce que ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils

Parce que… c'est trop long à expliquer. Lis ce livre et applique toi à le suivre à la lettre. Vos fiancés respectifs arriveront dans 2 semaines, pendant ce laps de temps, vous aurez un professeur qui vous enseignera l'art d'être un bon mari.

L'art d'être un bon mari ! Singea Drago. L'art d'être une bonne merde ouais !!

Un Veelas Dominé doit, en tout temps, être plaisant à son dominant. Sa beauté a été créée pour faire plaisir à son dominant et lui-même a été pour être un objet d'art et de plaisir pour son dominant. Lis Blaise.

C'est une plaisanterie GROTESQUE !!

N'oubliez surtout pas de laissez pousser vos cheveux, les Dominants aiment cela. Et cela vous donnera aussi un adorable petit côté féminin qui les rendra tout à fait heureux.

EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'EN AVOIR QUELQUE CHOSE À FAIRE DE LEUR BONHEUR !!

Drago fut alors saisit d'une rage sourde. S'était donc pour cela que ses parents insistaient pour que lui et Blaise garde leurs cheveux longs. Ils prévoyaient depuis le début de les donnés comme cadeaux à de parfaits inconnus. Il se mit à grincer des dents. Il aurait voulu leur casser la tête où n'importe quoi ! Malheureusement, il serait déshérité s'il refusait le mariage. Son père chéri avait été très clair à ce sujet. MERDE !!

Assurez-vous de plaire à votre Dominant à tout prix…. N'oubliez pas qu'avant le mariage il n'y a aucune sécurité, car le Dominant peut décider de ne plus vous épouser.

La tête de Drago se redressa soudainement et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Lui ne pouvait peut-être pas s'enfuir en courant, mais, son _Dominant _pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Blaise sembla remarquer où le menait ses pensés car, il poussa un soupir amusé. Drago se saisit alors d'une paire de ciseaux.

Il va voir si mon visage va continuer à être doux et féminin cet espèce d'enculé !! Hurla-t-il sauvagement.

D'un coup sec, il referma le ciseau sur sa longue chevelure blonde et eut un rire dément. Il se regarda alors dans le miroir alors que sa chevelure traînait sur le sol. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient, maintenant, plus haut que l'épaule. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il allait être aussi féminin qu'un bûcheron et aussi agréable qu'un chihuahua enragé. Son fiancé allait être tellement horrifié par si peu de grâce qu'il allait rompre leurs fiançailles si rapidement que ses parents en feraient une dépression. S'ils n'en feraient déjà pas une en voyant l'état de ses cheveux. Il se tourna alors vers Blaise, sa petite lueur démoniaque dansant au fond de ses yeux.

Non. Dit le mulâtre. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de me marier moi. Ta petite rébellion fait la seule

Blaise, tu me DOIS ça !! Tu te souviens ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Le pauvre jeune homme eut une grimace. Lorsqu'il avait 12 ans, Drago avait ramené un rat dans la maison, Blaise avait été littéralement terrifié. Drago l'avait alors lâché sur lui, la preuve de son sens de l'humour dont lui seul pouvait rire, et Blaise s'était mis à hurler de l'enlever et qu'il ferait tout en échange. Blaise eut une grimace. Drago l'avait mis en danger pour le sauver ensuite et lui faire du chantage après. Il poussa un soupir résigné et prit le ciseau d'un mouvement sec avant de se couper les cheveux. Il se leva alors pour se voir dans le miroir. Étrange. Sa tête semblait beaucoup plus légère. De toute façon il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Blaise se fichait de tout. Qu'il soit un dominé ou un dominant. Qu'il ait les cheveux longs ou courts. Par contre, il ne voulait pas être là lorsque Tante Narcissa le découvrirait….

Je vais être le PIRE dominé de l'histoire !! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Me marier contre mon gré ? Quelle sottise ? Essaye de me faire soumettre à quelqu'un ? Quelle idiotie !! Ils ont oublié à qui ils parlaient ! Je ne marierais pas ET je vais garder l'héritage !!

Au même moment, Harry Potter prenait la nouvelle beaucoup plus sereinement. Après tout, il s'agissait du dernier vœu de ses parents… Drago Malfoy ne pouvait pas être si désagréable, après tout, il était un dominé. Probablement qu'il serait gentil et serviable…. D'une platitude à mourir, mais Harry pouvait supporter l'ennuie. Maintenant, il ne devait que se préparer mentalement à passer sa vie avec un être d'une beauté flamboyante et d'une personnalité insipide…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le soleil découvrit Drago Malfoy affichant un sourire diabolique, les yeux rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. Le blond n'aurait JAMAIS cru qu'il serait aussi nerveux de la réaction de ses parents. Et aussi sadiquement excité. Merlin qu'il avait hâte de voir l'évanouissement de sa mère ou la crise cardiaque de son père ! Mais, il ne devait pas le montrer. Si cela était trop évident que son plan était de pousser son fiancé à prendre ses jambes à son cou… son père le déshériterait avec certitude. Il devait donc agir avec subtilité et grâce. Oui… il allait être aussi gracieux qu'un hippopotame faisant du houla hop ! Son fiancé allait être tellement horrifié et terrifié que dès qu'il entendrait le mot _Malfoy _il s'enfuirait en courant les larmes aux yeux ! Il imaginait déjà d'ailleurs son fiancé. Un vieux schnoque sentant le chat, aux dents édentées et aux lèvres grasses. Ce pauvre vieillard était tellement laid qu'il ne pouvait pas trouvé d'époux. Drago ressentait tellement de compassion qu'il se promit de ne pas le castrer. Il eut un petit sourire angélique. Merlin qu'il était bon et généreux. Il se demandait, parfois, où il avait trouvé tant de perfection… certainement pas de ses parents qui semblaient être des débiles mentaux ! Il vit alors sa porte s'ouvrir sur un elfe de maison.

Maître Malfoy le déjeuner est ser…

L'elfe sembla oublier se qu'il voulait dire tant il était abasourdie par sa coiffure. Drago lui fit un grand sourire angélique.

Maître Malfoy. Bégaya l'elfe. Qui vous a donc fait cela ?

Moi.

L'elfe fit un petit bruit de gorge avant de partir en courant. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit alors, semblant prendre la moitié de son visage, la fête pouvait commencer…

DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! Hurla une voix aigue.

DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! Hurla, cette fois-ci, une voix grave.

S'était assez étrange… c'est hurlement hystérique semblait être de la douce musique dans ses oreilles… Ses parents entrèrent alors dans sa chambre comme si le diable était à leur trousse. Mais, ils se trompaient… le diable était devant eux. Et il affichait un sourire de pure félicité.

Oui mes parents adorés. Siffla Drago d'une voix mielleuse.

Co…co…comment….co…co…

Sa mère ne semblait plus capable de former des phrases complètes. S'était d'une tristesse et d'une pitié… quel dommage qu'il ne se sente pas du tout l'âme miséricordieuse.

COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ DRAGO !? NOUS FAIRE HONTE AINSI !!

Tes cheveux… se lamenta sa mère. Tes beaux cheveux…

Drago les regarda et vit le visage rouge de colère de son père et sa mère qui sanglotait de manière hystérique. Il ressentit alors une émotion étrange… il ressentait… il ressentait… un véritable…. Sentiment d'accomplissement !! HAHAHA !! Ils pouvaient bien aller crever ! Cette petite bagatelle n'était RIEN comparée à la souffrance prochaine qu'ils allaient ressentir !! Il se força à prendre un air contrit.

Mais… mes parents chéris…. Je n'ai fait ça que _pour me venger de la manière la plus efficace qui soit _que pour faire un trait sur l'ancien moi.

L'ancien toi ? Demanda Narcissa, des larmes dans les yeux.

Drago approuva vigoureusement.

Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de la peine… _yeah right… _mais je voulais dire adieu au Drago insoumis et sauvage de mon enfance. Mes cheveux n'étaient qu'un symbole.

Mais POURQUOI tes cheveux ?? Sanglota Narcissa.

Parce que c'est une partie si importante de moi… _ouais ils n'ont jamais été aussi importants puisqu'ils me permettent de vous faire pleurer comme des bébés… _et ma sauvagerie était quelque chose d'important pour moi. Mais… il faut sacrifier nos choses importantes pour notre dominant….

Le mot coula avec un tel miel que l'on ne pouvait que deviner tout le fiel qu'il contenait.

Et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai faite. J'ignorais que cela vous perturberait à ce point… _sinon je l'aurais fait des années plus tôt… _

Oh Drago…

Bon je vois mon fils que tu ne souhaitais pas nous faire du tord… mais fais attention avec tes actions.

Oui père… vos paroles me remplissent de joie…

Les 3 Malfoy entendirent alors quelqu'un se mettre à applaudir et se retrouvèrent devant un Blaise à l'allure amusé. Les parents Malfoy poussèrent alors, encore, un hurlement sauvage.

BLAISSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE !!

BLAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE !!

Oui moi… Demanda calmement le mulâtre.

Et toi pourquoi as-tu fais ÇA !! Demanda Lucius.

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer le courage exemplaire de Drago de sacrifier une tel partie de lui. Alors, j'ai décidé d'en faire de même.

Les 2 parents Malfoy hochèrent tristement la tête.

Votre professeur est dans la salle d'étude. Allez la rejoindre.

La ?? S'exclama Drago.

Oui. Nous avons trouvé une femme.

Les 2 cousins hochèrent la tête et les 2 parents Malfoy partirent.

Tu devrais t'habiller Monsieur le roi du mélodrame. Fit remarquer Blaise.

Drago eut un sourire mauvais qui aurait fait peur à Dumbledor lui-même.

Attend moi… j'arrive…

&

Les 2 cousins arrivèrent alors dans la salle d'étude et y trouvèrent une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux mordorés.

Bonjour mes élèves. Je me nomme Angela Delacourt. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à être le parfait dominé. Croyez moi… je n'ai jamais échoué.

Drago lui lança un regard mielleux alors que Blaise regardait un point invisible, ses pensées déjà perdues autre part.

Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre l'art de servir le thé à un dominant. Je vais faire rentrer un dominant pour chacun de vous et vous lui servirez le thé.

Les 2 cousins acquiescèrent aussitôt.

C'est un peu comme un test et cela est chacun votre tour. Drago vous en premier.

Blaise partit alors de la salle et un jeune homme bien bâtit fit alors son entré. L'on pouvait presque sentir l'arrogance émanée de tous les pores de sa peau. Son sourire éclatant et son regard qui s'attarda un peu trop sur les formes de Drago le firent le détesté tout de suite. Il eut tout de même l'intelligence de faire un superbe sourire.

Vous êtes charmant monsieur Malfoy. Déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main et en la baisant.

Drago haussa un sourcil alors qu'un ricanement de hyène enragée emplissait sa tête. Charmant ? Oui… il allait voir à quel point il était charmant…. Le jeune homme s'assit alors à la table et le regarda s'attendant, visiblement, à ce qu'il commence à servir le thé.

Vous n'avez jamais appris à dire votre nom ? Fit remarquer, rudement. Drago.

Leur professeur sursauta violemment et mit une main sur son cœur. Merlin tout puissant ce dominé était…. Le jeune homme sembla prit au dépourvu et un sourire de 5000 watt prit place sur se lèvres. La jeune professeur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le dominant l'avait, visiblement prit pour une preuve d'intérêt.

William Arkington. Dit-il suavement. Et vous êtes.

Drago Malfoy, Arkington.

Enchanté Drago… mais appelez moi William.

La jeune femme eut un sourire ému. Merlin, William semblait tant apprécié Drago ! Oui, ce dominé était plein d'espoir…

Arkington. Je ne suis pas votre mère, n'y votre sœur, n'y votre amant, et certainement pas votre ami, alors appelez moi Seigneur Malfoy.

QUOI !? Comment !? S'était !! S'était quoi cette attitude rebelle et insoumise !? S'était quoi ce dominé de merde !! Le sourire d'Arkington perdit, au minimum, 1000 watts.

Oh je vois…. Vous êtes timide… c'est mignon.

Quand je serais timide je vous le ferais savoir merci beaucoup.

Drago sentait son ricanement intérieur augmenter de plus en plus à chaque fois que 1000 watts s'envolaient du sourire de cet imbécile. Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être aussi désagréable serait aussi facile ! Il ne se forçait même pas ! Arkington avait de la chance de ne pas être son fiancé. Sinon… Probablement qu'il se serait enfui en courant en appelant sa mère à l'aide. Et cela s'était s'il était un minimum courageux.

Heu… hum… heu…

Un chat a mangé votre langue ?

Heu… non… merci de votre inquiétude.

J'ai l'air inquiet ? Désolé, c'est la mauvaise émotion qui s'est affiché sur mon visage.

Angela eut l'envie folle de se fracasser la tête dans le mur. Si elle n'avait pas su que Drago Malfoy faisait véritablement des efforts pour être un dominé, elle aurait été CONVAINCUE que celui-ci faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être désagréable. Elle avait tord pourtant. Drago ne faisait pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Il n'utilisait même pas 10 de toute sa vulgarité et sa méchanceté. Il était même assez gentil avec lui. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler du professeur qu'il avait envoyé à l'hôpital psychiatrique… lorsqu'il avait 5 ans. Mais, il refusait d'admettre que s'était de sa faute le bégayement perpétuel de cet idiot de professeur. Il ne pouvait donc pas se remettre plus vite d'un traumatisme !?

Pourriez-vous servir le thé ? Demanda timidement Arkington.

Drago lui fit alors un sourire éblouissant qui lui réchauffa le cœur et qui fit soupirer de bien-être Angela. Voilà… Drago essayait vraiment… il était juste un peu rude sur les côtés… il deviendrait le parfait dominé avec du temps et….

Merlin vous a créé avec 2 jambes, alors levez-vous et marchez ! Ah moins bien sur que vous ne soyez qu'un incapable… oui… je l'ai tout de suite vu à votre manière d'être… votre mère doit tellement être déçu par vous…

Comment… comment….

Comment je le sais ?

Drago lui lança un sourire indulgent.

- C'est parce que… TOUTE MÈRE NORMALE SERAIT DÉÇU PAR VOTRE INCOMPÉTENCE !

Arkington se leva alors et partit en courant. Drago était convaincu d'avoir entendu des sanglots. Il se leva alors et se versa une tasse de thé.

Vous en voulez professeur ?

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il n'y avait qu'un mot qui pouvait décrire la vie en général pour Blaise. Troublesome…Tout absolument tout pouvait être résumé à ce simple mot anglais. Tout était tout simplement tellement une perte de temps et d'énergie que s'il n'était pas obliger de respirer pour rester vivant, probablement qu'il aurait trouvé cela aussi inutile et fatigant que le reste. Se rebeller le fatiguer. S'habiller le fatiguer. Devoir plaire à quelqu'un le fatiguer. S'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait rester silencieux, bien que, souvent des paroles acerbes qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Drago pénétrait son esprit. Mais, il se contentait de regarder les nuages et s'il n'y en avait pas, il pouvait toujours les imaginer. Mais, maintenant. Une tâche encore plus inutile venait de lui être imposer. Plaire à un dominant. Troublesome…Et pour cette stupide tâche, il devait écouter cet être fade et insipide, qui se pensait intelligent, devant lui. Vraiment… vraiment… troublesome…

-Je vous jure, je suis absolument FASCINÉ par l'histoire de France !! Anne Boyleyn était vraiment une femme fascinante.

« Elle était Anglaise, idiot… »

-Sa liaison avec le comte de Marseille fait encore parler.

« De un, elle n'avait pas de liaison. De deux, ferait encore parler qui ? Les morts ? Troublesome… »

-Mais, je dois vous ennuyer, il est vrai que les Dominés ne pensent pas à ses choses là. Préfériez-vous que l'on parle de mode ou de coiffure ?

-Je suppose que votre connaissance du sujet est aussi développée que celle que vous avez pour l'histoire. Murmura Blaise de sa voix toujours aussi impassible.

Le dominant, dont il avait déjà oublier le nom, éclata alors d'un rire amusé.

-Diable non !! Je trouve ses sujets particulièrement insipides ! Mais, s'il faut souffrir pour être en votre compagnie, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

-Ah…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence religieux. Le dominant attendait, visiblement, que Blaise dise quelque chose mais, le jeune mulâtre n'avait rien à lui dire. Il supposait que Drago aurait été mortifié de rage si quelqu'un avait osé sous-estimer son intelligence de manière aussi flagrante. Mais, pourquoi faire de toute façon. Il perdrait tout simplement de la salive. Et merlin savait qu'il n'en n'avait pas à gaspiller pour une tête de linotte qui ne connaissait rien au sujet qui le passionnait tant. Angela Delacourt avait, elle aussi, envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. D'abord un dominé volcanique au visage angélique puis, un dominé ennuyé par tout et au visage si ravissant qu'il ferait probablement battre bien des cœurs. Le jeune Malfoy était, vraiment, une véritable beauté aux grands yeux gris, aux lèvres minces et roses et à la chevelure blonde platine. Alors que Blaise avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, une bouche pulpeuse et charnue et des yeux vert pâle vaguement étirés. S'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu, ils auraient pu être dominé d'on l'on aurait pu se rappeler jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire des Veela. À moins, bien sur, qu'ils veuillent finir comme le Veela le plus célèbre du monde et pas pour des bonnes raisons. Severus Rogue. Une beauté parmi les beautés ! Des longs cheveux noirs, une peau laiteuse, des yeux en amandes gris comme la brume… un caractère de merde, une langue pleine d'acide, le don ultime de dire « je vais te tuer » en 5 000 dialectes… Severus Rogue… 34 ans et toujours pas marié !! Enfin des rumeurs disaient qu'il s'était, à une époque, fiancé à Sirius Black, mais qu'il avait fini par le laisser tomber. Un dominé laissé tombé un Dominant. Quelle disgrâce… Ses parents l'avaient, bien entendu, renié. Mais, ce fut une erreur colossale puisque, en moins d'un an, ce jeune Veela avait réussi à amasser une fortune colossale en utilisant son don pour les potions pour créer un médicament contre… une maladie sorcière quelconque. Maintenant, les Veelas les plus notoire s'obligeaient à l'inviter à leurs fêtes. Ceux dont Severus Rogue se réjouissaient avec une joie sadique et étrange… Bien évidemment, il ne manquait aucune de ses fêtes. Angela avait eu la malchance de le rencontrer un jour. Elle l'avait alors questionné sur le pourquoi il ne portait pas de kimono comme tous les autres Veelas Dominés. Et ce… avait osé lui répondre qu'elle pouvait garder sa question idiote pour quelqu'un d'autre et que la véritable question était plutôt pourquoi les Veelas Dominés étaient obligés de porter un kimono. Désagréable. Mais, d'une telle beauté… il était encore plus beau qu'une femme !

-Mais parlez donc très cher ! Ne soyez pas timide ! S'exclama le Dominant.

-Ah…

-Si vous continuez ainsi…. Je risque de vous trouver insipide ! Menaça-t-il. Vous ne voudriez probablement pas cela, bien évidemment.

-Ah…

George, le dominant, ne savait plus comment réagir devant ce regard vert qui semblait être complètement mort. Il poussa un long soupir puis, pris ses choses et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Vous devriez essayer de développer votre art de la conversation. Vous avez de sérieuse lacune. Si vous continuez ainsi, votre fiancé se lassera très vite de vous et ne vous épousera pas !

« Troublesome…. » Pensa Blaise, toujours aussi indifférent. Il se fichait de se marier. Il se fichait de ne pas se marier. Si ce dominant essayait de lui faire peur… Bon peut importe… il supposait que les autres Dominés devaient être pris de frissons d'effrois dès que l'on leur disaient que leur dominant serait probablement ennuyé par leur présence… À part Drago bien sur. Drago mettrait un peu de musique avant de commencer à danser de manière frénétique et étrange… Il vit alors leur professeur se lever et ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Drago.

-Attendez moi un instant, je reviens. Fit-elle remarquer, une grande lassitude dans le regard.

-Alors… Demanda Drago après quelque instant. Est-ce que tu l'as fait pleurer ?

-Et toi ?

-BIEN SUR !!

Un rire sardonique sortit alors de sa bouche satanique.

-Je dois me rappeler de toujours utiliser la maman. Cela marche à tous les coups.

-Ah…

-Et le tiens ?

-Mort d'ennuie.

-Mouais… C'est déjà mieux que rien !

-Hn… S'il n'était pas mort, cela aurait été moi.

-Comment ça !?

-Il a dit que Anne Boyleyn était française.

Drago écarquilla alors les yeux et se mit à rire.

-Et que, probablement, que je n'y connaissais rien et que je pouvais, si je voulais, lui parler de coiffure et de robe.

-Quel idiot.

-Hn…

-Moi… je l'aurais déchiqueté… broyé… et mangé pour mon petit-déjeuner !! Le mien aurait été beaucoup trop… humide… ses pleurs n'étaient définitivement pas sexy et son sourire était beaucoup trop blanc…. J'aurais voulu le torturer un peu plus mais, il pleurait beaucoup trop fort…. Cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreiller à mes parents…

-Je vois….

Angela revient alors, les yeux glacials.

-Écoutez moi bien. Vous avez été absolument ridicule aujourd'hui. Quelle chance que vos parents m'aient appeler… sinon… je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenue de vous ! Malfoy ! Vous avez un caractère de merde, une arrogance répugnante et vous n'êtes pas assez joli pour vous le permettre suis-je clair !!

Drago ouvrit alors la bouche pour protester. Comment ça, pas assez beau !! Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière d'épouvante essayait d'insinuer !! Il était mille fois plus beau qu'elle en tout cas !

-Zabini ! Vous êtes d'une platitude à mourir ! Un poisson rouge est plus intéressant ! Au moins, lui il nage ! Vous êtes magnifique, je vous l'accorde ! Une allure très exotique ! Mais de simple « ah » pendant tout le long d'une conversation devienne VRAIMENT lassant !

Blaise leva alors un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait contre les poissons rouges celle-là ?

-Si vous continuez ainsi… vous aurez la même réputation que Severus Rogue !!

-Qui ?

Angela grinça alors des dents.

-Severus Rogue ! Aboya-t-elle. Le pire dominé de l'histoire Veela.

Ses yeux lancèrent alors des éclairs menaçants.

-Un Vela refusant de se marier ! Refusant de porter des kimono ! Se coupant les cheveux ! Ne respectant pas les Dominants ! Un Dominé ayant complètement perdu l'esprit !

-Severus… Rogue… Répéta lentement Drago.

Blaise haussa aussitôt les sourcils. Quelle idiote… Cette femme ne connaissait vraiment pas l'esprit mal tourné et sadique de Drago.

-Je vois…

Drago ferma alors les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ceux-ci étaient remplis de larmes.

-Je suis tellement désolé professeur… oh oui je suis désolé… désolé de ne pas avoir su l'existence de Severus Rogue plus tôt ! Je ne deviendrais jamais comme ce Veela ! Je deviendrais milles fois pire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… Je sais maintenant parfaitement ce que je dois faire … ouais… je sais ce que je vais faire, et ça va être tellement magnifique à voir !!

Angela eut alors un sourire rassuré. Blaise, lui, pouvait presque voir les neurones de Drago s'entrechoquer et concocter un plan machiavélique. Quelle pauvre femme… elle ne savait pas à quel démon, elle enseignait… Drago ne pouvait que devenir aussi célèbre….

&

_Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

_Je me nomme Drago Angelus Malfoy et je demande votre assistance pour me débarrasser de mon encombrant fiancé. Je veux suivre vos traces et devenir le pire dominé de l'histoire du monde Veela. Je n'ai aucune envie, n'y intention, de me soumettre à quelqu'un. N'y maintenant, n'y jamais. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rompre mes fiançailles sinon mes parents me déshériteront sans hésitation. Appelez moi un couard ou un pleutre parce que je ne fais pas comme vu et accepte de me voir déshériter et sans le sous. Mais, être pauvre n'est pas mon ambition. Je veux être riche et être libre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me soumettre pour garder une fortune qui me revienne de droit. Je vous conjure d'entendre ma requête. Je veux sincèrement voir ce crétin de Dominant aussi loin que possible de moi. Je refuse de me soumettre, d'être se que je ne suis pas, pour le plaisir de quelqu'un dont je me fiche totalement. Donc, comme je le dis depuis le début de ma lettre. Je demande votre assistance. Et, par conséquent, vous invite à devenir mon professeur ici même au Malfoy Castle. _

_Merci d'avoir lu cette lettre_

_Cordialement et machiavéliquement votre._

_Drago Angelus Malfoy_

……………………

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Comme cela semble amusant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous trouve pas peureux parce que vous ne voulez pas être déshérité. J'avais, d'ailleurs, le même plan que vous. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur un Dominant à la tête aussi dure que l'acier. Vous connaissez peut-être le nom Sirius Black ? Pris pas l'exaspération, j'ai décidé de rompre nos fiançailles moi-même. Heureusement pour moi, je suis d'une intelligence aussi délicieuse que mortelle, et j'ai réussis à devenir riche moi-même. C'est une chance qui se répète rarement. Je vous aiderai donc à échapper aux griffes acérer du mariage. Et ne croyez pas que cela sera un problème. Je ricane déjà à la penser du visage outré et scandalisé de votre père lorsqu'il me verra sur le bas de votre perron. Cela promet de m'amuser pendant quelque temps. J'arriverais donc demain. Soyez prêt à apprendre l'art subtile et meurtrier d'être le pire dominé de l'histoire. _

_Sincèrement et sadiquement votre_

_Severus Damien Rogue_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !! J'espère que tout le monde continuera à me soutenir et à lire ma fic !! Je ne pouvais pas écrire puisque j'étais dans ma première année de collège ! essayer d'écrire quand vous avez 8 cours et 20 heures de travail par semaine… compliqué….

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait un long moment que Severus Rogue n'avait pas ressentit une telle excitation. En fait, pour être honnête, cela faisait même des années qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce petit sursaut au cœur avant de se lever de son lit. En fait, il se sentait si heureux qu'il chantonna sous la douche et sifflota durant son petit déjeuner. Un autre dominé comme lui…. Une autre personne qui comprenait ENFIN l'intense plaisir de voir un dominant pleurnicher à ses pieds pour ensuite le repousser comme s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'une vieille chaussette. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était magnifique, comme sa mère l'avait été. Il avait les mêmes cheveux très droit et très noirs de sa mère, les mêmes traits fins et la même peau blanche. Par contre, contrairement à celui-ci, Severus n'avait aucune intention de se laisser dominer par un quelqu'un d'autre. IL choisissait son destin. Pourquoi devait-il donc se préoccuper de l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi aurait-il du en discuter ? Pourquoi aurait-il du alors qu'il s'agissait de sa propre vie ? Abandonner son nom pour se nommer « Severus Black » jamais. Plutôt crever. Il avait eu un grand plaisir à regarder le regard déçu et écrouler de sa mère ou à voir son père lui pointer la porte, le visage si rouge et congestionné que Severus avait craint que son géniteur meure d'une crise cardiaque sur le perron. Severus ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que sa mère aurait dit « Chérie, auriez-vous l'obligeance de ne pas tomber sur mes pétunias ? Merci infiniment ». Quelle vie, sa mère était pourtant doué en potions. S'Était lui qui lui avait tout appris. Comment enfermer la mort dans une potion ou encore comment emprisonné quelqu'un à jamais dans le sortilège de l'amour. Tout ce qu'il savait et tout ce qu'il était venait de sa mère. De son désir farouche et indomptable de ne PAS lui ressembler. Sous aucune forme. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Il allait devoir les couper. S'il les gardait plus long, il ressemblerait trop à sa mère pour pouvoir avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il eut un sourire goguenard en pensant que le cousin de Sirius lui avait écrit pour se débarrasser de son Dominant. Le cousin de SIRIUS. Enfin plutôt de Black. Peut importait. Black, Sirius, cet idiot importait peu. N'avait jamais importé et n'importerait jamais.

&&

Déhanchez vous plus Monsieur Malfoy pour l'amour du ciel ! Hurla Angela. Vous avez l'air aussi raide qu'un piquet ! Comment voulez-vous exciter un Dominant si vous n'arrivez pas à vous déhancher comme du monde !!

Drago mourrait d'envie de lui répondre qu'il était fondamentalement IMPOSSIBLE de se déhancher avec une pile de 5 livres sur la tête. Toute personne normalement constituée était plutôt occupée à ne pas être ASSOMÉE plutôt que de penser que le regard lubrique d'un porc dominant, qui serait excité même s'il boitait. Il eut un regard dégouté lorsqu'il vit que Blaise marchait calmement, avec son déhanchement habituel, Merlin qu'il détestait son cousin à ce moment. Angela lui lança un regard appréciateur.

Monsieur Zabini vous marchez comme une Déesse.

Ah.

Le regard d'Angela se transforma alors pour devenir une grimace.

Vous devez répondre « Merci vous êtes trop bon »

Ah.

Aussitôt Drago se sentit de meilleures humeurs. Cette Angela de malheur ne savait pas avec qui elle faisait affaire. Blaise pouvait se ficher autant qu'il voulait du fait qu'il allait se marier. Cela ne changeait pas le fait que son cousin était fondamentalement incapable d'émotion forte. Que ce soit la colère, l'enthousiasme, la passion. Son cousin semblait totalement dépourvue de tout, excepté de son ennuie totale. Il serait totalement impossible pour lui d'être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum intéressant pour ce crétin de Dominant. Bien sur, Drago était habitué à Blaise et savait quoi faire pour libérer au minimum ses émotions, mais il fallait se battre pour cela, et il était convaincu que le crétin de futur fiancé que ses malades mentaux de parents avaient choisis, ne feraient nullement l'affaire. Il eut une grimace. MERLIN QUE SES LIVRES ÉTAIENT LOURDS.

Bon ça suffit ! Beugla Angela. Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez autant de charme qu'un hippopotame !!

Blaise la fixa d'un regard impassible. Il se demandait VRAIMENT ce que cette femme éprouvait contre les animaux. Qu'est-ce que l'hippopotame avait bien pu faire pour être comparé à Drago ? Son cousin n'aurait pas pu se déhancher même si sa vie en dépendait. Il était aussi raide qu'un manche à balai. Blaise soupçonnait que cela devait sûrement venir de sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler avec rigidité. Sa posture ne faisait que révéler que Drago ne se laissait pas aller même si le ciel devait lui tomber sur la tête. Il vit que Drago n'allait pas tarder à exploser comme une cocotte minute si cette petite séance ne se terminait pas dans les prochaines secondes qui suivaient. En fait, vu comment ce professeur l'insultait, son blond cousin allait exploser dans exactement 5 secondes. 1

N'avait vous donc jamais appris à relaxer votre posture ! Je vous jure, on a l'impression que quelqu'un vous à rentrer un manche à balai là où je pense !!!

Oups…. La petite veine sur le front n'annonçait rien de bon pour la sombre idiote qui se croyait un professeur émérite. 2

En fait je rectifie ! L'Hippopotame possède bien plus de grâce que vous n'en n'aurez jamais !! J'espère que vous mourrez de honte à l'idée qu'un animal aussi gros et maladroit qu'un hippopotame vous surpasse haut la main !!

Ok, Blaise avait pensé exactement la même chose. Mais, contrairement à son professeur à l'intelligence si éblouissante… qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir son intelligence tellement la lumière était forte…. Il savait quand garder la bouche fermée… 3

Vous avez un niveau de conversation en dessous de la moyenne ! Vous parler comme un bûcheron ! Vous bougez comme si vous étiez à l'armée ! Et pourtant vous avez été éduqué par les meilleurs professeurs qui soient ! N'avez-vous donc aucune capacité à absorber le savoir que vous prestigieux professeurs vous ont enseigné avec amour durant toutes ses années !?!

Wow… et bien Blaise ne pouvait que tirer son chapeau. Jamais dans toute sa vie n'avait-il vu quelqu'un autant insulter Drago ! Pourtant le fait que la main de Drago se crispait de plus en plus, que son sourcil droit s'affaissait et que ses dents commençaient vaguement à grincer étaient un clair indicateur qu'il fallait s'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible. 4

Et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit !! Vous n'êtes DÉFINITIVEMENT pas assez joli pour vous permettre d'être comme vous êtes !! Espèce de blondinet insipide !!

Ok… LÀ Drago était terrifiant…. Il souriait… et pas n'importe quel sourire…. Un sourire de pure félicité… d'amour…. De générosité…. Sauve qui peut ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord !!! Et de 5 !!

Vous savez…. Eminent professeur… Susurra doucement Drago. Vous avez 25 ans.

Oui. Répondit Angela, choquée que Drago soit au courant.

Pourtant vous n'êtes pas mariée.

Le teint laiteux d'Angela tourna au blanc d'un cadavre tellement vite que Blaise en fut choqué

Mais vous avez déjà été fiancée par contre… Mais, il sait enfuit non ?…. Avec un petit dominé si mignon… Je me suis toujours demandé…. « Mais comment une femme aussi… pleine d'expérience… que mon professeur a pu se faire piquer, sous son nez, son fiancée !! » et j'ai enfin découvert la réponse professeur…. C'est parce-que vous êtes une garce frigide et constipée, incapable de la moindre imagination. Vous vous conformez à toutes les règles et vous êtes incapable de réfléchir par vous-même. Vous êtes répugnante et je refuse qu'une bécasse qui c'est faite larguer comme une vieille chaussette ose m'apprendre comment garder mon fiancé. Hors de ma vue !

Et Blaise vit, sans surprise, Drago se saisir de ses livres et les jeter sur Angela qui prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas aux applaudissements qui provenaient de… derrière lui !?! Il se tourna et vit un homme, début trentaine, aux yeux bridés et d'un gris glacial, alors que son sourire sadique s'étirait sur une jolie bouche en cœur. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, effleuraient ses épaules. Sa beauté était si froide et dédaigneuse que Blaise ne put qu'en être fasciné. Ce sourire sadique, ce regard ironique…. Cette personne aurait très bien put être un Drago d'âge mur.

Bravo…. Souffla l'inconnu.

Blaise fut surpris que sa voix soit aussi chaude et sensuelle lorsque l'inconnu semblait aussi froid que la glace elle-même. Drago se tourna d'un bond et eut aussitôt un large sourire.

Monsieur Rogue je suppose.

Exact. Je suis bien à l'heure non pour notre leçon ?

Leçon ?? Demanda Blaise

Le regard de brume de Rogue se fit encore plus acérer.

Bien évidemment…. Je suis venue vous enseigner comment détruire des fiançailles en quelques leçons faciles…

Le sourire de Drago s'élargie encore plus. Il s'approcha de Blaise et lui fit un clin d'œil démoniaque. Le mulâtre poussa un soupir. Troublesome…. Ces 2 personnes, aussi mesquines l'une que l'autre ne pouvaient que s'entendre comme larrons et foires.

Je suis prêt. Répondit Drago.

Quels sont vos buts ? Demanda alors soudainement Severus.

Les 2 le regardèrent interloqués.

Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêts à aller ? Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêts à aller pour conserver votre liberté ?

Je ferais n'importe quoi ! Grogna férocement Drago. Je refuse de me soumettre !

Et vous ? Demanda Severus.

Je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Répondit Blaise

Il vit le regard de Rogue le disséquer et l'analyser. Il se contenta de le fixer d'un regard impassible. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'il soit marier ou pas ? Qu'il fasse des enfants ou pas ? Qu'il se nomme Zabini ou Atchoum ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Rien. Absolument rien. Rogue se tourna de nouveau vers Drago.

Êtes-vous vraiment prêt à tout pour ne pas êtes l'esclave d'un homme ?

Oui ! Je m'appartiens !

Vous n'hésiteriez pas à le blesser ? À l'humilier ? À le déshonorer ?

Pas une seule seconde.

Même si vous tombez amoureux de lui ?

Le regard de Drago s'écarquilla alors de stupeur. Il eut un sourire goguenard.

Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'un tel homme.

Détrompez-vous, tous est possible. Alors je me répète, si vous tombiez amoureux de cet homme… changeriez-vous vos plans ? Accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre ?

Non ! De toute façon il est inutile que de parler de cette situation, jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de personne !

Blaise vit le regard de Rogue se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

Voulez-vous aussi suivre les leçons Monsieur Zabini ?

Cela m'importe peu.

Bien sur qu'il les suivra avec nous !!

Le mulâtre vit le grand sourire goguenard de Drago. Et il eut le pressentiment que Rogue allait leur enseigner bien plus qu'une simple leçon, mais une manière de vivre….

&&&

Harry, de toutes les idées idiotes et débiles que tu as eues, et Merlin sait que tu as un don pour te mettre dans les pires situations….

Ron…

Tu veux me faire avaler que tu vas te marier avec une personne dont tu ignores tout !?! As-tu perdu l'esprit !?! Non attend, c'est une question rhétorique, cela fait longtemps que tu as perdus l'esprit…

Ron…

De toute façon qui s'engage encore dans les mariages arrangés !? Merlin, même les anciennes familles de sang-purs ne font plus ses stupides rituelles ! C'est…. Moyenâgeux !!

Calme-toi Ron !! Hurla Harry.

Il pouvait comprendre l'émoi de son ami, mais franchement ! Depuis qu'il était jeune Sirius l'avait préparé à cette éventualité. Que peut-être ses parents s'étaient engagés à le marier et que, alors, il devrait accepter leur souhait. Et puis de toute façon, les Veelas dominés étaient reconnus pour leurs caractères dociles et agréables. Et aussi pour leurs beautés phénoménales. Il ne voyait aucune raison de se plaindre. Bon d'accord, il éprouvait de grosse réticente à lier sa vie avec quelqu'un qui l'ennuierait certainement à mourir… mais, il se rappelait sans cesse que s'était le dernier vœu de ses parents. Et qu'il devait l'accepter. Et il se promettait de ne pas s'enfuir en courant le jour du mariage, n'y de commencer à pleurer en entendant la voix doucereuse de son futur fiancé. Au moins, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagit s'il avait du se marier avec une femme.

Oncle Harry !! Oncle Harry !! Dis à Oncle Ron que tu n'es pas un dégénéré ! Hurla une petite voix enfantine.

Sarah… Où est-ce que tu as entendu ce gros mot ?

Sarah Black lui fit un petit sourire dont il manquait 2 dents en avant. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux bleus ciels promettaient de faire d'elle une grande beauté.

Regarde Oncle Harry ! Regarde comme cette Madame est belle !! Déclara-t-elle en montrant une photo dans le journal.

Harry regarda la « Madame » et vit que 1) Il s'agissait d'un homme, 2) Il était effectivement époustouflant avec ses cheveux noirs très lisses et son air aussi froid que la glace.

Sarah, je ne veux pas te vexer mais ta madame c'est un madame. Déclara Ron

Sarah lui lança un regard noir.

Non !!! C'est une princesse qui doit être sauvé par son prince charmant !

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Harry, interloqué.

Parce que… elle a vraiment l'air triste….

Harry se demanda pendant 5 secondes ce que sa nièce avait bien pu fumer pour trouver qu'une photographie avait l'air triste….Ron roula des yeux, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Tu vas sérieusement y aller Harry ?

Oui. C'est ma destiné.

Le roux lui jeta un regard noir avant de soupirer.

Tu es un vrai malade mental. Et explique-moi encore pourquoi je t'accompagne ?

Parce-que tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme viril. Assura Harry.

Parce-que je suis un crétin tu veux dire !

C'est toi qui l'as dit pas moi !

Et les 2 éclatèrent de rire alors que leur avion, qui les emmenait vers l'Angleterre, volait calmement.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Comme je le disais !! Je m'engage à essayer d'écrire au moins un chapitre par semaine !! Continuer à me soutenir comme vous le faites, cela me motive vraiment beaucoup, je vous adore !!

**Chapitre 5**

S'était décidé. Sirius détestait l'avion. Oh oui, il détestait ce stupide engin volant conduit par un crétin portant une stupide casquette et un stupide uniforme !! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais, quel misère… quel misère !! S'il avait pu faire le voyage Japon-Angleterre en balai, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Être en enfermé dans une coquille de métal, entouré d'une rivière de gens tous aillant l'air plus idiot les uns que les autres. Et ce bébé…. Il était tout à fait convaincu qu'il était impossible pour un bébé de baver autant. Son bébé à lui bavait bien moins en tout cas. En plus, Merlin qu'il était laid !! Et les autres passagers qui s'extasiaient sur la beauté de ce laidron en couche culotte !! Il ne pouvait attendre que ce stupide trajet finisse enfin ! Il eut une grimace en pensant qu'il allait retourner en Angleterre. Il aurait bien passé sa vie sans mettre un pied sur ses terres. Bien évidemment, il avait été obligé de s'y rendre pour le mariage de Remus et Tonks, mais, il n'y été resté que 2 jours et s'était enfui à toutes jambes dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et puis, au mariage de Remus, il n'y avait que 0.00009% de chance qu'il revoit…. Cette personne. Mais, il savait que, bien qu'Harry et ce morveux… comment se nommait-il donc déjà… peut importe… donc qu'Harry et le morveux étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis la naissance, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il y avait un long cérémonial. Passant d'un dîner avec la famille, à une grande fête avec toute la bonne société, à des conversations insipides, à des nœuds de cravates trop serrer, à des maux de têtes assurés… Merlin quelle plaie. Et il allait devoir endurer cela jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit « séduit » par Morveux. Parce-que, bien que cela soit des fiançailles arrangés, il fallait que le Veela dominé charme et exalte son Dominant afin que celui-ci accepte de l'épouser. La plupart du temps, ce cérémonial était inutile puisque, même si le Veela dominé était aussi ennuyeux que la pluie, le Veela dominant ne pouvait, en aucun cas, se sortir de ses fiançailles sans déshonorer sa famille. Quelle perte de temps…. Il supposait que tout ce tralala prendrait un mois, et puis, qu'ensuite, lui et son filleul retournerait au Japon. Le seul problème était que durant toute cette parade nuptiale, il y aurait des bals. Et qui disait bal disait invitation. Et, s'il y avait une personne au monde que Sirius savait, oh oui il savait, qui accepterait de venir même s'il détestait ses évènements, ne serait-ce que pour choquer le monde entier, s'était Severus Rogue. Merde… Sirius avait pris un soin maladif à ne pas le croiser durant plus de 10 ans. Tous ses efforts pour ne pas pouvoir échapper à cette foutue rencontre !! Parce-que, en temps que gardien, il se devait d'être là à chaque putain de cérémonie ! Il eut une grimace. Il n'avait pas peur de Rogue. Non. Il voulait juste l'éviter pour un temps. À jamais serait un bon temps non ??

Papa !! Papa ! Hurla Sara. Regarde la princesse ! Elle est belle non !?!

Oui, elle est superbe. Déclara-t-il sans jeter un seul regard à la photo.

Il était bien trop obnubilé par ce bébé qui… tendait les bras vers lui !! Espèce d'enfant démoniaque !! Il avait intérêt à garder ses mains potelées et roses loin de lui !

Papa !! Regarde !!!

D'accord ! S'écria-t-il exaspéré.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait. Bon d'accord, il avait compris. Quelqu'un en haut voulait sa mort…. Et s'était sûrement sa défunte femme. Merde… Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air aussi…. Aussi…

Elle est tellement belle Papa !! Elle est la plus belle de toute les princesses !

C'est un homme ma chérie. Fit remarquer doucement Sirius, les yeux rivés à la photo.

Hein !?! Pour de vrai ?

Je te l'avais dit morveuse. Fit remarquer Ron affichant un sourire triomphant.

Hé ! Je ne suis pas une morveuse ! Je suis une dame !! Fit-elle remarquer pompeusement.

Tu as quel âge déjà ?

6 ANS ET DEMI !!

Comme je disais, une morveuse !

Hé !!!

Non, Sirius n'était, définitivement, pas d'accord. Ses yeux gris, ses lèvres, cette peau… Ce fils de pute n'avait vraiment pas changé !

Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry, interloqué.

Un peu.

D'où ?

Une autre vie.

S'était définitivement une autre vie. Une vie où il était naïvement, bêtement, stupidement amoureux dingue. Il eut une grimace. Ouais, être amoureux dingue vous rendait vraiment idiot. Mais, qui ne l'aurait pas été. Juste sa beauté donnerait à n'importe quel homme l'envie folle de se prosterner à ses pieds. D'ailleurs beaucoup l'avait effectivement fait. Il eut une grimace.

Crétins… pensa-t-il. Prosternez-vous devant lui et il vous marchera sur la tête, avec un sourire en plus.

Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi son parrain avait l'air aussi crispé. Il retourna son regard vers la photo.

Est-ce un Veela dominé ? Demanda-t-il.

Dans un sens, je suppose que oui.

C'est un Veela ?? S'exclama Ron. Les Dominés ne sont supposé êtres blonds, avec de grands yeux bleus et etc !!

Ron, ce n'est pas parce-que Fleur Delacourt était blonde aux yeux bleus que tous les Veelas dominés sont blonds aux yeux bleus. Fit remarquer Sirius.

Tu vois comment tu es stupide ! Stupide ! Singea Sarah.

Tu veux que je te montre de la stupidité sale morveuse !

Veuillez ne pas courir dans l'avion les enfants. Ordonna Sirius, les yeux toujours rivés sur la photo.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il voulait bien dire par « Dans un sens ». Est-ce qu'il avait plusieurs sortes de Veelas dominés ? Bon, par Merlin il s'en fichait ! Déjà qu'il se faisait à l'idée de devoir épouser quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout, à l'exception du nom. Drago Malfoy… Drago, comme Dragon. Ses parents avaient mal choisit son nom. Un dragon hurlait lorsqu'il avait mal, il trépignait, il s'énervait, il ressentait. Il ne restait pas à la maison à tricoter des chaussettes. Il se rappelait encore de la femme de son parrain, Isabella. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle était morte et pourtant, elle avait eu un impact considérable sur sa vie. Il se rappelait de ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, comme Sarah sauf que ceux de sa fille étaient noirs comme le jais, des ses grands yeux bleus et vides… Elle ressemblait à une poupée ayant un seul but. Comblé les moindres désirs de son mari afin que celui-ci ne divorce pas d'elle. Sinon, la honte, l'humiliation, non Isabella n'aurait put supporter cela. Il se rappelait que, lorsque Sirius travaillait, elle errait dans la maison, ne sachant que faire. À l'exception des Jeudi. Chaque jeudi, ses amis, filles et garçons, se réunissaient. Ils parlaient de linges, de bébés, de sexe et etc…. Merlin, il avait des sueurs froides à chaque fois qu'elle l'obligeait à rester avec elle. Il supposait que son fiancé serait comme elle. Son regard retourna vers son parrain… qui n'avait toujours pas lâché cette photo !!

Sérieusement c'est qui Sirius ?

Severus Rogue. Grogna celui-ci avant de redonner la photo à sa fille.

J'ai déjà entendu ce nom….

Bien évidemment. Il est très connu. Son petit surnom est « Pire Veela Dominé qui n'est jamais existé ». On le murmure partout avec affection et bonheur.

Heu ?

Je vais dormir.

Et comme cela, son parrain s'était endormi pour ne plus émerger. D'accord…. Sujet sensible s'abstenir s'il vous plait. Harry vit que son meilleur ami n'avait pas fini de s'égosiller après sa « petite sœur ». Quels idiots c'est deux là. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il pouvait se l'admettre à lui-même. Il ne voulait pas se marier. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment, pas se marier. Pas maintenant. Pas sans amour. Bien sur, il savait l'histoire de ses parents. Les 2 avaient été fiancés par convenance et étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais, est-ce que cela voulait dire que lui aussi tomberait follement amoureux de quelqu'un d'on le seul désir était de combler tous ses désirs ? Bien évidemment que non !! Merde, merde, merde !! Ok, pas de crises de panique…. Prendre de grandes inspirations et s'empêcher de penser que se jeter par la fenêtre était une idée saine et intelligente parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas se suicider parce qu'il n'avait pas de choix dans son destin. S'adapter… garder la tête froide et calme…. Prendre de grandes inspirations… Il vit alors Ron s'asseoir à côté de lui et poussa un soupir… et s'était reparti…

Harry, on sait très bien, toi et moi, que tu ne veux pas te marier comme ça !

Ron…

C'est déraisonnable !! Sans rajouter grotesque !!

Ron…

Il y a sûrement un moyen de te sortir de se bourbier franchement ! Tu ne peux pas te marier sans amour et….

Ron, ça suffit.

Le roux ferma aussitôt la bouche. Harry Potter était un homme patient et très maître de lui. Mais, quand ce contrôle tombait… il était capable de petits accidents… par exemple… faire sauter ce maudit avion !! Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les roux n'étaient pas suicidaires. Et il aimait beaucoup là où sa tête résidait… c'est-à-dire, sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers Harry et remarqua que les muscles de sa mâchoire bougeaient. Son ami était en pleine crise. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur. Il savait que cela ne faisait pas de sens. Mais, il voulait « honorer » la mémoire de ses parents.

Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Déclara-t-il d'un ton résigné.

C'est mon…

Destin je sais. Mais, tu devrais savoir que le destin, c'est nous même qui le traçons, et non le contraire.

J'ai choisit ce destin.

Tu parles…. Murmura Ron.

La seule chose sur laquelle Ron ne pouvait qu'être heureux s'était qu'Harry était un Veela « dominant ». Il pouvait au moins dire non. Le Veela dominé, lui, ne pouvait être que docile et se taire.

&&&

La première leçon…. Commença doucement Rogue. Et d'être aussi agréable que possible devant vos parents. Si ceux-ci se doutent de quelque chose, ils vous enlèveront l'héritage avec un bonheur sadique. Ce sera tout pour les parents. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne votre « Dominant ».

Un sourire haineux éclaira son visage, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sadique. Blaise eut une grimace alors que Drago affichait un sourire plein de bonheur.

Ne le laissaient jamais, et je répète, JAMAIS prendre la moindre décision, n'y vous donner le moindre conseil.

Et si son conseil est bon ? Demanda Blaise.

Croyez moi Monsieur Zabini, tous ce qui sort de la bouche de ses idiots sous stéroïdes sont soient des inepties soient des choses tellement évidente qu'un bébé de 10 ans le saurait.

Tout à fait ! Approuva Drago.

Vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'eux dans n'importe quel situation. Connaissez-vous les arts martiaux ?

Les 2 cousins se regardèrent étrangement.

Pas du tout. Déclara placidement Blaise.

C'est un problème. Vous devez savoir vous défendre.

Pourquoi faire ?? Demanda Drago.

L'une des raisons pourquoi ils se croient « supérieurs » c'est qu'ils sont plus grands, plus musclés et plus sportifs que nous. Expliqua Rogue. Par conséquent, dans leur cerveaux de brutes épaisses non veut dire oui et oui veut dire « prend moi je t'appartiens ».

Severus vit aussitôt que Drago semblait subjugué par ce qu'il disait alors que Blaise le regardait étrangement, presque pensivement.

Le destin qui vous attend si vous vous marriez n'est pas tout simplement de faire des bébés ou d'être belle et silencieuse. C'est le contrôle absolu sur tous vos faits et gestes.

C'est la vie. Fit remarquer Blaise.

Non ! Ce n'est pas une vie quand quelqu'un vous dit où vous devez vivre, ce que vous devez manger, comment vous devez vous habiller. Non, personne n'a ce droit. C'est pour cela que pour les remettre à leur place, vous devez avoir la seule chose qu'il possède que la plupart des gens comme nous n'ont pas.

Quoi ? Demanda Drago.

La force physique très cher. Déclara Rogue avec un sourire mielleux.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Mes lecteurs adorés lol!! Je vous aime tellement de me soutenir autant contre écrivaine instruite lol!! Pour vous remercier de votre soutien inconditionnel !! Je vous écris le chapitre une semaine à l'avance ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura aussi un chapitre la semaine prochaine !

**Chapitre 6**

Vous voulez nous entraîner ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

Oui.

Le mulâtre eut un petit sourire jocondien avant de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago en signe de soutien inconditionnel.

Je te regarderais de loin mon cher cousin.

HÉ ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça !

Blaise leva délicatement son sourcil droit et poussa un faible rire.

Bien sur que je peux. Rappel moi encore qui ne veut pas se marier ?

Mais !

Et rappelle-moi encore qui ai demandé de l'aide au Professeur Rogue ?

Mais !

Et rappelle-moi encore qui veux m'obliger à prendre des cours théoriques avec lui ?

Mais !!!

Et rappelle moi encore qui as mis une couleuvre dans le lit de Madame Schebord et m'a fait accusé ?

Ses 2 évènements non AUCUN espèce de lien entre eux !

Ah bon ? Pourtant je trouve que ses 2 évènements montrent bien à quel point tu es un crétin qui n'arrête pas de forcer les gens à faire selon leur bon vouloir ! Pourquoi es-tu comme ça franchement !! S'exaspéra Blaise.

Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? C'est bien ça que tu me demande ? Demanda Drago. Quelle question idiote !!

Il prit un air digne de Jules César avant de déclarer fièrement…

Parce que je le peux !

Blaise sentit une veine se former sur ta tempe gauche. Pourquoi supportait-il donc, jour après jour, année après année, seconde après seconde, les idioties que ce crétin dégénéré et arrogant sortaient chaque 2 minute !! Ce n'était pas possible… Bon, se calmer… il y avait bien que Drago qui pouvait lui donner des envies de génocide pressante.

Et bien, tu ne le peux plus. Il est hors de question que je m'entraîne.

Mais Blaise !! S'Indigna Drago

Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous entrainer Monsieur Zabini ? Demanda froidement Rogue.

Blaise lui jeta un simple regard ennuyé avant de commencer à battre des cils de manières.

Mais voyons Monsieur Rogue !! Je risque de me casser un ongle !

Moi, je risque de te casser le nez si tu ne t'entraînes pas avec moi ! Menaça Drago en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Le mulâtre se contenta de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds. D'accord, Drago mesurait 2 millimètres de plus que lui. Bien évidemment, il aurait du être terrifié en hurlant que sa mère le protège. Quel chance qu'il avait toujours eu ce remarquable sens du courage.

Bon, maintenant que tous est dit… Je vous présente mes adieux.

Tu crois ça Blaise ? Siffla Drago, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il se pencha alors vers son cousin et commença à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Tous ce que Severus remarqua s'était que le teint mâte de Zabini passaient du blanc, au rouge, au vert, au bleu, au mauve… est-ce que ce garçon voulait faire un concours avec un arc-en-ciel ? Puis, il vit le jeune Malfoy se redresser, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres alors que Zabini affichait presqu'un air de profond désespoir.

Comme je le disais depuis le début, je me joindrais donc avec plaisir à ses séances d'exercices.

Vraiment ? Demanda Rogue, un sourcil levé.

Oui, bien évidemment. J'ai toujours adoré courir, suer, faire des redressements assis… oui tous ses efforts… j'adore vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blaise eut envie de commettre un meurtre. Stupide blondinet insipide et emmerdant. Drago, lui, était on ne peut plus satisfait. Il s'imaginait déjà défier son fiancé à un combat et lui arracher, une à une, le peu de dent qu'il lui restait, alors que les quelques cheveux qui restaient encore sur sa tête, tombaient de peur. Merlin qu'il avait hâte…

Vos fiancés arrivent quand ? Demanda soudainement Rogue.

Quelle… excellente question !! Répondit, plein d'enthousiasme, Drago.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur la pièce. Blaise poussa un long soupir, alors qu'il vit clairement Rogue froncés les sourcils.

Ben !! Ce n'est pas comme si il arrivait demain !! S'esclaffa Drago.

&&&

On arrive dans une heure Harry… Murmura Ron.

Je le sais.

Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Non !! Hurla son subconscient. Non ! Il N'était pas prêt !! Et il ne serait jamais prêt pour cet effroyable mariage, cet effroyable fiancé et cette effroyable putain de destinée !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit-il doucement.

Même si j'aurais voulu me laver les mains de tes stupides problèmes ! Je te rappelle, au cas où tu aurais oublié, que nous avons une meilleure amie en commun.

Je sais.

Une dangereuse, vicieuse et sordide meilleure amie en commun. Qui connaît 100 000 sortilèges, si ce n'est pas plus, et qui n'hésiteras pas UNE seconde avant de tous les utiliser sur ma pauvre carcasse ! Hurla Ron.

Quand je vais dire à Hermione que tu l'as traité de vieille Harpie qui prend un plaisir malsain à torturer les âmes en peine… elle va t'étriper.

Je te ferais remarquer, crétin, que c'est TOI qui dit ça !! Moi je dis tout simplement qu'elle est tellement démoniaque que l'enfer lui-même refuse de lui ouvrir ses portes !!

Quand je vais dire que vous 2 l'insulter de la sorte, elle va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Bailla Sirius.

Non !! Hurlèrent les 2 jeunes hommes.

Hermione n'était pas terrifiante… Bien sur que non… quel homme saint d'esprit appellerait cet être des ténèbres, cette diablesse en talons plats, ce cerbères qui aboyaient autant qu'il mordait, terrifiant ? On n'appelait même pas cela un euphémisme…. S'était tout simplement de la démence ! Songea Ron avec peur. Cette chère Hermione lui avait donc vaguement suggéré (plutôt ordonné avec menace de décapitation) de soutenir Harry dut mieux qu'il pouvait dans cette épreuve. Bien évidemment, elle viendrait lui emmener son soutien bientôt… dès qu'elle aurait fini sa thèse sur l'apparition d'acné chez les tomates germaines. Il refusait catégoriquement de poser des questions sur cet essai sous peine d'être traumatisé à vie.

Oncle Harry ! Oncle Harry !

Explique-moi encore pourquoi tu m'appelles « Oncle Harry » ? Demanda le survivant.

Parce que tu as des cernes, comme un vieux, vieux, oncle !!

Hahaha ! T'as entendu ça « Oncle Harry » !! On devrait te renommer « Grand-père Harry ».

Le regard noir que son meilleur ami lui lança lui fit ravaler ses paroles bien vite. Il connaissait Harry depuis qu'il avait 11 ans et il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois que celui-ci s'était mis en colère. Le petit, très petit, problème s'était que chaque problème équivalait, toujours, à une fin douloureuse pour l'autre parti. Une maison explosée… un chameau explosé… une moustache prit en feu…. Des, très petits, incidents qui rendaient Harry tout simplement terrifiant. Dans un certain sens, il était heureux qu'Harry épouse une personne comme ce Drago Malfoy. Vu sa grande insipidité et platitude, il ne pouvait définitivement pas mettre en colère quelqu'un comme Harry. Donc personne ne risquait de mourir. Bon d'accord…. Il était fort probable que son meilleur ami meurt d'ennuie, mais s'était ce crétin monumentale qui voulait ABSOLUMENT se marier même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait épouser quelqu'un comme Isabella Black, paix à son âme. Il se rappelait les rares fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était superbe… il ne pouvait pas nier cela… elle avait tout simplement autant de conversation qu'un poisson rouge. Quant à Fleur Delacourt… démone de l'enfer numéro 2 n'aurait pas suffit pour la décrire… elle était désagréable… imbue d'elle-même… arrogante… Merlin, il avait souhaité l'étrangler bien des fois ! Et elle devenait aussi mielleuse que tout dès que son mari apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Sirius vit du coin de l'œil son filleul crisper de plus en plus sa mâchoire. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Harry. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais détesté son ex-femme, il aurait impossible, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, de tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais, il avait compris qu'il était bien plus simple de s'entendre avec Isabella qu'avec Rogue. Merlin que Rogue était compliqué. Lui et sa « précieuse » liberté. Ce crétin n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui donner sa virginité, mais… non, il ne voulait pas y penser. S'était le passé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il n'éprouvait plus rien. N'y de colère, n'y de haine, n'y de regret et certainement pas de l'amour….

Sarah était fascinée par cet homme-femme. Qu'il était belle… Mais, il avait l'air si triste. Il lui rappelait La belle aux bois dormant. Sa princesse dormait jusqu'au moment où un prince charmant la trouverait et il irait vivre dans une belle maison. Juste regarder cette personne faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi belle !

Morveuse, arrête donc de regarder cette photo !! Ricana Ron

Tais-toi Ron !! Hurla Sarah,

Ne me dis… mais, c'est vrai que tu es en âge maintenant…

Hein ?

Tu es en âge de tombé amoureuse !!

Aussitôt le poing de Sirius s'abattit sur le crâne roux de Ron.

Enfoiré… ne mets pas d'idée saugrenue dans la tête de cette enfant ou je t'apprendrais à avoir peur du noir…

Hiiiiiiiiii….

Sirius je te prierais cordialement d'arrêter d'étrangler Ron, j'ai encore besoin de lui comme valet… je veux dire ami !

Hé !! C'est quoi cette amitié à 2 mornilles !

Chers passagers…. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture… nous commençons à atterrir.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut aussitôt. Il N'avait pas le choix. S'Était sa destinée… oui… il s'agissait de sa putain de destiné et il n'avait pas le choix de s'y plier ! Pourquoi sentait-il que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine ? Il voulait vomir….

&&

Il nous reste au moins 2-3 mois encore !! Assura Drago, un grand sourire brillant aux lèvres.

Comment en êtes-vous donc sur Monsieur Malfoy ?? Demanda Severus.

J'ai un instinct hors du commun !! Faites-moi confiance !! Nous allons apprendre à les battre à plat de couture !!!

Et il éclata d'un rire satanique…. Au moment même où l'avion atterrissait doucement…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !! Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre !! Oh et je voulais faire de la publicité pour ma nouvelle fic « **School Girl** » j'aime vraiment cette histoire et j'espère que vous me soutiendrez !!

**Chapitre 7**

Harry essayait de se convaincre, avec toutes les difficultés du monde, qu'il n'avait nullement peur. Après tout, seuls les idiots non-préparés comme Ron avaient peur ! Lui n'avait pas eu peur lorsqu'un Basilic avait essayé de faire de lui son digestif ! Il n'avait pas eu peur lorsqu'un criminel avait essayé de l'embrocher vivant ! Il n'avait même pas cillé en voyant un loup-garou enragé ! Alors pourquoi maintenant se sentait-il vaguement nauséeux ? Bordel…

-Oncle Harry… pourquoi est-ce que tu es vert ?

-Ouais Harry pourquoi est-ce que tu es vert ? Répéta Ron sarcastiquement.

Ron vit son meilleur ami lui jeter un regard noir de colère. Malheureusement, le fait que celui-ci soit, effectivement, devenu légèrement verdâtre enlevait toute crédibilité à la peur que celui-ci aurait normalement inspiré.

-Hn… Finit par répondre Harry.

-Je déteste vraiment quand tu fais ce son ! Fit remarquer Sarah. Je ne comprends jamais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !

-C'est parce que tu n'es qu'une morveuse. Expliqua patiemment Ron.

-Parce que toi t'as compris hein !! Hurla la petite fille.

-Bien évidemment. Ce que ton cher grand frère a répondu c'est « Non, je ne vais pas bien bordel de merde !! Sortez-moi de cet enfer avant que je considère le suicide comme une action acceptable !! Pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi moi ! Au secours ! »

-Ta stupidité continuera toujours de me fasciner Ron. Répliqua Harry.

Il se tourna alors vers Sarah et afficha un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

-Ouais c'est ça…. Marmonna Ron.

Les 2 virent alors Sirius se diriger calmement vers eux, un air sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-La limousine est là.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry. Sirius n'était certainement pas un idiot. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Harry soit terrorisé à l'idée que l'unique sérieuse « relation » qu'il aurait de toute sa vie serait avec une personne dont il ne connaissait rien. Il savait aussi que l'idée d'avoir comme époux un Veela dominé était le rêve de bien des hommes. Sirius n'avait aucun doute que malgré les réticences d'Harry, tout ce passerait bien. Son filleul avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui serait exclusivement dévoué et qui l'aimerait et l'aiderait dans tout ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Un Veela dominé était conditionné afin de répondre à tous les besoins de leur Dominant. Tout se passerait bien, il en avait la certitude. Il entendit Ron pousser un long sifflement en voyant la limousine que les Malfoy avait envoyé. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver leur choix. Quelle élégance !

-Allez en selles cowboy ! Chantonna-t-il.

-Hn.

-Premièrement, enlève le rat mort qui a pris résidence dans ta gorge Harry. Ce n'est pas avec des « Hn » que tu es le plus charmant.

-D'accord.

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi lourd que lorsqu'il s'assit dans la limousine. Il entendait Sarah et Ron se chamaillait, il voyait son parrain regarder le paysage, le regard lointain. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en batailles. Peut importait…. Il devait garder son calme. Ne pas céder à la panique. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux !? Il avait eu des mois pour se préparer à ce mariage ! Il avait eu des _années_ pour se préparer à l'éventualité d'un mariage arrangé ! Alors, pourquoi voulait-il donc vomir à l'idée que d'ici quelques minutes il rencontrerait la personne avec qui il passerait sa vie ? Une personne qui porterait ses enfants, et à laquelle il devait jurer fidélité, amour et sincérité… Le chat qui s'était logé dans sa gorge se mit à grossir à un point tel qu'il pensa qu'il allait finir par l'étrangler. Et bien…. S'était peut-être la solution à son problème. Mourir étouffé par un chat dans la gorge… très poétique. Il eut une grimace. Ce qu'il était pathétique. Il avait le contrôle. Rien ne pouvait se passer s'il ne donnait pas son accord. Se marier n'était pas un si gros problème. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était follement amoureux de quelqu'un au Japon. Les seuls personnes qui avaient réussis à l'approcher, hormis sa famille, était Ron et Hermione. Il n'était certainement pas amoureux de Ron et Hermione le terrifiait bien trop pour ne serait-ce que considérer la trouver attirante. Donc, où était le problème ? Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Tout en lui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir déchirer le vœu de ses parents.

-Tout ira bien Harry. Murmura doucement Sirius. Crois moi, mieux vaut marier un Veela Dominé que de devoir s'écœurer avec les histoires d'amour.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux Sirius ? Demanda paisiblement le brun.

-Qui ne l'a pas été ? Fit remarquer son parrain.

-Qui était-ce ?

Il vit son parrain faire une grimace de dégout et tourner résolument la tête vers la fenêtre… d'accord… il avait compris. Il poussa un léger soupir, Sirius avait raison. L'amour rendait stupide et dingue. Il l'avait bien vu chez ses nombreuses connaissances qui acceptaient tous et n'importe en se donnant l'excuse universelle et acceptée par tous les débiles mentales : L'amour. Ce sentiment transformait les gens en la pire version d'eux-mêmes. Là où une personne était, autrefois, indépendante, elle devenait dépendante, obsédé et aussi collante qu'une vieille gomme. L'amour faisait qu'une personne croyait que le soleil ne se levait que pour la personne aimée, qu'il pleuvait que pour la personne aimée, que l'herbe poussait que pour la personne aimée…. En fait il avait un grave mal de tête en pensant à tout ce qui arrivait pour la putain de personne aimée ! Dans un sens, il devait remercier ses parents. Ainsi il n'aurait pas la torture de tomber raide dingue amoureux.

-Wow !!! Cette maison est gigantesque !! S'exclama soudainement Ron, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Le manoir Malfoy est reconnu comme étant l'un des plus beaux et plus grand bâtiment de tout l'Europe. Expliqua Sirius.

- Hé bien Harry, dans un sens tu es vraiment chanceux ! Quand les parents de ta future épouse….

-Epoux Ron. Corrigea Drago.

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il pouvait enfanter non ?

-Oui.

-Comme je disais, quand les parents de ta future épouse vont dire « Hello » aux vers de terres, tout va t'appartenir !

-Hn.

Le roux roula des yeux. Il essayait d'être positif, bon sang ! Et son crétin de meilleur ami ne l'aidait pas. Bien sur, l'argent ne voulait rien dire, mais si Harry continuait à vouloir être dans cette mascarade grotesque, et bien qu'au moins il se rende à l'échafaud avec un sourire ! Il poussa un grand soupir. Hermione allait l'étrangler si elle voyait que le regard d'Harry devenait de plus en plus glacé de panique. Il fallait réconforter cet idiot…. Une blague… une blague…

-Hé Harry tu connais cette blague !!

Le regard ennuyé que son meilleur ami lui lança ne lui fit n'y chaud n'y froid.

- « Un gars drague une blonde dans un bar. Il la raccompagne chez elle, elle l'invite à entrer et très vite ils se retrouvent au lit.  
- Je n'ai pas de préservatifs, dit le gars.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, fait la blonde, je prends la pilule. Et puis j'ai tellement envie de toi.  
Ils font l'amour. Et quand c'est terminé, le garçon dit :  
- J'espère que tu n'as pas le sida ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Tu peux en être certain.  
- Je préfère ça. Parce que je ne tiens pas à l'attraper une deuxième fois ! »

Il vit Harry lui jeter un regard noir alors que Sirius éclatait de rire. Bon, au moins il avait réussit à détendre une personne. Même si ce n'était pas du tout la personne visée. Il fit une grimace. Il ne trouvait absolument rien de drôle à dire. Ce crétin s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul et maintenant il se rongeait les ongles ! Il aurait adoré le laissé se dépatouiller tout seul, mais il ne pouvait pas puisqu'il avait comme « devoir » de s'assurer que cet idiot du village soit heureux. Quelle plaie d'être le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter.

&&&

C'est vrai que j'ignore quand nos fiancés arrivent. Dit doucement Blaise, le regard lointain.

Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Pas que cela lui importait. Que son fiancé arrive dans une minute ou dans 10 ans ne changeait absolument rien à son destin. Il poussa un soupir en remarquant le sourire arrogant et confiant que Drago affichait. Juste pour effacer ce sourire dégoutant des lèvres fines de son débile de cousin, il espérait que le fiancé de celui-ci arrive tout de suite.

Maître Drago et Maître Blaise, Le Maître et la Maîtresse vous font appeler ! Couina un petit elfe de maison.

Pourquoi Zinky ?? Demanda Drago, surpris. Ne me dis pas qu'ils savent déjà que Mademoiselle Delacourt est partie en pleurant !

Non, ils ne savent pas Maître Drago. Vous devez venir immédiatement.

Et l'elfe disparut sans demander son reste. Severus haussa aussitôt un sourcil élégant alors que Drago fronçait les sourcils. Si ses parents ignoraient que cette folle était partie… pourquoi les convoquaient-ils ? Il passa en revue ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de répréhensible…. Heu…. Il n'avait pas noyé ce stupide elfe de maison, il l'avait fait tout seul !! Ah non… ce n'était certainement pas pour cela que ses parents les appelaient… Blaise n'aurait eu aucun rapport dans cette histoire. Après tout, son cousin était bien trop ennuyeux pour prendre plaisir à persécuter les plus faibles que lui. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Drago.

Ben allons voir ce que nous veulent ses chers parents ! S'exclama soudainement le blond. Oh, vous pouvez venir aussi professeur.

Severus hocha doucement la tête. Il avait un pressentiment. Un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Était parce qu'il y avait 50% de chance que cette convocation aie un rapport avec les fiancés de ses protégés ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait s'était que ses bras le démangeaient et que cela annonçait, généralement, des mauvaises nouvelles pour lui. Blaise, lui, savait très bien que si les parents de Drago les avaient convoqués, s'était pour leur annoncer l'arriver imminente de leurs fiancés respectifs. Drago possédait le don de prédire l'avenir, en sens inverse. Si son blond cousin avait annoncé l'arrivé de leurs fiancés dans 3 mois, alors ceux-ci allaient arriver dans 3 heures. S'était aussi simple que cela. Il poussa un profond soupir. Quelle plaie.

&&

Nous sommes honorés de vous rencontrer enfin Monsieur Potter. Dit poliment Lucius Malfoy. Votre famille et la mienne ont des liens étroits depuis des générations.

Et c'est un plaisir de te revoir Cousin Sirius, ainsi que ta ravissante petite fille. Continua Narcissa. Et j'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous Monsieur Weasley.

Merci. Déclarèrent-ils tous.

Harry ne voyait pas son fiancé. Tant mieux. Moins rapidement il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Il n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer avant… il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna calmement vers celle-ci. Il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux.

&&&

Drago avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ses parents le convoquaient. Il n'avait fait pleurer personne depuis au moins 3 jours ! Enfin… ses parents ignoraient que Mademoiselle Delacourt s'était enfuie à toute jambe. Il poussa doucement la porte et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des personnes avec ses parents…. Un homme, milieu trentaine, aux cheveux noirs lisses et aux yeux cobalts. Un grand roux, vraiment grand, aux yeux miels et au visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Une petite fille, très mignonne d'ailleurs, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi cobalts que l'autre homme. Et… il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Une aura puissante et intense se dégageait du dernier. Au premier coup d'œil, Drago détesta son air glacé, ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux noirs bien trop ébouriffés !

Père, mère vous nous avez convoqués ? Demanda-t-il aussi gentiment que possible.

Oui Drago… Mais d'abord… Monsieur Rogue je n'avais pas été avisé de votre présence ici. Remarqua Lucius.

Blaise se tourna légèrement vers Rogue et vit que celui-ci semblait figer comme une statue. Et son regard était rivé sur celui d'un des visiteurs qui le lui rendait bien. Severus n'avait pas signé pour cela. Il n'avait écrit nulle part que Sirius allait être là !! Non ! Que Black allait être là ! Black, Black, Black ! Il eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant que Sirius était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi musclé, son cœur bondit légèrement. Merde… Sirius était bien d'accord avec cette pensée, il savait qu'il allait le revoir. Il s'y était préparé, il y avait pensé, il s'était torturé l'esprit à savoir d'avance qu'il allait le voir, dans les bals ! Pas aussitôt ! Pas maintenant ! Bien malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur la bouche charnue de son… ennemi.

Princesse !! Hurla Sarah.

Le hurlement de la petite fille sembla réveiller tout le monde.

Nous en parlerons plus tard. Décréta-t-il. Drago, je te prierais de te présenter.

Vous venez de le faire père. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Le regard coléreux que son père lui lança lui fit afficher un sourire charmant. Et c'est avec une voix dégoulinante de miel qu'il déclara.

Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Drago Angelus Malfoy. Si vous vous posez la moindre question je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre fils est un véritable joyau. Roucoula Narcissa.

Une petite sonnette d'alarme retentit aussitôt dans le cerveau de Drago. Un joyau ? LUI ??? Il savait qu'il était extraordinaire, mais ses parents ne l'avaient jamais avoué ! Pourquoi donc, maintenant l'avouaient-ils ? Il tourna aussitôt son regard vers Blaise qui hocha doucement la tête. Oh non…

Drago, je me fais donc un plaisir…

Ne le dites pas mère… supplia-t-il mentalement.

De te présenter ton fiancé Harry Potter !

Drago suivit du regard le doigt pointé de sa mère et vit, à sa grande colère, que « Nid de poule » était son fiancé. Il vit « Nid de poule » s'avancer avec arrogance vers lui et força un sourire.

Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Malfoy.

Le plaisir est mien Monsieur Potter.

Il vit Potter le dévisager de la tête aux pieds avant de tourner la tête à droite. Son sourire se figea. De quel droit est-ce que cet idiot le dédaignait à ce point !!

Drago, pourquoi tu ne montres pas le jardin à Monsieur Potter ? Suggéra doucement Narcissa.

Ce sera un véritable plaisir Mère. Vous venez Monsieur Potter ?

Hn.

Drago sentit son sourire se crisper de plus en plus. Ce misérable vers de terre osait le snober !! Lui !!! Il se dirigea doucement vers l'extérieur attendit impatiemment que Potter le rejoigne. Il se saisit alors du bras de « nid de poule » en affichant un sourire charmant alors que celui-ci détourna encore le regard. Il fit une grimace et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les bras de ce crétin sans goût étaient vraiment fermes et musclés. Il se secoua vivement la tête et se rappela de son plan.

Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous vous penchez…. J'aimerais vous murmurez quelque chose…

Il fut surpris de voir « Nid de poule » rougir vaguement avant de se retourner vers lui et de se pencher. Drago afficha aussitôt un magnifique sourire.

Si vous vous approchez trop de moi… Susurra-t-il. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous décapiter et à vous faire bouffer par les rats.

À Suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !! Donc me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !! Juste en passant, j'ai changé le rating de cette fic parce que j'ai comme l'impression que je suis dans une phase perverse, donc maintenant c'est un M ! J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra !

**Chapitre 8**

Si vous vous approchez trop de moi… Susurra-t-il. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous décapiter et à vous faire bouffer par les rats.

Drago fit alors un sourire carnassier, qu'il avait longuement pratiqué sur les elfes de maison et qui avaient réussis à en traumatiser plus d'un !! Maintenant, ce cher Potter allait prendre ses stupides yeux verts et ses stupides cheveux en nid de poule et s'enfuir en courant ! Il n'avait nullement besoin d'apprendre le karaté ou le judo, il n'avait qu'à laisser son charme naturel faire tout le travail et le tour était joué ! Il leva alors son regard vers Potter et vit celui-ci le regarder de la tête au pied en haussant un sourcil.

Où est le jardin ?

Le blond fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Une petite minute… son sourire machiavélique était bien en place non !? Et il venait de menacer de mort ce crétin de « Nid de poule » non ??

Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu ? Demanda-t-il éberlué.

Oui. Et maintenant je vous demande où est le jardin.

Pourquoi !?

Il vit avec désarroi le brun lui lancer un regard exaspéré avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Parce que votre mère voulait que vous me montriez le jardin.

Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu.

Je n'aime pas me répéter. Vous m'avez menacé de me couper en rondelles.

Exactement !!

Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai entendu.

Bon d'accord…. Drago avait rencontré des personnes étranges dans sa vie… il n'avait qu'à regarder ses parents et surtout Blaise !! Mais personne, _personne _dans ce monde n'aurait réagit aussi sereinement à la perspective de sa mort prochaine !! Ce type n'avait-il donc pas peur de la mort !?

N'avez-vous donc pas peur de mourir Potter !?

Bien évidemment. Répliqua le brun, un sourcil levé.

Le regard perplexe de Drago lui fit pousser un long soupir qui hérissa aussitôt le blond. Est-ce que ce type se moquait de lui !? De quel droit !?

Alors….

Il vit le brun hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

Alors quoi, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur quand quelqu'un vous menace de mort !? Vociféra Drago.

C'est évident non.

Et avant même que Drago aie pue réagir, il sentit le bras de Potter entourer sa taille alors que l'autre main du brun se posait sur sa gorge. Il ignorait pourquoi, en fait il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi. Mais, il se sentit rougir au point d'une combustion instantanée alors que son cœur manqua un battement. Potter ne portait visiblement pas de parfum, mais, il y avait une odeur à propos de lui qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il déglutit avec difficulté et sentit le bras qui lui enserrait la taille se raffermir. Impossible… stupide… idiot… il n'était pas troublé. Soudain, sans raison apparente, le souffle chaud de son fiancé lui effleura l'oreille. Et le frisson qui le traversa lui fit réaliser qu'il y avait un gros problème avec le chauffage du manoir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de Potter. Et, par conséquent, n'avait pas frissonné à cause de lui.

Si je pensais, que vous pourriez mettre ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure sur moi… Murmura-t-il. Alors, votre menace m'aurait terrifié. Maintenant, amenez-moi au jardin.

Il poussa alors Drago loin de lui en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable. Le blond serra aussitôt les dents. Oh ! Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui pas vrai ? Il était inoffensif pas vrai ?? Même pas une égratignure… Enfoiré.

Tu sais quoi, espèce de crétin, je ne prends pas d'ordre d'une personne comme toi. Grogna-t-il. En fait, je ne prends d'ordre de personne. Et si je décide de me battre contre toi… crois-moi, tu vas y goûter.

Il vit un sourire arrogant se former sur les lèvres pleines de cet arriéré. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux pas vrai !! Il aurait adoré lui arracher les dents une à une ! Il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire glacé.

Alors, ton jardin, tu peux le trouver tout seul comme un grand non ?

Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui dois m'emmener.

Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer !? Siffla Drago.

Puisque tu me tutoies, je ferais de même. Répliqua Harry.

Drago laissa échapper un petit son dédaigneux avant de commencer à marcher, au bout de quelques pas, il se tourna et vit que ce crétin de Potter n'avançait pas d'un pas.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire !

Oh ?

Oh quoi !?

Tu m'amènes tout bien réfléchis… je croyais que je pouvais trouver mon chemin seul.

Drago sentit aussitôt une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête, alors qu'il fusilla allègrement Harry.

Compte-toi chanceux que je daigne te montrer le chemin, stupide morveux.

Nous avons pourtant le même âge. Fit remarquer Harry.

Du point de vue intellectuel, je te suis 100 fois supérieur !

Hn…

Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! En fait, ce n'est même pas un mot !!

Potter se contenta de fixer un point inconnu alors que Drago bouillonnait intérieurement. Crétin, crétin, **crétin** !! Il n'était pas comme les autres… Il n'avait pas peur de lui ! En fait, il ne semblait même pas surpris par sa véritable personnalité ! Qui était ce type ? Où est-ce que ses stupides parents avaient déniché ce ninja !? Parce que, bien qu'il n'avait eu aucunement peur, Potter avait bougé tellement vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Qui était ce type !? Il se mit à l'observer objectivement du coin de l'œil. Il fallait connaître l'ennemi pour pouvoir l'affronter et surtout le vaincre !! Donc, « Nid de poule » devait mesurer environ 1m80, ce qui voulait dire 15 centimètres de plus que son 1m65… Là où Drago était mince et élancé, Potter avait plutôt une silhouette puissante, sans être monsieur muscle, avec des épaules larges, des bras puissants, des hanches étroites, des longues jambes décidés et est-ce qu'il avait dit que ses bras semblaient **très** puissants, parce que les muscles qui jouaient sous la peau étaient… il se sentit vaguement déglutir. Il retourna brusquement son regard vers le plancher en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, Rogue avait vraiment raison… il fallait qu'il s'entraîne s'il voulait affronter cet homme.

Est-ce que c'est encore loin ? Demanda soudainement Potter, le faisant sursauter.

Tu n'es pas capable de supporter une petite marche ! Aboya Drago.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard impassible alors qu'il sentait sa patience s'amincir. Alors s'était _ça_ la personne soumise, douce et agréable qu'il devait épouser ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu une erreur dans la commande ? Il devait admettre que ce râleur, il avait deviné que le blond devait sûrement aimer se plaindre toutes les 2 minutes, était assez agréable à regarder. Il possédait des beaux cheveux blonds platine, une silhouette assez mince et élancée… et des lèvres qui lui avait donné des envies… Il sentit aussitôt son ventre se contracter. Pas question. Le morveux Malfoy était agréable à regarder, rien de plus. Et Harry ne regardait certainement pas son déhanchement lascif. Il ne se dandinait certainement pas comme certaines files de sa connaissance, mais Harry était convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais vu aucun homme marcher de cette manière. Et aucun homme ne lui avait donné l'envie de voir ce qui se passerait s'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches et le plaquait contre… wow !! Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'était qu'un pervers… comment avait-il donc pu reluquer quelqu'un de la sorte ?! Non, plutôt pourquoi devait-il donc reluquer quelqu'un d'aussi impoli et désagréable que ce stupide et insipide blond !

Nous sommes arrivés.

Drago vit le brun relever les yeux, visiblement surpris. Il eut une grimace. Il ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi ce crétin pensait. Il lui jeta un regard noir alors que Potter haussait les sourcils.

Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'un guide est supposé guider son invité. Fit remarquer Harry.

Voici le jardin. Maintenant, au revoir.

Une minute.

Harry ne saisit alors du bras de Drago et il eut la satisfaction de voir le blond serrer les dents et en essayer, en vain, de se défaire de sa poigne. Impossible. Il était évident que ce type n'avait jamais vu un poids de sa vie. Il se força à ne pas remarquer que sa peau était bien trop douce pour son propre bien, ou celui d'Harry qui pouvait le savoir.

Lâche-moi. Siffla Drago.

Sinon tu vas me découper en rondelle je suppose ? Trancha froidement Harry.

Et très fine en plus !

Drago ignorait pourquoi, mais plus il voyait l'expression glacé et ennuyé de Potter disparaître, plus son cœur s'accélérait et l'adrénaline le poussait à vouloir le pousser encore plus loin. Jusqu'où pouvait-il donc faire réagir cet homme qui ne réagissait même pas à une menace de mort !? Avec surprise, il vit Potter lui lâcher soudainement le bras en lui tournant le dos.

J'ai vu le jardin, allons-nous en. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Quoi !? Pourquoi devrions-nous partir quand Monsieur le décide !

Parce que c'est à _moi_ que tu devais montrer le jardin. Et si je décide que j'ai tout vu, alors la visite est finie.

Je suis le maître chez moi ! On s'en va quand je le déciderais !!

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il avait mauvais caractère. Il savait que sa colère pouvait être destructif et que sa puissance était assez grande pour faire exploser une maison. Il savait aussi que si cet idiot qui lui servait de fiancé ne se taisait pas rapidement. Il allait le réduire en charpie. Et, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être veuf avant d'être marier.

Alors, restons. Dit-il calmement.

Bon, on peut s'en aller alors.

Drago afficha un charmant petit sourire qui donna l'envie folle à Harry de l'étrangler. Il se força à prendre de grande respiration. Tout allait bien. Il n'était pas en colère… il n'avait nullement envie de jeter Drago sur le sol et de mettre ses mains partout sur son corps…. Pour le battre bien évidemment ! Merlin ! Il refusait catégoriquement de devenir un pervers ! Il avait passé sa vie sans ressentir ce feu étrange qui part du bas ventre et qui vous empêche de fonctionner comme quelqu'un de normal. Bordel. Il vit le blond commencer à marcher vers la sortie et se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder son déhanchement. Il n'était pas attiré. Il allait marier ce crétin pour honorer ses parents. Que ce crétin le veuille ou non !

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde… la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris autant de temps à poster est parce que j'étais en deuil. Le roi du Pop est mort… j'espère que tout le monde pleure autant que je pleure… (R.I.P Michael Jackson)

**Chapitre 9**

Sirius était convaincu qu'il vivait un véritable cauchemar. En fait, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler !! Et Merlin savait que pour lui, Grande Gueule Black comme le surnommait affectueusement Remus, soit sous l'incapacité d'utiliser cette corde vocale… il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire… l'apocalypse approchait à grands pas… Et la cause de ce phénomène non-naturelle se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur. Et ses yeux gris qui le transperçaient sans ménagement alors qu'il avait tout fait pour s'enfuir de leurs sortilèges… Non… ce n'était pas possible. Il… il ne savait plus quoi faire !!

Wow…. Entendit-il murmurer près de lui et tourna lentement son regard vers la source de ce bruit.

Il vit sa petite fille…. Son petit ange… qui regardait Rogue comme s'il s'agissait de la première merveille du monde. Oh non, non, non et **non** !! Il pouvait presque voir les tentacules de cet idiot aux yeux bien trop directes, aux lèvres bien trop pleines, à la beauté bien trop foudroyante, s'enrouler autour de sa petite chérie sans défense. Et sa petite chérie qui se contenterait de se laisser manger, avec le sourire en plus, par cette Ursula la sorcière des mers !! Pas question !

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !! Vociféra-t-il en se plaçant devant Sarah.

Je te retourne la question. Répliqua cette voix froide et dédaigneuse qu'il aurait adorée oublié.

J'accompagne le fiancé de Morveux Malfoy !

Hé ! Protesta Narcissa.

Ta boîte cousine, quand je te ferais signe tu ouvriras ta trappe !

Il vit les 2 Malfoy ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur pour la refermer aussitôt, les yeux ronds. Qu'il soit choqué ! Il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire ! Il avait un enfant à protéger d'un kidnappeur de cœur qui ne rendait pas l'objet kidnappé dans le bon état. Il eut une grimace. Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase sonnait aussi mièvre ? Bon, peut lui importait ! Il avait une demoiselle en danger sur le feu !

J'ai été invité. Répondit calmement Rogue.

Et bien tu es désinvité. Dégage maintenant.

Les yeux de Rogue, qui étaient déjà plissés au naturelle, devinrent encore plus petit et Sirius eut l'immense satisfaction de voir un léger rouge voiler ses joues. Voilà… ce crétin était vexé. Et maintenant il allait prendre ses cliques et ses claques et dégager avec un air indigné qui lui allait tant. Non !! Qui ne lui allait pas du tout !! Rien n'allait à ce déchet de l'humanité ! À sa grande surprise, il vit cette calamité prendre une grande respiration.

Monsieur Drago Malfoy m'a invité, donc je resterais. Que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs.

Ah bon ?

Oui.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit absolument à rien Rogue. Merlin… maintenant ce démon des glaces contrôlait même sa susceptibilité légendaire !! Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui rester pour le mettre en colère !! Il préférait ne pas s'engager dans un combat à main nue avec ce petit serpent à sonnette. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre. Bien évidemment qu'il gagnerait. Mais, il aimait penser que le visage que sa mère lui avait donné était parfait. Il n'avait nullement besoin qu'il subisse une quelconque modification. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui pincer violemment la hanche et, avant même qu'il puisse se tourner quel impertinent avait osé lui faire cela, sa fille se mit devant Rogue, en position de combat. Hein !? S'il devait en juger par le regard éberlué de Rogue, celui-ci n'y comprenait rien aussi.

Papa !! Hurla Sarah. Je te défie !

Quoi !

Personne ne doit toucher** ma** princesse !

Et, pour faire bonne mesure, sa fille lui montra férocement les dents. D'accord… il y avait des choses bizarres qui pouvaient arriver dans la vie… L'arrivé de Rogue… Le fait que le feu est prit dans les cheveux de Monsieur Timbale… Même le fait de voir un hippopotame rose en plein milieu de la rue était bizarre mais probable. Mais que votre fille se mette contre vous pour une « princesse » qui était, en fait, un homme… non… ça ce n'était même pas bizarre… s'était de la….

C'est de la **démence** !! Hurla Sirius. Revient ici _tout de suite_ Sarah !

Non ! Je vais protéger la princesse même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ce monde !

C'est de moi qu'il s'agit ? Demanda soudainement Rogue.

Bien sur !!! Hurla Sarah.

On t'a rien demandé ! Répondit Sirius.

Sirius eut la surprise de voir Rogue baisser un regard étrange vers sa petite folle de fille.

Tu es père… Murmura-t-il doucement.

En quoi ça te concerne !? Cracha Sirius.

Oui, c'est mon père ! Déclara Sarah en se tournant vers Rogue. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je vais te protéger !

Pourquoi ?

Sirius fut saisit d'un frisson d'horreur en voyant sa fille devenir rouge pivoine alors qu'un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres. Bon d'accord… il avait compris… il y avait une malédiction sur les Black… et cette malédiction s'appelait Rogue. Il eut une grimace d'effroi.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici. Déclara soudainement Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Mais, Monsieur Rogue, si je comprends bien vous avez été invité par Drago.

Oui.

Pour quels raisons ?

Pour apprendre comment satisfaire un dominant. Répondit la voix ennuyée de Blaise.

Il est fou d'avoir invité cet énergumène !! Protesta Sirius.

Rogue se contenta de lui envoyé un regard noir qu'il lui rendit sans aucun problème. S'il croyait qu'il avait le moindre problème à l'insulter pour le restant de ses jours… il se mettait gravement le doigt dans l'œil !!

Pour faire le contraire de ce que Monsieur Rogue fais, bien évidemment. Expliqua le mulâtre. Drago a pensé que s'était le moyen le plus efficace pour devenir le meilleur époux en peu de temps.

Blaise se demandait sincèrement pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait de cette histoire… Pour sauver Drago peut-être ? Il eut envie de pousser un soupir mais cela prendrait sûrement trop d'énergie. De toute façon… cette histoire devenait bien trop compliquée pour rien. Son cousin n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Rogue et cet homme, qui était sûrement la personne à laquelle Rogue avait été fiancé dans le passé, avaient, visiblement, encore des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui voulait dire des problèmes. Ce qui voulaient dire, Drago ne se mêlant pas de ses affaires et rajoutant encore plus de problèmes. Ce qui voulait dire, maux de têtes pour lui. Il aurait vraiment voulu naître un poisson rouge. Ainsi il n'aurait eu qu'à nager en cercle jusqu'à ce qu'il meure une semaine plus tard…

De toute façon, Oncle Lucius, où est mon fiancé ?

Il arrivera bien assez tôt Blaise. Répondit son oncle, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

Tu as hâte n'est-ce pas Blaise ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Je trépigne d'impatience.

Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit le sourire de sa tante devenir légèrement crispé. Il eut, encore, envie de pousser un soupir. Pourquoi lui demandait-on s'il avait hâte… il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Quelle famille agaçante…. Ignoraient-ils que les émotions étaient une plaie inutile ? L'anticipation, la joie, la colère… toutes ses émotions ne servaient à rien. Il préférait rester calme et prendre le destin comme il se présentait à lui. Moins de maux de têtes.

Est-ce que je pourrais aller rejoindre Harry s'il vous plaît ? Demanda soudainement le grand roux.

Blaise lui jeta un regard impassible. Grand, roux, plein de tâches de rousseur. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur ce géant. Excepté le fait qu'il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Idiot. Pourquoi était-il donc venu si s'était pour se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre ? Peut lui importait.

Bien évidemment mon cher ! Répliqua Narcissa, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Blaise va vous montrez où se trouve le jardin ?

Il leva vaguement le sourcil. Il aurait préféré rester ici à regarder Rogue et cet homme aux yeux bleus se dépatouiller dans leur mélange de rancœur et tension sexuelle, mais, s'il n'avait pas le choix d'amener géant au jardin…. Peut lui importait…

Suivez-moi…

Il sortit de la salle sans se demander si géant roux le suivait. S'il voulait le suivre… il le ferait… pas besoin de le surveiller comme un enfant de 2 ans.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'amènes ? Demanda soudainement le roux.

Parce que tu voulais y aller.

Mais toi, tu ne veux pas m'emmener ! Fit-il remarquer.

Ah…

Il espérait que la conversation se terminerait là. Il sorti l'oreille en essayant d'entendre s'il y avait des bruits de meurtre près de lui. Connaissant Drago, peut-être avait-il perdu patience avec son fiancé et avait décidé de l'égorger quelque part. Ou bien avait-il insulté sa mère ce qui avait résulté à une crise de larmes de ce cher dominant….

Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas te marier ?

….

Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes de te marier !?

…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis ici ?!

…

Pourquoi….

Blaise sentit une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête.

Cela ne te concerne aucunement. Interrompit-il froidement.

Oh ! Alors, tu parles vraiment !

Bon, il était évident que le fiancé de Drago était un crétin pour avoir emmener un tel imbécile avec lui.

Ah…

Oh ! J'ai compris ! S'exclama soudainement le roux en se frappant la tête. Laisse-moi deviner !

Blaise se tourna lentement vers cet étrange énergumène. Son sourire était tellement grand qu'il se demanda si cela ne lui faisait pas mal. Il remarqua, malgré lui, que cet étrange roux avait 3 fossettes, 2 sur la joue et une au coin de la bouche.

C'est une histoire typique ! Les Malfoy t'ont retrouvé dans la rue… seul, mort de faim et abandonné de tous, bien sur tu étais en pleurs à ce moment….

Bien évidemment. Siffla Blaise.

Ils t'ont pris sous leurs ailes généreuses et t'ont offerts une famille, un toit et de la nourriture. De ce fait, tu as juré fidélité et amour à leur fils.

Juré… amour et fidélité à _Drago_… Bien malgré lui, il sentit un sourire commencé à étirer les bords de sa bouche.

Et maintenant que leur crétin de fils a accepté d'épouser Harry, tu t'es mis en tête de sacrifier ton cœur et ton corps pour faire comme ton maître adoré ! Et voilà !!

C'est _ça_ ta théorie ?

Ouais !

Il ne fallait pas en vouloir aux lents d'esprits… ce n'était pas de leur fautes s'il était née stupide. Au contraire, il fallait encore plus apprécier le fait que notre cerveau marche de manière acceptable… Il sentit sa bouche se fendre encore plus.

Tu ris de moi ? S'indigna le roux.

Non.

Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin pas vrai ?

Bien sur…. Que non.

Il fut surpris de voir le sourire du roux devenir encore plus grand. Par Merlin était-ce possible d'avoir un aussi gros sourire sans qu'un muscle reste coincé à une place !? Étrangement, cet idiot avait vraiment un très beau sourire… il assimila ce qu'il venait de dire et se secoua la tête. Il n'y avait rien de mal à penser que quelqu'un avait un beau sourire. Cela ne voulait rien dire en fait. Après tout, Drago avait un beau sourire. Enfin, ça s'était quand il ne riait pas comme un malade échappé d'Azkaban…

Le jardin est là-bas. Au revoir.

Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Je n'ai rien dit d'offensant ! Au contraire, c'est toi qui m'as offensé !!

Et pourquoi ?

Soudain, il vit que le roux se trouvait à moins de 5 centimètres de son visage. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement en plongeant dans les yeux mordorés de cet idiot. Il s'obligea à afficher un air ennuyé. Il ne s'était jamais obligé à afficher un air ennuyé. Ce crétin le mettait en colère !!

Parce que tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes questions ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es presque marié que tu ne peux pas parler avec un autre gars !

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

Il vit le roux lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable avant de plaquer ses mains contre ses épaules. Que !! Son choc dû apparaître sur son visage parce que le roux lui lâcha aussitôt les épaules en reculant.

Vous êtes **vraiment **comme des filles !!

Pardon ? Demanda Blaise.

Ben oui, si je m'approche de trop près tu vas sûrement commencer à crier « Kyah ! Kyah ». Pardon pour ça !

Je ne suis pas une fille. Grinça le mulâtre.

Bien sur que oui ! S'exclama le roux. Tu enfantes.

Je ne suis pas une fille.

Tu ne travailles pas.

Je ne suis pas une fille.

Tu protèges ta vertu.

Je ne suis pas une fille.

Et tu…

Blaise ne s'était jamais senti bouger aussi vite de toute sa vie. Et la douleur qu'il ressentit dans sa main droite lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Quant à la marque rouge qui commençait à apparaître sur la joue, elle ne pouvait que confirmer une chose….

Et tu frappes, définitivement, comme une fille.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à faire un message important car, j'ai remarqué un phénomène assez intéressant ses derniers temps qui touchent la plupart des auteurs que je connais. **Le monde ne reviews plus**. Je remercie infiniment ceux qui reviews et je leur donne tout mon amour, mais, je sais que le monde aime les chiffres, j'ai remarqué qu'en moyenne **1 sur 40** reviews. Je trouve ça dommage parce que c'est très décourageant.

**Chapitre 10**

Blaise se força à ne pas serrer les dents. Rester calme, concentré, passif. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à s'énerver, à s'égosiller, à se laisser aller. Et surtout pas pour un crétin aux cheveux roux et qui était bien trop grand pour son propre bien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il adorerait voir si cet enfoiré sourirait encore s'il le laissait, lentement et péniblement, mijoter en haut d'un feu de bois… non… ce n'était pas son genre de souhaiter torturer les gens autour de lui. Ça s'était plutôt le style de son crétin de cousin blond. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant que son cousin allait, sûrement, haïr cet idiot et, par conséquent, n'hésiterait pas à le faire pleurer… Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas parce que ce type avait réussis à lui faire perdre le contrôle. IL ne perdait **jamais** le contrôle. Il ne laisserait **personne** lui faire perdre le contrôle. Et encore moins un petit sorcier de bas étage qui semblait posséder autant de jugeote qu'une cacahuète !!

-Mon sport préféré n'est certainement pas celui des barbares. Siffla-t-il.

Contrairement à celui de ce rouquin aux yeux dorés et qui semblaient avoir des muscles d'aciers s'il en jugeait par ce son chandail long qui était ridiculement gonflé. Quel manque flagrant d'élégance et de bon goût. Ce type lui donnait l'envie de vomir tripes et boyaux.

-Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu pratiques un sport ? Demanda le roux, en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Bien évidemment ! S'indigna Blaise. Plusieurs même !!

Une minute… pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de raconter cet énorme mensonge !? Cela ne faisait aucun sens ! Il ne racontait pas de mensonge ! Parce que, de toute façon, le menteur se faisait toujours pincé à la fin. Il s'agissait d'une loi tacite et universelle !! Était-il devenu cinglé !?

-Ah oui ? Demanda celui qui venait de devenir sa pire Némésis.

-Oui ! Siffla le mulâtre, les yeux plissés.

Que quelqu'un l'assassine bordel !! Il se transformait en….en….Drago !! Il eut un frisson d'horreur à cette pensée. Il se transformait en ce qu'il s'était juré à jamais de ne pas devenir… il n'était pas comme ça ! Jamais… oh grand **jamais** il n'accepterait de se transformer en un être dépravé, idiot, susceptible, arrogant, menteur, geignard…. Et est-ce qu'il avait mentionné qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas devenir comme Drago, parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas !

-Quels sports alors ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit… Articula lentement l'échalote rousse. Quels sports est-ce que tu pratiques alors ?

-Adressez-vous à moi en disant vous Monsieur…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ignorait le nom de cet agresseur mental ! Le sourire, qui commençait à devenir vaguement condescendant, repris 10 000 watts et Blaise se sentit éblouie. Quelle horreur… qui pouvait dégager autant de bonne humeur sans mourir à cause d'une surcharge de soleil !? Merde… il se laissait énerver… se calmer… se calmer… se calmer…

-Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, Mademoiselle.

-Je suis un homme. Cracha Blaise.

-Alors, quels sports ?!

Le sourire goguenard était revenu. Cet enfant de pute ne le croyait pas… Blaise baissa doucement la tête. Il y avait des moments dans la vie, des moments qui ne s'était jamais présenté pour lui, où il fallait se battre pour pouvoir écraser et massacrer avec joie et bonheur la pustule qui se trouvait sur votre chemin. Il se trouvait justement que Weasley obstruait son chemin… il n'y avait aucun mal à se débarrasser d'un déchet humain non ? Il se secoua la tête. Ne pas penser comme Drago. S'il continuait sur cette voie… il finirait par rire comme les prisonniers d'Azkaban…. Et leur manière de rire prenait beaucoup d'énergie… Il fut le premier surpris lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, _sa voix_, signer son arrêt de mort.

-N'importe quels sports que tu exerces Weasley. Siffla cette traîtresse. Je te bats à plat de couture.

Il ne venait pas de dire ça. Impossible, bêtise, calomnie… le sourire de Weasley venait de s'élargir… Merde, il l'avait vraiment dit.

-Ok alors… si je te bats… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour moi ?

-Rien.

Blaise eut la satisfaction de voir le sourire enfantin disparaître pour laisser, à la place, une moue digne d'un enfant de 5 ans. Weasley avait toujours l'air aussi idiot, mais au moins n'avait-il plus l'air d'un heureux idiot. Il n'y avait rien de plus dégoûtant qu'un idiot qui respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. Cela déprimerait n'importe qui.

-Je vais vraiment te tuer !? Vociféra une voix qui était bien trop familière aux oreilles de Blaise.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… arrête de te répéter pour rien. C'est exaspérant à la fin.

-Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle espèce d'être insipide et borné qui a autant de cerveau qu'un chimpanzé ayant la rage !!

-Hn….

-Et arrête de faire ce son !!

Blaise tourna la tête et vit, à sa non-surprise, Drago entrain de hurler, trépigner, un peu plus et son cousin s'arracherait les cheveux de colère. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter… il devait rester calme…

-Harry ! S'Exclama le crétin roux. J'étais venu te chercher !

-Hn…

-Arrête de faire ce son !! Hurla le blond.

-Laisse-moi deviner… sinon tu vas me couper en rondelles et me laisser frire au dessus du chaudron en bois de ta grand-mère ?

-Ma grand-mère ne possédait certainement pas une chose aussi grotesque qu'un chaudron en bois !! S'indigna Drago.

-Hn….

-Tu m'énerves et, tristement, tu dois mourir pour cela !

Le sourire carnassier qui s'afficha sur la bouche fine de son blond cousin le fit frissonner d'horreur. Ce sourire voulait dire « Je vais te tuer, toi, ta famille, ton chien, ton chat, ton castor, ta chenille, la chenille de ton voisin… MOUHAHAHAHAHA ». Dans ses moments… il fallait s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Il eut la surprise de voir ce dénommé Potter hausser nonchalamment une épaule avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur de crétin Weasley.

-Tu m'as trouvé. Fit remarquer, inutilement le brun.

-Ouaip, grâce à son Altesse Royale.

Blaise se sentit devenir rouge de colère alors que ses poings se crispaient. **Non** _!! Il. N'était. Pas. En. Colère._ Personne ne le mettait en colère. Pas Drago… bon d'accord un peu Drago. Pas sa tante. Pas son oncle. Pas ses professeurs. Personnes. Et il voulait que cela continue ainsi.

-Son Altesse Royale? Demanda soudainement Drago, un sourcil levé.

Blaise mit aussitôt ses doigts dans ses oreilles. Drago allait piquer une crise en hurlant que les Veelas Dominés n'étaient pas des filles et que Weasley allait payer cher pour cette indignation. ET là… ce serait malheureusement à lui de remettre le calme, comme à l'ordinaire. Il se sentit aussitôt reprendre son calme. Il vit le visage de Drago étrangement se crisper.

-Drago… ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Blaise, d'ordinaire, savait ce qui allait se passer avant que les personnes concernées le savent. Pas parce qu'il possédait d'incroyable dons de prédictions… mais plutôt parce que les humains étaient si prévisibles qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner leurs actions. Même les actions de Drago étaient assez prévisibles si l'on n'y réfléchissait à 2 fois. Mais, il ne s'attendait, définitivement pas au bouffement amusé qui sortit de la bouche de son, supposé, cousin !!

-Il ressemble vraiment à une Altesse Royale !! S'exclama, son ex-cousin. Avec son air froid et morose !!

-Et cette manière dédaigneuse qu'il a de parler ! Tu as vus !! Rajouta le roux. En dirait que quelqu'un lui a mis un bâton là où je pense et qu'il a décidé de le garder comme souvenir !!

Les 2 imbéciles se mirent à ricaner joyeusement.

-C'est vrai !! Il a un air aussi agréable que « Nid de Poule » !!

-C'est Harry !! Ce surnom est _destiné_ à Harry !!

-Définitivement ! Approuva sagement Drago. En dirait que, chaque matin, lui et le peigne se battent… je ne vais même pas dire qui gagne….

Blaise n'était heureux que d'une chose… le fiancé de Drago ressemblait, vaguement, à une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait pas besoin d'hurler ou de frapper les têtes de ses 2 crétins ensembles… non… il n'avait qu'à laisser le destin se charger de régler le compte de ses 2 abrutis.

-Ron… Siffla Harry.

-Wow !! J'avais oublié ! Je suis ton meilleur ami !!

-Et si tu ne viens pas ici, tu seras mon _ex_-meilleur ami.

Le roux afficha un sourire penaud avant de se remettre du côté de son meilleur ami. Blaise vit, avec un mauvais œil, son cousin se rapprocher de lui en ricanant doucement. Il n'était pas énervé…. Juste exaspéré.

-Allons chercher Sirius. Ordonna froidement le brun.

-Oui commandant ! Plaisanta le rouquin. Hé bien… à la prochaine votre Altesse !!

Weasley se rapprocha encore de lui et se pencha afin de se retrouver, de nouveau, à seulement 5 centimètres de son visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

-Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as promis, Mademoiselle.

-Je n'ai rien promis. Fit remarquer glacialement le mulâtre.

Le sourire se transforma de nouveau en une moue boudeuse.

-Tu m'as dit que tu me battrais dans chacun des sports dans lesquels on jouerait.

-…

Il ne se tourna même pas vers Drago… il pouvait sentir les yeux écarquillés de surprise qui faisait son meilleur ami ressembler à un poisson rouge… Sérieusement… Drago devrait arrêter de faire ce genre d'expression… ça ne lui allait vraiment pas.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Continua doucement le roux. Et quand je gagnerais, tu devras me donner une récompense.

-Plutôt crever. Cracha Blaise.

Il mit aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne venait pas de dire ça… ce n'était pas son genre ! Il ne disait pas des trucs comme ça !!!

-Tu recules devant un défi Altesse ?

-Certainement pas !! Répondit à sa place Drago. Nous sommes plus forts que vous.

-Bien évidemment. Répliqua sarcastiquement Potter.

Drago mit une main ferme sur ses hanches en lui jetant un sourire mielleux…. Malheureusement, Blaise savait que ce sourire possédait bien plus de poison… venimeux en plus… que de miel.

-Je t'écrase Nid de Poule, dans n'importe quoi.

« Nid de Poule » se contenta d'hausser un sourcil sceptique et Blaise eut l'immense surprise de voir le regard de Drago faire un aller-retour rapide sur le corps de Potter. Typique… s'était une histoire typique… il voulait déjà vomir en pensant à la tension sexuelle, à la haine, à la mauvaise foi… Drago portait bien son putain de nom !! Non !! En fait il aurait du s'appeler Drago MauxTêtes, parce que ce nom de famille aurait tout dit dans l'état ce crétin de blond plongeait, perpétuellement, Blaise.

-Alors faisons une compétition ! S'exclama joyeusement Weasley. Nous formerons des équipes….

-De 3. Interrompit brusquement Drago. Rogue voudra sûrement participer.

-Et si nous n'avons pas de troisième joueur ? Demanda froidement Potter.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Répondit angéliquement Drago.

Blaise n'aurait pas aimé être les dents de Potter à cet instant. Quel grincement haineux !! Ben… il ne pouvait pas blâmer Potter de vouloir étrangler l'idiot qui lui faisait office de cousin !

-On demandera à Sirius ! Interrompit Weasley, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Chaque équipe aura le droit de choisir 2 disciplines de leurs choix ! Les perdants…

-Devront faire ce que les gagnants veulent bien évidemment. Continua Drago.

Blaise connaissait ses yeux pétillants. Le seul mini problème que Drago oubliait…. Etait qu'il ne connaissait aucun sport !! À part peut-être écrire… est-ce qu'écrire était un sport !? Il était doué au Bridge aussi !! Est-ce que cela comptait ? Il poussa un soupir. Il commençait vraiment à devenir idiot… son cerveau était affecté par autant de particules de stupidité qui émanait de Drago et Weasley. S'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin… de devenir aussi intelligent qu'un crustacé…

-La compétition aura lieu dans un mois ! Finit joyeusement Weasley.

-Je vais t'écraser comme si tu étais un misérable insecte Potter…

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Blaise était tellement fasciné par la guerre des regards qui se déroulaient entre Drago et son fiancé qu'il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit une main puissante s'abattre sur son épaule. Aussitôt la main s'enleva et il tourna son regard vers le visage souriant, _bien évidemment_, de Weasley.

-Altesse, nous allons gagner.

-Ah bon ? Répliqua placidement Blaise.

-Parce que les filles ne gagnent pas contre les garçons. Expliqua, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, Ron.

Blaise sentit, aussitôt, une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête. Si ce crétin le traitait de fille encore une fois…

-Enfin non, les filles battent souvent les garçons ! Alors je rectifie…. Les filles faibles et dociles ne battent pas les garçons…

Son sourire joyeux se transforma en de la condescendance à l'état pure. Et Blaise sentit son âme bouillir… il aurait voulu… l'étrangler, l'étriper… _une fille faible et docile_…

-Ron… Dit calmement le brun.

-Oui, Harry, j'arrive. Alors… à la prochaine Altesse.

Et sans un mot, les 2 commencèrent à marcher vers la salle où se trouvaient leurs compagnons.

-Nous allons gagner !! S'exclama bruyamment Drago. Personne ne bat le grand, le magnifique Drago Angelus Malfoy !! Pas vrai Blaise !?

Drago eut la grande surprise de voir son cousin, les poings serrés, les dents crispées et le regard si meurtrier qu'il lui rappelait, vaguement, le sien. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup !!

-Nous n'allons pas gagner… Déclara calmement Blaise.

-Personne ne me bat espèce de….

-Nous allons les massacrer, les faire pleurer comme des petits bébés et… _ensuite_… nous allons gagner.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise afficha un sourire carnassier et haineux dont Drago ne put qu'être fier !

&&&

-Pourquoi étais-tu aussi désagréable avec cette personne ? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Cela me semble évident non !?

Le roux afficha un sourire remplis de fossettes qui fit secouer la tête d'Harry.

-Ce n'est pas évident si je te pose la question.

-Ce type vit dans une coquille. Et je veux qu'il en sorte, par tous les moyens possibles !

-Premièrement, le provoquer est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé ?

-Il ressemblait à un poisson mort au début ! S'indigna Ron. Je vais avec ce qui marche !

-Hn….

-Pas besoin de faire ce stupide son !!

Ron croisa les bras en faisant une moue boudeuse. Harry lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

-Deuxièmement, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu veux le faire sortir de sa coquille ?

Le rougissement qui décora aussitôt les joues de Ron fut une réponse en soi à laquelle Harry ne put que pousser un long soupir.

-Il est fiancé tu sais. Rappela-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Pas de cette manière en tout cas !! C'est fascinant de voir quelqu'un qui semble si ennuyeux…. Devenir aussi... passionné !! Mais, toi, tu devrais être content ! Ton fiancé est plein de vitalité et il est assez amusant !!

Le regard dégoûté qu'Harry lui lança lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-J'aurais préféré le légume mort, crois-moi.

-OH !?

-Il est aussi agréable qu'un chihuahua ayant la rage. Je ne suis pas intéressé du tout.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique. Il n'y croyait pas pour une seconde. Harry ne se laissait pas entraîner dans des chicanes sans queux n'y tête. Et aucun inconnu n'était arrivé à percer la coquille glacé qui entourait son meilleur ami. Parfois, même lui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau tordu et glacé de son ami d'enfance. Il poussa un soupir… Hermione aurait su quoi dire maintenant qu'Harry refusait d'admettre que Malfoy avait piqué son intérêt…. Bon, il n'avait qu'à laisser faire le destin !! Il ne pouvait que souhaiter du courage à Merlin, car Harry avait la tête aussi dure que de l'acier et si Ron devait faire un concours contre l'acier et la tête d'Harry…. Mieux valait parier sur le choix le plus sur… qui était la tête de ce crétin de brun… Merlin… quels maux de têtes…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde! Bon et bien voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Drago s'était préparé mentalement à beaucoup de possibilité. Notamment que son fiancé serait un crétin, incompétent qui s'enfuirait dès qu'il claquerait des doigts… l'autre possibilité était que son fiancé était un crétin incompétent qui s'enfuirait dès qu'il claquerait des doigts…. Il fit un retour rapide. Ne venait-il pas de dire _la même chose_ !? Est-ce que cela voulait dire… qu'il ne s'était préparé à **aucune** possibilité !! Impossible ! Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. De toute façon, toutes les préparations du monde ne l'auraient pas préparé à ce méprisable crétin que ses parents avaient l'imbécillité de lui affliger comme fiancé. Mais, où étaient partis les cerveaux de ses _chers_ parents !? À la Barbade !? Pourquoi est-ce que ne l'on ne l'avait pas emmené !! Putain de parents irresponsables et stupides !!

-Arrête de marmonner. Siffla son cousin. Tu me déconcentres.

-Comment tu veux que je te _déconcentre_ si tu n'es concentré sur rien !? Répliqua le blond en levant les bras dans les airs.

Blaise se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir qui le fit grimacer. Depuis que son cousin avait rencontré l'ami roux de son exécrable fiancé… il avait les dents serrées, les yeux plissés, les poings crispés… en fait il faisait plein d'action se terminant par « é » et cela commençait franchement à l'agacer !!

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Demanda-t-il. Ta mauvaise humeur me mets de mauvaise humeur.

-Alors tu me demandes ce que j'ai… pas parce que tu en as quelque chose à faire mais, parce que cela _te_ dérange.

-Tout à fait !! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le regard foudroyant que lui envoya Blaise n'était nullement justifié à son humble avis. Bien sur que Blaise devait arranger ce qui n'allait pas si cela le dérangeait ! S'était d'une évidence… son cousin devait de plus en plus stupide plus le temps passait…

-Je n'ai rien. Répondit le mulâtre.

-Mais non ! Je sais que tu es énervé par… Weley ? Weaslette ? Weas…

-Weasley bordel !! Est-ce si dure à prononcer !? WEASLEY !!

Drago était convaincu que Blaise était mille fois plus choqué que lui s'il devait en juger par son rougissement impressionnant et la main que celui-ci avait plaquée sur sa bouche. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe. Depuis quand… depuis quand est-ce que Blaise s'énervait de la sorte… il essaya, très fort, de se rappelé d'un moment où son insipide cousin avait élevé la voix… non, jamais. Son cousin était la platitude réincarnée. En fait non, même la platitude s'enfuirait en courant en entendant son niveau de conversation… alors de là à pouvoir faire hurler Blaise…

-Il t'énerve à ce point ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, il ne m'énerve pas du tout. Répondit calmement le mulâtre. Je l'exècre avec toute la puissance de mon âme… j'ai envie de l'étrangler, le découper et voir si les chiens accepteraient de bouffer ses intestins… Mais, à l'exception de cela… il me laisse parfaitement de glace.

Drago sentit un tic étrange se former sur son œil droit. Ce que Blaise venait de décrire… n'était-ce pas pire que de l'énervement ? Son regard dériva vers le ciel étoilé que lui présentait sa fenêtre. Potter devait être entrain de dormir en ce moment. Il pouvait parier que même dans son sommeil, son visage devait semblait aussi gracieux que du granite et aussi doux que de la laine. Quelle horreur… il détestait la laine. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte.

-Entrez !! Dit-il mélodieusement.

S'il s'agissait de ses parents, il fallait impérativement qu'il ait l'air aussi agréable que possible !! Ah fortune quand tu nous tiens… Il poussa un long soupir en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait de Rogue.

-Ah ! Monsieur Rogue, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans mon humble chambre ? Demanda-t-il mielleusement.

-Il n'y a rien d'humble chez vous Monsieur Malfoy. Répliqua froidement le jeune homme.

Le sourire carnassier que Drago lui envoya lui fit lâcher un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

-Alors…. Commença doucement le brun.

-Alors quoi !?

-Comment cela s'est-il passé avec votre fiancé ?

Cela suffit pour retirer, aussitôt, le sourire du visage du blond. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la réaction de cet… en entendant ses menaces. Qui ne réagissaient pas à des menaces de morts !? Ah oui… des malades mentaux se nommant Harry Potter et qui pensaient que parce que _Monsieur_ était _vaguement_ plus grand, _vaguement_ plus musclé, _vaguement_ plus sportif, il n'y avait rien à craindre d'une personne comme lui !! Il ignorait clairement qu'il était pourvu d'un cerveau en parfait état, contrairement à lui, et d'une agilité à toutes épreuves !!

-Il me… sous-estime… Cracha-t-il.

-Oh… Déclara calmement Rogue. Ce n'est pas étonnant si l'on voit qui l'a élevé…

-Ses parents sont aussi désagréables que cela !? S'exclama, horrifié, Drago.

-Ils sont morts. Répliqua Rogue.

Drago eut l'immense surprise de se sentir figé d'horreur. D'accord… il ne devait pas parler de famille devant Potter. Il risquait de le blesser et… **une minute **!! Quelle _idiotie_ venait-il de penser !? _Évidemment_ qu'il allait se servir de cette nouvelle faiblesse ! Il voulait se _débarrasser_ de cet idiot ! S'était courut d'avance qu'il allait le blesser. S'il ne le blessait pas…

-Si tu utilises ça, tu vas le regretter. Fit remarquer, avec son ton habituel, Blaise.

-La ferme ! Bon, pour passer à un autre sujet… Monsieur Rogue, nous vous invitons cordialement à nous rejoindre dans une compétition épique et extraordinaire contre ses crétins de Dominants !! S'exclama joyeusement Drago.

-Je refuse. Répliqua aussitôt Rogue.

-Que !?!

Blaise se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Vous fuyez donc. Murmura-t-il doucement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Blaise !? Vociféra Drago. Rogue, vous étiez supposé nous aidé !! Pas vous enfuir en courant dès que ce crétin arrogant, méprisant et dégoûtant arriverait !

-Il ne s'enfuit pas de ton fiancé. Expliqua calmement Blaise. Il s'enfuit du sien.

-Hein !? Déclara Drago.

-Il n'est pas mon fiancé. Répliqua glacialement Rogue.

-Il l'était en tout cas.

Drago vit Rogue froncer, encore plus, les sourcils, alors que ses dents se crispaient. Blaise, quant à lui, semblait avoir retrouvé son calme légendaire. Bon, s'était mieux ainsi. Blaise en colère était quelque chose d'étrange… s'était un peu comme si E.T viendrait, soudainement, cogner à sa porte en disant « E.T téléphone maison ». Et encore, peut-être était-ce moins surprenant…

-Je ne m'enfuis pas. Je n'avais tout simplement pas signé…

-Pour revoir celui dont vous étiez amoureux. Ou peut-être dire dont vous_ êtes_ amoureux serait plus approprié.

Le blond sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler sous le choc alors que Rogue lançait un regard si foudroyant que même le petit Indien qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Terre en était mort… Pauvre Indien… il ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait frappé…Mais, bien que Drago soit triste pour cet être innocent… il ne pouvait comprendre comment Blaise faisait pour rester aussi stoïque face à cette menace de génocide imminent.

-Alors… Professeur…. Vous avez donné votre parole à Drago… allez-vous vous enfuir et lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il a réussit à vous faire galoper comme un petit cheval effrayé ?

Rogue se redressa brusquement.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Grinça-t-il.

-Si vous ne vous battez pas, souvenez-vous que c'est lui qui gagne sur vous. Insista calmement Blaise.

Sans un mot de plus, Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Drago attendit un moment avant de se tourner lentement vers son cousin.

-D'accord… maintenant explique-moi cette petite performance. Déclara le blond, en haussant un sourcil.

-Performance ?

Il supposait que n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait vu le regard si innocent et si honnête de Blaise, lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Malheureusement, il _connaissait_ Blaise.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu perds ton temps à essayer de manipuler quelqu'un ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu perds ton temps à essayer de me mentir. Il me semblait que tous ses jeux étaient bien trop épuisant pour toi. En fait, te réveiller est trop épuisant pour toi. Alors pourquoi as-tu perdus ton temps à essayer de convaincre Rogue de participer ?

Son cousin lui envoya un superbe regarde noir qui le fit sourire. Il n'était pas un idiot. Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy !! Le seul et l'unique !! Le superbe et magnifique ! Le fabuleux et fantastique !! Le…

-Bon arrête de t'envoyer intérieurement des fleurs, c'est fatiguant à regarder.

-Je ne m'envoie pas des fleurs !! S'offusqua Drago. Je ne dis rien que la vérité et juste la vérité !!

-Bien évidemment….

-Alors….

Le visage impassible de son cousin se chargea d'une furie si grande qu'elle fit presque peur à Drago. Depuis quand est-ce que son cousin montrait autant d'émotion !? S'était… absolument étrange…

-Il m'a traité de fille. Cracha-t-il haineusement.

-Qui donc ?

-Weasley….

-D'accord… et tu es prêt à le tuer pour ça alors que depuis des années des gens t'insultent de chaque côté et tu ne réagis pas…

-Il m'a traité de fille faible et docile….

-Et cela te dérange parce que…

Son cousin lui jeta un regard si torve que même Drago se sentit l'obligation de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Blaise était autant en colère. Après tout, lorsque ce Dominant, durant l'exercice, lui avait clairement montré qu'il était convaincu qu'il avait autant de cervelle qu'un concombre végétarien… et bien Blaise n'avait pas réagit. En fait, Blaise se faisait un point d'honneur à ne réagir à rien du tout. Et maintenant, il était prêt au _génocide_ parce qu'on le traitait de_ fille_ !?

-Bon peut importe les raisonnements tordus de ton cerveau dérangé ! Garde cette haine, elle nous fera gagner plus facilement !

-Hn….

Le sourire de Drago disparut aussitôt pour laisser à une moue de dégoût.

-Ne fais plus **jamais** ce son.

-Hn…

-Rah !!!

&&

Harry jeta un regard impénétrable à Ron qui s'était assis à sa gauche.

-Tu as une chambre tu sais. Fit-il remarquer inutilement.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser te morfondre dans tes tristes pensées de martyr qui a choisis de l'être !!

Le brun se contenta de lui envoyer un regard haineux auquel Ron se contenta d'afficher un sourire joyeux.

-Maintenant je suis content de t'avoir accompagné !! S'exclama-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire joyeux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il est fiancé.

Son meilleur ami devint rouge pivoine et commença à agiter ses mains dans tous les sens, comme pour réfuter l'évidence qu'Harry venait de souligner. Harry pouvait presque voir l'histoire se former devant ses yeux. Et il n'avait d'autres choix que d'intervenir sinon Ron allait se faire blesser et que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, lui ne voulait pas que son ami ait le moindre problème. Alors un cœur brisé était hors de question. Surtout quand s'était une évidence que cela allait se finir comme ça.

-Je ne pense pas à lui en ses termes Harry !! Protesta vivement Ron.

-En quels termes alors ?

Sa question sembla prendre le roux au dépourvu. Harry poussa alors un long soupir. Ron ignorait-il que le déni était une émotion d'une stupidité affligeante… Merlin que s'était ridicule. Il eut alors une pensée fugace pour ce crétin à la chevelure blonde qui lui hurlait des menaces de morts. Un autre qui vivait dans le déni. S'il était réaliste il verrait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse le vaincre dans n'importe quoi.

-Dis-toi… qu'il est une chenille… Commença Ron.

-Et tu veux être celui qui va le transformer en papillon. Termina sardoniquement Harry. C'est ridicule.

-Je pense qu'il serait un magnifique papillon !

-Tu le trouve déjà magnifique non ?

Le rougissement qui s'étendait jusqu'au milieu du cou de son crétin de meilleur ami lui fit pousser un soupir résigner.

-Tous les Veelas Dominés sont magnifiques !! Regarde ton fiancé !!

Harry eut, aussitôt, un violent tic à l'œil droit. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser… s'était bien cet énergumène à la beauté bien trop foudroyante pour son propre bien !! Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Sa beauté n'était pas foudroyante… elle était….

-Acceptable. Dit froidement Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Son physique est acceptable.

-Es-tu fou !?

-Mais, sa personnalité est exécrable, donc, en moyenne cela lui fait un très bas pourcentage. En fait, il est bien plus une plaie qu'autre chose.

Il vit Ron ouvrir sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, et la refermer aussitôt. Bien. Son meilleur ami avait toujours l'air plus intelligent la bouche fermée.

-Alors… Commença le brun.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi cette compétition ? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

-Ah !!

Le sourire de Ron revint en force, révélant toutes ses dents blanches et ses fossettes. Harry ne pouvait qu'envier le fait que chaque émotion que le roux ressentait se reflétait sur son visage. Il avait, depuis longtemps, perdu cette habilité. Enfin, probablement qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu pour commencer de toute façon.

-Il va vouloir me battre à plat de couture !! Je suis sur que ça va être fascinant à regarder !!

-Et après qu'on les ait battus ?

-Qui te dit qu'on va les battre ?!

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré auquel Ron répondit en souriant plus largement.

-Je vais lui demander de toujours afficher ses émotions en ma présence !

-Je vais juste te rappeler qu'il est fiancé.

-Je te dis que je ne suis pas intéressé !!

-Hn…

-Pas ce bruit pour l'amour de Merlin !! Ça me rend totalement dingue !!

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde et sérieusement toutes mes excuses pour l'immense retard. Pour faire une petite histoire d'une longue et pénible histoire… de la famille est venu chez moi, a bousillé mon ordinateur et j'ai du l'envoyer chez un réparateur. Je m'excuse et je vais faire mon possible pour poster le plus de chapitre que je peux ! (Au moins 2 chapitres exceptionnellement). Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 12**

Drago rêvait qu'il se trouvait sur une plage ensoleillée… Où le monde était heureux et en paix… Gandhi chantait main dans la main avec Nelson Mandela… les petits enfants dansaient et lui étaient remplis de joie devant tant de bonheur et sérénité… Il aimait la paix et le bonheur… et, ce qu'il aimait le plus, était qu'Harry Potter pleurait à ses pieds en implorant sa pitié.

-S'il vous plait Maître !! Pleurnicha le crétin aux cheveux bruns.

-Quoi donc Nid de poule ? Susurra le blond.

-Épargnez-moi la souffrance… Épargnez-moi la douleur ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devoir faire ça….

-As-tu peur Potter ?

Le brun retint avec peine ses sanglots hystériques et son corps se mit à trembler d'effroi. Le sourire carnassier de Drago s'élargit. Si on lui avait demandé son vœu, il aurait dit « La paix dans le monde tant que je peux continuer à le terroriser » Il était d'une telle bonté ! S'il en avait le pouvoir, il s'embrasserait tant sa gentillesse l'éblouissait.

-Oui, j'ai peur Maître…

-Alors, je vais te faire une faveur. Pars… très loin et ne revient jamais.

-Oui !!

Et sans demander son reste, Nid de Poule disparut à l'horizon en emmenant ses stupides yeux verts, son stupide corps musclé et _surtout_ ses stupides cheveux !! Il était libre ! Ah lui la fortune et le célibat !! Hip hip hip hourra ! Soudain, un hippopotame rose fit son entrer et s'assit sagement en face de lui.

-La voie du Nirvana est impénétrable jeune Malfoy. Dit-il de sa voix nasillarde. Si vous voulez réussir dans la vie, il n'y a qu'un moyen…

-Quel est-il donc Oh grand hippopotame ! Demanda le blond, les mains croisées en signe de prière.

-Il faut manger des bonbons mon petits… mangez des bonbons, de la viande, du gâteau… devenez aussi énorme que moi et…. Seulement ainsi… réussirez-vous à atteindre la voix de Nirvana…

-OUIIII !!

Et Drago se précipita avec bonheur vers la montagne de nourriture qui se trouvait près du grand hippopotame. Qu'il mange ! Qu'il grossisse !! La voie de la sagesse se trouvait dans chaque calorie qu'il prenait !! L'hippopotame l'arrêta tout à coup en le tirant en arrière.

-Réveillez-vous Monsieur Malfoy. Déclara-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils. La voix du grand hippopotame avait changé… elle était plus… claire et glaciale.

-Je veux aller vers la voie du Nirvana !! Protesta-t-il vivement.

-Réveillez-vous où je vous lance un seau d'eau à la figure.

Grand hippopotame n'aviez-vous pas dit que vous croyiez en la voie de la paix !!

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix sombre idiot.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de glaciale lui être jeté à la figure et poussa un hurlement strident en ouvrant soudainement les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait Rogue, ses yeux aciers plissés tenant un seau vide à la main. Et derrière cette chose qui se croyait intelligente, son cousin le regardait impassiblement en tenue de sport.

-C'est quoi cette merde !? Cracha-t-il rageusement.

-Allez-vous changer rapidement Monsieur Malfoy.

Drago jeta un regard rapide à son horloge et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Il est 4h du matin. Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous savez lire Monsieur Malfoy. Répliqua la voix mielleuse de Rogue. Maintenant, allez-vous changer avant que je ne le fasse pour vous.

-Vous m'avez réveillé à 4h du matin. Répéta Drago abasourdie.

-D'accord Monsieur Malfoy je vais le faire pour vous.

Et Rogue lui empoigna fermement le haut de son pyjama avant de le déchirer sans ménagement.

-Espèce de fou !! S'écria Drago. S'était du cachemire !!

-Mon cœur saigne Malfoy. Mais, si vous n'allez pas vous changez maintenant, ce sera une partie de vous qui saignera bientôt.

Drago ignorait pourquoi, mais le ton doucereux de cet homme le fit se lever tellement rapidement que même Speedy Gonzalez en aurait été abasourdie ! Il s'enferma dans la toilette en se regardant pensivement la baignoire. Elle était grande… spacieuse… confortable… les serviettes étaient moelleuses, chaudes et épaisses…

-Si vous pensez pendant 5 secondes que je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez Monsieur Malfoy. Déclara froidement le brun. Vous ne vous mettez pas seulement le doigt dans l'œil, mais aussi le pied, la jambe, l'orteil…

Drago eut aussitôt, une grimace de dégoût. De toute façon Rogue était bête. S'il mettait se mettait la jambe dans l'œil, bien évidemment que l'orteil viendrait aussi. Crétin. Il se brossa rapidement les dents et enfila des vêtements de sports qu'il n'avait jamais utilisés de sa vie. Lorsqu'il sortit Blaise regardait le plafond d'un air pensif.

-Vous êtes prêt Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda Rogue.

-Premièrement, je ne me rappelle pas que vous aillez accepter de nous entraîner !

-Si je suis là c'est à cause que j'ai accepté non ? Répliqua-t-il.

-Deuxièmement, pourquoi à 4h du matin !? vociféra le blond.

Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur les lèvres fines de cet homme-démon que Drago avait invoqué de l'enfer. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens !

-Vous n'avez vraiment fait aucune recherche sur vos ennemis pas vrais ? Susurra Rogue, un sourire mauvais ornant ses lèvres.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Faire des recherches ? Quel genre de recherche voulait-il qu'il fasse sur cet idiot d'Harry Potter !?

-Vous vouliez que je gaspille de l'argent à contacter un détective privé pour faire des recherches sur mon crétin de fiancé ?

-Vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'argent pour découvrir des choses sur votre fiancé Monsieur Malfoy…

Son sourire mauvais s'élargit. Et Drago n'avait sérieusement rien vu de plus effrayant de sa vie.

-Bon, Monsieur Rogue qu'avez-vous pu découvrir sur ses personnes pour nous réveiller aussitôt ? Demanda placidement Blaise, ses yeux verts remplis d'ennuie.

-Saviez-vous qu'à l'âge de 12 ans… Potter, alors qu'il n'était qu'une simple ceinture jaune… a réussit à battre un _shodan_ ?

Drago se contenta de le fixer en fronçant les sourcils… quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi est-ce que Rogue parlait de ceinture et de sho…. Peut importe le reste ? Est-ce qu'il était supposé être impressionné ? Mortifié ? Heureux ? Peut importait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'y comprenait et, par conséquent, n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant vaguement les sourcils.

-Connaissez-vous les arts martiaux ? Questionna Rogue.

-Vous voulez dire comme « Kung Fu Panda » ?! S'exclama Drago.

Blaise se contenta d'afficher un regard sceptique. Alors que Rogue le fixait comme s'il avait 6 yeux, 4 nez et chantait « Pika, pika, pikachu !! ». Était-ce de sa faute si ses parents n'avaient jamais jugé nécessaire qu'il perde son temps avec des habitudes des habitants ? Il était de la noblesse ! Bien évidemment qu'il ignorait ce qui amusait le peuple !

-Les arts martiaux sont une forme de combat. Commença lentement Rogue.

-Je suppose que vous voulez nous dire que Potter est bon. Déclara Blaise.

Le petit ricanement que Rogue laissa échapper ne disait rien qui vaille à Drago.

-S'il est_ bon_ ? Ricana-t-il. Pas du tout.

Drago afficha alors un grand sourire. Bien évidemment que Potter était nul ! Ce type qui se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de pouvoir former une phrase avec « sujet + verbe » ne pouvait, en aucun cas, être bon !

-Il est un géni. Déclara-t-il. Si vous deviez vous battre avec lui maintenant… je dirais que vous seriez capable de durer… Une seconde.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Une… seconde…

-Je ne suis pas faible !! Protesta-t-il.

-Si.

Drago sentit ses intestins de crisper de colère. Il n'était pas faible et il réussirait à battre Potter sans le moindre problème. Peut-être qu'il était un géni dans son misérable petit sport… Mais, Drago était un géni dans _tout ce qu'il entreprenait_ ! Grâce à son agilité, ses muscles, sa cervelle, ses….

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'envoyer des fleurs intérieurement, ce n'est pas gracieux. Fit remarquer Blaise.

-La ferme !

Il vit son cousin froncer vaguement les sourcils avant de crisper les poings.

-Et Weasley ?

Le regard de Rogue se posa longuement sur lui.

-Il est très fort, moins que Potter qui a déjà réussit à battre un _rokudan_ à son âge… Mais, il a déjà battu un _sandan_. Ce qui veut dire qu'il vous éclaterait en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Aie ».

Drago grinça alors des dents. Il devait gagner contre Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce regard glacé, cette totale confiance en lui, ce total dédain envers lui et surtout… ce maudit son… Il eut un tic à l'œil juste à penser à ce son.

-Il y a-t-il un moyen de les battre ? Grinça Drago.

-Bien évidemment. Vous ne serez jamais aussi fort qu'eux. Mettons nous clair immédiatement. Mais, les battre ? Tout à fait possible.

-Comment ? Demanda Blaise.

-Premièrement, nous allons vous entraîner à être rapide et agile. Ils sont plus gros et plus grand. Il faut y aller avec la ruse avec ses espèces de grosses brutes épaisses. Surtout si Black a été leur professeur. Cet idiot n'a jamais compris qu'il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir. Et connaissant leurs grandes fiertés…. Ils vont vous sous-estimez. Et c'est _ça _qui va les détruire.

Un sourire mauvais s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de Rogue et Drago ne put que le suivre. D'accord… et lui qui croyait que le dédain de Potter le rendait fou… mais si cela permettait de remettre cet impertinent fils de pute à sa place… cela ne lui causait pas le moindre problème. Il se ferait un plaisir d'enseigner à Potter une bonne leçon d'humilité.

&&

-Tu m'as mis dans quoi !? Hurla Sirius en agitant les bras en l'air.

-Tu vas te battre contre Princesse !! S'exclama Sarah. Si tu lui fais mal je te défierais papa !

-Sarah va dans ta chambre, il est 6h du matin. Ordonna Sirius.

Sa fille eut alors une moue boudeuse qui lui donna une envie folle de cognac. Il ne devait pas sombrer dans l'alcoolisme parce que sa fille unique n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire dans sa vie que de s'éprendre d'une Princesse qui était en fait un homme qui était en fait un bourreau des cœurs malade mental. Est-ce que sa vie pouvait être pire !?

-Hn…

-Pas ce son Harry… Implora Ron. Aide-nous Sirius !! nous ne pouvons pas les battre sans toi !?

-Ses petites damoiselles en danger ? Vous pouvez les écraser à vous tous seuls !! Rétorqua Sirius.

-Ils ont mentionnés qu'un certain « Rogue » allait participer, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons pris.

-Rogue !?!

Harry vit son parrain se redresser comme un ressort avant de commencer à marcher dans la chambre en marmonnant des phrases sans queue n'y tête alors que Sarah bondissait de joie, entraînant Ron dans son délire. Pourquoi gaspillaient-ils de l'énergie en faisant des mouvements aussi inutiles ?

-Je comprends Sirius, si tu ne veux pas participer… Commença Harry.

-Tu es fou ! Bien sur que je participe ! Je vais écraser ce petit fils de….

-Papa ne fais pas de mal à Princesse !!

-Si je ne lui en fais pas, il m'en fera ! Il est vicieux ce petit serpent ! S'il décide d'entraîner vos petits dominés, nous allons avoir de sérieux ennuies ! Je vous conseille vivement de bien vous entraîner !

Le brun haussa alors un sourcil perplexe. S'entraîner pour se battre contre _Malfoy_ ? Un petit blondinet qui ne s'était jamais entraîné de sa vie ? Ridicule.

-Hn…

-C'est exactement sur ça que Rogue va compter Harry ! Rétorqua Sirius. Tu sous-estimes ton petit fiancé et ce serpent va te donner une morsure tellement fatale que jamais tu ne te relèveras.

Harry vit que son parrain était sérieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Malfoy serait capable de lui faire le moindre mal et encore moins de le battre à quoi que ce soit. Mais, mieux valait ne pas chatouiller le dragon qui dors. Il se tourna alors vers Ron qui ricanait doucement en se frottant les mains.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Ça devient vraiment intéressant ! Imagine s'ils peuvent vraiment devenir forts.

-Cela n'arrivera pas.

-Mais imagine ! Le défi en devint doublement intéressant !

-Si tu le dis.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non Harry… et surtout que tu l'admettes ou non…

Le roux afficha un grand sourire joyeux qui afficha toutes ses fossettes.

-Tu es intrigué par ton blondinet de fiancé.

-Et toi, que tu l'admettes ou non… tu t'intéresses d'un peu trop près à celui qui est fiancé.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas comme ça !

Harry lui jeta un regard impassible et Ron détourna vivement la tête pour cacher son rougissement. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir. Il n'était pas intéressé. Enfin pas du point de vue physique… Ok, il mentait. Qui n'aurait pas été intéressé par ce corps aux hanches pleines, à la taille fine, à cette peau doré et ses yeux verts limes. Il aurait fallu être mort, et même un mort vivant aurait été intéressé. Mais, il s'intéressait surtout à lui comme à une expérience. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ses yeux verts voilés par l'ennuie ?

-Hn…

Harry n'était pas intrigué. Il refusait de l'être. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se marier avec le blond. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait qu'ils tombent en amour et copulent dès la première occasion. Ils se marieraient. Après 2 ans de cohabitation forcé, finiraient, peut-être, par s'accepter et coucheraient ensemble pour pouvoir faire un bébé. Et voilà. Il n'avait pas besoin de romance. Pas de fleur, de poème, de chanson. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais, pour le moment, ce qu'il voulait s'était battre cet insipide blond pour lui montrer qui était le plus fort. Il se secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien à prouver à Malfoy.

À suivre…

Bon je vais expliquer à tout le monde, enfin ceux qui ne connaissent pas les arts martiaux ( comme moi), de quoi je parle quand je dis shodan ou sandan ou rokudan. Dans les arts martiaux tout le monde connait les niveaux avec les ceintures. Les dans ce sont pour ceux qui ont dépassé les ceintures. Dans ces moments, il y a 10 niveaux

1er _dan_ : _shodan_ ; 2e _dan_ : _nidan_ ; 3e _dan_ : _sandan_ ; 4e _dan_ : _yondan_ ; 5e _dan_ : _godan_ ; 6e _dan_ : _rokudan_ ; 7e _dan_ : _shichidan_ (parfois transcrit _sitchidan_) ; 8e _dan_ : _hachidan_ ; 9e _dan_ : _kyudan_ et 10e _dan_ : _judan_. 


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Drago n'avait jamais ressentit une telle souffrance… Il était qu'il devait être écrit quelque part, en crayon gras, que l'exercice physique était une chose qui n'aurait jamais du exister et qui devait être détruite le plus tôt possible ! Il avait mal…. Lui !! Drago Malfoy ! le seul et l'unique ! Le superbe et fantastique !! Le….

-Bon je vois que maintenant tu ne te comptes pas de t'envoyer mentalement des fleurs, mais que tu te plains aussi. Fit remarquer la voix ennuyée de son cousin.

-J'ai mal aux bras, j'ai mal aux épaules, j'ai mal aux jambes !!

-Je sais, inutile d'énumérer toutes tes parties… Il suffisait de dire « J'ai mal partout » et tout aurait été parfait… Merlin quelle perte de temps…

-J'ai même mal aux fesses merde !!

Blaise aurait volontiers roulé des yeux mais, malheureusement, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de faire bouger ses paupières ne serait-ce que pour les faire clignoter… alors de là à clignoter des yeux… Il ne fallait pas en demander trop… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il avait courut… sur _un kilomètre_… Il n'avait jamais courut… Même pas sur un mètre… et Rogue… ce fou échappé d'un asile psychiatrique l'avait fait courir sur un kilomètre pour _se réchauffer_… Il se contenta de prendre des profondes inspirations. Il n'avait nullement besoin de s'énerver. Il avait demandé à ce type de l'entraîner… Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre…

-Je souffre, je meurs !! Oh Merlin ne suis-je pas trop magnifique pour souffrir ainsi !!

Bon de toute évidence Drago ignorait comment ne pas se plaindre même si s'était de sa propre faute s'il souffrait. Putain de crétin… Blaise trouva l'énergie de rouler les yeux en poussant un soupir résigné. La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit alors et Rogue arriva devant eux, ayant l'air aussi frais qu'une rose… Et par Merlin il en aurait presqu'envie de grogner si cela ne lui avait pas demandé trop d'énergie. Rogue leur lança alors un regard dégoûté.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas habillé bande de fillettes ! Grommela-t-il.

-Je souffre merde !! Répliqua Drago. Un peu de compassion ne vous tuerez pas !

-Je n'ai pas de compassion pour des faibles.

-Rah !!

Drago aurait voulu trépigner en lançant des vases contre le mur s'il avait seulement eu l'énergie de lever le petit doigt… Il n'aurait pas hésité à s'égosiller avec grâce et majesté ! Mais, pour le moment, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de montrer la puissance qui se dégageait d'ordinaire de lui. Stupide entraînement ! Il aurait adoré tout laisser tomber mais, juste penser au sourire narquois qui s'afficherait sur la bouche ferme de Potter lui donna un rapide tic à l'œil. Il n'avait pas le choix d'endurer pas vrai… que quelqu'un lui tire une balle sinon il n'allait pas hésiter à en tirer une sur Potter !!

-Allons, levez-vous ! Ordonna Rogue. Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi.

-Petit déjeuner ? demanda Drago

-Il est 8 heures du matin. Fit remarquer le brun. Bien évidemment qu'il y a un petit déjeuner !!

-Il est _seulement_ 8 heures….

-Je sais que l'entraînement s'est arrêté tôt aujourd'hui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il afficha alors un sourire qui aurait terrifié Dracula lui-même.

-Demain est un autre jour pas vrai. J'ai été généreux aujourd'hui parce qu'il s'agissait du premier jour.

Il sortit alors tranquillement de la chambre. Drago se redressa alors d'un bond.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu !? Aboya-t-il.

-Hum ?

-Il a bien dit qu'il avait été_ généreux_ !?

-Oui.

La grimace qui s'afficha alors sur les traits fins du blond donna, presque, envie à Blaise d'en faire autant. Mais, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à rechigner et à pleurer pour un entraînement qu'il devrait supporter de toute façon. Mieux valait penser que le plus tôt il aurait fini, le plus tôt il serait débarrassé de cette horrible corvée. Il entendit alors l'eau coulé et ferma doucement les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça de toute façon ? Pour _battre_ Weasley ? Il n'avait jamais voulu battre personne. Il n'avait rien à prouver et, de toute façon, prouver quelque chose demandait une énergie qu'il n'était nullement prêt à fournir. Alors _pourquoi _se laissait-il emporter par ce que ce Weasley racontait ? En quoi cela lui importait-il que Weasley l'insulte et le sous-estime ? Il devenait vraiment bizarre. Il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Drago en sortit, le regard ténébreux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le mulâtre.

-J'ai un bleu.

Blaise haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que l'expression du blond devenait de plus en plus colérique.

-Ma peau a été **défigurée**.

-D'accord… je vais aller prendre une douche.

Drago le suivit d'un regard noir alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Le blond eut une grimace de colère. Il n'avait jamais eu de bleu. Il n'avait jamais eu à souffrir. Il avait mal partout. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur et, pour couronner le gâteau, il avait subit tout cela à cause d'un imbécile qui ignorait comment faire des phrases complètes ! Il n'arrivait juste pas à y croire. À cause de ce maudit Potter, il devait souffrir et être marqué ! Merlin que cela l'énervait ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose comme ça ait put lui arriver ! Ce genre de chose arrivait aux autres pas à_ lui_ !

-Arrête de marmonner de cette manière, ce n'est pas attirant. Fit remarquer Blaise en s'essuyant vivement les cheveux.

-La ferme ! Tu ne comprends rien à ma souffrance !

-Peut importe.

Et, sans un mot de plus, le mulâtre sortit de la chambre. Le blond le suivit à contrecœur. Dans quelques secondes, il serait obligé de se mettre à sourire en mangeant gracieusement alors que tout son corps le faisait souffrir et qu'il n'aurait voulu qu'une chose. Dormir profondément. Le seul problème était que, même s'il dormait, le lendemain Rogue viendrait le réveiller pour lui faire subir la même souffrance de nouveau ! Il vit alors la porte de la salle à manger apparaître dans son champ de vision et afficha un sourire charmant lorsque l'elfe de maison ouvrit celle-ci. Merlin qu'il aurait voulu être à des kilomètres plutôt qu'ici ! Et ses parents qui l'obligeaient à faire cela pour Potter. Merde alors !

-Drago, mon enfant, enfin tu arrives ! Déclara joyeusement Narcissa en affichant un sourire chaleureux.

-Tu t'es encore réveillé en retard, tu devrais faire attention à cela mon fils !

-Bien évidemment père ! Mais qui peut m'en vouloir de préféré les joies du lit plutôt que de celle de votre merveilleuse compagnie !

Rogue laissa échapper une toux qui laissait clairement deviner son éclat de rire caché, alors que le sourire de sa mère s'était figé d'effroi. Drago se força à ne pas rouler des yeux. Franchement, ses parents devenaient vraiment ridicules, avait-il oublié qui était leur enfant !?

-Tes parents se sont donné la peine de t'attendre pour manger, tu devrais montrer un peu plus de gratitude. Déclara, soudainement, une voix que Drago aurait préféré me pas entendre.

Il tourna alors doucement le regard vers cet épaisse de géant surmonter d'un misérable nid de poule qu'il _osait_ appeler cheveux ! De quel droit ce type lui faisait-il la morale alors qu'à cause de sa stupide présence il était obligé de souffrir et de s'écœurer à s'entraîner alors qu'il aurait pu avoir 4 heures en plus de sommeil.

-Je pense qu'en matière de parent tu devrais t'abstenir non Potter ! Grommela-t-il.

-Pardon ? Demanda le brun en plissant les sourcils.

Blaise ferma alors doucement les yeux en se massant doucement le front. Il avait espéré que Drago n'utiliserait pas cette information. Bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion mais, aussi tôt… Merde.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu ce que veux dire le mot « vie familiale » devrait s'abstenir de fourrer son nez dans les histoires qui ne le regarde en rien !

Le regard de tous se tourna alors vers Harry qui affichait, comme à l'ordinaire, un visage stoïque.

-Je suppose que tu voulais dire 2 mots. Déclara-t-il enfin, en se versant un verre de jus.

-Quoi !?

-Vie familiale. Expliqua le brun. Il s'agit de 2 mots et non un.

La bouche de Drago dégringola alors de surprise. Ce type… ce type était-il fait de granite !? Comment quelqu'un pouvait être assez insensible pour ne pas être touché par une telle corde sensible ! Après cela pas étonnant que ce malade mental n'est pas réagit à sa menace de mort ! Il s'assit alors calmement à la table suivit de Blaise. Il se servit de la nourriture tout en observant, à la dérobée, Potter qui se beurrait calmement une tartine. Ce type… n'avait-il aucun point faible ? Rien qui ne lui fasse perdre son calme et sa froideur stoïque ? Ce n'était pas possible… quelqu'un comme cela. Soudain, Potter se leva précipitamment et se courba légèrement devant ses parents.

-Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner. Je vais, maintenant, faire un peu d'exercice.

-Bien sur mon cher ! S'exclama Narcissa.

-À plus tard jeune Potter. Répondit Lucius.

Et puis, sans un mot de plus, le brun quitta la salle. Drago ignorait pourquoi, vraiment il ignorait pourquoi, mais ses jambes se redressèrent et il souhaita une excellente journée à ses parents avant de partir, presque en courant alors qu'il était mort de fatigue, derrière Potter. Merlin que faisait-il !? Pourquoi courrait-il après ce fou !? Peut-être que la folie était contagieuse et qu'il commençait à perdre l'esprit ! Merlin quelle horreur ! Il devenait fou et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cela !! Merde !! Soudain, sans avertissement, une main puissante se saisit de son bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un couinement et la main de l'individu se plaqua contre sa bouche. Il haussa alors la tête et vit les yeux émeraude qui étaient brillants d'une rage si intense qu'elle en devenait glacée. Il se sentit frissonner. Que !?

J'ignore quel est ton but Malfoy et je n'en n'ai strictement rien à faire.

-Hum !!

-Ton opinion à propos de notre mariage, je n'en n'ai, encore, rien à faire. Tu me trouves froid, désagréable et arrogant ? Tu me méprises ? encore là, _je n'en n'ai rien à faire. _Mais…

Sa main se serra d'avantage autour de son bras et Drago laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Potter se pencha alors vers lui et arrêta sa bouche près de son oreille. Jamais. Jamais, il n'avait ressentit ce frisson qui traversait le corps et qui donnait envie de fermer doucement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. À quoi pensait-il bon sang !? Ce type voulait le tuer !

-Parle encore de mes parents Malfoy. En bien ou en mal. Et je te promets que je t'apprendrais à avoir peur du noir. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Potter enleva alors sa main de sur sa bouche et la posa sur son autre bras alors que sa tête se redressait légèrement pour tomber nez à nez avec la sienne. Le cœur du blond battait plus vite. Merlin pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait plus vite !? Il savait qu'il rougissait. Il était sans voix et il n'était_ jamais_ sans voix.

-J'ai demandé une réponse Malfoy. Grogna le brun.

-Je…

Il déglutit bruyamment et baissa vivement les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

-Arrête de faire semblant ! Aboya férocement Potter en lui secouant les bras.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que ton petit air fragile n'est qu'un masque. Tu joues toujours la comédie même avec tes parents, c'est pathétique.

Il laissa échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux qui fit, aussitôt, relever la tête à Drago.

-J'ignore pourquoi tu fais cela et…

-Tu n'en n'as strictement rien à faire, je sais cela Potter. Franchement, on ne t'as pas appris à être moins répétitif ?

-Hn…

-Arrête avec ce son ! Siffla le blond.

Il eut alors un immense sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils à Potter.

-Si je promets de ne plus parler de tes parents, qu'est-ce que tu me donnes ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que j'allais accomplir une de tes faveurs sans rien en échange !

-Je croyais que la _faveur_ n'était de ne pas te défoncer la tronche.

-Si tu crois que tu peux me battre Potter, tu rêves en couleur !!

-Hn…

L'œil droit de Drago eut alors un petit tic nerveux. Putain de son ! Une idée de génie lui traversa alors la tête !! Merlin qu'il était intelligent ! Il devait, sérieusement, penser à s'acheter des fleurs !! Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un génie naissait !!

-Si je te promets de ne plus parler de tes parents… tu dois me promettre de ne plus faire ce maudit son !

-Quel son ?

-Hn ! Imita Drago. Ça me rend dingue !

-Je ne fais pas de son. Répliqua Potter.

-Ouais c'est ça et je suis Mère Teresa !

-Tu as l'air mieux en vrai.

Drago se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide. Qui avait-il à dire après une telle remarque ? Merci ou va te faire foutre aurait, les 2, été parfaits.

-Alors, sommes-nous d'accord Potter ?

-Je suppose.

-J'aurais aimé te serrer la main pour sceller notre pacte, mais mes mains sont légèrement occupées !!

Potter se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se détacher de lui et de commencer à s'éloigner lentement. Drago fronça alors les sourcils.

-Où est-ce que tu vas !?

-Je l'ai déjà dit.

-Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse pour m'éviter !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour t'éviter. Et puis, de toute façon je dois m'entraîner non ?

Le regard vert émeraude se tourna alors vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement qu'il refusa d'attribuer à la minuscule lueur amusée qui se promenait dans ses yeux.

-Après tout, pour cette compétition, j'ai des adversaires _féroces_.

-Je suppose que c'est ta propre vision de l'humour Potter et je dois dire que ce n'est pas drôle !!

-Je croyais pourtant que s'était mieux que « hn ».

-Essaye encore ça fait vraiment pitié !!

Potter se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de continuer calmement son chemin. Drago mit alors ses bras autour de lui. Stupide Potter…

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde, 2 chapitres cette semaine puisque j'étais supposé le faire la semaine dernière ! Et envoyez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît c'est ça qui me motive !

**Chapitre 14**

Blaise ignorait si Drago allait survivre à cette rencontre avec Potter. Après tout, même si le brun n'avait pas réagit devant les parents, le mulâtre n'avait, certainement, pas imaginé la lueur froide et meurtrière qui était apparut dans les yeux verts émeraude. Mais, connaissant son cousin, il était évident que celui-ci avait trouvé un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin… Ou de s'y enfoncer encore plus. Mais, il allait prier pour que la première option soit la bonne parce qu'il n'avait aucune énergie restante pour aider Drago à sortir de son pétrin. Merlin, que cette journée était longue…

-Et bien, en dirait que nos chemins sont destinés à se croiser non !? S'exclama une voix tonitruante qui lui donna, aussitôt, une envie folle de piquer une crise de nerfs.

Il refusait de se tourner et de devoir se retrouver nez à nez avec ce crétin aux yeux dorés et au visage emplis de tâche de sourire. Sans oublier le maudit sourire qui devait faire un kilomètre de long. Il eut un léger tic à l'œil droit en pensant au un kilomètre qu'il avait du courir. Il savait que le lendemain il devrait courir plus, sans côté qu'il devrait travailler ses muscles et son agilité. Et il avait envie de se tirer une balle juste à cette pensée. Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers. Depuis quand acceptait-il de se livrer à des entraînements grotesques pour défier un grotesque roux qui avait des manières grotesques. Sa vie était entrain de devenir un enfer.

-Tu m'ignores encore votre Altesse ? Peut-être aurais-je du demander une audience ?

Blaise ignora la colère qui s'enflammait en lui et qui menaçait de le faire se retourner en hurlant des mots d'oiseaux que certaines vieilles tantes auraient été choqué d'entendre. De toute façon, cela ne ferait que plaisir à cet idiot.

-Même si tu avais demandé une audience… je ne te l'aurais pas accordé. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il sursauta violemment en sentant la main rugueuse de Weasley se poser sur son bras nu. Merde. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de porter un t-shirt ? Pourquoi est-ce que Merlin avait-il décidé de faire d'aujourd'hui une magnifique journée ensoleillée ? Il aurait été très heureux avec le tonnerre et la tempête.

-Ah… alors j'ai bien fait de t'aborder comme ça non ?

Pourquoi laissait-il sa main sur sa peau ? Et pourquoi est-ce que sa main était aussi chaude et rugueuse ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il frissonnait ?

-Est-ce que tu as froid ? Demanda soudainement le rouquin.

-Non.

-Mais, tu frissonnes !

Blaise arracha alors son bras de sous sa main. Son cœur battait plus vite et il avait encore la sensation de sa main sur son bras. Merlin, il devenait complètement barjot.

-Je frissonne de dégoût. Cracha-t-il.

-Oh !! C'est vrai !! Les princesses doivent se_ préserver_ pour leur prince charmant non ? Alors, ton fiancé est ton prince charmant ? Demanda-t-il en souriant largement.

-Il sera sûrement plus charmant que _toi_.

Une minute… pourquoi perdait-il son temps à argumenter avec ce crétin ? Et cette pathétique réplique !? Ce serait une parole que…_ Drago_ dirait. Ça y est… il était fichu de chez fichu. Si son cerveau commençait à ressembler à celui de Drago… que lui restait-il à lui ?

-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas un prince charmant. Déclara soudainement le roux en se saisissant de ses 2 bras.

Blaise écarquilla alors brusquement les yeux. Personne, et il disait bien personne, n'avait jamais envahie son espace privé à ce point. Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait ? Et son stupide cœur qui refusait de ralentir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il battait à ce point et pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là, figé comme une statue ? Il prit une profonde respiration lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Weasley sur son oreille. Ce n'était pas agréable. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable à être aussi proche de cet homme alors que son odeur semblait vouloir lui monter au cerveau et le rendre dingue.

-Moi, je ne veux pas d'une demoiselle en détresse qui ne sait pas s'occuper d'elle-même. Je veux quelqu'un qui soit mon égal, dans la vie de travail, dans la maison, et dans la chambre à coucher.

Blaise ignorait pourquoi il respirait aussi fort. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce que tout son corps semblait être emplis de frisson…. Il aurait été incapable de répondre. Et surtout, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé pourquoi, tout à coup, il s'était imaginé dans une chambre accompagné de Weasley, il aurait été incapable d'articuler une phrase. S'était de la démence. Weasley se redressa alors et s'écarta vivement de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

-Alors, même si je te fais frissonner de dégoût, cela ne me dérange pas du tout, votre Altesse.

Et il partit sans demander son reste alors que Blaise se laissait tomber sans cérémonie sur l'herbe. Il posa alors une main tremblante sur son cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Il se sentait tremblé, il se sentait brûlé… et tout ça à cause de ce rouquin qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 2 jours.

-Je deviens vraiment cinglé…

Ron était plus que d'accord avec cette évidence. Il devenait cinglé. Il n'était pas attiré par Zabini. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas les gens qui se laissaient écraser par les autres. Il aimait les personnes qui pouvaient prendre leurs propres décisions. Il n'était jamais sortit avec des personnes qui se laisseraient marier avec le premier inconnu venu ! Et il n'était jamais sortit avec personne qui lui avait donné envie de le jeter sur l'herbe et de d'envoyer au Diable les conséquences. Il passa une main ferme sur son visage. Il devait se calmer et respirer. Parce que Zabini était fiancé et qu'on ne touchait pas quelqu'un qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait rester loin. Et ne, surtout pas, penser avec le deuxième cerveau de l'homme.

&&

Sirius était, franchement, sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Où était passé Sarah !? Cette dernière était partit en courant après le petit-déjeuner en chantant une petite chansonnette qui disait « Princesse, ma princesse ! ». Il supposait donc qu'elle était partit à la recherche de Rogue. Merlin ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir la paix avec ce satané Rogue ! Il allait finir par devenir cinglé ! Il le vit alors… Rogue se trouvait près d'une fenêtre et regardait, mélancoliquement, au loin. Il se serait sentit en meilleur forme si une tierce personne lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le monde. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules, sa peau étaient aussi blanches que de l'ivoire, ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur aciers et ses lèvres… il refusait catégoriquement de s'attarder sur ses lèvres où il finirait totalement fou. Il vit alors Rogue se tourner lentement vers lui et écarquiller les yeux vaguement les yeux de surprise.

-Est-ce que tu as vu ma fille ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Non.

-Très bien.

Au moment où il allait partir sans demander son reste, il sentit la main délicate de Rogue agripper son poignet. Premièrement, comment s'était-il déplacer aussi vite ? Deuxièmement…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ignorais que tu avais une fille.

-Et alors ?

-Je savais que t'étais marié, mais, pas pour ta fille… elle est vraiment jolie.

-Je sais.

Il se tourna alors, et constata, aussitôt, qu'il s'agissait d'une immense erreur. Rogue avait toujours été magnifique de loin… Mais, de près il pouvait voler le souffle à un mort. Et cet étrange air qu'il avait alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux vaguement étirés… Que Merlin ait pitié de lui, merde ! Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder !

-Pourquoi est-ce tu me parles Rogue ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as bien fait des années sans me parler.

-… Tu avais disparut.

Le corps de Sirius se crispa alors. Il ignorait pourquoi est-ce que Rogue lui parlait. Il ignorait pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il devait l'écouter. Mais, il en avait bien fini de toutes ses idioties.

-Tu étais partit d'Angleterre et…

-Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Et pourquoi est-ce que nous avons cette conversation ? Tu n'as donc rien à faire ?

Le regard acier commença alors à lancer des éclairs furieux. Sirius eut un petit sourire, voilà qui était beaucoup mieux que l'espèce d'étrange regard que Rogue ne cessait de lui lancer.

-Je voulais juste te parler et te dire… Peut importe.

Il relâcha alors son bras et s'apprêtait à partir mais, Sirius le saisit alors par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur, les sourcils froncés. Ce type… venait toujours lui pourrir la vie !

-Tu m'as interrompue, alors fini ce que tu as commencé! Ordonna-t-il.

-Je finirais si j'en ai envie. Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Écoute-moi bien…

-Tu crois pouvoir m'ordonner de faire quelque chose ? Siffla Rogue.

Les poings de Sirius se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

-C'est toujours pareil avec toi pas vrai ?! Cracha-t-il. Tu es incapable de collaborer pour une seule seconde. C'est toujours ce que toi tu veux faire et comment tu veux le faire !!

-Parce que je devrais faire ce que toi tu veux faire pas vrai ? Lâche-moi Black. S'était une erreur de vouloir te parler.

-Tout entre nous est toujours une putain d'erreur !!

Il était assez proche pour voir l'éclair douloureux qui traversa le regard acier avant que celui-ci redevienne aussi froid que la glace. Il crispa les dents.

-Écoute, Rogue, juste dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire.

-Non.

Ses yeux bleus se durcirent. Toujours aussi énervant. Toujours aussi écœurant. Toujours aussi magnifique. Même après avoir fait 10 ans sans le voir… Il réussissait à le prendre aux tripes et à le rendre complètement dingue.

-Tu m'énerves tellement ! Aboya-t-il.

-Si je t'énerve parce que je ne suis pas comme une poupée Barbie qui fait « oui, oui » de la tête… je m'en fiche éperdument.

Et ce regard défiant alors qu'il mesurait, au moins, une tête de moins que lui. Ses lèvres parfaites qui se retroussaient en une moue de défie et de supériorité. Ses yeux, bien malgré lui, restèrent fixés sur ces lèvres. Ses maudites lèvres avaient tout commencé. Il n'avait jamais été capable de s'empêcher de rester béat devant elles. Merde… Il vit alors que Rogue commençait à respirer plus rapidement. Merde… il savait qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire…

-Arrête de faire ça ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Ne m'ordonnes pas de faire quelque chose. Répliqua sèchement Rogue alors que ses joues se voilaient de rouge.

Sirius aurait du s'en douter. Bien sur qu'il répliquerait, bien sur qu'il le défierait. Et bien sur que cela ne ferait qu'attiser le feu dans ses reins. Après tout, cela avait toujours été le cas non ?

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire de _ça _!

Puis, sans un mot d'avertissement, ses lèvres s'approprièrent celles de Rogue.

&&

Harry courrait. Il n'avait pas le choix de courir. D'Où lui était venue l'idée stupide de s'approcher à ce point de Malfoy ? Il savait que s'était, tout d'abord, la colère qui l'avait fait se saisir brusquement de ce stupide blondinet. Mais, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait gardé aussi longtemps contre lui… La manière dont il avait rougit, la manière dont il respirait. Harry avait sentit tout son corps se raidir. Il avait voulu faire tant de choses à Malfoy. Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais vouloir faire avec une personne qui avait osé utiliser la mort de ses parents pour l'atteindre. Mais, l'odeur de ses cheveux l'avait presque rendu fou. Il se mit à courir plus vite. Il ne désirait pas Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais désiré une personne aussi farouche, aussi étrange, aussi narcissique que Malfoy. Et il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Même s'il possédait l'odeur la plus ensorcelante qu'il n'ait jamais sentit…

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 15**

Sirius avait craqué. Abominablement et simplement craqué. Et maintenant ses lèvres s'appropriaient celle de Severus avait fureur et il crut, pendant une seconde, que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'il put, enfin, plonger sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de celui-ci. Et lui qui gémissait et qui s'accrochait à ses épaules. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit cette passion dévorante pour quelqu'un. Cette envie incontrôlable de le jeter contre le mur, d'agripper ses jambes et de le prendre à n'en plus finir. Et il était convaincu que Severus ne protesterait nullement face à cette idée. Il plaqua alors, fermement, ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de Rogue. Et le gémissement qui le récompensa lui fit descendre une main le long de la cuisse ferme de Severus. Il relâcha alors la bouche sensuelle qui le rendait fou et plongea plutôt dans le cou ensorcelant du brun. Il allait mourir, et il allait se faire un devoir d'emmener Severus avec lui.

-Sirius…

Merlin que cela faisait longtemps que cette voix n'avait pas appelé son nom comme ça. Et lui qui croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus excité qu'il l'était déjà… il se trompait lourdement. Il se saisit alors de la jambe de Severus et l'entoura autour de sa hanche. Et Severus qui se laissait faire, qui s'appuyait contre le mur, les yeux fermés, en gémissant de plaisir. Merlin, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pouvait oublier ? Sans attendre son accord, ses hanches se mirent à bouger contre celle de son ancien amant. Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent sous le choc et la lueur féroce qui embrasa son regard lui fit accélérer ses coups de reins. Merlin que ce type le rendait fou. Il perdait la tête. Toujours. Il avait été perdu dès qu'il avait vu ses yeux aciers alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans. Ce désir incontournable et incontrôlable allait le rendre cinglé. Et il fallait qu'il l'assouvisse. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque Rogue, avec une agilité surnaturelle, réussit à mettre son autre jambe autour de sa taille. Le brun eut alors un sourire carnassier avant de s'approprier ses lèvres. Et, comme s'il se faisait un devoir de tester les limites de Sirius, il se mit à onduler fermement du bassin. Sirius remit, brusquement, ses mains sur ses fesses. Il fallait qu'il le prenne. Il fallait qu'ils aillent dans une salle à coucher et qu'ils finissent sinon Sirius se promettait de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

-Sirius…

-Je te veux trop…

-Papa !?

Il se sentit figer d'effroi alors que sa fille de 6 ans le fixait étrangement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Princesse ? Demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

-Oh Merlin !!

Il déposa, brusquement, Severus sur le sol, et ignora, avec obstination, une certaine partie de lui qui pleurait de désespoir.

-Nous ne faisons absolument rien chérie !

-Non, vous faisiez quelque chose ! Hurla-t-elle. Princesse faisait beaucoup de bruit et toi tu grognais ! Vous ne vous battiez pas j'espère ! S'exclama-t-elle en leur jetant un regard suspicieux.

Sirius se sentit pâlir d'effroi. Il n'avait jamais été pris sur le fait accomplis… et la première fois devait être par sa fille… Oui… définitivement, avoir Severus Rogue dans son environnement ne l'aidait vraiment pas dans sa vie.

-Nous jouions… Expliqua alors Rogue.

Sirius se tourna vivement vers celui-ci pour voir que son attention n'était pas du tout fixée sur lui mais, plutôt sur sa fille qu'il fixait avec un étrange regard. Sarah sembla réfléchir intensément à ce que venait de lui dire Rogue puis, un énorme sourire béat apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous crois si tu joues avec moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais, pas ce jeu là, il a l'air douloureux. Continua la petite fille avec dédain.

Severus hocha doucement la tête en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Sirius supposait qu'il devait lui dire quelques mots de remerciement. Mais, franchement, tout cela était de sa faute. S'ils n'avaient pas eus cette stupide conversation, ils n'auraient pas commencé à presque faire l'amour sur le parquet de leurs hôtes ! Il ignora résolument le pincement de regret qui atteint son cœur. Il s'agissait d'un signe divin de Merlin lui-même. Il ne devait pas coucher avec Rogue. Ne serait-ce que pour sa santé mentale. S'il couchait avec Rogue… il ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui et il n'était pas pressé de le découvrir. Donc, mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu. Il sursauta violemment en voyant que Rogue avait profité de sa distraction pour s'approcher de Sarah.

-Je m'appelle Sarah Black ! Expliqua joyeusement sa fille.

-Severus Rogue.

-Non !

Sirius vit alors Rogue hausser un sourcil perplexe.

-Tu es « Princesse » ! Répliqua Sarah comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Je suis un homme.

-On s'en fiche ! Tu es une Princesse ! La plus belle des Princesses !

Rogue écarquilla alors, brusquement, les yeux et Sirius eut l'immense surprise de le voir rougit légèrement avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. Il fallait que cela devienne illégale et vite… Il était impossible que quelqu'un soit si magnifique que cette personne possédait le pouvoir de vous couper le souffle à n'en plus finir. Bordel de merde…

-Allez Sarah on s'en va ! Aboya Sirius.

-Hein !? Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as eu du temps avec princesse !!

-« Princesse » est occupé pour le moment ! Il ne faut pas déranger les gens autour de toi Sarah !

-Je ne dérange pas Princesse !! Pas vrai !?

Et sa petite peste de fille sortit le regard de chien battu. _Son_ regard de chien battu. Pourquoi est-ce que cette enfant lui ressemblait autant ? Aussi obstiné, autoritaire et adorable que lui ! Pas étonnant que sa fille adorée ait déjà des prétendants. Mais, bien évidemment, sa chérie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'amouracher de _Rogue_. Comme il le disait, ils se ressemblaient dangereusement beaucoup. Il vit Rogue écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé et de tourner un sourire éblouissant vers lui.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup c'est fou ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

-Heu…

Sa fille afficha un énorme sourire à son tour.

-Moi et mon papa on est trop _cool_ !

-Je suppose.

Sirius se saisit alors de sa fille et la souleva pour la poser à califourchon sur sa hanche. Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse d'ici. Quel pire cauchemar que de voir sa fille et Rogue socialisé comme s'ils allaient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Et, bien sur, pour faire bonne mesure, Rogue lui briserait le cœur en lui racontant ses fausses promesses. Putain, il était vraiment débile !

-Au revoir Rogue. Je te promets que cet incident ne se reproduira plus.

Les yeux acier s'écarquillèrent avant de redevenir aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je t'aiderais pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-J'y compte bien Rogue.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il partit avec sa fille.

&&

Blaise ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Drago enfermé dans la bibliothèque entouré de milliards d'article de journaux. Il ignorait même que son cousin savait où cet endroit se trouvait. Il s'assit alors en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Wow !!

Le blond posa alors une main vive sur son cœur en fusillant allègrement son cousin du regard.

-Je lis, c'est évident non !? Aboya Drago en se replongeant dans ses journaux.

-Sur quoi ?

-Mon ennemi bien sur.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire qui fit apparaître de la chair de poule sur les bras fins du mulâtre. Qui avait bien put permettre à Drago d'utiliser un tel rire ? Il fallait, et rapidement, que quelqu'un l'enferme !

-Et tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Pas vraiment non. Sa vie est assez ennuyeuse.

-Si sa vie est si ennuyeuse… pourquoi en parle-t-il dans les journaux ?

-Il est assez célèbre je suppose.

Drago fronça alors les sourcils. Peut importait à quel point il cherchait dans les journaux… Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver la raison pour laquelle Potter était si célèbre ? Tout ce qu'il voyait était des « le survivant à fait si !! Le survivant à fait ça !! » Cela commençait, franchement, à lui taper sur le système !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches des informations sur lui ? Demanda avec ennuie Blaise.

-Pour le vaincre bien sur ! Si je ne peux plus utiliser la mort de ses parents… il faut bien que je trouve un autre point faible non ?

-Ton esprit moral s'est enfui à la naissance pas vraie…

-Qui te dit que j'en avais un pour commencer ?

Blaise se contenta de lui envoyer un soupir ennuyé avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il se distraie. S'était pour cette raison qu'il avait cherché Drago avec autant de désespoir… parce qu'il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire avant qu'il devienne cinglé !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Pas grand-chose, à part que son parrain, le type avec lequel il est venu, a commencé à s'occuper de lui alors qu'il n'avait que 18 ans. Mais, Potter avait déjà 8 ans à cette époque.

-Et à quoi ses informations vont-ils te servir ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va t'aider.

-Tu ne vois jamais rien de toute façon ! Répliqua le blond en se replongeant dans ses journaux.

Drago se refusait catégoriquement à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait si fasciner par d'où venait Harry Potter, « Nid de poule » pour les intimes. Tout ce qu'il savait s'était qu'il voulait tout connaître de lui. Pour trouver son point faible bien évidemment ! Parce que le blond ne voulait pas se marier. Pas question que quelqu'un, même ses parents, décident de sa vie pour lui. Il ne voulait pas et, par conséquent, se devait d'affronter Potter et de le vaincre !

-Il est très beau, Potter. Déclara soudainement Blaise, les yeux dans les nuages.

La tête blonde de Drago se redressa comme un ressort et il fronça les sourcils.

-Weasley ne possède même pas le quart de son charme.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-Parce qu'il l'est. Il est grand, musclé, des yeux verts, la peau dorée, il est mille fois plus charmant que Weasley ne le sera jamais.

-Il n'est pas charmant ! C'est une brute qui ne sait même pas dire une phrase complète !!

Mais, Blaise l'ignora complètement et Drago sentit ses entrailles brûlées. Il préféra se replonger dans ses journaux avant de penser, sérieusement, à étrangler son cousin qui trouvait son fiancé si charmant.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 16**

Drago n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir l'orage éclaté. Normalement, entendre les éclairs lui donnait, franchement, des envies de génocides puisque ce maudit temps prenait en malin plaisir à le faire sursauter à tout bout de champs… Mais, aujourd'hui, cela le rendait infiniment heureux. Car, grâce à ce superbe et généreux orage, Rogue s'était contenté de pousser un minuscule grognement en marmonnant que l'entraînement serait remis à plus tard !! Qui n'aurait pas sauté de joie face à cette perspective plus que réjouissante. Son regard s'attarda vers l'espèce d'étrange danse que les éclairs et la pluie semblaient exécuter. Il supposait que même Merlin était en colère face à la possibilité que Drago ait à faire des redressements assis ! Merlin était, après tout, un homme intelligent et civilisé qui comprenait que Drago était trop bien pour faire des travaux manuels comme le peuple savait si bien le faire. Son regard tomba alors vers le sol et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Potter faisait à courir sous cette tempête !? Ce type souffrait-il de sénilité à son âge !? Ne voyait-il pas les éclairs qui roucoulaient dangereux au-dessus de sa tête ? Ne sentait-il pas l'eau glacée qui dégoulinaient dans son dos !? Était-il complètement cinglé !? Il eut une grimace. Bien sur que Potter était cinglé, ce n'était même pas une question… Mais, de là à se rendre malade… Merlin que ce type l'énervait. Il sortit alors, en courant, de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Bien évidemment, il resta sur le perron et regarda avec dégoût cet idiot du village qui était trempé à un point tel que chaque centimètre carré de ses vêtements étaient mouillés.

-Potter !! Hurla-t-il.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Drago sentit une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête. Comment cet idiot osait-il lui jeter un regard interrogateur alors qu'il s'amusait à se balader dehors alors qu'un mini tsunami se promenait, calmement, au-dessus de sa tête !?

-Reviens à l'intérieur tout de suite !! Beugla-t-il.

Potter fronça encore plus les sourcils avant de mettre sa main sur son oreille pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Le blond sentit ses maigres filets de patience s'effriter rapidement. Comment est-ce que cet imbécile comptait l'entendre alors que le tonnerre s'amusait à voir s'il pouvait faire un concerto à lui tout seul.

-Reviens à l'intérieur ! Essaya-t-il de nouveau, en vain.

Il vit le brun hausser nonchalamment les épaules avant de continuer à courir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… cet… osait ne pas l'écouter ! Et, encore pire, osait l'ignorer pour continuer à courir sous cette tempête !? Il se sentait l'envie de commettre de un meurtre. Et bien, qu'il crève d'une pneumonie si cela lui chantait ! Ce n'était plus son problème ! Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il réalisa que si Potter mourrait… ses parents le fianceraient à quelqu'un d'autre… et que son cerveau ne pouvait pas venir avec une toute autre stratégie pour se débarrasser d'un autre boulet. Il eut une grimace. Il n'avait pas le choix… Il devait aller sauver cet idiot. Il jeta un regard colérique au ciel avant de commencer à courir vers Potter. Mais, c'était que ce géant courrait vite ! Une chance pour Drago, l'eau glacée le motivait à courir de plus en plus vite pour rattraper ce pseudo Speedy Gonzalez. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du brun, il lui flanqua un coup de poing dans les côtes. Potter s'arrêta alors et leva un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que _je _fais là !? Répéta Drago. Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais à courir dans ce temps !? Tu vas attraper la mort !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Au contraire, cela devrait te faire plaisir.

Les yeux verts émeraude le dévisagèrent avec indifférence et Drago se sentit rougir de fureur.

-Je ne veux pas d'un fiancé encore plus stupide que toi ! Si tu meurs, mes parents trouveront le moyen de me trouver quelqu'un de pire que toi. Et, que Merlin me protège, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ça.

-Je vois. Et bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne mourrais pas d'une petite pluie.

_-Une petite pluie_ !?

Comme pour prouver la débilité de qu'est-ce que Potter venait de dire, un coup de tonnerre furieux retentit et Drago eut une grimace explicite, ce type était un vrai malade. Et en plus, il osait se balader dans cette température avec, seulement, un short et un t-shirt noirs !! Il était encore plus fou qu'il n'en n'avait l'air.

-Retourne à l'intérieur. C'est toi qui va attraper la mort si tu restes.

-Tout ce que tu supportes, je peux le supporter mille fois mieux que toi Potter !!

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui envoyer un regard sceptique avant de recommencer à courir. Drago l'observa, bouche bée, puis le brun se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Je croyais que tu pouvais tout supporter mieux que moi. Déclara-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Les poings du blond se crispèrent de rage. Bien évidemment qu'il pouvait tout supporter mieux que Potter ! Après tout, il était Drago Malfoy le magnifique ! Il n'y avait rien que cet épouvantail pouvait faire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ! Il se précipita alors à ses trousses.

&&

Merlin qu'il avait froid… Il ignorait cela faisait combien de temps qu'il courrait avec Potter… tout ce qu'il savait s'était qu'il mourrait de froid et que bientôt… très bientôt, il s'effondrait par terre sans demander son reste. Et Potter qui continuait à courir comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite balade de santé… ce type était-il fait en granite !? Ou dans un matériel étrange et indestructible qui le rendait infaillible !? Drago pouvait observer les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes qui continuaient leurs activités sans le moindre effort. Les courts cheveux noirs qui restaient ébouriffés malgré l'eau qui leurs tombaient dessus. Les yeux verts qui restaient concentrés sur leur objectif sans aucune difficulté. Il aurait du être interdit d'être aussi séduisant sous la tempête…

…

Bon, il ne venait pas de penser ça. Et voilà. Il avait vraiment pitié de ses neurones… elles devaient être très fatigués pour parler ainsi de Potter… et qui pouvait leur en vouloir d'être morte de fatigue alors qu'elles venaient de courir… il ignorait depuis combien de temps. Normal qu'il commença à devenir cinglé. C'était même une conclusion inévitable ! Il faisait vraiment froid… Il se sentait frissonner et il savait qu'il allait tomber malade si cela continuait ainsi… mais, il ne pouvait pas abandonner contre ce maudit chimpanzé de Potter ! Soudain, le brun s'arrêta brusquement et il sentit son corps rentré en collision avec le dos musclé. Wow… ce que le brun était chaud… Comment faisait-il pour dégager autant de chaleur alors que lui-même avait si froid. Il sentit son corps se détendre de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que du noir.

&&

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit inconnu, la tête plongée dans un oreiller qui sentait vraiment bon. Et il avait vraiment chaud. Et l'oreiller sentait bon, et il aurait voulu rester là jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

-Est-ce que tu es enfin réveillé ? Demanda une voix glacée de l'autre côté du lit.

Il eut une imperceptible grimace en reconnaissant la voix grave de son fiancé. Ah…. Il s'agissait donc de sa chambre. Il se rappela alors qu'il s'était évanoui. Lui ! Il se sentit presqu'humilié puis se rappela, à son grand soulagement, qu'il s'agissait, en fait, de la faute de Potter ! Si ce crétin n'avait pas décidé de s'enlever la vie en courant, comme un idiot, dans une tempête… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Il sentit une irritation sans précédente monter dans son âme. Ce type l'énervait tellement qu'il aurait tout donné pour l'étrangler ! Il se redressa d'un bond en ayant la ferme intention d'hurler à tue-tête sa rancœur envers le brun, mais, les mots restèrent figés dans sa gorge. Etait-ce possible d'être musclé à ce point à 17 ans ? Parce qu'il était convaincu que même si son père avait 40 ans… son corps n'était pas aussi développé. Il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans son corps lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le torse de Potter était mâte, musclé… que ses bras semblaient puissants et que… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il remarqua alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans ses vêtements mais dans une grosse chemise blanche qui le recouvrait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse.

-Tu m'as déshabillé ! Aboya-t-il.

-Tu voulais que je te laisse dormir dans tes vêtements mouillés ? Demanda, sèchement, le brun. A ton aise, tes vêtements, sont là…

Il pointa alors une chaise où ses vêtements trempés reposaient.

-Sens-toi libre de les remettre.

Le blond se contenta de le fusiller allègrement du regard. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton !? Toujours ce maudit ton sarcastique et dédaigneux ! Il se leva d'un bond et enfonça un doigt vengeur dans le torse de Potter.

-Personne ne m'enlève mes vêtements sans ma permission ! Hurla-t-il.

-Tu étais évanoui.

-C'est sans importance ! L'important…

-C'est que tu t'es évanoui parce que tu étais trop têtu pour réaliser que ton système immunitaire était trop faible pour supporter une course sous la pluie.

-Pas sous la pluie, _sous la tempête_ !

Les 2 s'affrontèrent sauvagement du regard et ce ne fut que lorsque le regard de Potter dériva sur ses lèvres pour ensuite jeter un regard rapide à son corps recouvert de sa chemise que Drago réalisa à quel point il n'était pas habillé. Merlin ses jambes étaient totalement nues devant un inconnu ! Merde ! Il se sentit rougir de gêne et il serra les poings.

-Je dois tout de mettre reconnaître que tu as un sacré culot pour me suivre alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu es faible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire espèce de…

-Je te complimentais.

-Garde tes stupides compliments pour toi !

Il lui jeta alors un regard noir en lui enfonçant, de nouveau, le doigt dans le ventre. Il sentit le ventre du brun se contracter et, avant même qu'il ait le temps de faire un autre mouvement, Potter se saisit de sa main et l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Lâche-moi !

Le brun se contenta de le foudroyer du regard avant de le balancer sa main au loin et de s'éloigner pour s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la chambre.

-Le petit déjeuner devrait arriver bientôt. Déclara le brun. Tu pourras partir après ça.

-C'est trop de bonté mon Seigneur. Cracha le blond. Qui te dit que je veux déjeuner avec toi ?

Potter haussa une épaule nonchalante.

-Tu es libre de partir mais, tout le monde a déjà mangé et j'ai commandé pour nous auprès de l'elfe de maison. Si tu veux encore attendre pour manger ce que tu aurais pu manger ici, à ton aise.

Il entendit alors un craquement sonore caractérisant l'arrivé de l'elfe de maison qui déposa le plateau de nourriture sur la table avant de disparaître de nouveau. Potter lui envoya un regard ironique avant de se servir à manger.

-Assieds-toi Malfoy. Ordonna-t-il calmement. Je ne te mangerais pas.

-Comme si je te laisserais faire, pauvre débile !

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, je suis convaincue que mes lecteurs doivent être exaspéré de me voir publier sans cesse, mais c'est la vie lol !! Je vais sûrement faire 3 chapitres cette semaine, alors préparé !!

**Chapitre 17**

Harry ignorait ce qu'il devait penser en regardant les yeux gris de Drago Malfoy se voiler de défi alors que ses longues jambes graciles le laissaient tomber sur la chaise. Il ignorait quoi penser et, franchement, préférait garder cela comme ça. Car, il savait, pertinemment, que s'il laissait son esprit se focaliser sur quelque chose… Ce ne serait pas le temps exécrable dehors. Bien malgré lui, il se souvint de l'horrible moment qu'il venait de traverser. Merlin, quel torture cela avait été d'enlever les vêtements mouillés du corps de Malfoy ! Il avait été incapable de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes en voyant la peau blanche, le corps mince, les longues jambes ivoire… et les boutons de chairs rosés qui se trouvaient fièrement sur le torse du blond. Il ignora le pincement qu'il ressentit au ventre et préféra se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner.

-Est-ce dans tes habitudes de manger à moitié nue ? Cracha le blond.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne critiquerais pas.

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir le visage du blond s'empourpré de colère alors que ses yeux gris se rétrécissaient de rage. Le brun eut un imperceptible mouvement de contrariété en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus remettre son chandail sans donner l'impression qu'il le faisait à cause de Malfoy. Bon. Il se devait de prendre les choses avec philosophie. Bien des gens mangeaient nues. Lui, au moins, avait la décence de porter un pantalon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'on te surnomme le « survivant » ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

Même Drago se sentit sursauter brusquement en entendant sa question. Merde ! Il venait, de nouveau, laisser échapper une carte dans son plan de destruction ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder sa trappe fermé pendant quelques jours ! Il aurait bien fini par découvrir pourquoi on le nommait ainsi ! Idiot ! Une minute… il ne venait pas de se traiter d'idiot. Les idiots étaient les autres personnes autour de lui. Jamais lui. Parce que lui était _génial_ ! Il avait un plan, et s'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé cela à Potter ! Bon… Il était vrai qu'il ignorait son propre plan… mais, il faisait confiance à son instinct ! Il sentit, soudainement, le regard verdâtre du brun le dévisager avec soin de ses yeux glacés. Il releva alors la tête et le regard colérique de Potter lui glaça le sang.

-Tu recherches des informations sur moi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Comme dis le dicton « Connais ton ennemi… »

Il se força à lui envoyer un sourire charmeur… qui aurait eu plus d'effet sur un mur de béton.

-Tu veux savoir un autre de mes surnoms ? Siffla glacialement le brun.

-Je n'en suis pas sur… Couina Drago.

Potter se contenta d'afficher un sourire meurtrier.

-On me nomme aussi « l'assassin ». Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Drago aurait voulu pouvoir hurler qu'il mentait. Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, d'une tactique pour lui flanquer une frousse monstre ! Et lui, le Grand Drago Malfoy, n'avait peur de rien ! Mais, le sourire mauvais et les yeux glacés de Potter semblaient vouloir dire… Impossible… C'était tout simplement impossible.

-Arrête de mentir ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je suis mille fois plus terrifiant que tu ne le seras jamais !

Il vit alors le regard émeraude s'assombrir de rage alors que Potter se levait d'un bond et posait les 2 bras sur les appuies de sa chaise. Il se sentait emprisonné, trappé… Était-ce ainsi que les animaux se sentaient face aux chasseurs ? Le frisson qu'il sentit ne le rassura nullement. Est-ce que Potter réalisait qu'il était à moitié nu, aussi près de lui ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait qu'il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et sa chaleur contre son corps ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que sa gorge s'était desséchée et que son cœur battait à la chamade ? Il espérait que non. Il déglutit avec peine. Merlin, il espérait que non.

-Tu penses que tu es plus fort que moi. Ne me fais pas rire. C'est à cause de ton arrogance que tu te mets dans des situations dangereuses.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles !? Hurla Drago, d'une voix étrangement aigue.

-Ce dont je parle c'est de ton inaptitude à t'occuper de toi-même.

Drago sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur. Il… n'arrivait même pas à se mettre en colère. Il fut dégoûté de réaliser qu'il était tellement stupéfait par la proximité de Potter qu'il n'arrivait même pas à trouver une réplique digne de ce nom. Pour la première fois de sa vie… Il se sentit totalement dépassé par les évènements.

-Comme aujourd'hui. Continua Potter. Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as aucune endurance physique, mais tu préfères, t'évanouir plutôt que de, tout simplement, passé ton chemin. Et, il y a toujours quelqu'un, derrière toi, qui dois réparer tes dégâts.

Il ne comprenait même pas de quoi Potter parlait. Tout ce qu'il voyait s'était les lèvres fermes bougés alors que les yeux émeraude le fusillaient constamment et… s'était dans sa tête ou il faisait vraiment chaud tout à coup…

-Mes… dégâts… Répéta stupidement le blond.

-Malfoy, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Demanda dangereusement le brun. Bon, tu ne veux pas réaliser que tu es faible, cela ne me concerne pas. Mais, la chose que tu vas réaliser, _et vite_, c'est de ne pas te mêler de ma vie privée en _aucune façon_. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Drago se sentait vraiment bizarre…. Il était à peu près convaincu que Potter venait de l'insulter. Mais, ce dont il était convaincu, était que son cerveau avait brûlé un capable qui l'avait laissé en une espèce d'étrange masse rougissante. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Mais, peut importe le nombre fois qu'il hurlait à son cerveau de se bouger, celui-ci refusait de revenir de ses vacances prolongés. Il vit les yeux de Potter se rétrécir de nouveau.

-Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla-t-il, son contrôle commençant à lui échapper.

-J'ai chaud…

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise et, pour la première fois, il réalisa dans quelle position il se trouvait. Et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de la chaise du blond… qui le fixait en écarquillant les yeux alors que ses joues étaient devenues rouges pivoines. Et il croyait que ses hormones avaient été mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'il avait du le déshabiller. Mais, ce spectacle était pire. Parce que Malfoy avait les yeux grands ouverts. Et que même si sa chemise était longue, elle ne l'était pas assez pour cacher les belles cuisses galbées du blond. Une chaleur suspecte envahit son corps. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de ce regard ensorcelant. Il n'était pas intéressé par Malfoy en tant qu'humain. Pour lui le blond n'était qu'un moyen de repayer la dette qu'il avait envers ses parents qui étaient morts à cause de lui. Les sentiments amoureux ou charnels n'avaient aucune place dans cette histoire. Si ses parents ne l'avaient pas fiancé à Malfoy, il se serait marié avec quelqu'un d'autre et cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais, son esprit vagabond n'arrêtait pas de lui faire remarquer comment les lèvres roses et fines de Malfoy semblaient tentantes. Et comment la nuque du blond devait être douce… Il serra tellement les poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches. L'attirance physique ne l'intéressait pas. Et… il allait devenir fou si Malfoy continuait à le fixer de cette manière. Est-ce qu'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait !? Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de sa vie que lorsqu'il entendit un léger tapotement sur sa fenêtre. Il vit alors qu'un hibou, tenant une lettre dans son bec, attendait dehors en essayant, vaillamment, de ne pas se faire emporter par vent. Il aurait bien voulu l'embrasser dans sa joie d'avoir arrêter cet étrange moment, mais, il se contenta de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers sa fenêtre et de l'accueillir. Il se saisit alors de la lettre et le petit hibou repartit. Il vit alors le nom de l'expéditeur et eut une légère grimace.

-De qui vient cette lettre ? Demanda Malfoy, le faisant vaguement sursauter.

Il se contenta de jeter un regard noir au blond qui arborait, encore, une petite rougeur qu'il refusa de trouver adorable. Drago, lui, ignorait complètement s'il était adorable ou s'il ressemblait à Cruella d'Enfer. Tout ce qu'il savait s'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange avec Potter. Et, qu'il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ce quelque chose. Le brun mit alors sa lettre dans sa poche.

-As-tu fini de manger ?

-Oui.

-Alors, au revoir.

Il lui pointa alors la porte en haussant un sourcil. Drago sentit ses yeux se rétrécirent de colère alors que ses poings se serraient de rage. De quel droit est-ce que Potter le mettait dehors !? _Personne_ ne le mettait dehors !_ Il_ mettait les gens dehors ! Ses dents se serrèrent et il s'apprêtait à hurler lorsqu'il laissa échapper un petit rire. Pourquoi se fatiguer à hurler ? Il s'avança alors vers Potter et fut lui-même surpris en voyant la lettre dans sa main. Et les yeux verts qui étaient devenus aussi ronds que des soucoupes ! Il afficha alors un sourire victorieux.

-D'accord, je m'en vais, Nid de Poule, mais avec ta lettre !

-Malfoy, ne me fait pas venir la chercher, ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard hautain. Personne ne faisait peur au grand Drago Malfoy. Surtout pas des fiancés de pacotilles ! Il lut alors le nom de l'expéditeur et son sourire disparut aussitôt.

-Qui est cette Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ignore en quelle langue je dois te dire que ma vie personnelle ne te regarde en rien…

-Très bien alors, je garde la lettre.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois de Potter.

-Tu comptes sortir dans _cette _tenue ? Susurra-t-il. Je me demande qu'est-ce que tes parents penseraient…

Drago baissa alors ses yeux verts ses jambes nues et se sentit rougir d'humiliation.

-Rend-moi la lettre Malfoy, et je te sècherais tes vêtements grâce à ma baguette.

-Je peux le faire moi-même, imbécile.

-Tu n'as pas ta baguette.

Le blond se sentit rougir de rage. Il aurait adoré se jeter sur le sol en cognant celui-ci de ses mains, mais cela ne ferait qu'encore plus plaisir à Potter. Il regarda de nouveau la lettre.

-Qui est cette fille ?! Demanda-t-il avec autorité.

-Une amie.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'écrit ?!

-Parce qu'elle est mon amie, idiot.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot !

-J'ai répondu à ta question, redonne la moi et va-t-en.

Drago la lui jeta alors au visage et se saisit de ses vêtements, la tête haute. Que Potter aille se faire foutre ! Lui, ses surnoms, son amie, sa chaleur, ses yeux, son corps, qu'ils aillent tous au Diable !

-Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Déclara Potter, en fronçant les sourcils. Laisse-moi…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, imbécile.

Et, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde et, comme je l'avais déjà dit, je fais 3 chapitres cette semaine !

**Chapitre 18**

Blaise observa avec une exaspération croissante, les éclairs et le tonnerre qui semblaient vouloir danser un tandem endiablé qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Ce qu'il détestait la pluie, le tonnerre et les éclairs… Individuellement, il les exécrait. Ensemble, ils devenaient son pire cauchemar. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Qui avait-il donc de plus ridicule que de tempêter, intérieurement certes, contre des éléments sur lesquels personnes n'avaient aucun contrôle ? C'était pour cette raison que les émotions étaient tout à fait inutile et même pire… Ils n'étaient qu'une source de frustration sur lesquels les gens perdaient presque leurs esprits.

-J'aime la tempête. Fit remarquer une voix que Blaise aurait adoré ne plus jamais entendre.

Il ne tourna même pas son regard vers le nouveau venu. Ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci en valait la peine de toute façon… De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce visage exécrable alors qu'il se sentait déjà d'humeur meurtrière… Non, il mentait. Il n'avait jamais envie de voir ce visage, même si les oiseaux étaient entrain de chanter dehors et que lui se sentait au summum de sa forme.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime la tempête ? Continua le rouquin.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Blaise ignorait complètement ce qu'il avait dit de drôle, mais cela n'empêcha nullement Weasley d'éclater d'un grand éclat de rire. Le mulâtre croisa alors les bras en frissonnant. Ce type était une véritable énigme… Était-il possible pour quelqu'un d'être aussi fondamentalement bizarre et incompréhensible ? Même Drago, qui était pourtant le comble de l'irrationalité, semblait plus compréhensible que ce type.

-Tu vois les éclairs...

-Qui ne les verraient pas ?

-Ils semblent en colère… en furie même…

-Et alors ?

-La pluie, en dirait des larmes.

-Comme c'est poétique.

Il sentit que le roux se rapprochait de lui. Et il se sentit frissonner de plus belle. Bon. Il venait de développer une allergie. Il ignorait si l'on pouvait être allergique à une personne mais, les réactions de son corps face à Weasley étaient bizarres. Merlin, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

-Je trouve que ça à l'air vrai. Déclara soudainement le rouquin.

-Parce que le soleil ce n'est pas vrai ?

-J'ai l'impression que le soleil est une façade alors que la tempête est qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

Blaise lui lança un regard perplexe. Le rouquin ne le regardait même pas et se contentait de fixer le ciel d'un air pensif.

-Le ciel… Continua le rouquin. Nous montre comment sont les gens.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Le regard de Weasley se tourna alors vers lui et Blaise aurait, sérieusement, préféré que cela n'arrive pas. Le rouquin le fixait d'une manière bien trop… intense… bien trop… sérieuse.

-Tout le monde fait semblant d'être heureux, de n'avoir aucun problème alors qu'à l'intérieur ils sont comme ça.

Et il pointa le ciel. Blaise reporta son regard vers les cieux en furie. Vers les éclairs qui éclataient et le tonnerre qui grondaient. De quoi est-ce que ce type voulait bien parler en disant que l'intérieur des hommes était ainsi. Lui n'était pas ainsi.

-Surtout toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il se préparait à faire demi-tour et partir lorsque Weasley se saisit violemment de son bras. En sentant la main ferme se refermer sur son bras, il ressentit une chaleur intérieure qu'il se trouva incapable d'interpréter.

-Je ne fais pas semblant d'être heureux. Répliqua le mulâtre.

-Mais, tu fais semblant quand même. Rétorqua le roux.

Blaise eut la soudaine envie de se mettre à hurler. De quel _droit_ ce type se permettait-il de parler comme s'il connaissait quelque chose de _lui_ !? Ce type _ne savait pas_ qui il était !? Alors comment _osait_-il parler ainsi de lui !? Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? Il devait rester calme. Garder les idées claires. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver pour des bagatelles.

-Premièrement, tu ne me connais pas. Commença Blaise. Deuxièmement, tu ne me connais pas.

Cette colère sourde se saisit de nouveau de lui en voyant le sourire amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait hurler, mais il n'allait pas commencer à faire ça.

-Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas. Et tu ne me donnes aucune occasion de te connaître.

-Qui te dit que je _veux _te donner une occasion de me connaître.

-Rien. Mais, moi j'ai envie de te connaître. Je te montre ce que je suis, sans me cacher. Est-ce que tu peux dire que tu fais la même chose avec moi ?

-Je ne me cache pas.

La main du roux se resserra autour de son bras et il eut envie de grimacer. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à montrer une grimace. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Est-ce que, parce qu'il montrait une émotion, Weasley le relâcherait ? Non. Il n'avait qu'à argumenter avec ce rustre et le convaincre de le relâcher.

-Tu as mal et tu es en colère. Mais, je ne le vois pas sur ton visage.

-Lâche-moi.

Weasley se saisit alors de son menton avec sa main libre et le força à plonger son regard dans le sien. Il ignora avec difficulté la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas réagir ? Demanda le roux. Pourquoi tes yeux semblent-ils aussi morts ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes tous ce que l'on t'inflige sans broncher ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose en toi.

Le mulâtre sentit son cœur s'arrêter et il eut envie de grincer les dents face à cet état. Qu'est-ce que ce type lui faisait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour essayer de… Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses questions. Il se fichait éperdument des réponses comme il se fichait éperdument de ce type et de ses habitudes étranges.

-Je ne me répéterais pas Weasley… Lâche-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je te dis : Non.

Les yeux verts de Blaise s'arrondir de surprise. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit : Non. Il demandait, il obtenait. Bien qu'il demandait rarement quelque chose. Il était bien plus simple de s'adapter, d'accepter… Comme ça rien ne vous atteignait… Il sentit son corps cesser toute résistance. Pourquoi s'énervait-il avec Weasley ? Pourquoi se battait-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il le tienne par le bras et oblige son regard à croiser le sien ? Rien. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne qui avait réussis à rentrer en dessous de sa peau à ce point qu'il réagissait autant… Mais, maintenant il lâchait prise… Le grognement rauque de Weasley le fit revenir dans le présent. Les yeux dorés semblaient encore plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Réagis. Ordonna avec colère le roux. Tu veux réagir alors **fais-l**e !

-Non.

Les mains de Weasley se raffermir sur son corps et il se sentit frissonner alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder cet air qu'il possédait depuis qu'il avait 6 ans. Et Weasley qui le fixait avec colère et qui s'énervait. Merlin qu'il ne comprenait pas les gens comme ça. Ce genre de personne dont on pouvait deviner chaque émotion sur le visage. La colère, la joie, la peine, la douleur, l'horreur, l'extase. Qu'est-ce que s'était ridicule…Soudainement, il sentit le souffle chaud de Weasley sur ses lèvres et, avant même qu'il ait le temps de donner un ordre à son cerveau, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et d'effroi alors qu'il laissait échapper un étrange couinement. Puis, aussi vite que le souffle était arrivé, il disparut. Il vit alors le sourire triomphant du roux et s'empêcha de le gifler.

-Alors si je comprends bien… commença pensivement le roux. La seule réaction que tu puisses avoir facilement est celle d'une vierge effarouchée…

Il sentit alors une veine se former sur son front alors que ses yeux se voilaient de colère.

-C'est acceptable je suppose, votre Altesse, une personne comme toi n'a sûrement jamais du être embrasser de sa vie ! C'est adorable franchement !

Et le sourire éblouissant qu'il lui envoya lui donna une telle envie de meurtre qu'il dut se mordre, de nouveau, la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas réagir. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt aux réactions humaines et tout le tralala ! Ce n'était certainement pas Weasley qui allait l'énerver ! Bon, le fait qu'il l'est déjà énervé n'annonçait rien de bon, mais cela n'était qu'un détail insignifiant qu'il prendrait en considération plus tard.

-Vas-tu me lâcher à la fin ? Siffla le mulâtre avec venin.

Aussitôt, les mains du roux le relâchèrent et celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas, tout en continuant à sourire béatement. Etait-il possible de détester à ce point une personne que l'on connaissait depuis moins d'une semaine ? Parce qu'il se sentait, vraiment, sur le point de piquer une saine colère. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner les talons. Il n'était pas énervé. En fait, il était impossible pour cet homme de Neandertal de le faire réagir.

-En passant, Altesse…

Il ne se retourna même pas et ignora superbement le roux. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

-Très belle chute de rein.

Et son corps se figea de nouveau d'effroi.

&&

_Mon très cher Harry, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour toi ! Je suis convaincue que ton fiancé est charmant et que, toi aussi, tu es charmant avec lui. Si j'apprends par Ron que tu as manqué de respect à cette innocente personne qui n'a jamais vu l'extérieur… Je voudrais juste te rappeler que je connais beaucoup de sort, et que je t'ai déjà cassé le nez. 2 fois. Pas, que je cherche à te faire peur puisque tu es mon meilleur ami et que je t'aime à en mourir. Mais, comme dit le dicton, mieux vaut un avertissement qu'un coup de poing ! Bon, je sais ce n'est pas un vrai dicton, mais ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant pas vrai mon très cher Harry ! Tu me manques tellement et Ron aussi (je lui ai déjà envoyé une lettre, pour lui dire les mêmes avertissements que toi). Je sais que cet arrangement n'est pas facile pour toi et je te soutiens de tout mon cœur (même si c'est toi qui veut le faire et que tu joues le martyre… je t'aime quand même), et pour te montrer la preuve de mon soutien éternel… Je voulais te dire que j'arriverais dans une semaine et que je t'attendrais, de pieds fermes, à l'aéroport… N'essaies pas de te cacher, mon très Harry, car je connais un autre sort très efficace pour trouver les amis récalcitrants. _

_Sayonara my love ! _

_Hermione Granger._

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Message important de l'auteur : **Bon mes chers revieweurs préférés et adorés… l'école est de retour pour nous jouer des mauvais tours et plusieurs m'ont montré leur inquiétude pour ça. Je tiens à dire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour continuer à publier régulièrement… Donc, chaque semaine, comme d'habitude, un nouveau chapitre arrivera (exception si je tombe malade ou que j'ai pleins d'examens)

**Chapitre 19**

Drago balança avec rage ses vêtements sur son lit et se retint, avec peine, à ne pas se mettre à fracasser les vases de sa chambre sur ses jolis murs. Après tout, Potter ne méritait pas qu'il massacre son havre de paix pour lui. Juste à la pensée de Potter, il grinça furieusement des dents. Que ce type l'énervait, l'horripilait ! Il aurait voulu l'étrangler et regarder son visage hâlé devenir bleu et puis blanc et puis vert !! Il voulait le voir râler de douleur avant de s'éteindre misérablement ! Il se jeta alors sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. De quel droit ce type lui parlait-il de la sorte !? De quel droit ce type lui faisait-il la morale !? De quel droit ce type se permettait-il de recevoir des lettres d'une garce se prénommant « Hermione Granger » ! Merlin qu'il détestait ce type et cette garce sans cervelle ! Il ignora résolument la partie de son cerveau qui lui faisait remarquer qu'il ne connaissait même pas cette idiote. Et puis, que tous aillent au Diable ! Une personne qui osait s'associer avec ce crétin ne pouvait être qu'une idiote ! Il se mit alors à crier dans son oreiller avec fureur. Sa vie était un enfer ! Un véritable enfer depuis que Potter était arrivé avec ses stupides cheveux ébouriffés, ses stupides yeux verts, son stupide corps musclé, son stupide manque de conversation et sa stupide odeur ! Il arrêta alors de crier. L'odeur de Potter… Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile sentait-il aussi bon ? Quelle eau de Cologne pouvait-il donc utilisé pour sentir ainsi ? Et, surtout, pourquoi le sentait-il encore !? Il se redressa brusquement et se mit à renifler sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait l'odeur de Potter. Devenait-il fou ? Merlin ce type avait réussis à lui détraquer le cerveau !! Stupide Potter ! Il arrêta alors de marmonner et baissa le regard vers ses jambes nues… et sur ses cuisses qui étaient recouvertes de la chemise de Potter. Il se mit alors à rougir férocement. Il avait oublié qu'il portait la chemise de ce rustre sans manière… Sa chemise qui sentait comme lui… Il se saisit alors du col et se mit à le sentir délicatement. Merlin qu'il sentait bon… Il sentait… il ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer d'élément… peut-être la chaleur… la passion… le feu…

-Tu as l'intention de l'aspirer ? Demanda alors une voix ennuyée qui le fit brusquement sursauter.

Il relâcha alors violemment la chemise pour voir que Blaise était rentré dans sa chambre et avait même eut le temps de s'asseoir sur son lit. Merlin !! Depuis combien de temps était-il donc resté à respirer l'odeur de Potter !? Il se sentit rougir d'effroi. Bon, il valait mieux ignorer cet incident et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. En fait, rien ne s'était passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à sentir l'odeur de Potter ? Ainsi, si cet imbécile se cachait, il pouvait partir à sa chasse ! Ah !! Il ignora complètement la petite voix qui lui fit remarquer que cela le faisait ressembler à un chien de chasse.

-A qui est cette chemise ? Continua Blaise.

-A moi bien évidemment ! Répliqua avec hauteur Drago. A qui pourrait-elle donc appartenir d'autre ?

-A Potter peut-être.

A sa grande horreur, il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Que !? Comment !?

-Comment as-tu su !? Demanda le blond, au sommet de l'horreur.

Son cousin se contenta d'hausser un sourcil parfaitement arqué alors qu'un petit sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oh ? Je ne faisais qu'une supposition. Expliqua-t-il nonchalamment. Elle est vraiment à Potter… mais, Dray… que fais-tu donc dans sa chemise ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois espèce de pervers !!

Le sourire de son cousin s'élargit de plus belle.

-Je ne pensais pas pervers Dray…. Susurra-t-il avec amusement. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ? Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ta virginité…

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive alors que Blaise se contentait d'afficher un air faussement choqué.

-Je suis outragé Drago par tant de dévergondage. Après tout, tu devais attendre jusqu'au mariage….

-Blaise ! Aboya dangereusement Drago, les yeux flamboyants.

Puis, un petit sourire sardonique apparut alors sur les lèvres fines de Drago et Blaise lui lança un regard sceptique. Si Blaise voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là… Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème…

-C'est vrai que les gens comme toi voient d'un très mauvais œil les nouvelles tendances… n'ai-je pas raison ?

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda avec indifférence Blaise.

-Tu sais bien… les gens de ton rang…

Le mulâtre se contenta de lui jeter un regard interrogateur avant de s'allonger, à son tour, sur le lit de son cousin.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Votre Altesse Royale… Chantonna le blond.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé en voyant Blaise se redresser d'un coup et lui envoyer un regard assassin. Il ne ressentait absolument aucun remord. Cela apprendrait à son cousin de parler de lui, de Potter et de sexe dans la même phrase. Le frisson qu'il ressentit lui montra clairement que son corps était dégoûté juste à l'idée des grandes mains puissantes de Potter sur son corps… De sa bouche sur la sienne… De son odeur l'enveloppant partout… Il se secoua brusquement la tête. Dégoûtant. Répugnant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ordonna calmement Blaise.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien Weasley.

Son cousin se contenta de se laisser choir de nouveau sur le lit alors qu'il mettait une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.

-Il ne me plait pas du tout. Déclara fermement le mulâtre. En fait, le plus loin il se trouve de moi, le mieux je me porte. Un type aussi bizarre et cinglé que lui ne mérite pas une seconde de mon attention !

Drago dévisagea alors bizarrement son cousin. La voix de Blaise… était-ce dans sa tête où il avait l'impression que cela ressemblait dangereusement à de l'auto-persuasion. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise se sentait-il le besoin de dire ses choses ?

-Tu essayes de me convaincre moi ou toi ? Demanda sérieusement Drago.

Il vit la main de Blaise se crisper de plus belle avant que, sans avertissement, le corps du mulâtre se détendit. Le blond se leva alors résolument avant de se saisir d'un vase et de le fracasser sur son mur. Blaise se redressa d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux grands de stupéfaction.

-Stupide Weasley ! Beugla alors Drago. De quel droit ose-t-il être dans ma tête ! Me torturant sans arrêt ! Me disant des choses que je ne veux pas entendre ! Me faisant ressentir des choses que je ne veux pas ressentir ! Maudit soit-il !

Puis, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien d'extraordinaire, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-C'est ça que tu veux faire non ? Fit-il remarquer avec nonchalance.

Son cousin le fixa étrangement avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

-A peu près.

&&&

-Es-tu cinglé !! Hurla Ron. Tu n'es pas, _sérieusement_, allé courir sous cette tempête !!

-Ce n'est que de l'eau et du vent, tu exagères.

La bouche du roux dégringola sous le choc alors qu'Harry se contentait de regarder au loin sans vraiment rien voir. Il se détestait éperdument pour cela… mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas agit trop brusquement avec Malfoy. D'accord… ce type était une plaie et un bébé gâté pourri… Mais, cela lui donnait-il le droit de le mettre dehors… Et puis, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas parce que Malfoy était insupportable qu'il l'avait mis dehors. Il s'empêcha de grogner de frustration et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux épais. Pourquoi en avait-il quelque chose à faire que Malfoy le trouve aussi agréable qu'un pitbull ayant la rage ? Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé ! Et pourtant…

-Ce type appelle ça _de l'eau et du vent_… Grommela Ron. Bon, tu sais quoi, attrapes une pneumonie si cela te chante mais ne le dis pas à Hermione !! Ordonna-t-il. Tu ne tiens peut-être pas à ta vie, mais moi je l'aime beaucoup !

-Elle arrive.

Les yeux mordorés s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Elle arrive ?

-Oui.

-Elle arrive _vraiment _?

-Oui.

_-Vraiment, vraiment_ ?

-Oui.

_-Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment _?

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard menaçant qui mit, aussitôt, une grimace sur le visage emplis de tâches de rousseurs.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois dire « Youppi ! » ou « Sauve qui peut ! »

-Je te conseille « Youppi » parce que tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

La grimace s'accentua de nouveau. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie. Il l'adorait. Mais… la brunette avait la vague habitude de prendre partie pour les… _oppressés_… et, dans sa tête, Malfoy était un oppressé. Enfin, peut-être qu'en le rencontrant elle arrêterait de le prendre pour une victime. Après tout, le rôle de bourreau allait bien mieux au stupide blond. Stupide blond à qui il devait des excuses. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace. Bon sang ! Pourquoi devait-il lui offrir des excuses !? Ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy le lui en aurait donné !

-Merde. Cracha-t-il froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Demanda Ron.

-Je dois des excuses à Malfoy.

-Pour ton comportement exécrable ? Pour l'avoir plaquer contre un mur ? Ou pour une autre nouvelle raison ?

Le brun lui envoya un regard meurtrier qui n'eut aucun effet sur son ami roux qui se contenta de sourire de plus belle. Harry détourna alors le regard. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à essayer de faire peur à Ron ? Cela n'avait jamais marché de toute façon.

-Je ne lui dois aucune excuse pour les autres raisons que tu viens d'énumérer. Répliqua-t-il glacialement.

-Si tu le dis, mon vieux.

-Et toi, comptes-tu t'excuser auprès de Zabini ?

Ron afficha alors un petit air pensif tout en se grattant le menton.

-Je suppose que oui, quand je l'aurais fait sortir de sa coquille.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter… mais je te rappelle…

-Qu'il est fiancé. _Je sais_ ! Et je te répète que…

-Tu n'es pas intéressé de cette manière. Mais, fais attention quand même.

-J'ai le cœur solide, mon très cher Harry ! Rétorqua avec hauteur Ron.

Harry lui lança alors un petit regard au coin, alors que le roux continuait à sourire largement. Ron était trop…ouvert et sentimental. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cette étrange fascination qu'il éprouvait pour Zabini.

-Je te retourne le conseil, Harry.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Fais attention.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, espèce d'handicapé des sentiments !

Et il lui envoya un grand sourire alors que le brun lui lançait un regard perplexe. Sur quoi Ron pouvait-il donc bien délirer ?

A suivre…

Bon, je vais expliquer des petites choses puisque certaines personnes semblent pas mal perdues… **Ron n'est pas fiancé** ! J'ignore d'où est venu cette idée (puisque je n'en n'ai parlé nulle part) Mais, il n'est pas fiancé et il est célibataire !


	20. Chapter 20

Mon Dieu… mon vingtième chapitre… (Se met à pleurer incontrôlablement)

**Chapitre 20**

Severus ignorait complètement ce qu'il était supposé ressentir. Dans un sens, la tempête à l'extérieur l'arrangeait au plus au point. Après tout… qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus déprimant que de voir un soleil rayonnant que vous vouliez vous tirez une balle dans la tête ? Pour l'avoir expérimenté, il pouvait dire que rien n'était plus déprimant que d'être déprimé quand le reste du monde semblait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Merlin, qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement plier bagage et partir au loin… il avait fait une promesse à Malfoy. Il avait fait une promesse… et il ne brisait pas ses promesses. Même si, pour cela, il devait affronter le regard haineux de Sirius. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Il croyait que ses sentiments étaient partis au loin. Qu'il s'en était débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il pouvait continuer à vivre sa vie comme il l'attendait. Mais, juste la vue de ses yeux bleus lui avait coupé le souffle… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait… _ça_ avec Sirius en plein milieu d'un corridor. Et si sa fille n'était pas arrivée… Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait bien put faire d'autre. Il essaya d'ignorer le frisson qui lui traversa le corps. Était-il possible de désirer autant quelqu'un qui avait complètement disparu pendant 10 ans ? Quelqu'un qui refusait de comprendre. Quelqu'un têtu, tête de mule, idiot, grognon, désagréable… généreux, doux, tendre… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Stupide amour. Stupide destiné. Stupide Sirius qui refusait de se laisser tranquillement oublié. Il posa une main ferme sur son cœur. Etait-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point et d'être incapable de vivre avec cette personne ? Pourquoi était-ce que Merlin avait-il créé ses sentiments pour qu'ils torturent les gens ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de passer à autre chose ? Après tout, Sirius avait passé à autre chose en mariant cette femme. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. A quoi cela servait-il de maudire les morts ? Son regard s'attarda de nouveaux sur les cieux en furie. Sirius. Sirius. Merlin, il détestait ses sentiments. Il les avait détesté lorsqu'il avait 15 ans et continuerait, probablement, jusqu'à la fin de sa maudite vie.

_Flash Back_

_Severus détestait sa vie. Il détestait son père, il détestait ses frères, il détestait ses cheveux longs, il détestait son kimono bleu pâle et, ce qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était son statue de dominé. Il jeta un regard haineux vers Adrian, son jeune frère de 12 ans, qui était, lui-aussi, un dominé et qui, comme son père le voulait, affichait un petit sourire insipide tout en baissant humblement la tête. Parce qu'un dominé se devait d'être humble, d'être magnifique en silence, d'avoir autant de cervelle qu'une oie, et encore à ce moment-là le dominé était considéré comme extrêmement intelligent. Et son père qui tenait son bras fermement tout en lui jetant un regard aussi froid que la glace. _

_-Tu me feras le plaisir d'être absolument charmant, Severus. Siffla-t-il. Après tout, un Dominé de ton âge qui n'est toujours pas fiancé… c'est un véritable scandale. Montre-moi donc ta gratitude. Je t'ai trouvé un excellent parti. _

_Oh oui… il le remerciait infiniment. Qu'il aille donc se faire foutre ! Pourquoi se devait-il d'être reconnaissant d'être vendu, comme du bétail, au plus offrant ?! Il ne voulait pas être ici. Pourquoi possédait-il le pouvoir d'enfanter !? S'il avait été comme son frère, Brian, il aurait put faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, sans se soucier des convenances, du quant dira-t-on ! Il vit alors le majordome annoncer, de sa voix présomptueuse, l'arrivé de l'illustre famille Black. Bande de bons à rien qui ne savaient rien faire de leurs dix doigts à l'exception de se gratter le derrière ! Qui y avait-il de si extraordinaire… C'est histoire de lignée, de descendance, de pondre des enfants qui, s'ils devaient être nés dominés, ne pourraient même pas choisir leurs destinés. Après tout, leur père s'empresserait de l'est fiancés au premier crétin venu. Une femme à la démarche majestueuse et à la beauté foudroyante apparut alors dans la salle suivit de deux jeunes garçons. Le premier était jeune, plus jeune que lui en tout cas, et affichait, comme la plupart des Dominants, un air arrogant et supérieur qui lui donna l'envie folle de le gifler sans ménagement. Son regard gris se tourna alors légèrement et tomba, directement, dans des yeux bleus saphir. Son souffle s'arrêta bien malgré lui, alors qu'il sentait son cœur remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Et lui qui le regardait aussi… Et il se perdait, encore et encore, dans ce regard… à un point tel qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais repartir… Il avait l'impression d'être retourné chez lui. _

_-Severus, je te présente ton fiancé, Sirius Black. _

_Son regard se retourna vivement pour regarder son père qui affichait son petit sourire poli habituel. Son… fiancé… Bien évidemment… bien évidemment que ce type était son fiancé… pourquoi d'autre était-il là !? Ses poings se crispèrent de rage. Cet étrange sentiment pouvait être ignoré. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de se débarrasser de ce parasite. Il refusait d'être fiancé. Il refusait de devenir la chose de quelqu'un. Il refusait de devenir comme sa mère. _

Severus se sentit, aussitôt, réveillé de ses souvenirs en se souvenant de cette personne… cette personne qui lui avait donné la vie… et cette personne qui ignorait comme s'occuper de _sa_ propre vie. Sa mère… il sentit une boule involontaire se former dans le fond de sa gorge. Sa mère. Cette personne à laquelle il ressemblait tellement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi triste princesse !? Demanda une voix aigue qui le fit sursauter violemment.

Il se retourna d'un bond pour apercevoir la fille de Sirius. Cette petite fille qui lui ressemblait tellement. Elle avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux d'un noir profond… Ils étaient frisés… Il se demanda, bien malgré lui, si les cheveux de cette femme étaient frisés aussi. Et est-ce que sa peau était aussi claire que celle de cette petite fille ?

-Je t'ai posé une question ! Répond-moi ! Ordonna impérativement la petite fille.

-Je ne suis pas triste. Déclara-t-il. Je réfléchis.

-Si tu as l'air comme ça, tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir pendant toute ta vie ! Dit-elle sagement. Tu devrais faire comme Ron, papa dit toujours qu'il ne réfléchit à rien et que c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air aussi heureux tout le temps !!

Elle lui envoya un sourire plein de troue et Severus sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle était tellement adorable cette petite fille… elle ressemblait tellement à Sirius… Et… il se secoua mentalement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des enfants pour le moment. Dans quelques mois, il devrait reprendre la route, cette fois-ci du Tibet, pour soutirer les secrets d'un vieux professeur de potion. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des enfants. Soudain, la petite fille se saisit, violemment, de son bras et le tira brusquement. Il tomba alors à genoux et ils se retrouvèrent presque à la même hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il.

Mais, la petite fille l'interrompit brusquement en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Tais-toi et arrête de réfléchir princesse ! Tu es trop joli pour avoir une face comme ça ! Je sais ce dont tu as besoin !!

Son sourire s'agrandit alors et elle se mit à glousser.

-Tu dois trouver un prince charmant ! Comme dans les livres que Papa me lit le soir… La princesse et le Prince Charmant qui va la sauver….

-Je ne suis pas une princesse, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé.

-Bien sur que tu en as besoin ! Sinon tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi triste !

-Je ne suis pas triste.

La petite fille fit une moue boudeuse avant de lui donner une nouvelle claque qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

-Tu es aussi pâle qu'un fantôme ! Sermonna-t-elle. Tu as besoin d'être plus au soleil et de manger des bonbons !!

-Manger des bonbons ?

-Oui ! Plein de bonbons ! Aux fraises, aux bananes, à la cerise et à l'orange ! Les bonbons sont les clés du bonheur !

En voyant le regard bleu de la petite fille se voiler d'étoiles alors qu'il pouvait presque voir les bonbons danser autour de sa tête… Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit bouffement de rire. Il vit alors les yeux de la petite fille se reposer sur lui.

-Tu as ris ! Youppi ! Princesse a rit !! Elle a rit !!

Et elle se mit à danser frénétiquement en faisant des grands moulinets avec ses bras. Severus ignorait s'il était supposé l'arrêter pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal, ou bien la regarder danser de manière si bizarre mais, étrangement, si adorable.

-Sarah. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Sarah continua de danser et Severus la laissa faire. Dans un sens, il se devait de remercier Merlin que lui et Sirius n'est pas fait leur vie ensemble… Impossible qu'une enfant aussi joyeuse puisse naître de ses entrailles.

-Je m'appelle Sarah parce qu'il y a longtemps de cela… un ange a dit à Papa qu'il aimerait que son enfant s'appelle Sarah !

Severus ignora le petit pincement qui lui agrippa le cœur.

-Sarah veut dire princesse, en hébreu…. Souffla-t-il. J'aime ce prénom.

La petite fille s'arrêta brusquement de tournoyer et son regard bleu nuit pénétra dans le sien.

-Je sais.

&&

Narcissa Malfoy posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de son époux. Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard ennuyé puis, sans un mot de plus, se remit à la besogne.

-Veux-tu quelque chose de particulier Narcissa ?

-Un bal.

Lucius fronça alors les sourcils tout en se demandant d'où cette idée saugrenue avait bien put arriver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour fêter les fiançailles de Drago et Monsieur Potter. Et aussi, les fiançailles de Blaise et de ce jeune homme.

-Ce jeune homme, comme tu le dis si parfaitement, arrivera dans 2 jours. Fit remarquer le blond. Ce bal ne serait-il pas un peu trop précipité.

-Au contraire, il serait parfait ! Qui y a-t-il donc de plus romantique qu'une rencontre dans un bal !

Le patriarche se contenta d'hausser négligemment les épaules.

-Fais ce que bon te semble. Déclara-t-il avec ennuie.

-Merci, très cher.

Et sans un mot d'affection, elle partit. Alors que lui ne sembla même pas remarquer son départ.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour !! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

-Comment oses-tu me faire mal Winky !! Aboya, avec fureur, Drago.

L'elfe de maison se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe tout en continuant à arracher ses cheveux. Le blond grimaça de nouveau. Bordel ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait faillit se noyer il y avait de cela 10 ans !! Il eut la vision fugace de lui jetant Winky dans l'eau en se demandant si elfe de maison savait nager… Bon, d'accord c'était de sa faute… Mais, franchement ! C'était il y a des années ! Ne pouvait-elle donc pas oublier et pardonner !? Aucun sens du pardon ! Il eut envie de se tirer une balle de la tête. Stupide parents. Stupide vie !

-Maître Malfoy, relevez-vous.

Drago se redressa, ne jetant aucun coup d'œil au miroir. Bien sur qu'il était magnifique. Après tout il était lui. Le grand, superbe, sensuel, sexy en diable….

-Certains disent que la modestie est une vertu, tu sais. Fit remarquer la voix ennuyée de Blaise.

-Ils ne savent, visiblement, pas de quoi ils parlent !

Le blond se tourna alors vers son cousin et laissa échapper un long sifflement appréciateur. Le mulâtre était habillé d'un kimono de soie vert lime et sa ceinture état verte foncée, soulignant sa taille. Blaise se contenta de lui lancer un regard impassible.¸

-Tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? Le bal commence dans 5 minutes.

-On dit toujours que les personnes les plus importantes arrivent en retard !

-J'ignore si l'on dit vraiment cela… mais, je te ferais remarquer, que tu es l'hôte de la soirée.

Drago se contenta de laisser échapper une grimace enfantine et sursauta légèrement en sentant Winky lui mettre son kimono de soie. Il baissa la tête pour voir que le kimono que ses parents avaient choisit pour lui était blanc avec des motifs argentés. Merlin, que c'était ridicule. Pourquoi se devait-il de mettre ses stupides vêtements asiatiques. Il n'était pas asiatique ! Il revoyait sa mère lui sourire angéliquement tout en lui expliquant que les Veelas Dominés ne pouvaient pas porter de robe mais, qu'un smoking n'était certainement pas approprié… Maudite vie !

-Ces vêtements sont grotesques ! Siffla-t-il avec rage.

-Peut importe. Répliqua Blaise.

-Ce sont des _robes _!

-Des kimonos.

-Même chose !!

Il laissa échapper une légère plainte en sentant Winky l'étouffé avec la ceinture. Merde alors ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son fils avait été pris dans un accident ! Enfin si… Mais, il était jeune et naïf à cette époque ! Et son fils se trouvait juste là ! Bon, c'était l'année dernière… mais, en une année il avait fait des progrès fulgurants en ce qui concernait la maturité ! Est-ce que Winky pouvait arrêter de le torturer !

-Je n'arrive plus à respirer ! Gémit-il.

-Tu n'es pas sensé respirer. Répondit Blaise.

-J'ai mal ! Je souffre ! Je…

-Arrête de répéter la même chose, c'est lassant à la fin.

Drago se contenta de lui envoyer un regard de la mort. Comment osait-il avoir si peu de compassion pour _lui_ ! Bordel qu'il détestait sa vie ! Ah, il avait si mal… pourquoi est-ce que ses parents le faisaient-ils souffrir à ce point ? N'était-il pas un fils obéissant, charmant et adorable ? Bien sur qu'il l'était ! Alors comment osait-il lui faire porter cet instrument de torture !

-Vous êtes prêt Maître Malfoy. Déclara soudainement Winky.

-Crève. Cracha-t-il avec haine.

Il eut le temps de se retourner pour voir son elfe de maison partir, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Elle allait le lui payer dès qu'il sortirait de ses vêtements. Bordel ! Et après les prisonniers osaient se plaindre ! S'ils voulaient connaître la vraie souffrance… qu'ils se mettent un peu à sa place ! Il vit alors sa porte s'ouvrir et fut immensément choqué de voir Rogue apparaître dans l'encadrement, habillé d'un kimono rouge et noir. Il était absolument superbe.

-Je dois dire que les kimonos vous vont à ravir, mes chers élèves.

-Je croyais que vous ne portiez pas de kimono !? S'exclama Drago, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il vit Rogue hausser négligemment les épaules.

-Votre mère a insisté en me faisant remarquer que je vivais, temporairement, sous son toit.

Ah… après on se demandait d'où lui était venu son goût prononcé pour la manipulation en tout genre… si certains avaient été élevés aux doux sons des comptines pour enfants, lui avait été élevé aux doux sons des murmures manipulateurs de sa mère. Ah… qu'il était bon d'être Drago Angelus Malfoy.

-Ne serait-il pas temps d'y aller ? Il me semble que vos invités vous attendent déjà.

-Les invités peuvent attendre franchement !

Il fit alors un geste impérieux de la tête et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers la porte. Stupide bal.

&&

Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec cette pensée. Il se sentait immensément mal à l'aise au milieu de cette salle trop grande et trop parée, alors que Narcissa Malfoy s'accrochait à son bras en lui envoyant un sourire mielleux. Et il ne voulait même pas parler de la cravate qui lui enserrait le cou et lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Bon sang ! Qui avait l'idée idiote de ce bal !? En plus, pour célébrer ses fiançailles. Il n'y avait, pourtant, absolument rien à célébrer. Il s'agissait d'un simple marché conclut entre deux familles. Rien de romantique. Rien d'extraordinaire.

-Harry, mon cher, vous semblez bien pâle. Fit remarquer Narcissa Malfoy.

-Je vais bien.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que la mère de Malfoy le relâcherait bientôt. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Pour le moment, son seul désir était d'aller dans la toilette la plus proche et de, malencontreusement bien sur, perdre sa cravate. Il poussa presque un soupir soulagé en voyant Ron se diriger vers lui à grandes enjambés.

-Bonsoir Madame Malfoy. Déclara poliment le roux. Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter Harry ?

-Bien sur, très cher.

Elle lui envoya un sourire mielleux avant de partir quelque part. C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Enfin, il était libéré du parfum bien trop chargé de la blonde. Il en aurait presque bondit de joie.

-Ne cache pas ton soulagement mon vieux. Déclara avec amusement Ron.

-Hn.

-Arrête avec ce son !!

Harry se contenta de regarder le roux en fronçant les sourcils. Son meilleur ami portait un pantalon et une veste noirs accompagné d'une chemise rouge sang. L'ensemble lui allait comme un gant. Le seul problème….

-Où est ta cravate ? Siffla-t-il froidement.

-Je n'en n'ai pas.

Et il lui envoya un sourire rayonnant qui lui donna envie de l'étrangler. Pourquoi avait-il mis cette stupide cravate ? Maudite soirée. Il sentit alors lui tapoter férocement le dos et haussa un sourcil.

-Arrête de me frapper Sarah.

La petite fille se mit, d'un bond, devant lui, en affichant son sourire auquel il manquait des dents. Elle portait, pour l'occasion, une jolie robe bleue et avait relevé ses épais cheveux bouclés d'un ruban.

-He bien, gamine, tu as presque l'air présentable ! S'exclama Ron, en souriant largement.

Sarah afficha alors un air d'hamster offensé et regarda hautainement le roux de haut en bas. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à dire…. Sûrement une phrase que les oreilles sensibles ne devaient pas entendre… Sirius lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

-Ne dis rien Sarah. L'avertit-il fermement. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens croient que je t'ai élevé n'importe comment.

-Tu veux cacher la vérité ? Demanda avec une fausse perplexité Ron.

Sirius se contenta de lui jeter un regard foudroyant tout en lançant un regard autour de lui. Harry se demanda, brièvement, qu'est-ce que son parrain cherchait de manière si peu discrète. Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Cela avait peu d'importance. L'important était que…

-Wow… Murmura doucement Ron.

Harry ne pouvait plus ce souvenir de ce qui était important. En fait, il n'était même pas sur de ce souvenir de son propre nom. Il avait toujours su que Malfoy était vaguement attirant. Après tout, il était un Veela. C'était écrit dans ses gênes qu'il devait être magnifique. Mais, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Auréolé de blanc et d'argent… ses cheveux droits et lisses tombant comme une pluie d'or blanc sur son visage. Il sentit son ventre se contracter. Trop magnifique. Il était trop magnifique pour son bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il se trouverait dans l'incapacité de détourner son regard de quoi que ce soit.

-Ce que Princesse est belle… Souffla Sarah.

Il réussit alors à détacher son regard du blond pour se tourner vers ses compagnons. Ron semblait complètement tétanisé par la surprise. En fait, même son sourire semblait figé alors que ses yeux dorés se promenaient de manière persistante sur le corps de Blaise Zabini. Et après son crétin de meilleur ami osait dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

-Il est fiancé. Se sentit-il obligé de répéter.

Cela sembla sortir Ron de sa torpeur puisqu'il se secoua vigoureusement la tête et tourna un visage affolé vers lui avant de sourire largement.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé de cette manière Harry !! Dit-il trop fort.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser un sourcil sceptique avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui semblait en état de choc. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard dans la direction que son parrain fixait. Il vit alors l'homme qui accompagnait parfois Malfoy. Severus Rogue il lui semblait. Il devait admettre qu'il était absolument superbe. Il se souvint alors de la photographie qu'il avait vue de cet homme dans le journal. Et Sirius qui avait semblé, encore, en état de choc. Il détourna la tête en se disant qu'il y réfléchirait plus sérieusement plus tard. Avant même que Malfoy n'arrive devant lui, il fut assaillit par son odeur. Une odeur qui lui mit le feu au rein. Il s'obligea à garder un air impassible en se tournant vers le blond.

-Potter ! Ma parole, les miracles arrivent vraiment ! Tu as presque l'air présentable

-Hn.

Drago sentit un tic s'abattre sur son œil droit en entendant Potter faire ce maudit son. Et il empêcha vaillamment son regard de s'attarder sur le corps musclé de Potter. Et il se refusa fermement à penser que le costume de celui-ci lui allait comme un gant. Parce que Potter n'était pas attirant et qu'il se devait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, une bonne fois pour toute !

-Toujours aussi féminin Zabini. Fit remarquer Ron avec amusement. Ça te va comme un gant. Tu es joli comme un cœur….

-Va te faire foutre. Cracha le mulâtre avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux.

Il vit alors Blaise se tourner d'un bond en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de punch, et de la chaleur. Et Weasley qui continuait à lui sourire et à le regarder partir…

_-En passant, Altesse… très belle chute de rein !_

Blaise se sentit crisper en se souvenant des paroles insolentes du roux. Merde. Il n'était pas troublé. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que ce stupide Weasley lui regarde les fesses ! Il se fichait bien où ses yeux mordorés pouvaient bien aller ! Cela ne le regardait en rien ! Un serveur lui tendit alors un verre de punch qu'il avala d'un coup.

-Et bien ! Et après cela, on ose dire que les dominés ne savent pas boire !

Le mulâtre jeta un petit regard à sa droite pour découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs châtains et aux yeux verts-bleus qui le fixait en souriant d'amusement.

-Ces soirées sont toujours d'un ennuie à mourir pas vrai. Continua-t-il avec son petit sourire. D'un côté, il y a les Dominants qui se targuent d'être le plus viriles possible… de l'autre, il y a les Dominés qui les regardent, faussement impressionnés, en se demandant lequel ils vont harponner dans le mariage. C'est adorable pas vrai !

Blaise se tourna alors complètement vers lui.

-Et tu dois te demander « mais qui est ce malade mental qui parle pour ne rien dire ».

-Non.

Le châtain lui jeta un petit regard surpris.

-Alors, à quoi tu penses ?

-Rien.

Il fut surpris de le voir éclater d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-Alors, tu veux te la jouer « blondasse sans cervelle, mais qui est, en faite, bien plus intelligente que n'importe qui ».

-Je ne suis pas blond.

Il ignorait ce qu'il disait de si drôle pour que l'inconnu continue à rire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Puis, il se redressa légèrement et lui tendit une main amicale.

-Théodore Nott, à ton service. Enfin, c'est une figure de style.

-Je sais.

-Je sais que tu sais. C'est juste drôle de parler pour ne rien dire. Après tout, la société est si doué pour cela.

Nott lui pointa alors un couple qui venait d'entrer. La femme était d'une beauté timide et blonde alors que l'homme qui l'accompagnait semblait avoir, au moins, 20 ans de plus qu'elle.

-C'est ce que l'on appelle le mariage typique. Déclara alors Nott. Blondasse épouse Vieil os. Vieil os couche Blondasse. Blondasse ruine Vieil os. Et les deux sont infiniment contents.

-Tu as oublié une chose. Se sentit-il obligé de faire remarquer.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda avec perplexité le châtain. Ne me dis pas le cliché « Peut-être qu'ils s'aiment pour de vrai ! Tu n'en sais rien ! » Imita-t-il d'une voix aigue.

Blaise secoua légèrement la tête et pointa un jeune homme brun aux muscles proéminents.

-Blondasse trompe vieil homme avec le fils.

Nott sembla interloquer pendant quelques secondes avant de rire encore plus fort qu'avant. Le mulâtre ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentit un petit sourire amusé se former sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Pessimiste ! Approuva-t-il. J'aime ça !

-Réaliste serait le terme le plus juste.

-Tout à fait !

Au moment où Nott allait dire autre chose, Blaise sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir sa tante Narcissa le fixer avec un petit sourire mielleux.

-Je le savais ! Dit-elle avec triomphe.

Le mulâtre haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'il y a-t-il donc de plus romantique que de rencontrer son fiancé à un bal !

Blaise se tourna alors violemment vers Théodore Nott qui lui envoya un sourire amusé.

-Bonjour… ou plutôt Bonsoir, Blaise… Il semblerait que ce soit une totale surprise pour toi…

Il pencha alors la tête de côté.

-Mais, je suis content que mon fiancé ne soit pas complètement insipide.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour !! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 22**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise sentit sa bouche dégringolé sous le choc alors qu'il fixait le regard amusé de Théodore Nott. Ce type… était son fiancé… Il se ressaisit aussitôt. Bon d'accord. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son fiancé à cette soirée, mais celui-ci était là. C'était la vie. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Bonsoir. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Tu t'es vite remis de ton choc ma parole ! S'exclama alors Nott.

Nott trouvait qu'il s'était vite remis de son choc ? Lui ne comprenait même pas _pourquoi _il avait été choqué. Il se fichait bien que Nott soit son fiancé, où que l'homme qui le fixait comme s'il était un bout de viande soit son fiancé. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que cela ne lui importait pas. Sa tante partit alors vers un vieux couple à l'allure noble. Et il se retrouva, de nouveau, seul avec l'homme qu'il allait épouser.

-Est-ce que tu penses encore à rien ? Demanda avec curiosité le châtain.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être surpris. Répliqua Blaise.

-Oh ? Aucune raison tu crois ? Moi je suis très surpris pourtant.

Il lui envoya un petit sourire.

-Je croyais que mon fiancé serait soit insipide. Soit insipide et stupide. Soit insipide, stupide et optimiste à souhait. Dans tous les cas, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit insipide. Mais, tu es assez amusant.

-Je ne m'attendais à rien. Répliqua Blaise. Je m'en fichais même.

-Oh ? Tu ne me dis même une phrase du genre « Je ne m'attendais à rien, mais je suis content que mes attentes inexistantes ne soient pas déçu ! »

-Si je n'avais pas d'attente, je ne pouvais pas être déçu.

Le châtain éclata alors de nouveau d'un grand rire amusé qui était assez agréable à écouter. Les yeux verts de Blaise s'attardèrent sur le jeune homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il était trop mince, trop petit, trop châtain… et ses yeux n'étaient pas dorés. Il sursauta violemment en regardant ses pensés. Que !?

-Ah ! Alors sous cette indifférence se cache un cœur qui bat déjà pour quelqu'un. Fit remarquer avec nonchalance Nott.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Nott dessina alors un cœur dans les airs.

-Mettons-nous clairs tout de suite, si tu veux bien. Dit calmement le châtain. Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais, nous sommes obligés de nous marier ensemble Il n'y absolument rien de romantique, nous ne sommes pas dans un livre « Harlequin ».

Il se servit alors un nouveau verre de punch et se mit à le siroter lentement. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'approcha de lui et son visage se trouva à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage. Il se contenta de le fixer en haussant un sourcil. Il remarqua, à sa grande irritation, que Nott venait de poser le même geste que Weasley… et que lorsque Weasley avait fait ça, son cœur lui avait remonté dans la gorge et il avait eu du mal à respirer. Si ce n'était pas la preuve ultime que le roux n'était pas bon pour sa santé…

-Tu veux savoir la seule ressemblance entre le lapin de pâque et le véritable amour ? Demanda le châtain avec nonchalance.

Blaise se contenta de le fixer avec indifférence.

-On s'en fiche éperdument. Les deux n'existent pas.

Nott se redressa alors brusquement et avala son verre de punch d'un trait, son sourire fermement en place.

-Je suis content de tomber sur quelqu'un comme toi, qui ne s'attendra pas à la fin « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Notre fin ressemblera plutôt « Et ils vécurent vieux en étant amis et eurent un seul héritier que l'on attendait d'eux ».

Blaise le fixa alors avec sérénité avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres pleines. Nott lui tendit alors la main.

-Sens-toi libre de me tromper avec qui tu veux, et j'en ferais de même. Par contre, soyons toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre. Si tu ne veux pas que je te trompe, tu n'auras qu'à le dire.

-Je m'en fiche.

Nott hocha alors doucement la tête puis son regard s'attarda sur une jeune femme aux seins voluptueux… dont le mari était partit au toilette.

-Et bien alors… mon cher fiancé… je te souhaite une merveilleuse nuit.

-A toi aussi. Répondit Blaise alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la femme.

Il sentit alors une chaleur épouvantable s'abattre sur lui et déposa lentement son verre sur la table avant de sortir à l'extérieur. L'air de la nuit le revigora aussitôt. Il aurait bien voulu éclater de rire. Son fiancé était parfait. Parfait pour lui en tout cas. Il avait un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… le regard de l'indifférence la plus totale qui soit. Et c'était parfait pour lui. Un fiancé émotionnel comme Drago ne lui aurait pas convenu… Un fiancé aussi froid et coupant que Potter ne lui aurait pas convenu… Un fiancé comme… Weasley, aurait été son pire cauchemar. Il continua alors à marcher, en ignorant complètement où il allait. Il était rare qu'il s'aventurait hors du château de son oncle et sa tante. En fait, il n'en n'avait jamais sentit l'utilité. Toutes les fleurs se ressemblaient non ? Et puis, elles étaient bien plus jolies dans les livres. Il sursauta violemment en voyant un long corps surmonter d'une épaisse chevelure rousse. Weasley était couché dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Bien malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur le long corps musclé et le visage emplis de tâches de rousseurs. Il n'était pas beau. En fait, le plus haut terme que l'on pouvait utiliser pour son visage était « charmant ». Et pourtant, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il sursauta de nouveau en voyant que les yeux mordorés s'étaient ouverts pendant qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention.

-Salut, Altesse. Déclara alors le roux. J'ai pu constater que tu avais trouvé ton prince charmant.

-Mon prince charmant ? Répéta avec perplexité le mulâtre.

Un sourire qu'il jugea faussement nonchalant apparut alors sur les lèvres pleines de Weasley qui se contenta de refermer les yeux.

-Je vous ai vu, toi et le type châtain… vous étiez très… amicaux.

-C'est mon fiancé.

Le roux ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux avant que son faux sourire ne s'agrandisse.

-Et bien, vous semblez absolument parfait l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas le retrouver pendant que je reste coucher ici ?

-Ce jardin ne t'appartient pas. Je peux y rester si j'en ai envie.

Puis, comme pour défier le roux encore plus, il s'assit près de lui. Merlin, pourquoi faisait-il donc cela ? Il exécrait Weasley ? Alors pourquoi s'infligeait-il sa compagnie ? Était-il devenu masochiste sans le savoir ? Son regard retomba sur le visage plein de tâche de rousseur et il croisa les yeux mordorés. Et son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

-Tu avais l'air de bien t'amusé avec ce type.

-Théodore Nott.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé son nom.

Blaise se trouva pris au dépourvu pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu semblais le trouver charmant. Continua alors le roux. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Tu as raison, il est beaucoup plus charmant que tu ne le seras jamais !

Avant même que le mulâtre ne puisse réagir, il se sentit plaquer sur le sol alors que les bras de Weasley lui tenaient fermement les siens. Et son corps qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Et son odeur ensorcelante qui semblait pénétré dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il crut, pendant un instant, qu'il allait perdre la tête.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici, au lieu d'être avec lui !? Cracha avec colère le roux. Vous semblez fait pour être ensemble ! La princesse froide et indifférente et le prince charmant froid et indifférent, vous êtes superbes !

-Je suis ici parce que je le veux ! Et tu as raison, il est absolument parfait pour moi !

Et les yeux mordorés qui semblaient le foudroyer sans répit alors que son cœur menaçait de s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi. Et le visage de Weasley qui se rapprochait du sien, et son souffle qui lui caressait les lèvres, et son odeur qui semblait vouloir lui monter à la tête. Il allait mourir.

-C'est à ce moment que tu es supposé crier au secours, altesse. Murmura doucement Weasley. Tu dois crier, sinon le Prince ne viendra pas te sauver.

Blaise aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait aucune envie de crier au secours. Et il eut envie de se gifler en réalisant ça. Merlin, que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Dans son âme ? Dans… son cœur ? Et le visage de Weasley qui se rapprochait du sien, et il ignorait pourquoi, il se contenta de fermer doucement les yeux. Puis, le souffle chaud de Weasley dévia jusqu'à son front et il se contenta de poser lentement les lèvres là. Puis, toute sa chaleur disparut brusquement. Le mulâtre ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir que Weasley s'était levé et lui tendait la main en souriant.

-Danse avec moi, altesse. Déclara-t-il.

Blaise se redressa lentement et mit sa main dans celle de Weasley. Qu'est-ce que cette main était grande et forte… surtout lorsque le roux le souleva sans aucun problème. Il sentit alors Weasley poser une main ferme sur sa taille et il se sentit frissonner. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il posa alors sa main, qui n'était pas emprisonnée par celle de Weasley, sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Il n'y a pas de musique. Fit remarquer Blaise.

-Ecoute la musique des étoiles.

Blaise se serait, normalement, moqué mentalement d'une phrase aussi poétique, mais il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête alors que Weasley le guidait lentement. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il aurait voulu rester ainsi à jamais. Lui, Weasley et les étoiles. Et cette odeur qui se dégageait de Weasley comme une drogue dans ses veines. Il ne vit même pas qu'il se rapprochait lentement du roux avant qu'il ne se sente appuyé doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du roux. Il fut surpris lorsque Weasley ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de continuer à danser lentement. Son cœur s'apaisa doucement alors que les étoiles et l'odeur de Weasley l'accompagnait. Il enleva sa main de celle du roux et l'enroula autour de son cou, rapprochant encore plus ce grand corps qui faisait manquer des battements à son cœur. Et Weasley continua à danser avec lui, en silence…

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour !! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 23**

Drago en avait, déjà, marre de ce bal. En fait, il aurait préféré soulever des haltères, le nouveau plaisir que Rogue leur imposait, plutôt que de devoir échanger un seul nouveau sourire mielleux et faussement poli à un invité qui sentait trop fort. Ces crétins ignoraient-ils que le parfum s'appliquait avec modération ? De toute évidence non. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde pouvait être aussi parfait que lui !! Après tout, il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Et même les gens de la noblesse se trouvaient en-dessous de lui ! Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils ignorent les règles élémentaires. Sa mère lui présenta alors un jeune homme qui lui embrassa, un peu trop longuement, la main et qui lui envoya un sourire un peu trop… étrange, pour son goût. Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Il se fichait bien de la manière que cet homme, dont il avait oublié le nom, le regardait. Et même si ses lèvres molles continuaient d'agresser sa main… il se contenterait de rester silencieux, à sourire agréablement. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à jeter un léger regard à sa mère pour voir que ce type était assez prestigieux pour qu'elle lui envoie un sourire tellement mielleux que les abeilles en auraient salivé. Soudain, une main puissante lui tira le bras, enlevant les lèvres dégoûtants de sur sa peau nue. Il en aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Premièrement, le brun semblait penser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de circulation dans son bras, puisque sa poigne la coupait. Deuxièmement, ce goujat aurait put, au moins, avoir la _décence_ de le regarder pendant qu'il essayait de l'amputer !! Mais non… ce maudit _Nid de Poule_ se contentait de fixer froidement le jeune homme qui avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

-Dansons. Déclara alors calmement Potter avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse sans demander son avis.

Le blond lui envoya un sourire charmant avant de poser fermement sa main sur son épaule droite. Dès qu'il fut convaincu que le regard de sa mère ne s'attardait plus sur eux, il s'empressa de serrer l'épaule du brun à s'en casser les doigts et le foudroya vicieusement du regard.

-Comment oses-tu m'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit… Siffla-t-il avec colère.

Potter se contenta de lui envoyer un regard indifférent avant de commencer à le faire tournoyer d'une main contrôlée. Il admit, à contrecœur, que le brun semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais même s'il devait, pour cela, se couper la langue.

-Répond-moi ! Cracha le blond. Potter ! Hé Potter ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?!

-Qui n'entendrait pas un chihuahua qui ne cesserait d'aboyer ?

Une minute… Ce type qui ignorait c'était quoi un peigne… ne venait pas de le comparer à un chien miniature… bien sur que non… Même ce crétin n'aurait jamais osé l'insulter de la sorte… Même ce… Il serra les dents avant d'écraser, violemment, le pied du brun. Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard agacé tout en continuant à le guider sans problème.

-Ne refais jamais ça. Dit-il froidement.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi Potter ?

-Tu devrais pourtant.

La main qui se trouvait sur sa hanche gauche l'agrippa un peu plus et il sentit une chaleur étrange lui envahir le corps. Même à travers son kimono, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de cette main… sa force…

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de mon surnom. Continua le brun.

-Le survivant ?

-Non.

Potter plongea alors son regard dans le sien et Drago aurait put jurer qu'il venait de se faire aspirer par cet océan de vert émeraude. Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de Potter étaient aussi beaux ? Pour un tel rustre… possédé de tels yeux étaient un véritable gâchis. Un blasphème même !

-L'assassin. Déclara alors Potter.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Répliqua Drago.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore _donné_ de_ raison_ d'avoir peur.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que Potter se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui ? Est-ce qu'il imaginait ce corps dur et musclé qui était presque plaqué contre le sien ? Est-ce qu'il imaginait cette odeur forte et ensorcelante qui semblait vouloir le rendre complètement dingue ? Il avait envie de s'approcher du brun… de mettre ses bras autour de son cou et de l'étreindre jusqu'à la fin du monde… bercer par ses yeux aussi brillants que l'émeraude… Soudain, le brun pencha sa tête vers lui et posa ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille… Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il aurait été incapable d'ignorer le frisson qui lui foudroya le corps et le laissa presque pantelant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens aussi bon ? Grogna Potter.

-Quoi ?

La musique s'arrêta alors et Potter se dégagea brusquement de lui et partit sans demander son reste. Drago était convaincu que s'il avait été seul, il se serait écroulé au sol sans demander son reste. Il posa une main tremblante sur son cœur en repensant au souffle chaud de Potter sur son oreille… au corps musclé qui frôlait presque le sien… aux yeux émeraude… et Merlin que Potter sentait bon… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'être seul. La musique, le placotage incessant des invités, lui donnait mal à la tête et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de partir dans sa chambre, ou n'importe où d'autre. Il essaya d'ignorer son cœur qui semblait vouloir rivaliser avec un marteau piqueur. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à une distance raisonnable, il laissa échapper un long soupir en s'appuyant contre le mur… Il pouvait sentir qu'il rougissait jusqu'au cou, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade, ses mains moites, sa respiration haletante. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt mourir… Merlin, souffrait-il d'une maladie incurable qui lui empêchait de reprendre son souffle !? Merlin, il avait besoin…

-Tu as eu une très bonne idée de partir comme ça, mon beau blond.

Il tourna légèrement le regard pour voir le vers de terre qui avait presque agressé sa main. Le jeune homme le fixait de son étrange regard qu'il n'appréciait nullement. Il se redressa alors avec dignité et lui lança un regard hautain.

-De quoi parlez-vous donc ! Cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

-Je dis juste que tu as bien fait de partir comme ça.

-Je ne vous permets pas d'être aussi familier avec moi !

Le sourire qui apparut alors sur le visage de cet homme lui envoya un frisson. Et ce frisson ne ressemblait nullement à celui qu'il avait sentit lorsqu'il était avec son fiancé. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de lui et, aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, il se saisit de ses bras. Le blond écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

-Relâchez-moi immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il. Comment osez-vous… je vous dit de me lâcher !

-Wow, ne fais pas ton effarouché, des dominés comme toi, j'en ai vu des centaines.

De quel droit ce type osait-il le toucher de la sorte !? Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il n'était rien de spécial. Il sentit son regard aller de gauche à droite, cherchant une sortie, un moyen de s'enfuir. Ce type mesurait au moins 10 centimètres de plus que lui et semblait faire le double de son poids ! Il se sentait… Drago ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça. Ses paupières étaient dilatés, son cœur battait à la chamade, des frissons lui traversaient le corps et de la sueur glacée dégringolait dans son dos. Il avait… Soudain, le type revola sans effort. Il se tourna alors violemment pour voir Potter, le poing dressé devant lui.

-Po… Commença-t-il avant de se figer.

Le brun venait de tourner son regard vers lui. Il recula aussitôt. Ce regard… n'était pas ordinaire… Ce n'était pas le regard du Potter qu'il connaissait… le Potter qu'il connaissait était froid, sarcastique, indifférent… Mais, ce regard… pour la première fois, il arriva à croire que le deuxième surnom du brun était l'assassin… Parce que ce regard n'appartenait pas à un homme civilisé… c'était le regard d'une bête assoiffée de sang… une bête… Le brun commença alors à se diriger vers le jeune homme qui se redressait avec difficulté.

-Mon père va entendre parler de ça !! Vous pouvez me croire ! Hurla-t-il avec colère. Savez-vous qui je suis !?

-De toute évidence, c'est _toi_ qui ignore qui je suis.

Potter lui envoya alors un sourire… qui fit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Il eut alors la pensée vivide que Potter allait tuer ce type. Il allait le tuer et il allait être envoyé en prison ! Il ignora tous les instincts de son corps qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible et agrippa solidement le bras de Potter grâces aux siens. Le brun tourna son regard vers lui, et il le fusilla allègrement du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te comporter comme un véritable sauvage !! Hurla le blond. Tu te prends pour qui !

Le regard meurtrier disparut alors pour laisser place à de l'ébahissement.

-Ce type t'attaquait. Fit-il remarquer.

-Et alors ! Qui t'as donné la permission d'agir comme un homme de Neandertal !

-Comme un…

Drago sentit son cœur s'alléger de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le Potter qu'il connaissait revenait à la surface… Même si ce Potter semblait vouloir rentrer sa tête contre le mur, il pouvait s'occuper de ça. Il enfonça alors un doigt impétueux dans la poitrine musclée du brun.

-Oui, comme un sauvage ! Rajouta-t-il. Comme un goujat, comme un rustre, comme un…

-C'est de ta faute si je me suis comporté de la sorte.

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite et vit, avec satisfaction, que le jeune homme s'était enfui en courant. Et voilà… et maintenant, tout allait bien… et… une minute. Comment ça tout était de sa faute !?

-Hé ! Protesta vivement le blond. De quel droit oses-tu m'accuser de ta conduite inexcusable !

-Parce que tu es faible et que tu t'amuses à te mettre dans les problèmes…

_-Je m'amuse_ !?

-Si tu ne l'avais pas laissé te manger la main comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain… rien de tout cela ne se serait passée. Expliqua-t-il froidement. Je te l'avais pourtant déjà dit non.

Il le dévisagea dédaigneusement de haut en bas et Drago sentit son sang battre à ses oreilles.

-Ton inaptitude à t'occuper de toi-même causera du tord à tout ceux qui t'entoure. Tu es un vrai problème.

-Je suis un… ne me fais pas rire Potter ! Je suis _cent fois_ plus capable de m'occuper de moi-même que tu ne le seras jamais !

Le doigt gracile s'enfonça, un peu plus, dans le torse de Potter qui ne broncha même pas et continuait de le fixer avec irritation.

-J'avais la situation _bien en main _avant que tu n'arrives avec tes méthodes d'homme des cavernes ! Continua le blond.

-Tu avais la situation bien en main ? Susurra Potter.

-Bien évidemment !

-Tu aurais pu l'arrêter s'il avait décidé d'aller plus loin ?

-Comme un jeu d'enfant !

-D'accord.

Le brun se saisit alors brusquement de ses bras et le plaqua contre le mur avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Drago sentit son corps se figer de surprise… et d'autre chose qu'il préféra ne pas identifier. Soudain, la main ferme de Potter se referma sur sa hanche alors que l'autre se faufilait dans ses cheveux et lui tirait la tête en arrière.

-Alors, arrête-moi Malfoy. Siffla-t-il.

Et, sans un mot de plus, sa bouche brûlante se referma sur la sienne.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Message important de l'auteur** : Bon vous savez… les études, le travail, les amis et les fics, ça me prend tout mon temps libre… alors je suis vraiment désolé de dire que je serais, désormais, incapable de répondre aux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai trop de fics et trop de reviews (pas que je m'en plains) et je n'ai plus le temps pour y répondre… je recommencerais donc pendant les vacances de Noël… mais, répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire une fic… je suis infiniment désolé et j'espère que mes lecteurs adorés ne m'abandonneront pas pour ça…

**Avertissement** : Ce chapitre contient une scène assez… chaude.

**Chapitre 24**

Harry ne comprenait même pas son propre raisonnement. Pourquoi venait-il de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de son fiancé ? Mais que faisait-il bon sang ! Il avait l'impression d'être devenu complètement fou ! Sa bouche se plaqua un peu plus sur celle du blond et il sentit un feu foudroyant lui traverser le corps. Merlin, il fallait que Malfoy l'arrête… il fallait qu'il lui morde la lèvre inférieure, ou qu'il se mette à pleurer ou hurler ! Il fallait… Il laissa échapper un petit grognement alors que les lèvres de Malfoy s'entrouvraient. Il fallait que le blond l'arrête parce que lui ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il avait envie de le dévorer, de l'assimiler, de le faire sien à jamais. Il referma, brusquement, ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond et sentit celui-ci frissonner avant d'agripper fermement ses épaules et d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond ne l'arrêtait pas bon sang ! Il happa alors la langue de Malfoy entre ses lèvres et se mit à sucer. Merlin qu'il goûtait bon. Merlin qu'il sentait bon. Il avait besoin qu'il l'arrête… Les mains du blond se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux et plaquèrent son visage encore plus près qu'avant. Chaque partie de son corps touchait le blond. Il avait envie déchirer ce kimono de soi, d'allonger Malfoy dessus et de le prendre encore et encore… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin rassasié. Malheureusement, il avait cette impression étrange que peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il lui ferait l'amour, cette envie qui le prenait aux tripes ne s'en irait jamais. Une de ses mains se posa, presque contre sa volonté, sur la chute de rein de Malfoy. Et il sentit, contre ses lèvres, Malfoy gémir légèrement tout en plaquant encore plus contre lui. Il laissa échapper, de nouveau, un grognement. Il se sentait réagir… et il savait que Malfoy pouvait le sentir aussi. Alors pourquoi n'hurlait-il pas à l'aide ? Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête… parce qu'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il serrait capable de faire si ce baiser continuait… Il enleva, lentement, ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy et la vision qui l'accueillit le tua presque sur le champ. Le blond avait les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle haletant, les joues rouges et les yeux fermés. Il sentit un véritable coup de poing au cœur lorsque le blond entrouvrit les yeux et le regard argenté, lourd et empli de désir, se posa sur lui. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement avant de plaquer, de nouveau, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallait que Malfoy l'arrête, sinon lui en serait incapable.

& &

Lorsque les lèvres de Potter se reposèrent sur les siennes, Drago sentit son corps frissonner de plaisir et ses yeux se refermer doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ! Il fallait qu'il arrête Potter !! Parce que… parce que… la langue brûlante plongea dans sa bouche, et son cerveau eut un léger court-circuit. Il se préoccuperait des raisons plus tard… Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était ses lèvres fermes qui se plaquaient contre les siennes… ce corps dur qui le collait contre le mur et l'empêchait de s'enfuir… comme s'il en aurait la moindre envie. Et ses cheveux épais… il se promit de ne plus jamais les insultés… Et il pouvait sentir, contre son ventre, la preuve irréfutable que Potter aimait ce qu'ils faisaient… Et son corps semblait se réjouir de provoquer une telle réaction… il voulait se frotter, encore et encore, contre cette dureté… il voulait… il ignorait complètement qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, mais il pouvait sentir que, lui-aussi, commençait à perdre la tête. Ses mains quittèrent, à contrecœur, les cheveux ébouriffés, pour se promener sur les muscles d'aciers des bras de Potter. Il se sentit gémir de plaisir en remarquant la fermeté… Les lèvres du brun le quittèrent de nouveau et, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en plaindre, il sentit celles-ci se poser sur son cou. En sentant la langue brûlante, suivie des dents qui mordaient gentiment sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. Est-ce que Potter voulait le rendre cinglé !? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait, bientôt, devenir fou ! Et le brun qui continuait à laisser des baisers insistants sur sa peau nue… Les lèvres de Potter remontèrent alors vers les siennes, et il se sentit, de nouveau happé. Il eut la vision, fugace, de lui et Potter…. Se caressant sans rien entre eux…

-Potter…. Gémit-il. Potter…

Soudain, les lèvres et les mains quittèrent sa peau et le brun se dégagea complètement de lui, le laissant les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter… Les yeux émeraude se durcirent.

-Tu penses que tu aurais pu m'arrêter en disant mon nom ? Fit-il remarquer froidement. Et combien de temps comptais-tu attendre pour réagir enfin ?

Il sentit son corps se figer. De quoi est-ce que le brun parlait ? L'arrêter ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu l'arrêter ? Mais de quoi… Il se souvint alors que Potter l'avait embrassé pour le défier. Il sentit un rougissement étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit envahir ses joues. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il fusilla, allègrement, le brun du regard. C'est vrai… Potter n'avait pas fait ça parce qu'il _voulait_ le faire… Il avait fait ça parce qu'il _devait_ le faire. Il ignora ses lèvres qui tremblaient, il ignora son cœur qui se serrait et il ignora, avec encore plus de férocité, ses yeux qui piquaient dangereusement.

-Espèce de sale type tout à fait dégoûtant !! Hurla-t-il avec colère. Comment oses-tu m'embrasser de la sorte !? Comment oses-tu me toucher de la sorte !? Je ne te permets pas ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

-Je te ferais remarquer que tes menaces ne marchent sur personne.

Il eut envie d'arracher les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient comme s'il faisait aussi peur qu'un caniche miniature. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit le désir intense de donner un coup de poing à quelqu'un. Et droit sur la bouche. Sur cette bouche arrogante qui l'avait embrassé juste pour lui donner une leçon ! Il n'avait pas besoin de leçon !

-De toute façon, nous devrons bien nous embrasser pendant notre mariage. Continua calmement le brun.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage ! Hurla le blond. Jamais, jamais, **jamais** !!

Le brun haussa légèrement son sourcil droit avant de le fixer avec impassibilité.

-Tes parents sont-ils au courant ?

-Non !

-Et bien, tant que tu ne le diras pas à tes parents. Je ne prendrais pas en considération tes paroles.

-Tu dois refuser de m'épouser !

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle, mais Potter laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire.

-Je dois épouser la personne que mes parents ont choisit. Déclara-t-il calmement. Pourquoi refuserais-je de t'épouser ?

-Parce que, je ne peux pas refuser de t'épouser ! Donc, tu dois le faire !

-Non.

Drago pouvait presqu'entendre son cœur battre à la chamade. Il n'avait qu'à regarder Potter avec ses stupides yeux émeraude, sa stupide musculature et sa stupide odeur pour sentir sa gorge se serrer. Et pourquoi lui révélait-il tout cela ? Merlin, il devenait complètement cinglé pas vrai…

-Si je le fais, je vais perdre tout ce qui me revient de droit !! Expliqua Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais en avoir quelque chose à faire. C'est ton problème si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour faire ce que tu veux faire.

-C'est facile pour toi, quelqu'un qui n'a **jamais** eu de problème dans sa vie, de parler comme ça !!

Il vit les sourcils de Potter se froncer mais, ignora complètement cela. Comment est-ce que Potter osait-il lui parler de la sorte ?! Ce type… ce maudit imbécile, crétin… comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Surtout après l'avoir embrassé ainsi… toucher ainsi… comment osait-il !?

-Je n'ai eu aucun problème dans ma vie ? Murmura-t-il calmement.

-Non !! On ne t'a jamais pris quoi que ce soit contre ton gré ! Alors comment _oses-tu_ me juger de la sorte !?

Il s'apprêtait à hurler de plus belle lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Potter. Et il sentit les mots se coincer dans sa gorge. Il avait eu peur lorsque Potter avait eu ce regard, il y a quelques minutes de cela… mais, ce regard ne lui était pas destiné alors… Il recula alors légèrement et réalisa qu'il était coincé contre le mur et le regard glacé du brun.

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser… on m'a déjà pris des choses contre mon gré. Siffla-t-il froidement. Et c'est pour cela que je t'épouse. Que ce soit clair entre nous Malfoy. Je me fiche éperdument de toi et de tes problèmes. La seule raison que je veux t'épouser, c'est pour repayer ma dette. Tu ne rentres pas en ligne de compte dans cette équation.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Potter tourna les talons et partit calmement. Dès qu'il fut convaincu que le brun ne pouvait plus le voir, Drago se laissa tomber lentement contre le mur et entoura ses genoux de ses bras tout en enfouissant sa tête contre ses cuisses. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. En fait, si des larmes coulaient sur ses joues… c'était à cause qu'il avait une grosse poussière dans l'œil. Il se fichait bien de Potter, de ses raisons et de ses baisers. Il s'en fichait tellement que cela faisait mal…

&&

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Harry ferma alors doucement la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber, sans cérémonie, sur son lit. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça juste parce que Malfoy était assez stupide pour ne pas réaliser que ce qu'il disait était complètement faux. Et puis, c'était mieux ainsi non ? Il n'aimait pas que les gens sachent son histoire… alors pourquoi cela l'avait-il tant irrité que Malfoy se trompe à ce point sur son compte ? Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Il allait, de nouveau, devoir s'excuser. Premièrement pour l'avoir mis dehors alors qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise… Deuxièmement, pour l'avoir, délibérément, blesser…. Et troisièmement, pour ses baises qui étaient allé bien trop loin… Il sentit son corps se crisper en se souvenant de ses lèvres douces… de cette peau soyeuse… de cette odeur qui semblait vouloir lui monter à la tête… Il allait s'excuser et essayer d'être le plus cordial que possible avec Malfoy pour qu'ils puissent se marier tranquillement… et que, surtout, Malfoy ne réussisse pas à entrer à l'intérieur de sa peau encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Deux chapitres en une semaine ! Ne vous y habituez pas lol !! Je suis juste de super bonne humeur !

**Chapitre 25**

Sarah ne comprenait rien aux adultes. En fait, les adultes étaient des bêtes compliquées et stupides qui s'amusaient, inutilement, à se compliquer la vie alors que la réponse était aussi facile que tout. Comme, par exemple, si son professeur lui demander qu'est-ce que 2+2 égalait… elle n'allait pas commencer à penser à toutes les possibilités que 2+2 pouvaient faire… Elle n'allait pas se creuser, inutilement, la tête à se demander des tas de questions bizarres et sans fondement. Non ! Elle allait se contenter de dire que ça donnait 4 et finir avec ça une bonne fois pour toute ! Alors pourquoi son père adoré ne pouvait pas en faire de même ? Elle poussa un soupir qu'elle jugea absolument parfait en regardant son père observé, du coin de l'œil bien évidemment, Princesse… et Princesse qui se contentait de l'ignorer avec superbe mais que, dès que son père tournait le dos, lui jetait un petit regard tout triste. Elle trouvait cela profondément ridicule et n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait voir, c'était la Princesse et son prince charmant s'embrasser à la fin. Toutes les aventures stupides, la méchante sorcière, le méchant magicien, tout ça ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Elle voulait la fin joyeuse **maintenant **!

-Je vais voir Princesse ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Sirius lui jeta, aussitôt, un regard horrifié. Pourquoi est-ce que sa fille adoré aimait autant Rogue ? Est-ce que ce maudit idiot avait lancé un sort à lui et sa descendance pour les garder, à jamais, sous son charme ? Parce que si oui… et bien il se devait de trouver un moyen d'enlever cette malédiction avant que sa fille ne sombre encore plus et que, plus jamais, elle ne puisse s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça… Il eut une grimace en voyant que, durant son moment de distraction, sa fille en avait profité pour s'enrouler autour du bras de Rogue comme s'il s'agissait d'une branche d'arbre, tout en lui jetant un regard énamouré qui lui donna l'envie folle de se jeter un aveda kedavra. Où était la bouteille de scotch lorsqu'il en avait désespérément besoin ? Il se dirigea, à contrecœur, vers Rogue… qui aurait put, au moins, avoir la décence de ressembler à un sac de patate. Merlin… Rogue avait toujours eu l'air absolument magnifique en kimono. Il eut la vision, fugace, d'un jeune Rogue portait un kimono noir et argenté alors que ses longs cheveux, jusqu'au milieu du dos à l'époque, étaient remontés en une coiffure compliquée… Malheureusement, à cette époque, bien qu'il avait trouvé Rogue absolument magnifique… il avait, largement, préféré regarder le corps nu et blanc comme de l'ivoire… alors que les longs cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient sur ses épaules… Il avait toujours aimé le contraste… Et, il se rappela bien malgré lui qu'il avait toujours aimé faire l'amour avec Rogue… Merlin… il devenait complètement cinglé.

-Sarah, lâche Rogue. Tu le déranges.

-Bien sur que non ! Pas vrai Princesse !?

Il vit Rogue avoir une légère grimace avant de sourire gentiment à sa fille. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue était aussi gentil avec sa petite chérie ? Ne pouvait-il pas, tout simplement, être aussi froid que la glace ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui donner, une autre raison, de le détester ? D'oublier qu'est-ce qu'il avait déjà représenté pour lui… Merlin qu'il se dégoûtait. Se souvenir de comment il se comportait à l'époque, essayant sans cesse d'avoir l'attention de Rogue. Lui faisant des mauvais coups, lui tirant les cheveux, lui faisant des grimaces… Qu'est-ce qu'il était gamin à l'époque… il se dégoûtait totalement. Et il ne voulait même pas penser à l'époque où, enfin, il avait commencé à sortir avec Rogue. Le bonheur… la joie… il avait alors l'impression que s'il ne le voyait pas pendant 2 jours, s'était la fin du monde. Pathétique. Il se trouvait tout à fait pathétique.

-Elle ne me dérange pas, Black. Affirma Rogue.

-Je vois.

Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire. Bon d'accord… il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ne pouvait pas le dire à part s'il voulait entendre Sarah pleurer. Et Merlin savait la puissance des cordes vocales de sa fille… Il eut une grimace juste à y penser… non, il n'avait, définitivement, pas besoin de ça. Avant même qu'il ne le voit arriver, il sentit un parfum fort de capricieux derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Rogue froncer, férocement, les sourcils. Merde… il aurait reconnu cette odeur trop chargé entre mille.

-Et bien… si ce n'est pas le petit Severus… Déclara une voix mielleuse.

Il se tourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec la beauté foudroyante de Carl Rogue. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient autour de lui comme des serpents assoiffés de sang alors que ses yeux bleus électrifiant fixaient Rogue avec un amusement dédaigneux non dissimulé.

-Bonjour Carl. Siffla Rogue. Maintenant, au revoir Carl.

-Est-ce ainsi que tu traites les membres de ta famille, petit Severus ? Demanda narquoisement le jeune homme.

-Tu n'es pas de ma famille… enfin, tu es juste la poule reproduction de mon frère.

Les yeux bleus se glacèrent immédiatement et Sirius eut l'impression de retourner dans le passé. Et, sans un mot de plus, il se mit entre Rogue et Carl en envoyant un sourire charmant au jeune dominé qui le fixait de haut en bas en levant un sourcil.

-Sirius ? Que fais-tu donc en Angleterre ? Ne me dis que tu es revenu pour cette gourde irrespectueuse ?

Et, comme à chaque fois que Carl, ou n'importe qui d'autre de cette maudite famille, insultait Rogue, il sentit son sang bouillir et la familière habitude de répliquer une parole acerbe et directe roula presque sur sa langue. Il la retint avec difficulté.

-Je suis ici pour accompagner mon filleul qui doit se marier à Drago Malfoy.

Le blond hocha pensivement la tête avant de poser une main ferme sur sa taille étroite. Sirius ne pouvait qu'admirer le fait qu'il est réussit à enfanter 4 enfants et à garder une taille aussi fine.

-C'est un tel bienfait le mariage… Susurra le blond. Enfin, tu n'y comprendrais rien Severus mais…

-Et j'en remercie le ciel chaque jour. Cracha le brun.

Sirius ignora le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit. Cela faisait 10 ans bon sang ! N'était-il pas temps de s'en remettre et de passer à autre chose !

-On voit clairement que…

-Ah Severus. Interrompit une voix grave et autoritaire.

Sirius vit, clairement, le corps de Rogue se crisper de plus belle alors qu'il dévisageait son grand frère. Brian Rogue avait toujours été un homme impressionnant. Il devait mesurer, au moins, 2 mètres et était bâti comme un taureau. Et Sirius n'était pas certain s'il le méprisait plus lui ou son père. Il se donna une claque mentale. Il n'avait aucune raison de les mépriser. Le fait qu'ils s'amusaient à voir qui pourraient rabaisser le plus Rogue ne le regardait nullement. Vraiment… il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire…

-Tu t'es mis un kimono ? J'en suis fier. Continua froidement Brian.

-Et, il est vrai que le seul but dans ma vie est de te rendre fier… mon très cher grand frère… Siffla, tout aussi glacialement, Rogue.

Les yeux gris, très semblable à ceux de Rogue, se voilèrent d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Et en voyant la mâchoire puissante se crisper, il sentit une appréhension qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Papa… Murmura sa fille. En dirait le grand méchant loup.

Il jeta un regard foudroyant à Sarah qui se tut aussitôt.

-Severus ! S'exclama une voix enjouée.

Ah non… pas encore un autre Rogue. Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de Rogue, en souriant largement. Puis, il se tourna vers lui et Sirius reconnut aussitôt Adrian Rogue, le petit frère de Rogue. Celui-ci avait de très longs cheveux bruns foncés alors que ses yeux gris-bleus pétillaient joyeusement.

-Tu es de nouveau enceint. Fit remarquer inutilement Rogue.

-Et oui ! Il serait temps que tu t'y mettes, grand frère ! Répliqua joyeusement Adrian.

Sirius sentit, de nouveau, son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Il se rappelait d'avoir imaginé un jour… il y a tellement longtemps… que lui et Rogue… Rogue portant leur enfant. Non, il n'avait nullement besoin d'un enfant de Rogue. Il avait une fille magnifique qui se collait contre Rogue tout en foudroyant vicieusement tous les membres de la famille de celui-ci.

-Princesse n'a pas besoin d'autres enfants que moi ! Hurla-t-elle fièrement. Pas vrai, Princesse !?

Cela eut le mérite de clouer, pendant quelques instants, le bec de toute la famille de Rogue. Sirius se promettait de réprimander Sarah plus tard… bien plus tard, certes… mais il se le promettait tout de même.

-Tu adoptes les enfants des autres Severus ? Comme c'est pathétique. Fit remarquer Carl, en s'observant ses ongles. Et c'est encore plus pathétique quand ce sont les enfants de ton _ex_-fiancé.

Les yeux gris acier de Rogue devinrent, aussitôt, sombres. Et Sirius lança une dernière prière pour Carl qui s'amusait, depuis l'enfance, à se battre avec Severus.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se fait tromper à tout bout de champs… je ne parlerais pas de pathétisme.

La bouche rose de Carl dégringola sous le choc alors que Brian s'avançait vers Rogue, et au moment où il vit la main de celui-ci se lever pour s'abattre sur le jeune homme… Sirius sentit son corps bouger bien avant qu'il ne lui ait donné le moindre ordre, et bloqua, sans difficulté, le coup qui était destiné à Rogue.

-Pas de scène en public Brian. Grogna-t-il férocement.

-Tu le _protèges_ ? Même _maintenant_ !? Demanda Brian, incrédule.

Sirius pouvait comprendre sa surprise puisque, lui-même, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et s'il devait en juger par les yeux écarquillés de Rogue, lui aussi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Merde. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire bon sang ! Était-il complètement stupide !?

-Chérie… j'ai envie de danser un peu, pour me changer les idées… Murmura faiblement Carl.

-D'accord.

Sans un regard pour Rogue, Brian et Carl partirent danser. Quant à Adrian, il fit une petite moue avant de se tourner vers son grand frère.

-Tu devrais arrêter de provoquer, à tout bout de champs, grand frère. Réprimanda-t-il. Tu sais, il faut…

-Va-t-en, Adrian.

Le joli brun arrondit la bouche de surprise avant de lancer un regard foudroyant et légèrement peiné à Rogue et de partir sans demander son reste. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux glacés de Rogue et il poussa un soupir. S'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait comprendre à propos de Rogue… c'était son incapacité à accepter sa famille et à se faire accepter d'elle. Les yeux gris s'arrêtèrent, soudainement, sur lui et il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que je peux te parler, en privé ? Demanda rigidement le jeune homme.

Il jeta un léger regard vers Sarah qui se contenta de rouler des yeux et de partir en courant vers un groupe d'enfant qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

-D'accord, mais faisons ça vite…

Et, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle de bal.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 26**

Sirius ignorait s'il était sensé se sentir nerveux ou énervé que Rogue l'emmène à l'extérieur du bal. De toute façon pourquoi serait-il nerveux ? Il ne sortait plus avec Rogue donc n'avait rien à craindre. Il eut une grimace explicite en remarquant que son regard était rivé sur la chute de rein de Rogue. Merde. Pourquoi était-il aussi sensuel ? Il pouvait, encore, se rappeler de Rogue en-dessous de lui, gémissant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ou au-dessus de lui, le chevauchant sans merci. Merde, que le sexe était bon avec Rogue. La grimace s'élargit. Il n'avait pas le temps, n'y l'envie, de penser au sexe. Surtout si ce sexe était en rapport avec Rogue. Lorsque le bruit de la musique ne fut qu'un simple bourdonnement, Rogue s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vivement vers lui. Sirius recula d'un pas en voyant le regard furieux.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Excuse-moi ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

Le jeune homme croisa alors les bras en semblant attendre sa répondre. Wow. Sirius n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il eut alors un petit sourire amer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à y croire ? Il s'agissait de Rogue, bon sang ! Ce type avait un problème dans le cerveau.

-J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, Rogue. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire merci.

Bon, il avait dit cette phrase légèrement plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Mais, bordel ! Il fallait bien que ce soit Rogue pour réussir à le transformer en une boule de nerfs. Les yeux gris se voilèrent de colère alors que le jeune dominé s'approchait de lui et s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de son corps. Sirius s'obligea à respirer le moins possible. Cette maudite odeur… Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue continuait à sentir aussi bon ? Question stupide. Il savait très bien pourquoi Rogue sentait ainsi.

-Tu penses que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? Siffla-t-il froidement. Je n'ai aucunement besoin qu'un dominant s'occupe de moi.

-Bien sur que tu n'en n'as pas besoin ! Aboya Sirius. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que _tu en as besoin_ espèce de sombre abruti !

Les yeux métalliques s'écarquillèrent, abasourdis avant que Rogue ne se morde la lèvre inférieure, le fixant étrangement. Sirius laissa alors échapper un long soupir. Merlin que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale d'être avec Rogue. Il avait bien fait de déménager au Japon lorsque celui-ci avait rompu avec lui. Enfin non, il n'avait pas rompu avec lui. Enfin oui. Bon peut importait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que cette stupide histoire d'amour à sens unique était fini une bonne fois pour toute. Il entendit alors Rogue laisser échapper un petit rire dédaigneux.

-Si tu ne l'as pas fait parce que je suis un dominé, pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Il senti les mots se coincer dans sa gorge. Merlin, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé dire… Était-il supposé lui expliquer que son corps avait bougé sans son consentement ? Que c'était un réflexe dût au temps lointain de leur adolescence ? Qu'était-il supposé répondre ?

-Oh… je sais, tu vas me faire croire que c'est parce que tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour moi ? Bon, qui sait si tu as jamais éprouvé des sentiments pour moi… mais…

-Ne vas même pas dans cette direction, Severus Rogue ! Interrompit-il. Celui qui n'avait pas de sentiment pour quelqu'un, c'était toi !

Rogue lui envoya un regard foudroyant et, si Sirius devait en juger par ses joues rougies, il allait se mettre à hurler très rapidement. Et, si les réponses ne le satisfaisaient pas, il allait devoir éviter des coups de poings rapides et mortels.

-C'est toi qui es parti ! Siffla Rogue.

-Tu avais rompus avec moi ! Répliqua-t-il furieusement.

-Je n'ai jamais, tu m'entends, **jamais **rompu avec toi !

-Oh, c'est vrai. Tu as **refusé** ma demande en mariage. Bien sur que tu n'as pas rompu avec moi.

Il vit Rogue crisper férocement les poings et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais, le jeune homme sembla se raviser à la dernière minute puisqu'il se contenta de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Cette conversation est ridicule.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais, Sirius se saisit violemment de son bras. Ses yeux gris, cette bouche fines et pleines, ses pommettes hautes, ses longs cils noirs sur une peau de porcelaine. Il voulait l'étrangler. Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait le jeter sur le sol et lui faire l'amour pendant des heures. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Cette conversation n'est pas finie ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Parce que c'est _toi _qui choisit lorsque la discussion est terminée, c'est bien ça ?

-Tu veux que je te dise oui, Rogue. Tu veux que je te dise que j'ai tout pouvoir parce que je suis un dominant ? Que tu es faible parce que tu es un dominé ?

-Je ne suis pas faible. Cracha Rogue.

Bordel, il le savait déjà qu'il n'était pas faible ! Merlin Rogue était une des personnes les plus fortes de cet univers ! Il était intelligent, magnifique, puissant ! Il savait déjà tout cela ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il l'obligation de se prouver encore et encore ? De chercher querelles à chaque minute de son existence ? Il ne le comprenait pas. En fait, il était convaincu qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais.

-Je t'aimais. Déclara soudainement Sirius.

Il se sentit lui-même sursauter violemment. Rogue avait arrêté de le fixer comme s'il allait le tuer et préférait le regarder comme s'il avait 6 têtes et qu'il parlait allemand. Pourquoi disait-il donc cela ? Pourquoi !?

-Non, tu ne m'aimais pas. Répliqua doucement Rogue. Pas assez en tout cas.

-Regarde qui parle.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur eux et Sirius ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé dire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait été un véritable idiot d'admettre ses anciens sentiments ainsi. Et pourquoi continuait-il à retenir Rogue en lui tenant le bras ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Grave erreur. L'odeur de Rogue sembla lui monter à la tête et il se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite. Soudainement, il vit que Rogue se trouvait bien plus près qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques minutes de cela. Et sa main libre se posa sur son cœur qui battait bien plus vite qu'il aurait dut.

-Est-ce que tu me sens encore, Sirius ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Rogue l'ignora complètement et préféra enrouler son bras autour de son cou, plaquant son corps souple contre le sien. Il s'empêcha de laisser échapper un grognement sonore.

-Tu me sens encore, pas vrai… Tu sais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

-La ferme. Grogna-t-il.

Rogue plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Ses magnifiques yeux gris-aciers qui viraient parfois, presque, au noir d'encre. Severus Rogue… Il se souvenait encore des murmures qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait. Severus Rogue, la beauté parmi les beautés. Severus Rogue…

-Moi, je te sens encore…

Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer alors que les lèvres de Rogue se rapprochaient des siennes. Il pouvait sentir que ses reins étaient crispés par l'anticipation.

-Tu sais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pas vrai?

Ses lèvres fines se posèrent alors sur son cou et il sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser.

-Nous les Veelas… sommes des animaux…

-Rogue…

-Et, lorsque nous sommes attirés par quelqu'un… son odeur devint aussi puissante qu'un aphrodisiaque….

-Rogue…

La main du jeune homme se promenait sur sa chemise, menaçant de le rendre complètement cinglé… Pourquoi faisait-il donc ça? Pourquoi s'amusait-il avec lui? Il ne comprenait plus rien… Et ses lèvres qui se promenaient sur la peau de son cou… Puis, il sentit la main de Rogue s'arrêter dans ses cheveux et en profiter pour le faire se pencher. Et une bouche délicate s'abattit sur la sienne, lui volant le souffle. Il laissa échapper un profond grognement alors que la petite langue mutine de Rogue s'amusait à lui effleurer la lèvre inférieure. Il se décolla brusquement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses comme ça!?

-J'ai envie de toi. Expliqua Rogue, très calmement.

Il lui lança un regard scandalisé qui fit sourire Rogue.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Répliqua Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme ça…

-C'est parce que je suis un Dominé pas vrai? Et bien sache, mon cher Black, que quand je veux quelque chose, je le prends, comme vous les Dominants faites.

-Tu es un vrai imbécile.

Rogue lui tourna alors le dos et commença à s'en aller, sans oublier de lui lancer un regard torve. Il laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux.

-C'est tellement toi ça. Ricana-t-il. Tu n'entends pas ce que tu veux, alors tu pars.

Rogue s'arrêta alors et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire étirés à cause de son héritage japonais, devenant encore plus petits.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?

-Que si on ne fait pas comme _Monsieur_ veux, alors _Monsieur _dégage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'imite les Dominants. Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sirius laissa échapper, de nouveau, un éclat de rire.

-Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui déteste les Dominants, tu veux vraiment leur ressembler.

Rogue s'approcha alors de lui et se saisit de l'encolure de sa chemise.

-Je vous exècre et je vous méprise. Cracha Rogue. Je déteste le _pouvoir_ que la société vous donne sur nous. Je déteste le fait que _notre existence_, _notre __**entière putain**__ d'existence_, soit dédié à _vous_ rendre _heureux_!

Sirius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur.

-Alors, c'est quoi que tu _voulais_ exactement Sirius! Hurla Rogue. J'ai essayé, _vraiment essayé_, mais non je devais devenir _ton chien_ pour que tu sois heureux pas vrai! Et bien ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi! Tu voulais que je m'appelle Severus Black pour dire au monde entier que j'étais ta chose!

Sirius pouvait sentir la rage s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir ses poings se crisper, son sang bouillir, ses dents se serrer de frustration et de rage.

-Ma chose… Murmura-t-il. **Ma chose**!!

Cela sembla couper Severus dans son élan puisque celui sursauta violemment en l'entendant crier.

-Je te déclare _mon amour_, je te demande de m'épouser parce que je veux faire _ma vie_ avec toi. Et tu appelles ça te demander de devenir _ma chose_!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on était obligé de se marier!? Répliqua furieusement Severus.

Le mariage c'est non seulement une preuve d'amour. Mais, c'est aussi une garanti espèce d'imbécile!

-Une garantie pourquoi!? Que je te serais fidèle?

-Pour si je mourrais pauvre crétin! Imagine que nous ayons des enfants et que je meurs subitement. L'état ne t'aurait pas donné mon héritage et…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton héritage! Je n'ai pas besoin…

Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation furieuse avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit couinement surpris tout en le fixant, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais, Sirius s'en fichait complètement. Il se saisit alors des bras de Severus et le plaqua contre le mur. Il voulait le dévorer. Il voulait l'assimiler. Bordel, il voulait tellement de chose de Severus alors que celui-ci était incapable de les le lui donner. Il se dégagea alors brusquement, et Severus se laissa tomber au sol, la respiration haletante.

-Tu ne seras jamais un Dominant Severus. Déclara-t-il. _Jamais_.

-Je ne veux pas être un Dominant. Répliqua doucement le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je veux être libre.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Alors, sois libre. J'espère que tu es heureux ainsi.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il partit.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 27**

Drago avait l'impression que le monde ne faisait plus le moindre sens… Après tout… depuis quand, dans son monde, se laissait-il embrasser ? Et, pire encore, depuis quand aimait-il être embrassé par son méprisable fiancé ? Son méprisable fiancé… il ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en se souvenant des yeux verts glacés par le dégoût et l'indifférence… Les yeux de Potter n'étaient pas comme Blaise… Certes, les deux étaient verts et indifférents… Mais, ceux de Potter semblaient… si dangereux… meurtriers… haineux… Et ce regard haineux l'avait dévisagé de haut en bas… comme s'il n'était qu'un vers de terre. Il avait envie d'hurler de colère. De quel droit _osait_-il le regarder ainsi !? Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Il était superbe, intelligent et spirituel ! Il était bien plus spécial qu'il ne le serait jamais ! Il était… il se tourna vivement en sentant une présence en arrière de lui… et se laissa tomber à genoux en voyant l'être le plus extraordinaire de la galaxie, hormis lui-même.

-Grand Hippopotame! Dit-il avec entrain.

Le gros Hippopotame rose s'assit sagement en avant de lui tout en le fixant avec hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente jeune Malfoy? Demanda-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Drago ignorait complètement pourquoi, mais il sentit une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Il s'assit alors à son tour.

-Rien du tout, grand Hippopotame. Répondit Drago.

-Rien?

Le Grand Hippopotame laissa échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu te laisses embrasser sans rien faire par ton fiancé que tu es sensé exécré… et il ne sait rien passer?

Le blond sentit son visage s'allonger de plus belle alors qu'il se mettait à triturer le bas de son chandail. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas affronter le regard réprobateur du grand Hippopotame.

-Il m'a embrassé de force! Répliqua-t-il soudainement. Je ne voulais pas! Il!

-Mais, tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter. L'interrompit l'Hippopotame. En fait, je devrais dire que tu l'as même encouragé en y répondant avec passion.

Drago sentit des gouttelettes de sueurs froides dégringolées sur son dos.

-Je…

Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé dire… Potter l'avait embrassé… pour lui donner une leçon… il se souvint de la voix glaciale… des mots encore plus glacées… Juste pour repayer une dette, pas vrai? Soudain, il se retrouva dans les bras du grand Hippopotame qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-N'oublies pas… qui tu es… Dit-il sagement.

-Je…

-Tu es Drago Angelus Malfoy… un garçon extraordinaire, beau et charmant…

-Tout à fait!

-Tu es aussi geignard, soupe au lait et arrogant…

-Hé!!

-Mais, jamais… est-ce que tu m'entends bien jeune Malfoy… jamais, tu ne seras qu'une simple monnaie d'échange pour repayer une dette dont tu te fiches éperdument.

Drago sentit son cœur s'alléger aussitôt… il était plus qu'un simple moyen de repayer une dette. Il était beaucoup plus que cela… Il méritait ce qu'il avait de mieux! Et il trouverait le moyen d'annuler ce mariage… coûte que coûte! Il eut une grimace explicite. Potter n'avait, visiblement, aucune intention de lui redonner sa liberté… comment…. Comment…

-Utilise ta tête, jeune Malfoy. Déclara alors le grand Hippopotame.

-Ma… tête…

-Que sais-tu de ton ennemi?

-Pas grand-chose.

Il eut, de nouveau, un pincement au cœur. Il se donna une claque mentale. Il ne connaissait rien de Potter à l'exception qu'il était un orphelin… mais, il avait déjà utilisé cette attaque… qu'il était arrogant… froid… secret… qu'il refusait de lui laisser sa liberté parce qu'il avait une dette… parce qu'il avait une dette…. Une dette… un prix à payer… Ses sourcils se froncèrent de concentration alors que le grand Hippopotame continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Un prix… un premier prix?

-La compétition!! Hurla-t-il. Si je gagne…. Je peux lui demander _tout ce que je veux_!

Le gros Hippopotame lui envoya un joli petit sourire bienveillant qui lui réchauffa aussitôt le cœur. Il avait trouvé l'arme à utiliser contre Potter… il allait devoir gagner la compétition… non seulement pour sa gloire personnelle et pour aplatir ce crétin… Mais, aussi pour sa liberté! Il allait gagner… pour sa liberté… pour ne plus jamais avoir à revoir ses yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec indifférence… ces cheveux ébouriffés qui avaient franchement besoin d'un peigne… et qui étaient si doux au toucher… Il se donna une vraie claque avant de se redresser d'un coup.

-Merci, grand Hippopotame. Dit-il avec gratitude. Je dois y aller maintenant…

-Rends-moi fier… car tu sais…

Le Grand Hippopotame se mit alors à respirer de manière exagérer tout en se saisissant de son visage entre ses pattes potelées… Drago lui envoya un petit sourire.

-Je suis ton père…

Au même moment, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux puis il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette merde? Bon, cela importait peu. Il jeta un regard à son réveil. Il était 4 heures du matin. Bon, il supposait que Rogue arriverait dans une heure. Il afficha un léger rictus en imaginant la mine stupéfaite de celui-ci en le voyant réveiller et déjà entrain de s'entraîner. Il se dirigea alors calmement vers sa salle de bain personnelle.

&&

Blaise n'arrivait, tout simplement, pas à dormir. En fait, théoriquement, il s'était déjà endormi et était donc réveillé. Enfin, il avait dormi pendant 3 heures de temps… et ses trois heures de temps avaient été empoisonnés par le visage de Ron Weasley. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement juste à son nom. Ronald Weasley… Un sorcier… un simple sorcier insignifiant à la personnalité bien trop flamboyante pour lui… et qui l'avait fait danser sous les étoiles. Il posa une main ferme sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. C'était ridicule. Tout à fait ridicule… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que Weasley l'est fait danser sous les étoiles? En fait, il s'en fichait éperdument! Il y avait-il un scénario plus mièvre et cliché que celui-ci? Il n'était pas une midinette en mal de romance! En fait, s'il y avait quelque chose à retenir de cette soirée c'était sa rencontre avec Théodore Nott. Son fiancé. L'homme avec qui il allait passé le reste de sa vie. Auquel il devrait donner un enfant. Et cet homme s'était avéré être aussi apathique et indifférent que lui. N'était-ce pas parfait? Certes, même si son fiancé avait eu une personnalité exécrable, il n'en n'aurait eu rien à faire. Mais, cela facilitait grandement les choses que Théodore soit comme cela. Il n'avait, donc, pas à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit… Il était donc hors de question qu'il se tourmente à cause d'une danse dont tout le monde se fichait éperdument. Une danse… il se souvint, bien malgré lui, des mains fermes et douces qui avaient enveloppés sa taille… du regard doré plongé dans le sien… du baiser sur son front…. Il se donna une claque mentale avant de se redresser d'un coup. Cela ne servait strictement à rien de rester dans son lit à penser à une chose à laquelle il ne devait nullement penser! Il partit alors vers sa salle de bain en s'obligeant à ne pas claquer la porte.

&&

Cela faisait longtemps que Severus n'avait pas passé une nuit blanche. Et ce sentiment ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Il mit une main ferme sur son cœur souhaitant, presque, pouvoir l'arracher de sa poitrine une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet amour qui l'empêchait de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Comme il le voulait. Comme il le _devait_. Il ne pouvait pas être avec Sirius. Jamais. Jamais. Il ne pouvait pas se marier. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette destinée. Cette destinée qu'on attendait de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius n'arrivait pas à comprendre? Il ne pouvait pas devenir comme sa mère. Merlin, tout sauf être comme sa mère. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en revoyant le regard vitreux de sa mère. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cette destinée. Il ne pouvait pas se marier. Il ne voulait pas se marier. Il voulait être libre. Peut lui importait que certaines personnes lui disaient que son mari lui _permettrait_ d'être libre. Permettre? Il laissa échapper un rire amer. Lui permettre? Comment ça lui permettre? Est-ce que lui _permettait_ à son Dominant d'être libre? Non, sa liberté était une certitude. Dès sa naissance, bordel! Le regard vitreux de sa mère… ses yeux vitreux… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas les revoir. Ses yeux. Subaru Rogue… Il se redressa alors et se dirigea vers son miroir. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui tombaient élégamment sur son visage aussi blanc que celui d'un maudit fantôme. Ses yeux légèrement étirés… ce visage… le portrait craché de cet homme. Sauf pour les yeux. Merlin, merci pour cela. Jamais ses yeux ne perdraient cette lueur de combativité. Cette lueur de vie! Cette lueur de liberté! Il serait libre à jamais!

_-Et seul_. Murmura une petite voix.

Oui seul, mais si cela était le prix à payer pour ne jamais avoir à se soumettre à quoi que ce soit. Pour ne jamais tomber comme sa mère.

&&

Harry courrait. De toute façon dès qu'il avait un problème, il se mettait à courir. Courir lui permettait d'oublier… comme le disait le roman « La lenteur » de Kundera… la vitesse permettait d'oublier chacun de ses soucis… c'était dans la lenteur que le malheur des temps passés revenaient en force. Il eut une grimace explicite en se souvenant de Malfoy. Merde, merde et merde! Hermione lui aurait, sûrement, recassé le nez. Il allait devoir s'excuser… il allait… il sursauta violemment en voyant le blond sortir dehors en t-shirt… et en short… Merlin, ce type avait des jambes magnifiques. Il s'obligea à remonter son regard vers le visage racé… dont les yeux gris le fixaient déjà avec colère. Il eut une grimace. Il méritait cette colère. Il courut alors jusqu'à lui et, avant que le blond ait le temps de dire le moindre mot, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Je m'excuse. Dit-il calment. J'ai été un véritable enfoiré hier soir.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!

Il méritait cette colère, en fait, il avait de la chance que le blond ne lui donne tout simplement pas un coup de poing au visage.

-Je m'excuse. Répéta-t-il.

-Ça, je m'en fiche Potter!

Le blond pointa alors un doigt furieux vers lui, comme pour le défier.

-Car, je ne t'épouserais jamais!

Harry sentit l'irritation lui monter à la gorge, mais il s'empêcha de dire la moindre parole blessante. Il avait déjà été assez idiot la nuit passée.

-Ah?

-Oui! Si je gagne à notre compétition, je veux que tu abandonnes nos fiançailles! N'oublie que le vainqueur a le droit de demander ce qu'il veut!

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et cette familière colère envahir son âme. Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration tout fixant calmement Malfoy.

-Hn.

-Ne fais pas ce son!

Il tourna alors le dos au blond et commença à courir.

-Hé! Potter!

Il s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers le visage arrogant de Drago Malfoy.

-Si tu gagnes, je m'exécuterais. Répondit-il froidement.

-Très bien!

-_Si_ tu gagnes étant le mot clé.

Il laissa un sourire arrogant apparaît sur ses lèvres.

-Ce qui m'étonnerait fort d'ailleurs.

Et ce fut sous le hurlement indigné de Malfoy qu'il continua son jogging matinal.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 28**

-Vous voulez savoir quelque chose d'intéressant… Susurra glacialement Rogue.

Non. Drago ne voulait absolument _rien_ savoir. Que ce soit intéressant ou non! Surtout qu'il était convaincu que ce supposé _savoir_ ne lui apporterait rien de bon! Il jeta un regard vers Blaise qui suait à grosses gouttes sans pour autant que son visage ne change d'expression. Mais, il se doutait que dans le cerveau de son cousin une petite chansonnette devait tourner en boucle… et cette chansonnette consistait de « J'ai mal. Oh, Oh. J'ai mal. Oh, Oh! » En tout cas, il pouvait affirmer que lui avait mal à n'en plus finir! Et dire qu'il avait eu hâte de voir le visage ahuri de Rogue… Mais, le brun s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard glacial avant de lui lancer un poids à la figure, littéralement. Il laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir eu une bosse à cause de la mauvaise humeur perpétuelle de Rogue!

-J'ai déjà rencontré des écureuils ayant plus d'énergie que vous. Et maintenant, courez!

Drago se vit, très clairement, lancer son poids au visage grimaçant de Rogue pour, ensuite, partir prendre une douche chaude et voluptueuse qui le rendrait fou de bonheur et enlèverait toute la poussière qui semblait avoir pris résidence sur sa peau. Merlin qu'il détestait sa maudite vie! N'aurait-il pas pu naître un Dominant et, ainsi, toute cette histoire ridicule aurait pu être arrêté une bonne fois pour toute! Il vit alors Rogue se mettre à courir devant lui, ses cheveux mi-longs lui caressant les omoplates.

-Il est de mauvaise humeur où j'hallucine? Siffla Drago.

Blaise, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, haussa nonchalamment les épaules tout en se mettant à fixer le ciel en fronçant les sourcils. Super… même Blaise semblait de mauvaise humeur… Enfin, pas que d'ordinaire son cousin soit de bonne humeur… mais, il s'était habitué à voir le mulâtre exécuter, avec succès, l'imitation d'une carpette… Mais, les sourcils de Blaise étaient froncés alors que ses dents semblaient grincées en permanence. C'était bizarre. Pourtant, lui se sentait en pleine forme! Après tout, il avait trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toute, de son encombrant fiancé! Il se força à repousser l'image de lui et Potter s'embrassant à perdre. Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser! C'était plutôt une mauvaise leçon. Oui… une leçon que Potter lui avait donné. Ses poings se crispèrent de rage. Non. Il était d'excellente humeur! Pas question que Potter ne lui gâche la vie! Surtout s'il serait bientôt débarrasser de lui et que le brun disparaîtrait de sa vue aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui se permet de rêvasser en plein cours, Monsieur Malfoy? Demanda froidement Rogue.

Drago se sentit sursauter violemment et tourna vivement le regard vers la gauche pour voir que son professeur se trouvait à moins de cinq centimètres de lui. Et la lueur meurtrière qui enveloppait ses yeux aciers ne lui disait rien.

-Heu… est-ce que c'est une question rhétorique? Couina-t-il.

-Non, Monsieur Malfoy… mais, je vais vous poser une question rhétorique… Voulez-vous savoir qu'est-ce qui va arriver si vous ne me battez pas à la course?

Et, sans un mot de plus, le brun commença à courir comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Drago se sentit frissonner d'effroi.

-Si j'étais toi, je me mettrais à courir très vite. Fit remarquer placidement Blaise.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ressemble au Diable?

-Ça pourrait être une raison… Mais, c'est surtout qu'il sait où tu dors…

Le blond sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se mette à courir comme si les crocs du Diable se trouvaient derrière lui… Ou devant lui auraient été une meilleure formulation de cette phrase…Dans tous les cas, il avait besoin de courir vite, très vite. Parce qu'il était convaincu que Potter courrait aussi vite que Rogue… si ce n'était plus vite… et, maintenant, il était capital qu'il gagne à tout prix… il devait gagner!! Il poussa un hurlement guttural avant de se mettre à courir encore plus vite.

&&

Ron ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de ses mains sur la taille de Zabini… de ses yeux verts qui le fixaient avec ébahissement… de ses lèvres pleines qui s'entrouvraient légèrement… et lui qui aurait tellement voulu y déposer les siennes… voir si ses lèvres étaient si douces qu'elles en avaient l'air… Il sentit l'excitation crisper ses reins. Bon sang! Mais, à quoi pensait-il!? Pourquoi avait-il invité Zabini à danser!? Pourquoi! Il sursauta brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, et sentit ses yeux devenir aussi ronds que des soucoupes en voyant Harry, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

-Hein? Fut la seule chose pertinente qu'il trouva à dire.

Son meilleur ami l'ignora avec superbe et se contenta de se laisser tomber sur son lit. L'inquiétude l'envahit immédiatement, le faisant presque bondir de son lit.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Hn…

Il sentit un tic familier l'envahir en entendant ce son. Putain qu'il n'aimait pas ce bruit. Il se mit alors à tapoter la tête brune de son meilleur ami qui l'ignorait avec superbe… ou essayait de s'étouffer dans ses draps… dans tous les cas, il n'aimait pas cela.

-Hé! Bordel! Répond!

-J'ai embrassé Malfoy.

-D'accord… le brun se redressa alors et s'assit sur son lit, les poings crispés sur ses genoux.

-Hum… d'accord… Mais, tu réalises que tu vas devoir le toucher pour le mariage… n'est-ce pas?

Harry se contenta de froncer, un peu plus, les sourcils et de crisper les dents de rage. Et Ron n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry se prenait la tête pour une histoire aussi ridicule? Lui, au moins, la personne qui l'intéressait n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un d'autre! Son cerveau eut alors un léger court-circuit.

-Oh Merlin!! Hurla-t-il, au bord de la crise d'asthme. Intéressé!

Le dos d'Harry se crispa un peu plus avant qu'il ne baisse furieusement la tête, semblant trouver absolument fascinant son couvre-lit.

-Je suis intéressé par Zabini! Continua le roux. Oh merde!

Harry, qui était il y a quelques secondes au bord de la panique, se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux.

-Bien sur que tu l'es. Maintenant, contrôle-toi. Lui dit-il calmement.

Comment son meilleur ami osait-il avoir l'air aussi calme alors que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui! Une minute… une petite minute… il n'était pas intéressé! Bien sur que non! N'Importe qui aurait trouvé Zabini magnifique! N'Importe qui aurait… n'importe qui… il se voilait la face… il était absolument ridicule… En fait, il était si ridicule qu'il se donnait de l'urticaire.

-Me contrôler? Répéta-t-il stupidement.

Harry hocha sagement la tête.

-Évite-le. Continua-t-il. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments contrôler ton esprit rationnel. Tu dois…

-Tu veux que je contrôle mes émotions?! C'est impossible!

-Pourquoi?

Ron se contenta de fixer le jeune homme comme si une deuxième tête venait d'apparaître sur son cou. Que devait-il faire par Merlin? Non… la question n'était pas ce qu'il _devait _faire… mais, plutôt, ce qu'il _pouvait _faire. Même si sa simple vue ne mettait pas Zabini dans une rage folle… Le mulâtre était fiancé à son prince charmant. La rage qui l'envahit au souvenir du jeune homme aux cheveux châtain lui fit pousser un long grognement.

-Tu dois rester calme. Déclara alors Harry. Tu dois rester les deux pieds sur terre… Penser avec ta tête… Sinon, tu vas non seulement souffrir… mais tu feras souffrir les gens qui tiennent à toi.

Le roux se retourna lentement vers son meilleur ami qui fixait, toujours, son couvre-lit. Ce regard… il détestait ce regard…

-Ne déprime pas pour si peu Harry! Répliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je ne souffrirais pas!

-Hn…

Ron se contenta de lui donner un léger coup de poing sur la tête tout en se mettant à fixer le plafond. Harry était trop gentil. Il poussa un long soupir.

-Je suis grand tu sais!

-Mais, tu aimes bien Zabini.

-Je survivrais facilement à ma première peine d'amour! Dit-il avec humour.

Amour… il se donna une claque mentale. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il essayait d'accepter le fait qu'il était attiré par le fiancé de quelqu'un d'autre… Il s'obligea à afficher un grand sourire. Tout irait bien! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien faire qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un qui ne ressentirait jamais la même chose que lui! Il n'était pas un cas à part!

-Amour? Demanda Harry.

-C'est une expression! Je ne suis pas amoureux!

-Fais attention.

Il se mit à ricaner doucement. Attention? À quoi? Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était intéressé par Zabini! Et, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de ne pas agir sur ses sentiments. Plus de stupide danse sous les étoiles… Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la peau chocolat qui luisait doucement sous les étoiles… des grands yeux verts limes… non, plus de rapprochement entre lui et Zabini. Il se devait juste d'être… aussi désagréable avec lui qu'à l'ordinaire… Et…

-Mais, je vois que tu as détourné le sujet Harry! Tu as embrassé Malfoy! C'est bien non! Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'agréable avec…

Il se figea rapidement en voyant les yeux émeraude du brun se couvrir de glace. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire?

-Il m'a demandé de ne pas l'épouser. Continua-t-il froidement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Ron craignit, pendant un moment, qu'un troue n'apparaisse sur ses draps. Après tout, quel être pouvait résister au regard noir d'un Potter enragé?

-J'ai dit que je l'épouserais tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne dirait pas à ses parents qu'il ne voulait pas de moi comme fiancé.

Le roux hocha lentement la tête. Effectivement cela faisait énormément de sens… Si Malfoy voulait quelque chose… il n'avait qu'à aller le chercher lui….

-Une minute! S'il dit à ses parents qu'il ne veut pas t'épouser… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

-Il se fera déshérité, probablement.

Ron tourna aussitôt Harry vers lui et plongea ses yeux mordorés dans les siens.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! Juste parce qu'il dirait ce qu'il pense, il se ferait punir pour ça! C'est barbare!

Son meilleur ami se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Ça ne me regarde pas. Dit-il froidement. J'ai une dette à…

-Sérieusement Harry! Tu ne peux pas détruire la vie de quelqu'un pour une dette!

Harry se contenta de se lever sèchement de son lit et de commencer à se diriger vers la porte. Ron le rattrapa juste à temps et le retient par l'épaule. Le regard que le brun lui lança aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Mais, pas à lui.

-Harry écoute moi…

-Je dois repayer ma dette envers elle. Je dois…

-Arrête de te faire du mal.

Il vit le poing de son meilleur ami se serrer à un tel poing qu'il eut peur, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il se rentre les ongles dans la peau.

-C'est la seule chose qu'elle ne m'ait jamais demandé Ron. Je ne _peux _pas penser à ce que veux Malfoy. C'est la _seule chose_ qu'elle ne m'ait jamais demandé.

-Harry…

Le brun se dégagea de sa poigne et ouvrit lentement la porte. Ron sentit son cœur se serrer avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles tenir ta promesse envers elle, Harry. Mais, ne penses-tu pas que les vivants méritent plus de considération que les morts?

Le corps d'Harry sembla se figer pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne ferme doucement la porte.

À suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'explique la raison de mon retard ! J'ai eu une grippe qui m'a cloué au lit avec de la fièvre pendant 2 jours entiers (l'horreur) ensuite je suis tombée dans ma période d'examen à l'école ! Résultat : je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi ! Bon maintenant je suis de retour en force !

**Chapitre 29**

Blaise avait l'impression que quelqu'un, en haut, s'amusait à s'acharner sur lui. Il ignorait qui… Il ignorait pourquoi… Mais quelqu'un s'amusait à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Maintenant… il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'injurier les cieux? Un nouveau soupir gonfla sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même. Comme si quelqu'un… peut-être Drago, s'était emparé de son corps et se faisait un devoir de lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il ne voulait, en aucun cas, ressentir. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la lune ronde qui semblait le narguer. Son esprit se fit alors un devoir de lui rappeler lui et Weasley dansant. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait, bientôt, devenir fou. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien faire qu'il avait dansé avec Weasley? Pour l'amour de Merlin, il avait déjà dansé avec plusieurs différentes personnes! Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien changer dans sa vie. Qu'il ait dansé avec Weasley ou avec Pikachu ne changeait rien à son existence. Il allait bientôt se marier. Il allait bientôt pouvoir être, enfin, débarrassé, une bonne fois pour toute, de Weasley. Il ne reverrait jamais ses yeux mordorés… ses immondes tâches de rousseurs… ses cheveux roux… il ne les reverrait plus… enfin… il allait pouvoir oublier toutes ses émotions désagréables et impossible à vivre. Il allait pouvoir…

-Altesse? Murmura alors une voix derrière lui.

Il sentit son corps se crisper en reconnaissant la voix… qui semblait bien plus hésitante que d'ordinaire. Il ne voulait pas se tourner. En fait, rien ne l'obligeait à se tourner. Il avait juste besoin de calme… Un raclement de gorge lui fit, presque, grincé des dents. Il ne voulait pas se retourner alors il ne se retournerait pas. Point à la ligne. La lune était si ronde… si belle… La lune… il sentit alors des mains fermes se poser sur ses bras, le faisant frissonner.

-Tu as froid. Fit remarquer Weasley. Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur.

-Va-t-en. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Les mains rugueuses se crispèrent sur ses bras et il s'empêcha de laisser échapper le moindre son. Par contre, il ne pouvait empêcher les frissons qui lui traversaient la peau, menaçant de le rendre complètement cinglé. Il avait besoin de retrouver son calme. De penser rationnellement.

-Je ne m'en irais pas quand tu meurs de froid, Altesse! Continua le roux. Après tout, il faut traiter avec égard la royauté non?

Blaise se vit, très clairement, donner un coup de poing dans les dents de Weasley. Un bon coup de poing… et le roux ne l'importunerait plus. Il se secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas lui. Il se refusait à gaspiller inutilement son énergie.

-Va-t-en. Répéta-t-il glacialement.

-Non.

Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à argumenter avec ce type? Jour après jour… minute après minute… il perdait son temps à parler avec Weasley… Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade alors que sa main le démangeait. C'était grotesque, ridicule… il n'était pas un imbécile qui se laissait emporter par ses émotions. En fait, les émotions violentes n'avaient aucune utilité. De pleurer, de hurler, de s'énerver, de jubiler… il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. N'était-ce pas mieux de rester calme? De se laisser porter par le courant? N'était-ce pas mieux… Il se tourna alors d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Weasley. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent légèrement en remarquant à quel point le roux était proche de lui. Et il serra les dents lorsqu'une bouffée de l'odeur de Weasley s'infiltra en lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'odeur de Weasley semblait devenir de plus en plus toxique pour lui… Mais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il ne perde pas la tête à cause d'un maudit parfum bon marché!

-Va-t-en. Ordonna, de nouveau, Blaise.

-Fais-moi partir. Rétorqua le roux, son sourire arrogant commençant à faire son apparition.

Blaise se vit prendre la tête rousse et la rentrer contre un des murs. Il se vit prendre cette tête rousse et l'obliger à se plaquer contre ses propres lèvres. Contre son corps. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il ne… se sentait pas bien. Il devenait complètement cinglé en fait. Il avait besoin d'aide.

-Fais-moi bouger, Altesse. Défends-toi. Ricana le roux. À moins que tu saches déjà qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi de me battre.

Il se pencha alors un peu plus vers lui, ses yeux mordorés se plissant légèrement.

-En fait, tu es à ma merci non?

-Non.

Il serra alors le poing et l'abattit, sans ménagement, dans l'abdomen de Weasley. Il vit le roux écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il laissait échapper un son inarticulé tout en le lâchant enfin.

-Je vois que tu as commencé à t'entraîner. Fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, et je vais te faire mordre la poussière. Assura froidement le mulâtre.

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle, mais Weasley commença à s'esclaffer doucement.

-Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai juste de plus en plus hâte à cette compétition! Rétorqua le roux. Et, je suis content.

Il lui envoya alors un sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de Blaise. Weasley se redressa alors et les yeux du mulâtre ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas. Il était vraiment grand, plus grand que le fiancé de Drago… et son chandail sans manche laissait voir ses bras musclés… et… Blaise se donna une claque mentale. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang! À quoi jouait-il!

-Je suis content de voir ton visage comme ça. Continua le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il recula alors de quelques pas en voyant Weasley s'approcher de lui. Puis il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas peur du roux. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur du roux! Il ignora la petite voix qui lui rappela que, de toute façon, la peur ou le courage importait peu, que tout ce qui comptait c'était de ne plus avoir mal. Jamais. Non, il avait quelque chose à prouver à ses yeux mordorés… il avait… Soudain, Weasley s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Tu as l'air déterminé, sur de toi.

-Et alors?

-Alors… je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu aussi magnifique.

Son corps se raidit de plus belle alors qu'une chaleur suspecte s'abattait sur ses joues. Magnifique… Weasley l'avait appelé magnifique. Il se donna, de nouveau, une claque mentale. Bien sur qu'il était magnifique. Depuis qu'il était né on lui disait qu'il était magnifique. Il n'allait pas commencer à se torturer parce que Weasley disait une évidence!

-Oui je le suis. Comme l'es Drago, comme l'es ma tante et comme l'es Rogue. Je suis un Veela. Est-ce que tu es stupide?

-Non, c'est toi qui es stupide.

-Je te demande pardon? Siffla Blaise.

Pourquoi s'énervait-il de la sorte? Pourquoi permettait-il à Weasley de rentrer sous sa peau à ce point? Depuis qu'il avait 6 ans… il s'était promis de ne plus se laisser dominé par ses émotions. Cela ne servait à rien. Cela ne ramenait rien. Qu'il pleure ou qu'il hurle. Cela ne changeait rien au passé. Qu'il soit en colère ou dans la peine… les choses restaient pareilles. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit… Mieux valait rester calme… penser efficacement… se laisser porter par le courant… les défauts des gens ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Alors le comportement de Weasley l'indifférait complètement.

-La beauté physique, ne veut absolument rien dire à mes yeux. Ce que je trouvais magnifique c'était _toi_.

-Tu ne fais pas de sens. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

Il s'apprêtait à dépasser le roux lorsqu'il le retint fermement par le bras. Blaise s'obligea à ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur et se contenta d'envoyer un regard ennuyé dans la direction de Weasley.

-Ça te terrifie, pas vrai. Déclara Weasley.

-Rien ne me terrifie. Répliqua calmement Blaise. Pour la simple et bonne raison que pour être terrifié, il faut en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il vit les yeux mordorés s'écarquiller par la surprise et le choc alors que la main rugueuse se resserrait autour de son bras. Mourir ou vivre? Respirer ou ne pas respirer? Jeûner ou manger? Tout cela n'importait pas. Parce que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas nous qui choisissait si on pouvait faire ses choses ou non. Alors, mieux valait, pour son propre bien être, rester calme… accepter, se résigner. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit les bras du rouquin entouré fermement son corps. Cette odeur… cette chaleur… ce corps musclé plaqué contre le sien… Il sentit son cœur remonter vers sa gorge alors que son corps se figeait. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une statue. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Tu souffres tellement…

Pourquoi la voix de Weasley était-elle aussi basse? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le serrait à ce point? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait pas tranquille? Il ferma doucement les yeux.

_On lui avait dit que ce garçon était son cousin… Mais, tout ce que Blaise voyait, c'était un minuscule garçon qui pleurait et pleurait tout en le serrant à l'étouffer. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?_

_Le minuscule blond releva vers lui ses yeux brillants de larmes. _

_-Je pleure pour toi…._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce-que…_

_Il laissa échapper un gros sanglot avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. _

_-Tu souffres tellement…_

Il ne souffrait plus pourtant. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de souffrir. Accepter, se résigner… voir que les choses étaient arrivées parce qu'elles devaient arriver. Juste regarder le monde… cela ne servait à rien de pleurer, d'hurler… cela ne servait à rien…

-Je ne souffre plus. Répliqua-t-il.

-Menteur.

Il ne mentait pas. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du cou de Weasley alors que son visage s'enfouissait dans son épaule.

-Je ne souffre plus. Répéta-t-il.

Weasley se contenta de lui caresser lentement le dos. Ses mains se crispèrent dans la chevelure rousse alors qu'il enfouissait un peu plus la tête dans le creux de l'épaule du rouquin.

-Pleurer ne sert à rien. Continua-t-il. S'énerver ne sert à rien. Cela ne changera rien. Cela ne…

-Pleure Blaise.

Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure et laissa échapper une minuscule inspiration. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Son corps commençait à être pris de soubresaut. Et, avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il sentit quelque chose d'humide dégringoler sur ses joues. Ses yeux le piquaient, la respiration lui manquait.

-Cela ne sert à rien.

Puis, il éclata en sanglot pour de bon.

À suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Avertissement **: Il y aura une scène assez « chaude » dans ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 30**

Sirius se retint, avec peine, à ne pas flanquer un coup de poing dans sur table de chevet. Premièrement, il n'avait nullement besoin de se mettre à dos les Malfoy pour avoir endommager un de leur bien… Certes, ils pouvaient aisément le remplacer mais, ne serait-ce que pour le principe, il était convaincu que Narcissa lui enverrait un regard noir suivit d'une petite réplique empli d'un venin subtil… Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de rêver de Rogue qu'il se devait d'agir comme un adolescent stupide et de se mettre à frapper tout ce qui bougeait! Ou ne bougeait… enfin cela importait peu. Il se souvint alors des yeux aciers de Rogue qui le fixait avec timidité puis, ses yeux étaient devenus aussi brûlants que de la lave et l'adolescent qu'était alors Rogue l'avait poussé sur le lit en faisant en sorte de se frotter le plus possible contre lui. Il laissa échapper un long grognement rauque. Bordel! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de Rogue! Que ce soit dans le lit ou ailleurs! Il voulait, tout simplement, pouvoir passer à autre chose! Il voulait oublier leurs fous rires, leurs disputes, leurs baisers, leurs nuits folles, leurs plans d'avenir… il voulait tout oublier et pouvoir, enfin, continuer sa vie comme il l'entendait!

_Sirius n'avait jamais aimé les bals. En voyant une vieille et grosse Veela se diriger vers lui… sans doute pour l'obliger à danser, il eut une grimace intérieure qu'il s'efforça de cacher. Sa mère le tuerait s'il devait offenser cette grosse baleine. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait plus 12 ans… Au moins, à cette époque là… il avait le droit d'être aussi désagréable qu'il voulait et tout le monde mettrait cela sur le dos de sa jeunesse… Mais maintenant à 16 ans… il se devait de serrer les dents et d'accepter son destin… ce qui voulait dire accepter d'être écrasé contre la poitrine bien trop voluptueuse de cette femme. Il détestait vraiment les bals. _

_-Mon cher Sirius! S'exclama la grosse baudruche. Comme tu as grandis!_

_Elle le dévisagea d'un regard un peu trop appréciateur à son goût. Bon… il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en courant… après tout, il était courageux et viril! Il n'était pas question qu'une grosse sorcière d'épouvante lui fasse peur! Son regard se fixa alors sur son triple menton et il eut une grimace. Est-ce que son mari ne s'étouffait pas dans toute cette graisse? Son regard s'attarda alors sur les sourcils trop épilés, les lèvres trop rouges… Cette femme faisait peur et il était sensé danser avec elle!? C'était de la cruauté! De la démence! C'était… il vit la femme écarquillée brusquement les yeux et il put sentir une main fine se poser délicatement sur son dos. Il n'eut qu'à sentir cette odeur qui lui fouettait les reins pour savoir que Rogue se trouvait derrière lui. Il s'efforça à garder un air impassible et se tourna vivement vers lui. Et écarquilla aussitôt les yeux de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue ainsi… il fut heureux que sa bouche décida de se déshydrater complètement au lieu de tomber sous le choc. D'ordinaire… Rogue était toujours habillé de vêtements trop grands, avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés n'importe comment… Mais… à ce moment… il était tout simplement magnifique. Avec son kimono noir et argenté… ses cheveux relevés… et sa nuque gracile dégagé… Sirius sentit tout son corps se crisper d'anticipation. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler. C'était bien trop pour lui. _

_-Excusez-moi Madame Smith… mais, j'apprécierais de danser avec mon fiancé. _

_Sirius était tétanisé à un point tel qu'il ne se tourna même pas pour voir la femme partir. Tout ce qui comptait… se trouvait devant ses yeux… Rogue releva alors la tête vers lui et lui envoya un petit sourire railleur. _

_-Alors, Black, tu ne me remercies pas de t'avoir sauvé? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Je croyais pourtant…_

_-Merci. Dit-il par automatisme. _

_Il ignora le regard choqué de Rogue. Il ignora le fait qu'il ne remerciait jamais personne. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de s'imprégner de cette vision du jeune homme. Bon… peut-être qu'il le dévisageait un peu trop intensément puisque les joues de Rogue se voilèrent d'un rouge intense… et cette réaction faillit le tuer sur le champ… Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue rougir. Et ça lui allait si bien. Trop magnifique… Rogue se racla alors bruyamment la gorge et se saisit de sa main. _

_-Alors, dansons Black. Souffla-t-il. _

_Sirius acquiesça lentement, priant pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Il entraîna alors Rogue au milieu de la piste de danser et posa une délicatement sa main sur la hanche de celui-ci alors que le brun posait sa main sur son épaule. Et il se mit à tournoyer et tournoyer… et, tout ce qui comptait c'était le visage ensorcelant de Rogue le fixant bizarrement… pour la première fois de sa vie… Rogue le regardait avec autre chose que du dédain et du dégoût… depuis un an qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les jours… Jamais, le jeune homme ne l'avait fixé de cette manière. Et il eut, ridiculement, l'eau à la bouche. Et cette odeur qui semblait vouloir l'asphyxier. L'empêchant de respirer normalement. Lui tournant la tête. Il allait devenir cinglé. Soudainement, le corps de Rogue se trouva bien plus près de lui, et il arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde. _

_-Rogue… Murmura-t-il. _

_-Juste une minute._

_Pourquoi est-ce que la voix de Rogue était aussi basse… presque fragile… Son regard se pencha vers la tête brune qui était appuyé contre son torse et il laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Juste une minute pour profiter de ce corps plaqué contre le sien… Juste une minute pour accepter que toutes les cellules de son corps voulaient Rogue… Il prit une profonde inspiration. Oh oui… Il voulait Rogue… Bien trop pour sa propre santé. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chute de rein de Rogue qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui lui mit le feu au rein… Il voulait ce corps contre lui… Il voulait ce corps nu, offert… lui entre ses jambes… lui venant et sortant de ce corps… Il sursauta légèrement en s'entendant pousser un grognement rauque. Soudain, Rogue se dégagea de lui. Il s'empêcha, avec peine, de laisser échapper un petit couinement plaintif. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle de balle. Il haussa un sourcil. Où est-ce que Rogue l'emmenait? Mais que se passait-il? Ils marchèrent alors dans le dédale de couloir que représentait la maison des Rogue et il sursauta légèrement en apercevant la porte de la chambre de Rogue. _

_-Qu'est-ce que…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue venait de jeter ses bras autour de lui et posait un baiser délicat sur sa bouche. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux alors que le brun se détachait vivement, le feu aux joues. _

_-Je… Bégaya Rogue. Je…_

_-Ça suffit._

_Puis, sans un mot de plus, il plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme qui laissa alors échapper un profond gémissement. Il le plaqua alors contre la porte, ses mains commençant à explorer chaque parcelle du corps offert de Rogue. Enfin! Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait du corps de Rogue… Non, Severus… il pouvait l'appeler Severus non?_

_-Je peux t'appeler Severus? Demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé._

_Severus laissa échapper un profond gémissement avant de se saisir de ses cheveux et de plaquer de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Des lèvres si brûlantes… ses mains s'agrippèrent aux fesses rondes de Severus qui se contenta de laisser échapper un long gémissement. Sirius avait envie de le dévorer… de l'assimiler au plus profond de lui… Cette passion qui brûlait dans ses veines… Cette envie incandescente de s'approprier ce corps souple… Oh oui… il le voulait. Il ouvrit alors sauvagement la porte et propulsa Severus à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied à l'intérieur que le brun se saisissait de sa chemise, le balançant contre son lit et grimpant sur ses genoux… s'asseyant un peu trop proche de son entre-jambe… Il laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque tout en plaquant ses mains contre les hanches ondulantes de Severus. Il détacha alors ses lèvres de la bouche pleine du brun et les plaqua contre le cou qui le rendait fou depuis près d'un an. _

_-Sirius… Sirius… Gémit Severus, la tête rejeter en arrière. _

_Juste entendre son nom tomber, comme une prière, des lèvres entrouvertes de Severus allait le rendre complètement cinglé. Il renversa alors la situation d'un coup en plaquant le corps ondulant de Severus contre le lit. Il sentit son souffle s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en voyant les yeux de Severus… ses yeux, qui étaient d'ordinaires aciers, étaient aussi noirs que de l'encre… assombris par la passion. Dans un feulement animal, il arracha la ceinture qui retenait le kimono du jeune homme qui se contenta de laisser échapper un grognement rauque. Sirius l'aida alors à se débarrasser de son kimono. Et il dut se retenir, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas se jeter comme un animal en furie sur le corps délicieusement blanc de son fiancé. Si magnifique… et les cheveux de jais qui tombaient sur sa poitrine aussi blanche que du lait… il posa délicatement son doigt au centre de la poitrine frémissante de Rogue et le fit remonter jusqu'à un mamelon rose et en érection… Oh Merlin qu'il le voulait… Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses lèvres sur le bouton de chair que Severus laissait échappait un long gémissement et se redressait d'un bond pour lui arracher sa chemise. Il se retrouva, rapidement, torse nue et eut un petit sourire prédateur en allongeant, de nouveau Severus et en l'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain… il détacha alors ses lèvres de celle du brun et descendit jusqu'à son cou… puis jusqu'à sa poitrine… et il se fit un devoir de mordiller, lécher, tourmenter Severus. Les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte le rendaient complètement cinglé… Lorsqu'il atteint le nombril du brun, il eut un petit sourire canaille avant de lécher lentement le contour… le frisson qui traversa le corps du jeune homme ne passa nullement inaperçu. Il se mit alors rentrer et sortir sa langue du nombril de Severus, simulant l'acte sexuel. _

Il s'était alors réveillé en sursaut au moment où il allait baisser le caleçon de Rogue. Il laissa échapper un long grognement et jeta un regard mauvais à son érection. Merlin… il avait besoin d'aide…

&&

Drago laissa échapper un profond grognement tout en balançant un de ses nombreux journaux au loin. Il en avait marre de ce maudit Potter! Pourquoi aucun de ses journaux n'expliquaient pas pourquoi on le surnommait le « Survivant »! Pourquoi n'apprenait-il donc jamais rien d'intéressant! Il avait besoin d'information sur le brun s'il voulait pouvoir l'attaquer! Mais, savoir qu'il avait fini son année scolaire avec des « A » partout ne l'intéressait nullement! Il voulait savoir son passé! Bon d'accord ses notes faisaient partis de son passé… Mais, d'un passé si inintéressant qu'il avait envie de se tirer une balle! Que quelqu'un le sorte de cette misère pour l'amour de Merlin!

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Demanda une petite voix fluette qui le fit sursauter violemment.

Il se tourna alors d'un bond pour apercevoir une fillette aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs frisés. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Cette fillette lui rappelait quelque chose… où avait-il pu bien la voir…

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il.

La fillette prit alors l'expression d'un hamster offensé et le foudroya dangereusement du regard.

-Je suis Sarah Black! Et toi tu es le fiancé de mon grand frère!

-Ah! Je me souviens de toi maintenant!

Sarah roula alors des yeux et se pencha pour ramasser le journal qu'il avait jeté au loin.

-Tu n'es pas supposé dormir à cette heure? Demanda Drago.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée! Et j'espérais trouver la chambre de princesse!

Princesse? Ses parents hébergeaient une princesse et n'avaient pas jugés bon de l'en informer! Il haussa les épaules. Bon, il irait se plaindre demain. Pour le moment, il était bien trop frustré par le manque d'information flagrant concernant Potter! C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

-Ah! C'est Harry! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

-Parce que je veux en apprendre plus sur lui. Répondit-il évasivement.

-Comme quoi par exemple? Demanda pensivement Sarah.

-Pourquoi on l'appelle le « Survivant ». Comment était-il quand il était jeune… et tout ça…

La fillette lui jeta un regard pensif avant de sourire.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour vouloir savoir tout ça!

Drago sursauta si fort qu'il eut peur, pendant une seconde, de tomber de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que cette petite sotte racontait!? Il se fichait bien de Potter! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le vaincre et regagner sa liberté! Une bonne fois pour toute!

-Je peux te le dire, tu sais… pourquoi il s'appelle le « Survivant ». Déclara Sarah. De toute façon, il ne te le dira jamais! Parce qu'Harry est comme ça!

Le blond se tourna d'un bond vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'efforça alors de lui envoyer un sourire bienfaisant.

-Oui! Dis-moi tout! Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

La petite fille lui lança un étrange regard avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner en échange? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Hein?!

Les yeux bleus se voilèrent d'une dérision qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans les yeux d'une petite fille de 6 ans… Il eut une grimace.

-Heu… je peux te donner ma gratitude éternelle? Murmura-t-il.

-À quoi ça va me servir ça? Répliqua Sarah.

Drago plissa alors le nez et laissa échapper un long soupir. Ce qu'il détestait les enfants…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange? Cracha-t-il.

La fillette lui envoya un sourire emplis de troue… et il se donna une claque mentale lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point elle était adorable… ouais… adorablement diabolique. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée…

-Je ne sais pas encore mais, je trouverais! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Alors, on a un marché?

Elle lui tendit alors sa petite main potelée et il la serra. Bon… il pourrait toujours s'enfuir de cette dette.

-Je voudrais juste dire que je peux découvrir où tu dors et mettre des cadavres de rats dans ton lit.

Et elle lui envoya un charmant sourire qui lui fit regretter, aussitôt, d'avoir accepté ce marché.

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 31**

Drago fut immensément surpris lorsque, soudainement, le visage de la petite fille se voila d'une étrange expression. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors. Mais, pourquoi faisait-elle ce genre d'expression alors qu'elle avait réussit à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait? Lui, dès qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait, se mettait, automatiquement, à danser la samba mentalement bien évidemment. Mais, le visage enfantin se ressaisit alors et elle lui envoya, de nouveau, un sourire empli de troues.

-Harry est un héro! Dit-elle fièrement. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire et, grâce à lui, des tas de gens ont été sauvé!

Le blond lui envoya un regard perplexe. Un héros? _Potter_? Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait réussit à s'enfuir d'un requin géant alors que le reste des gens avaient été, sauvagement, avalé tout rond? Il s'empêcha, avec force, de ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de dérision. Les enfants… Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux lorsque la petite fille se saisit de sa main, la serrant à l'étouffer.

-La raison pour laquelle je vais te dire le passé de mon grand frère… c'est parce que…

-Parce que j'aurais une dette envers toi, je le sais gamine.

La fillette sembla songer, pendant une seconde, à lui faire une grimace explicite mais, elle se ressaisit et ses yeux, aussi bleus que du saphir, se plissèrent légèrement.

-Pas seulement ça… c'est parce qu'Harry est un héros… et qu'il ne te le dira jamais… et c'est surtout parce que tu es amoureux de lui!

Drago s'étouffa presque sur sa salive. Pourquoi est-ce que cette maudite morveuse n'arrêtait pas de lui dire ça! Aimer Potter!? _Qui_ pourrait aimer Potter!? Il était aussi agréable qu'un pitbull ayant la rage! Aussi charmant qu'un crocodile montrant ses crocs! Et… il se souvint alors des lèvres de Potter sur les siennes, lui volant le souffle à n'en plus finir. Un rougissement de colère s'abattit sur ses joues. Et, il l'avait embrassé pour lui donner une leçon. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux et de croiser les bras. Il était hors de question qu'il réponde à cette provocation. S'il disait oui, il mentirait. Et s'il disait non, la gamine ne lui donnerait pas d'information. Alors mieux valait se taire et attendre qu'elle daigne lui dire quelque chose d'intéressant! Il n'avait certainement pas pactisé avec le diable pour que celui-ci ne lui révèle rien d'intéressant!

-Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, gamine. Fit-il remarquer. Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je…

-Les parents d'Harry… ils ont été assassinés.

Un coup de tonnerre lui tombant directement sur la tête ne l'aurait pas plus choqué. Il sentit son corps se crisper alors que ses yeux devenaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Assassiné… les parents de Potter… avaient été assassinés? Il se souvint alors des yeux emplis de fureur de Potter alors qu'il s'était moqué du fait qu'il n'avait pas de parents.

_-Parle encore, en bien ou en mal, de mes parents Malfoy…._

Le ton menaçant… les dents serrées… Potter… ce type qui était, d'ordinaire, tellement calme… avait été empli d'une fureur sans nom… Il ravala alors péniblement sa salive. Comment était-il supposé savoir que ses parents avaient été assassinés! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Potter ne lui avait jamais dit ça! Il aurait évité de le blesser de cette manière et… Une minute… il s'obligea à reprendre son sang froid. Il voulait sa liberté… à n'importe quel prix. Même celui de blesser Potter. De toute façon, le brun le blessait continuellement en l'empêchant de reprendre sa liberté! Ce n'était que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce!

-Mon papa m'a dit qu'un homme… un homme très mauvais… voulait voir tout le monde mourir. Et cet homme est venu dans un immeuble… et à commencer à tuer tout le monde.

Est-ce que Potter avait vu ce massacre? Il se donna un coup mental. Bien évidemment qu'il avait vu ce massacre…. Bien évidemment qu'ils avaient vu ses corps, entendus ses cris… Potter avait vu tout ce sang… Il avait été pris en charge par son parrain à l'âge de 8 ans… Ses poings se crispèrent à un tel point que ses ongles lui entrèrent dans la peau. Il avait des hauts le cœur. Il voulait vomir.

-Mais, Harry est un héro! Répéta, de nouveau, Sarah.

-Pourquoi?

Quelle question stupide… juste le fait que Potter avait réussit à survivre à cet évènement… à s'enfuir assez loin pour s'échapper de ce psychopathe… alors qu'il n'avait même pas 8 ans… c'était bien assez suffisant. Juste le fait qu'il est du voir ses parents mourir… voir tous ses gens mourir… Non. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'était pas question qu'il est pitié de Potter. Il en était tout à fait _hors de question_. Il avait voulu savoir pourquoi le nommait le « Survivant » et maintenant, il savait. Et il allait se servir de cette information pour que Potter le déteste à un tel point que l'idée de l'épouser lui devienne insupportable. Ou, lorsqu'il se battrait avec lui lors de la compétition… il utiliserait cette information pour le déstabiliser et gagner. Dans tous les cas… la pitié n'était pas l'émotion qu'il voulait ressentir. D'accord, son passé était assez triste! Mais… ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa peau. Mais… sa gorge se serra. Mais, il voulait sa liberté. Il ne voulait pas qu'on décide pour lui. Il voulait…

_-Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour conserver votre liberté?_

Il se souvenait de Rogue lui posant impitoyablement la question. Ses yeux aciers pénétrant son âme. Il avait alors répondu qu'il était prêt à tout pour être le maître de son propre destin. Décider de sa destinée. Avoir le droit de dire « non ». Il avait décidé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser émouvoir…

-Harry est un héro parce qu'il a tué le méchant homme!

Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tournait, lentement, son regard vers la petite fille. Il observa pendant quelques secondes son visage… et… elle disait la vérité.

_-Tu as oublié mon deuxième surnom… l'assassin…_

Les hauts le cœur revinrent avec une vengeance. Potter avait survécut… Oh oui, il avait survécu… Mais, il avait du payer pour pouvoir le faire… Il avait du… il imagina alors un Potter âgé de 8 ans… On avait obligé Potter a tué… Il se souvint alors de la violence avec laquelle Potter l'avait défendu… et, dans son regard… il avait refusé de l'accepter alors… cette lueur… La lueur de quelqu'un qui était prêt à tuer. La petite main potelée de Sarah se resserra autour de la sienne, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

-Mon grand frère est tellement seul… Dit-elle lentement. Même avec moi, même avec Papa, même avec Ron… il est vraiment seul… Empêche le d'être seul… c'est ça ma demande.

&&

_Ohayo my darling!!_

_Je voulais juste t'écrire pour te dire que j'arrive demain vers midi!! Ah, j'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer ton magnifique fiancé que tu as, bien évidemment, traité avec tout le respect qu'il mérite! Après tout, cette pauvre fleur délicate à laquelle on enlève tout droit mérite d'être aimée et chérie comme si elle était la plus belle des fleurs! Mais, te connaissant mon cher Harry adoré… je suis convaincu que les leçons que je t'ai donné sur l'art d'être un parfait gentleman ont porté fruits!!_

_Sayonara, my love!_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry laissa tomber la lettre d'Hermione et poussa un profond soupir. Il adorait Hermione… vraiment, elle était l'une de ses meilleures amies… elle comptait vraiment dans sa vie… et elle allait le massacrer dès qu'elle verrait comment il se comportait avec Malfoy. Et, connaissant Ron, son meilleur ami allait s'empresser de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait fait au blond… Il était fichu. Un autre profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle allait hurler… et, s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots juste pour l'apaiser, lui recasserait le nez. Il entendit alors un petit coup à la porte et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son regard survola alors l'horloge. Il était près de minuit. Ron… Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, en ayant la ferme intention de la claquer aussitôt.

-Ron, il est minuit, et notre contrat d'amitié n'a jamais dit que tu avais le droit de me déranger dans mon so…

Il arrêta immédiatement de plaisanter en voyant Malfoy à sa porte. Le visage du blond était partiellement couvert par ses cheveux mi-longs et il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer sa phrase que les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et que le corps gracile se colla contre le sien. Aussitôt, ses muscles se crispèrent par la surprise. Et l'odeur du blond se faufila dans ses narines, l'empêchant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Malfoy? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Malfoy releva vers lui des yeux brillant de larmes. Pendant cinq minuscules secondes, il eut l'envie folle de paniquer et de commencer à hurler mais, se donna une claque mentale. Paniquer ne résoudrait rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répéta-t-il.

Le blond se contenta de plaquer son front contre son épaule, son corps se moulant encore plus étroitement au sien. Il était un homme. Un homme normal. Il se força à ne pas laisser échapper un grognement alors que son fiancé était, de toute évidence, dans un étrange état de détresse.

-Je voulais te remercier… de m'avoir sauvé contre le type, au bal. Murmura le blond. Je voulais aussi… Je voulais aussi…

Harry était, tout simplement, complètement perdu. Mais, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer?! Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy sanglotait doucement contre son épaule, en le serrant aussi fort?!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda le brun. Quelqu'un t'as fait mal?

Malfoy secoua lentement la tête contre son épaule et le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet pour Malfoy? Le blond ne représentait absolument rien pour lui! Alors pourquoi… l'odeur de Malfoy devenait de plus en plus forte… menaçant de l'assimiler complètement. Merde.

-Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répéta-t-il de nouveau.

-Je veux ma liberté. Murmura le blond. Je la veux… mais, je n'arrive pas à accepter… je n'arrive pas à…

Harry sentit ses poings se crisper et ses yeux émeraude lancèrent des éclairs menaçants.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, que je ne romprais pas nos fiançailles. Si tu ne veux pas m'épouser, parles-en à tes parents.

Les bras de Malfoy se crispèrent dans son dos, le serrant à l'étouffer. Mais, il le laissa faire. De toute façon, il ne comprenait plus rien à cette situation plus qu'étrange. Soudain, le blond se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux noyés par les larmes et une nouvelle furie.

-Je veux ma liberté! Hurla-t-il. Je veux avoir le droit de choisir!

-Tu as le droit de choisir. Répliqua froidement Harry.

-Quel choix!? Soit t'épouser, soit tout perdre! Ce n'est pas juste!

-Cela ne me regarde pas.

Il ignora le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit alors. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser émouvoir par la détresse de Malfoy. L'unique promesse que sa mère lui avait demandée… il ne pouvait pas la rompre. Pas pour Malfoy. Même pas pour lui-même. Il avait promis. Sa dernière promesse. Ses dents se crispèrent alors que les yeux de Malfoy se voilaient encore plus d'eau. Il ignora la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge.

-Tu agis comme si rien ne te faisait le moindre mal… Mais, si je te disais que…

Le blond s'arrêta alors d'un bond et se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, semblant complètement perdu. Et Harry ignorait ce qu'il était sensé faire… Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour que nous ayons cette même discussion? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin…

-Je ne veux pas te faire… de mal…. Bégaya le blond. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal?

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta, de nouveau, dans sa poitrine. Et ses bras, contre son gré, rendirent leur caresse à Malfoy qui sursauta violemment, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Malfoy? Murmura-t-il.

Le blond lui envoya un intense regard de ses yeux si argentés avant de s'agripper solidement à son chandail.

-Je sais tout de toi, maintenant. Répondit-il.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je connais ton passé.

Et le brun fut convaincu d'entendre la Terre se casser en deux. Merde.

À suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 32**

Drago n'avait jamais vu Potter avoir une telle expression… Cette espèce de lueur glaciale… et étrangement sauvage… ses poings crispés, ses sourcils froncés… Était-ce du à la surprise ou, encore plus terrible, à une rage sans nom et sans âge. Le blond déglutit difficilement. Mais, bon sang, pourquoi était-il venu!? Ah oui… parce que la petite peste avait commencé à parler de promesse, d'amour et de sauver Potter! Et là, maintenant, il se trouvait devant un Potter… qui ne s'était pas encore jeté dessus pour l'étrangler, mais se contentait de le fixer. Il comprit alors que Potter était, tout simplement, figé par le choc. Les poings du brun se crispaient et se décrispaient, son regard semblait bien trop fixe pour être naturel… Drago se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi était-il venu? Cela ne faisait aucun sen? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que… que… ses dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa lèvre inférieure, empêchant efficacement à ses larmes de remonter. Pourquoi pleurait-il pour ce type? Pourquoi était-il devant lui, à lui redonner l'arme qu'il avait si durement acquise? Pourquoi!? Soudain, Potter commença à rire doucement tout en posant une de ses mains sur son front. Ce rire… n'avait absolument rien d'heureux ou de chaleureux… l'on n'aurait dit le rire de quelqu'un aux portes du désespoir qui riait de l'absurdité de ce monde… c'était le rire…

-Potter! S'exclama-t-il. Ne fais pas…

-La ferme. Ordonna sèchement le brun.

Il enleva alors sa main de devant ses yeux et un frisson désagréable parcourut le corps de Drago. Ses yeux… les yeux de Potter étaient si… froids? Meurtrier? Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une bête… une bête qui n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sur lui au moindre faux mouvement. Et… il sentit ses mains devenir moites… et il avait bien plus peur que lorsque Potter avait presque tué ce type au bal…

-Tu sais mon passé… Susurra le brun. Tu en es sur?

Il aurait put dire non. Il aurait put dire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague grotesque et partir en courant. Il aurait put faire bien des choses… mais, les yeux de Potter l'empêchaient de s'enfuir, l'empêchaient de mentir… Il se contenta alors d'hocher lentement la tête, le corps tendu comme un arc.

-Je sais tout de toi… Bégaya-t-il faiblement.

Merlin, pourquoi bégayait-il! Potter ne lui avait jamais fait peur! Même lorsqu'il l'avait vu donner un coup de poing au type du bal, même lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la mort de ses parents! Potter ne lui avait jamais fait peur! Potter… il serra les poings, il était convaincu que ce Potter ne lui aurait pas fait le moindre mal… Ses yeux croisèrent, de nouveaux, les orbes émeraude… Ses yeux étaient si froids.

-Tu sais tout de moi? Ricana Potter. Ne me fais pas rire. J'ignore comment tu as fait pour découvrir la moindre information sur mon passé… Mais, crois-moi…

Un regard si froid… si profondément… animal… Il avait si… peur… Il avait l'impression que bientôt, très bientôt, il allait se mettre à trembler comme une feuille… si seulement Potter pouvait arrêter de le fixer de cette manière. Avec toute la force de son âme, il s'efforça de redresser fièrement la tête, se forçant à lui envoyer un regard arrogant et hautain.

-Je sais qu'est-ce que tu as vécu! Je sais pourquoi tu es aussi…

-Tu sais? Laisse-moi deviner… tu sais que mes parents ont été assassinés devant moi lorsque j'avais 8 ans… tu sais que beaucoup de personnes ont été assassinés devant moi… et tu sais que j'ai tué leur assassin… et tu penses que cela suffit pour que tu saches tout de moi?

Le brun s'approcha alors de lui à pas lent et, presque contre son gré, son corps se mit à reculer de lui-même. La puissance qui se dégageait de Potter… elle lui léchait le visage, lui caressait le corps… le faisait frissonner de terreur. Il fallait qu'il soit fort… il fallait qu'il soit fort! Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par quiconque! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy! Il n'était pas… sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva plaquer contre un des murs de la chambre du brun alors que celui-ci abattait violemment sa main à côté de sa tête. Le son sourd le fit sursauter.

-Tu penses qu'un seul moment de ma vie est suffisant pour que tu connaisses tout de moi? Pour que tu puisses rentrer dans ma tête?

Un petit grognement moqueur s'échappa alors des lèvres fermes, dévoilant des dents blanches qui firent penser à Drago aux crocs d'un tigre en furie. Potter était… tellement en colère… Il pouvait sentir la fureur rouler par-dessus lui, menaçant de s'abattre sur lui à tout moment…

-Tu pensais que de savoir cette ridicule information serait suffisante pour me bouleverser? M'empêcher de t'épouser? Je suppose que cela doit être agréable de vivre dans un rêve.

Son sourire disparut alors pour laisser place à une expression d'une telle froideur… il avait toujours pensé que sous cette carapace de glace qui semblait recouvrir Potter… se cachait du feu à l'état pur…Mais, il s'était lourdement trompé. Sous la glace de Potter… se trouvait une autre couche de glace, encore plus épaisse… encore plus mortelle…

-Mais, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi… Les gens sont cruels et la vie est une garce.

Non, il se trompait! Il pouvait le voir… le feu… la douleur… tant de douleur… ses yeux se remplirent, de nouveau, d'eau et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il y avait tellement de douleur dans les yeux de Potter… Même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il pouvait le sentir… cette douleur… trop de douleur…

-Menteur… Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Drago redressa alors fièrement la tête. Menteur! Menteur! Menteur! Cette carapace de glace! Cette insensibilité ! Ce n'était pas Potter! Ce n'était pas Potter! Le brun pouvait essayer, aussi fort qu'il voulait, de lui mentir, mais lui ne se laisserait pas berner.

-Tu mens! S'exclama-t-il.

Un sourire arrogant apparut alors sur les lèvres fines du blond. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de Potter! Cette lueur ne mentait pas… Potter était… Il sursauta de nouveau lorsque le brun plaqua son autre bras de l'autre côté de sa tête, l'emprisonnant complètement entre ses bras musclés. Malgré tout, sa tête resta bien droite.

-Tu ne me connais pas. Déclara alors Potter. Comment saurais-tu si je mens ou pas?

-Je te connais, Potter!

Cela sembla prendre le brun au dépourvu pendant quelques secondes, son véritable regard apparaissant pendant quelques secondes avant que la glace ne le recouvre de nouveau. Mais, il l'avait vu… Il avait vu les véritables yeux de Potter! Il… ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il entendit le brun commencer à rire légèrement.

-Me connaître? Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de personnes qui ont cru me connaître? Cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Tu es comme les autres.

Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser échapper quelques larmes. Les yeux de Potter… étaient devenus froids… tellement froids… glacials… comme de la neige fraîchement tombée…

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Répliqua Drago. Je te connais!

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais? Enfin, à part que je suis le Survivant et l'Assassin.

Un sourire moqueur apparut alors sur les lèvres du brun, le défiant de dire une seule vérité le concernant. C'était un faux sourire. Il pouvait voir que c'était un faux sourire! S'il voyait lorsque Potter mentait, que ce soit verbalement ou avec ses gestes… est-ce que cela ne prouvait-il pas qu'il le connaissait… ne serait-ce qu'un minimum… cela ne prouvait-il pas…

-Tu es un enfoiré. Dit-il alors calmement.

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, son regard montrant clairement son ébahissement.

-En ce moment, tu aimerais bien me rentrer la tête dans le mur, mais tu te retiens parce que, probablement, tu penses que je suis trop faible pour toi et que je n'aurais aucune chance! Ce qui est faux!

Les yeux de Potter devenaient de plus en plus ronds et ses bras s'enlevèrent du mur, relâchant leur emprise sur lui. Potter… ne savait pas comment réagir. Drago sentit alors un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine.

-Tu as un sens de l'humour terrible! Continua le blond. Et, tu es d'une arrogance déplorable! Et tu es tout,_ tout_, sauf un être indifférent qui se fiche que les gens sachent sa vie.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se souvint du trait de personnalité qui semblait régir toute la vie de Potter. Ce trait de personnalité qui entravait sa liberté… faisait que Potter l'embrassait pour lui donner une leçon, le sauvait des gens malhonnête…

-Et, tu as un très grand sens des responsabilités.

Responsabilité envers sa famille. Responsabilité envers lui. Responsabilité envers sa promesse. Responsabilité. Responsabilité. Il pouvait presque voir ce mot tourbillonner autour de Potter comme un ballon. Il posa alors une main ferme sur son cœur, fusillant allègrement le brun du regard.

-Mais, ce sens des responsabilités ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir ce que je veux.

La glace, qui semblait s'être envolé du regard de Potter, revint alors avec une vengeance alors que le brun lui envoyait un regard impassible. Potter ne voulait pas lui redonner sa liberté à cause de cette promesse… Il était ici, devant lui, à cause de cette responsabilité… Il l'avait embrassé… pour l'obliger à avoir un plus grand sens des responsabilités. Comme à un enfant récalcitrant que l'on punissait lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

-En fait Potter… pour tout dire… tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement pathétique. Dit-il avec hargne.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent alors et Drago ne regrettait nullement ses paroles. Potter était pathétique. À laisser sa vie être mener par son sens du devoir… quel genre de vie était-ce? Ennuyeuse… désespérante…

_-Mon grand frère est tellement seul…_

Et seule… Potter était seul… malgré tout le monde qui l'entourait… il ne se laissait jamais vraiment aller… il ne laissait rien l'atteindre… le toucher, l'énerver… il ne laissait rien entrer en-dessous de sa peau… le rendre complètement dingue!

-Qui est le plus pathétique? Demanda alors froidement le brun. Quelqu'un qui sait ce qui veut dire responsabilité… ou un type de 17 ans qui se comporte comme s'il avait 5 ans d'âge mentale?

-Moi, au moins, je sais ce que je veux! Hurla Drago. Je sais ce que je veux, ce qui est bien plus que ce que tu n'auras jamais!

Les yeux émeraude s'assombrirent alors.

-Je sais ce que je veux. Siffla-t-il.

-Cela ne change rien que tu saches ce que tu veux! Tu ne feras jamais rien pour l'atteindre parce que peut-être que ça mettrait des bâtons dans les roues de tes maudites promesses et de tes maudites responsabilités!!

Il savait qu'il hurlait. Il savait qu'il devait être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et il savait qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Bordel! Potter voulait qu'ils se marient à cause d'une promesse! Même pas envers lui! Potter n'en n'avait, strictement, rien à faire de sa volonté! En fait, qui cela étonnait-il quand le brun n'écoutait même pas _son propre désir_!

-Même pour un baiser! S'égosilla-t-il. Même pour un baiser! Ce n'est pas parce que tu le veux mais parce que ton putain de sens des responsabilités te dit de le faire!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel!? Hurla à son tour Potter.

-Quand tu m'as embrassé, ce n'était pas parce que tu voulais m'embrasser mais parce que tu voulais me donner une leçon pour me _responsabiliser_!

Il vit les dents de Potter se serrer de rage alors que ses yeux se fendaient en un plissement menaçant. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Oh Merlin! Il était **tellement** en colère! Il ignorait pourquoi l'idée que Potter l'est embrassé pour cette raison lui donnait des envies de meurtre… Mais, bordel, qu'il voulait tuer quelqu'un!

-Tu as raison, je t'ai embrassé pour te donner une leçon. Cracha le brun.

Malgré qu'il le savait déjà, cette confirmation lui fit un coup au cœur et il eut envie d'arracher les yeux de Potter avec une très petite cuillère… Soudain, les mains de Potter se saisirent de ses bras et il se sentit plaquer fermement contre le mur de la chambre du brun.

-Potter! S'énerva-t-il.

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'insurger d'avantage, les lèvres du brun se plaquèrent contre les siennes, lui volant efficacement la parole et le souffle. Ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes et il s'obligea à ne pas les fermer. Non, non, non et non! S'il se laissait aller… les dents de Potter lui mordillèrent alors la lèvre inférieure et il sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos… s'il se laissait aller… les mains du brun s'agrippèrent contre ses hanches, les plaquant contre les siennes et son souffle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes… s'il se laissait aller… il était fichu… Les bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et, bien malgré lui, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et lorsque la langue de Potter se frotta contre ses lèvres, il la laissa entrer dans un pathétique petit gémissement. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait! Il était en colère! Il voulait étrangler Potter! Il ne voulait pas l'épouser! Il voulait qu'il le touche encore et encore… Le brun se détacha alors de lui et le fixa pendant quelques secondes, une étrange lueur au fond du regard… Et Drago ne pouvait absolument rien faire à l'exception de le regarder avec tellement… il ignorait comment il regardait Potter, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas son regard normal… Le brun se saisit alors de son bras et le traîna jusqu'à son lit où il le poussa sans ménagement.

-Hé! Protesta-t-il.

Potter ne prit, aucunement, ses protestations à cœur et se contenta de se mettre à quatre pas sur le lit, ne lui laissant aucune issue pour s'échapper…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas pendant quelques secondes avant de passer une main forte sous son t-shirt. Drago sentit tout son corps se crisper alors qu'une étrange chaleur envahissait chacun des pores de sa peau.

-Je vais te toucher, Drago Malfoy. Dit-il calmement. Parce que je le veux.

Et sans un mot de plus, il plaqua fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Avertissement : scène assez chaude**

**Chapitre 33**

Drago se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds lorsque la langue brûlante de Potter traça, avec douceur, le contour de ses lèvres. Et, dans un pathétique petit gémissement, il entrouvrit celle-ci, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de se laisser complètement aller. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer de cette manière! Il devait arrêter Potter! Parce que… parce que… la bouche du brun se détacha alors lentement de lui pour se poser sur son cou qu'il entreprit de lécher et de mordre avec une passion qui mit le feu aux reins de Drago. Il devait arrêter Potter… Il devait arrêter Potter… Lorsque les mains fortes du brun passèrent au-dessous de son chandail, caressant par inadvertance ses mamelons, un profond gémissement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres… menaçant de le rendre complètement cinglé… et les mains de Potter qui continuait de parcourir sa peau… ne lui laissant aucun répit… Mais, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment le moindre répit? Un petit grognement déçu s'échappa, bien malgré lui, de ses lèvres lorsque la bouche de Potter cessa de sucer son cou… mais ce grognement s'arrêta bien vite lorsque le brun lui retira brusquement son chandail… son corps entier se crispa lorsque le regard brûlant de Potter le regarda de haut en bas… faisant des frissons d'anticipations parcourir son corps. Il… il devait arrêter Potter… il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus! Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui laisserait le droit à quiconque de lui dicter sa conduite! Mais, avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, la bouche de Potter se posa sur un de ses mamelons, le faisant prendre une respiration saccadée.

-Oh Merlin… Murmura-t-il.

Cette voix… cette voix ne lui ressemblait pas… Il ne parlait pas de cette manière! Où était partit son souffle! Où… les dents de Potter s'amusèrent alors à le torturer et il pouvait sentir son bas ventre se crisper de plus en plus, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Oh Merlin… cela ne pouvait pas continuer… Il devait arrêter ça… sinon… sinon… l'un des doigts de Potter se posa alors sur son autre mamelon… et ce n'était pas possible de ressentir un tel plaisir. Sa tête se rejeta par en arrière et il avait l'impression qu'il allait blesser sa gorge tant ses gémissements venaient du plus profond de son être… Oh Merlin… Il ne pouvait pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang!!

-Potter… Gémit-il pitoyablement. Potter…

Le brun arrêta alors sa torture sur son buste et se redressa jusqu'à ce que son visage se trouve à la même hauteur que le sien.

-Je n'arrêterais pas.

Et sa bouche se reposa sur la sienne, le faisant se taire efficacement. Ses mains plongèrent alors dans ses cheveux tellement en bataille… le rapprochant encore plus de lui… soudain, les mains de Potter se saisir de ses cuisses et les écartèrent… et celui-ci se retrouva entre elle… Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors que la bouche de Potter se décollait de la sienne. Il eut juste le temps de voir un sourire prédateur apparaître sur les lèvres pleines, que les hanches de Potter ondulèrent contre les siennes, frottant efficacement leurs deux érections. Drago… n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui poussait ses sons… il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à arrêter de gémir… et lorsque Potter laissa échapper un petit grognement jouissif… il eut l'impression que son corps prenait feu. Potter… prenait du plaisir… il… perdait le contrôle… à cause de lui… Ses bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour du cou du brun alors que ses jambes se perchèrent sur les hanches du brun… et il se mit, à son tour, à onduler… et il allait devenir complètement fou… la friction… Merlin… la friction… Soudain, Potter écarta alors encore ses jambes, ses coups de boutoirs se faisant encore plus dure… et lui ne pouvait que gémir et gémir… Oh Merlin… il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt hurler… Ses yeux s'entrouvrir alors et la vision qui l'accueillit lui fit presque perdre la tête… Potter le regardait… ses yeux étaient si dilatés qu'ils semblaient noirs… de la sueur perlait sur son front… et il avait juste l'air tellement… tellement… sexy que Drago ne savait plus ou donner de la tête… ses muscles se gonflaient à chacun de ses coups de boutoirs… ses muscles… les mains de Drago vinrent alors, de leur propre volonté, se promener sur les bras musclés… et le grognement qui sortit alors de la bouche du brun fit imaginer à Drago… Potter sans son chandail… sans rien… il voulait… un gémissement sortit de nouveau de ses lèvres…

-Potter… Potter… Murmura-t-il.

Le brun se contenta de pousser un profond feulement, comme un fauve blessé, avant que ses coups de boutoirs ne redoublent… et Drago était convaincu qu'il allait briser le lit…. Mais, il s'en fichait royalement. Trop de friction… pas assez de friction… il avait besoin… il avait besoin… de quoi avait-il besoin? Ses mains se faufilèrent alors sous le chandail de Potter… et passèrent sur le corps musclés… les abdominaux développés… Oh Merlin… Pourquoi les muscles de Potter le fascinaient à ce point? Il voulait… Il voulait…

-Ha….rry… Souffla alors le blond.

Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller sur le choc puis, avant même qu'il est le temps de dire un seul mot, le corps de Potter ne se trouvait plus entre ses jambes, mais presque à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que le brun était déjà partit de la chambre… le laissant complètement seul… Pendant quelques secondes, il fut complètement prit au dépourvu… puis, sa gorge se serra lentement et douloureusement… Mais… qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? À quoi Potter jouait bordel!! Ses dents s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa lèvre inférieure, la douleur l'empêchant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'y comprenait plus rien! Pourquoi est-ce que Potter agissait de cette manière!? Pourquoi!? Il ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre du brun. Il devait partir vers sa chambre…

-Monsieur Malfoy?

Il se tourna alors pour apercevoir Rogue qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Les yeux aciers de son professeur le dévisagèrent de haut en bas… ne manquant nullement les nombreuses marques de suçons, n'y le fait qu'il ne portait pas de chandail.

-C'est la chambre de votre fiancé non? Continua alors Rogue. J'ignorais que vous aviez ce genre de rela…

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago se précipita sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras et plaquant son front contre son épaule.

-Monsieur Malfoy? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le blond secoua vigoureusement la tête contre l'épaule de son professeur, refusant de répondre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait répondre à quoi que ce soit…. Sa gorge était si desséché qu'il avait l'impression que même un litre d'eau ne réussirait pas à l'hydrater… cela importait peu… parce que toute l'eau de son corps semblait se trouvait dans ses yeux… et il devait s'empêcher, avec la force du désespoir, de ne pas laisser les larmes couler.

-Est-ce qu'il… vous a fait du mal? Demanda Rogue.

La voix de son professeur était si faible que Drago leva lentement la tête pour voir que Rogue le fixait intensément, aussi blême qu'un drap.

-Non… Répondit-il.

Son professeur hocha lentement la tête, son visage perdant son expression vaguement affolé.

-Venez Monsieur Malfoy. Expliquez-moi ce qui vient de vous arriver…

&&

Sirius ne s'attendait nullement à ce que son filleul débarque à une heure du matin, le visage complètement fermé… si ce n'était de ses yeux qui semblaient totalement affolé. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Harry?

Son filleul se contenta de rentrer dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur son lit, le corps tellement crispé que Sirius avait l'impression que si on ne faisait que l'effleurer, il se briserait en mille morceaux.

-Ha…

-Je veux coucher avec Malfoy. L'interrompit froidement Harry.

Sirius lui lança un regard perplexe.

-C'est… bien? Demanda-t-il.

Son filleul s'empressa de lui lancer un regard venimeux puis, comme s'il admettait la défaite, il baissa piteusement la tête, ne semblant pas vouloir la relever. Et Sirius était complètement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry? Demanda-t-il, cette fois-ci plus fermement.

Le brun garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

-Il ne veut pas m'épouser. Déclara alors Harry. Mais, je _dois_ l'épouser.

Sirius sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter dans le dos. Un Dominé qui ne voulait pas épouser un Dominant… la présence de Severus Rogue… tout était… bien plus clair maintenant… Et son filleul qui semblait complètement perdu… est-ce qu'Harry pouvait voir que son regard montrait clairement ses sentiments… ce désir mêlé de déni…

-Il prétend me connaître. Continua le brun.

-Il prétend ou il te connait?

Le silence qui s'abattit dans sa chambre lui donna une réponse très claire. Un Dominé qui ne voulait pas d'un Dominant… Et Harry… ce même Harry qui ne donnait son affection qu'à un très petit groupe… qui ne montrait que l'indifférence la plus totale à tout le reste… se trouvait devant lui… complètement torturé par une personne qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'un mois… Merde.

&&

Drago ignorait pourquoi Rogue gardait ainsi le silence… il avait tout dit… absolument tout… mais, le brun se contentait de fixer le mur, les sourcils froncés… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas!? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui répondait pas!?

-Alors… vous ressentez de la pitié pour ce petit garçon qui a vu sa vie chamboulé par l'assassinat de ses parents?

Le blond baissa lentement la tête, les poings serrés. Il supposait que sa réaction était une réponse en soi… Qu'était-il sensé faire!? Qu'était-il sensé répondre!? Il ne pouvait pas... ignorer la douleur de Potter… il avait si mal… pour lui… et il était tellement en colère… à cause de lui…

_-Je vais te toucher Drago Malfoy, parce que je le veux. _

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans sa peau. De quel droit Potter osait-il le toucher de la sorte!? De quel droit lui disait-il des paroles aussi… aussi!! Sa colère disparut alors aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée… pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas protesté? Il mit alors sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant légèrement. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit un léger ricanement. Il releva la tête pour voir que Rogue le fixait en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant? Siffla-t-il glacialement. Le marier par pitié?

-Non! Je… je!!

Vous, rien du tout. L'interrompit fermement son professeur. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé cette information pour le blesser si profondément qu'il n'oserait plus jamais vous importuner?

-Je…

-Est-ce que votre résolution est si faible? N'étiez-vous pas prêt à tout pour empêcher un Dominant de vous prendre votre liberté?

Rogue lui aurait donné une gifle que cela ne l'aurait pas plus choqué. Sa résolution… faible? Une colère sourde s'infiltra alors dans ses veines, le faisant voir instantanément rouge.

-Ma résolution n'est pas faible! S'indigna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous marier, Monsieur Malfoy?

Le blond redressa alors fièrement la tête, ses yeux argentés foudroyant avec rage son professeur.

-Je veux être libre de faire mes propres choix. Répondit-il avec certitude. Je veux choisir mon destin!

-Avec ce genre de raison… cela n'est guère étonnant que vous ne réussissez pas à vous débarrasser de Potter.

La réplique de Rogue lui donna la sensation de recevoir un seau d'eau froide au visage. Ce genre de raison…. Mais de quoi est-ce que ce type parlait!? Pourquoi ce genre de raison n'était pas suffisant!? De quoi parlait-il bon sang!

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, bon sang!?

Rogue laissa échapper un petit reniflement sans joie avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Rien du tout. allez-vous coucher… vous allez devoir travailler très fort pour pouvoir vaincre Potter le jour de la compétition.

-Quel raison serait assez puissante, selon vous, pour ne pas se marier!? Ma liberté, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante!?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous votre liberté?

Les yeux, d'ordinaire d'un gris très sombre de son professeur, étaient d'un noir profond. Si glacial… comme ceux de Potter… Pourquoi voulait-il… sa liberté… parce que… parce que… parce qu'il voulait pouvoir choisir. Parce qu'il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un autre que lui-même ait le droit de vote sur son destin! N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante!? N'était-ce pas…

-Avec ce genre de résolution, Malfoy… Croyez-moi… il vous sera complètement impossible de battre Potter.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela!?

Peut-être contre une personne sans importance dans votre cœur… vous auriez pu gagner… Mais, contre une personne avec l'importance de Potter dans votre cœur… je vous conseille de vous acheter, rapidement, votre kimono pour votre mariage…

-Comment osez-vous!?

Son poing se leva de lui-même pour s'abattre sur la joue de Rogue mais, celui-ci l'évita sans problème tout en lui lançant un regard glacial.

-Et vous donc!? Cracha-t-il. Qu'étaient donc vos si bonnes raisons pour éviter de vous marier!?

À sa grande surprise, Rogue laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

-La haine. Dit-il froidement… tellement froidement. La haine à l'état pure.

À suivre…


	34. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est un simple message concernant certaines reviews anonymes. Je ne m'abaisserais pas au niveau de cette review anonyme, et d'autres que je reçois occasionnellement, et je vais me contenter de dire ceux-ci… Si mes personnages se ressemblent tous et que toutes mes histoires se ressemblent… je suis obligée d'être en désaccord. C'est évident, qu'à la base, tous mes personnages se ressemblent puisqu'ils sont la même personne… Mais, les histoires ne se ressemblent pas. Deuxièmement, certains trouveront que mes personnages font beaucoup de « chichis » pour rien et devraient rouler dans un lit en moins de deux chapitres… encore là, je suis en désaccord. Pour moi, sexe = amour. Je ne ferais aucun de mes personnages couché ensemble s'ils ne s'aiment pas. Pardonnez-moi ma vision presqu'enfantine, mais je pense que le sexe est quelque chose d'important qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Quant à mes personnages « exagérés », je ne trouve pas leurs personnalités exagérés, je les vois de cette manière et c'est tout.

Donc, je dirais un avertissement final aux personnes qui n'aiment pas mes histoires et qui, pourtant, lisent plus de 20 chapitres de celles-ci… Ne lisez pas mes histoires. C'est décourageant, c'est déprimant et ça me met en colère. Si les gens n'aiment pas ma vision des choses, libres à eux. Je leur demande juste de ne pas continuer à me lire et de me laisser respirer.

Sérieusement, je suis complètement épuisée par ces quelques reviews négatives qui parsèment mes textes. La plupart de mes reviews sont très positives et encourageantes… Et, certains me diront que j'aurais du laisser couler au lieu de m'exprimer, mais les reviews qui ne servent à rien de constructifs m'énervent.

**Juste pour le signaler, chacune de mes fics ont un nouveau chapitre accompagné de cet avertissement.**


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu face à cette reviews négative ! Je vous en remercie vraiment énormément ! Quant aux quelques revieweurs qui se sont sentis viser… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends quand vous me faites des blagues ou que vous me donnez des conseils, cela ne me dérange pas ! Ce que je ne supporte pas ce sont les reviews méchantes pour aucune raison apparente ou qui me disent quoi faire !

**Chapitre 34**

Drago sentit sa lèvre inférieure tremblée légèrement alors que les yeux aciers de Rogue le fixaient durement, transperçant férocement son âme. La haine à l'état pure…

-Vous détestiez à ce point votre fiancé? Demanda faiblement le blond.

-Je l'aimais à la folie.

Le blond… n'y comprenait plus rien. Rogue haïssait à l'état pur… Rogue aimait à la folie. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Sa résolution était faible? Un mal de tête intense commençait à s'infiltrer dans son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Potter allait l'épouser contre son gré. Personne n'avait le droit de lui imposer cela! Que ce soit Potter ou ses parents! Il s'y refusait! Il voulait être libre! Il voulait… les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes… tellement brûlantes… tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux… Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans ses yeux? Cette promesse… cette responsabilité… Pourquoi est-ce que Potter souffrait autant? Pourquoi en avait-il quelque chose à faire que Potter souffre à ce point? Cela ne le concernait nullement! La douleur de Potter… la douleur de Potter… son cœur se serra à l'étouffer.

-Alors… pourquoi…

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que signifient les liens du mariage? L'interrompit soudainement Rogue.

Drago lui lança un étrange regard.

-Cela veut dire que vous vous mariez! Répondit-il.

-Non. Cela veut dire que vous êtes enchaînés à vie à quelqu'un que vous méprisez éperdument et sans lequel vous n'êtes rien.

Que… quoi!? Non! Le mariage s'était… le mariage s'était… ses poings se crispèrent contre son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Le mariage s'était… il ne savait pas ce que s'était. Ce n'était pas comme dans les contes de fées que lui racontait Winky son elfe de maison… Ce n'était pas un prince et une princesse qui s'aimaient et qui se promettaient l'un à l'autre à jamais. C'était un arrangement entre deux familles pour les lier à jamais par le sang.

-Sans lequel… vous n'êtes rien… Répéta-t-il stupidement, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

-Vous ne saviez pas? Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyiez que lorsque vous vous mariez… vous prenez le nom de votre mari? Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyiez que le Dominant travaille et que le Dominé reste à la maison comme une jolie décoration? Pourquoi est-ce que les Dominés doivent toujours demander la permission à leur Dominant alors que les Dominants font ce qu'ils veulent au gré de leurs fantaisies?

Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire dédaigneux qui glaça Drago. Sa mère… il se rappelait qu'un jour l'une des amies de sa mère avait demandé à celle-ci de partir magasiner… et sa mère avait envoyé un message à son père et attendre, pendant une heure, que celui-ci lui dise qu'elle pouvait y aller. Il avait… tellement froid. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Son père… n'avait jamais demandé la permission à sa mère… son père et sa mère… non! Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas…

-J'exècre le mariage. Dit fermement Rogue. Personne, et je dis bien **personne,** ne me fera épouser quelqu'un. Le mariage est la pire forme d'esclavagisme au monde… et vous savez pourquoi? Susurra froidement son professeur.

Il… ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi…

-Parce que c'est la seule forme d'esclavagisme qui est bien vu, et même obligatoire, dans notre société. Si vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre ça… oubliez votre rébellion ridicule d'enfant de la maternelle.

Quelqu'un lui martelait la tête de coup incessant… quelqu'un essaye de le détruire de l'intérieur… Il ne voulait pas se marier! Il n'avait jamais voulu se marier! Il voulait pouvoir choisir! Il voulait être libre! Mais, Potter voulait l'épouser… Potter l'avait embrassé… parce qu'il le voulait… il l'avait touché partout… ses parents… est-ce que, s'il réussissait à se débarrasser de Potter, ses parents le forceraient à épouser quelqu'un d'autre… Sa tête lui faisait mal! Il avait mal! Il avait mal!

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez comme ça?! Demanda-t-il. je veux être libre! Je ne veux pas penser comme ça!

-Si vous ne pensez pas comme moi. Vous ne pourrez pas faire comme moi.

Rogue posa alors une main délicate sur sa joue.

-Je vous ai demandé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés… Murmura-t-il. si vous seriez prêt à tout faire pour ne pas vous mariez… Est-ce que vous seriez prêt à souffrir?

-Oui!

Il était prêt à s'entraîner de 5h du matin à 5h de l'après-midi! Il était prêt à suer, à souffrir psychologiquement! À chercher tous les points faibles de Potter! Il voulait être libre! Il voulait pouvoir choisir! Il voulait….

-Seriez-vous prêt à faire du mal à Potter?

Cette phrase le coupa nette dans son élan alors que son regard remontait vers les yeux calme de son professeur. Celui-ci continuait à lui caresser lentement la joue, le réconfortant et le tourmentant en même temps. Faire… du mal à… Potter… La douleur qui lui agrippa le cœur faillit le faire mourir sur le champ… Potter… il se souvint alors du regard implorant de Sarah… Potter... les lèvres du brun sur les siennes… Potter… qui l'avait protégé contre le type du bal… Potter… qui s'était tellement énervé parce qu'il avait parlé de ses parents… Lui faire du mal… Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait rit. Mais, maintenant… maintenant…

-Et c'est pour cela… que votre résolution n'est pas assez forte. Ce sera votre souhait contre son souhait… et si vous n'êtes pas prêt à _tout_ perdre pour avoir ce que vous voulez… laissez tomber, immédiatement.

Drago pencha alors lentement la tête jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve sur ses genoux. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il avait assez pleuré pour une soirée! Il… Il.. ses yeux le démangeaient tellement qu'il aurait voulu les arracher. Oh Merlin… il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal…. Merlin! Potter n'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert!

-Il ne souffrira pas que je ne l'épouse pas. Répliqua fermement Drago. Il n'aura qu'à épouser quelqu'un d'autre et tout ira…

-Ne vous voilez pas la face. L'interrompit sèchement Rogue. S'il pouvait épouser n'importe qui d'autre… pourquoi s'entêterait-il à vouloir vous épouser? Son acharnement montre clairement que de vous épouser est très important pour lui.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait. Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il ne voulait pas faire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui l'épousait pour honorer une promesse… qui l'épousait par devoir. Il ne voulait pas faire sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'on le forçait à épouser! Il ne voulait pas! Et les yeux de Potter étaient si tristes… malgré leur froideur… malgré toutes ses couches de glaces… tellement… tellement… de tristesse… Est-ce que le cœur de Potter se fermerait encore plus à cause de lui? Sa gorge se serra d'avantage et, soudainement, les bras fins de Rogue l'entourèrent fermement, ramenant sa tête contre son buste… sa main passant doucement dans ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que vous l'aimiez vraiment? Demanda faiblement le blond.

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'ampleur de l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui… s'est passé…

-Il m'a donné un choix… le mariage ou de ne plus jamais le revoir…

Drago n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour savoir ce que Rogue avait choisit.

-Et lui… il vous aimait?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Les deux s'aimaient… et Rogue avait décidé de tout abandonner… il avait tout abandonné... Merlin est-ce que Drago serait prêt à tout abandonner?

-S'il vous aimait… il ne vous aurait pas soumis… non? Il vous aurait laissé être libre…

Un rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres de Rogue.

-Vous ignorez complètement à quel point l'amour peut être fragile et éphémère. Et si cet amour venait à disparaître… m'aurait-il laissé faire ce que je voulais? Sans amour… m'aurait-il respecté? Aurait-il tenu ses promesses?

Drago ne put alors que fermer doucement les yeux et serrer, un peu plus fort, les genoux de Rogue entre ses bras. Une main si douce qui se promenait dans ses cheveux… une larme silencieuse dégringola sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez comme ça? Souffla-t-il lentement. Pourquoi?

La main de Rogue se figea dans ses cheveux et, pendant de longues secondes, il y eut un lourd silence interrompu seulement par le bruit de leurs respirations.

-J'ai vu ce que le mariage pouvait faire à un Dominé lorsque l'amour n'était plus. Répondit froidement Rogue. J'ai vu, aux premières loges, ce que cela fait de ne plus être mettre de son propre corps, de sa propre âme… de devoir laisser quelqu'un faire ce que bon lui semble avec son propre corps… Je ne serais jamais comme ça. Je ne serais jamais aussi pathétique.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et laissa aller le silence.

-Personne ne sera mon maître. Murmura-t-il. Personne ne choisira pour moi. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne me barrer la route.

-C'est votre choix. Soyez juste prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

&&

Sirius ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé dire. Son filleul se trouvait devant lui… les yeux si glacés que cela ne pouvait que cacher une terreur extrême. Merlin tout puissant…

-Est-ce que tu es sur que tu veux l'épouser?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Répliqua glacialement Harry. Ma mère me l'a fait promettre.

Il ignorait complètement ce que Lily avait eu en tête en obligeant son fils complètement traumatisé et âgé de 8 ans à lui promettre d'épouser Drago Malfoy à n'importe quel prix. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi James et Lily avaient accepté ce contrat de mariage avec les Malfoy de toute façon… les deux détestaient, éperdument les mariages arrangés même si leur propre mariage avait été arrangé par leurs familles respectives… Il se força à afficher un sourire. Drago Malfoy n'était pas Rogue. Le blond fiancé de son filleul ne manquait pas, continuellement, de respect à ses parents et ne disait pas, à voix haute, qu'il ne se marierait jamais. Il y avait donc de l'espoir.

-Écoute Harry… si tu veux l'épouser… tu vas devoir faire des efforts.

Les yeux émeraude s'arrondirent légèrement, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas très doué en séduction… Mais, afficher, perpétuellement, un visage renfrogné et glacé n'est pas très attirant.

-Soit plus clair, Sirius. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Sirius laissa échapper un léger grognement avant de poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de son filleul. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son filleul de ne rien comprendre. De toute façon, Harry ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses milliers de fan qui bavaient, littéralement, à ses pieds.

-Tu dois te montrer… charmant envers lui.

Harry se contenta de le fixer, son regard interrogateur fermement en place. Sirius sentit un zeste d'irritation l'envelopper.

-Tu dois le draguer Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin!

Un petit silence se fit alors entre eux alors qu'Harry haussait un sourcil.

-Comment on fait ça? Finit-il par demander.

Merlin… Son filleul était-il vraiment si ignorant?! Ça en devenait décourageant.

-Cela varie d'une personne à l'autre. Expliqua-t-il. à la base c'est dire des trucs du genre « Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui! », ou « cette couleur te va si bien ». Lui offrir des fleurs, des chocolats et etc.…

Il vit les sourcils de son filleul se froncer alors qu'il semblait réfléchir, intensément, à ce qu'il venait de dire… puis, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il devait faire et… Sirius n'avait vu Harry devenir aussi rouge de ma vie.

-Que!? Bégaya-t-il.

Bon, de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge…

À suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 36**

Oh Merlin… La bouche de Drago faillit dégringoler sous le choc mais, il préféra fermer péniblement les yeux. Non… impossible… ce n'était pas possible…

-Dobby ! Hurla-t-il férocement

L'elfe de maison apparut alors dans un petit « pop », les oreilles déjà collés contre ses tempes. En un mouvement rapide, il se retrouva à genoux devant le petit être laid et verdâtre et faillit se mettre à vomir… Merlin… Oh Merlin… Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était même impensable ! Il se releva alors et jeta un regard craintif vers le miroir… Non… ce n'était pas un rêve… C'était un putain de cauchemar !

-Je suis… aussi laid que toi… Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Merlin… il avait les yeux rouges et boursoufflé… le nez vaguement cramoisi… le teint aussi pâle que la mort… et _il avait des cernes_ ! Il n'avait jamais eu des cernes ! Pour l'amour de Merlin il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Pas un crétin qui avait des cernes ! Il était magnifique, superbe, adorable, sensuel ! Il n'était pas… il n'était pas….

-AHHH !

Dobby sursauta brusquement et le fixa de ses yeux grands yeux globuleux… il était aussi attirant que ce machin qu'il s'amusait à persécuter quand il était jeune ! Est-ce que quelqu'un lui en voulait ? Mais, il n'avait rien fait ! Il était l'innocence même !

-Monsieur Malfoy… Ayez l'obligeance de sortir de la salle de bain. Ordonna froidement Rogue.

Il foudroya impitoyablement la porte et eut envie, pendant une seconde, de tirer la langue… mais… cela ne le rendrait que plus laid ! Merlin ! Pourquoi lui ! Pourquoi pas Blaise !? Il se recoiffa du mieux qu'il put et enfila, rapidement, ses vêtements. Il était plus laid que Blache-Neige… Merlin ! Il était plus laid que la Bête ! Il ne pouvait pas sortir ! Il préférait mourir ! Et si Potter le voyait ! Aussitôt, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Ah oui… Potter… Non ! Il se donna une légère claque sur la joue. Il n'allait pas se laisser décourager ! Il était fort ! Il était superbe même avec les yeux rouges et la peau plus blême que d'ordinaire ! De toute façon, il était tellement extraordinaire qu'il aurait fallut être complètement débile pour ne pas le remarquer ! Et voilà ! Il sortit alors victorieusement de la salle de bain et envoya un superbe sourire à son professeur qui se contenta de l'observer de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil.

-Inutile de me faire une telle grimace, Monsieur Malfoy, je n'avais aucune intention de vous entrainer aujourd'hui.

Et, dans un magnifique pivotement, Rogue s'enferma dans la toilette, fermant la porte sur le visage stupéfait de Drago. Une… grimace ! Ses joues se voilèrent de rouge alors que ses dents se crispaient. Comment ce type osait-il dire que son sourire céleste était une grimace ! Avait-il de lunettes !? Non ! Il avait carrément besoin d'une greffe des yeux ! Il laissa échapper un profond reniflement avant de sortir de la chambre de son professeur. Et, il tomba nez à nez avec Blaise… qui était aussi laid que lui ! Un immense sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres !

-Tu as l'air horrible ce matin ! Chantonna-t-il avec joie.

Blaise se contenta de lui envoyer un regard dérisoire avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

-Tu ne sembles pas mieux. Lui fit remarquer le mulâtre.

-Je sais !

Son cousin sembla, pendant une seconde, prit au dépourvu avant qu'une lumière de compréhension n'apparaisse dans son regard.

-Tu es heureux… parce que tu n'es pas le seul à ressembler à Raspoutine dans Anastasia ?

-Exactement !

-J'espère que tu réalises que le fait que j'ai l'air pitoyable… ne change pas le fait que tu le sois aussi.

-Mieux vaut être laid ensemble et, de toute façon, si nous faisons pitié tous les deux… c'est évidemment que j'ai meilleure figure !

Blaise se tourna alors avec ennuie et commença à se diriger vers la salle à manger. Ah… et voilà qu'il se sentait bien mieux ! Peu importait ses yeux rouges, son nez cramoisi, sa peau blême et ses cernes ! Tant que Blaise était plus laid que lui… tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Il aurait presqu'eu envie de commencer à gambader joyeusement dans un champ de fleurs accompagné des sept nains… Il se voyait danser en rond dans une grande chemise blanche et un pantalon blond… ce qu'il était beau franchement ! Il fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensés lorsqu'il fonça, tête première, dans un torse musclé. L'odeur qui accompagnait le torse lui fit, aussitôt, prendre une profonde inspiration alors que son sourire béat disparaissait de son visage… Potter… Il ne voulait pas relever la tête… Il se souvint alors de Potter entre ses jambes, sa bouche le touchant partout… ses mains se promenant sur son corps… et Potter partant sans donner la moindre explication… Il avait juste envie… il se secoua alors vigoureusement la tête. Il n'avait pas peur de Potter ! Il était hors de question qu'il s'enfuit lorsque c'était Potter l'imbécile ! Il releva alors furieusement la tête… et plongea directement dans le regard émeraude qui le regardait avec une étrange intensité. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait d'aussi beaux yeux… tellement profonds… tellement verts… tellement glacés… Il voulait… Il fut immensément surpris de voir Potter devenir rouge pivoine et se racler bruyamment la voix. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et marmonna quelque chose… qu'il ne comprit pas du tout. Il tenait à signaler que _personne_ n'aurait comprit ce que Potter venait de dire ! Même les grognements d'un gorille aurait était plus… compréhensible.

-Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu viens de grogner Potter… Désolé je ne parle pas le Potterien.

Le brun lui lança alors un regard noir avant de détourner la tête de coté, son rougissement fermement en place. Il aurait pu qualifier Potter de beaucoup de mots… Arrogant… imbécile… crétin… il pouvait même admettre, à contrecœur et sous la torture, que Potter avait une espèce d'aura magnétique et… sensuel… Mais, il n'aurait cru, de toute sa vie, qu'il aurait pu trouver Potter… mignon… Il se rabroua immédiatement ! Ce n'était pas parce que Potter avait les mains enfouis dans ses poches, la tête penchée sur le coté et un léger rougissement qu'il était mignon ! D'abord, il était trop grand et trop musclé pour être mignon ! Les lapins, les hamsters, les coccinelles… ça c'était mignon ! Bon, normalement, il avait envie de donner des coups de pieds aux trucs mignons… Mais là…

-Tu as l'air… bien aujourd'hui.

Hein ? Il avait l'air bien ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? Il avait mal à la tête. Il était fatigué. Il avait pleuré pendant des heures hier. Et, pour l'amour de Merlin, il avait des _cernes_ ! Est-ce que Potter se moquait de lui ?! Son regard avait du s'assombrir puisque Potter laissa échapper un léger grognement avant de se passer une main féroce dans les cheveux. Hum… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée selon Drago. Les cheveux, d'ordinaire ébouriffés de Potter, n'avaient pas besoin de ressembler… il ignorait à quoi… mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Ce que je veux dire… c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu sembles… cette couleur te va bien ! Finit-il par dire.

Drago baissa son regard sur le simple t-shirt blanc et le jeans bleu qu'il portait. D'accord… Potter se moquait _vraiment_ de lui. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il entendit le léger ricanement de Blaise. Son crétin de cousin ne ricanait pas, c'était bien trop d'effort pour lui… Potter se moquait de lui. Il ignora la douleur qui s'enroula autour de son cœur et préféra fusiller, encore plus vicieusement, le brun. En voyant sa réaction, Potter tourna, étrangement, encore plus rouge et passa, encore, sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

-Bordel. Murmura alors son fiancé.

Comment ça, bordel ? C'était à lui de dire ça ! Après tout, Potter s'amusait avec ses nerfs ! Comment osait-il agir comme si c'était lui la victime ! Il s'apprêtait à hurler des obscénités lorsque Potter ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu as l'air… magnifique.

A chaque mot, Potter baissait un peu plus la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage cramoisi. Que ?! Par le coup de chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir, il savait qu'il devait être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Potter… Potter venait de lui dire qu'il était magnifique alors qu'il était cerné, qu'il portait des vêtements pathétiques… que ses yeux étaient rouges… Potter… Potter venait de lui dire qu'il était magnifique… Il n'allait pas se remettre du choc.

-Ouah ! Je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire un compliment Harry !

Drago tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le meilleur ami roux du brun. Ron Weasley…Il vit les yeux mordorés dérivés, brièvement, sur Blaise avant qu'il ne remette son attention sur Potter. Son fiancé se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda froidement le brun.

-Prêt ?

Etrangement, le roux laissa échapper un rire de désespoir. Il vit Potter faire une petite grimace avant de poser, rapidement, sa main sur le bras de Weasley. Drago ignora le léger pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit alors et se donna une claque mentale.

-Bon, comme le dit le proverbe « Le Diable n'attend pas ». S'exclama alors Weasley.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un tel proverbe existe.

-Il devrait pourtant.

Les deux échangèrent, de nouveau, un regard empli de résignation avant de commencer à partir. C'était quoi cette merde ?! Potter lui disait qu'il était magnifique… pour ensuite partir comme si de rien n'était ! Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens !

-Hé ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda-t-il, rageusement.

-Chercher le Cerbère des Enfers. Répondit tristement Weasley.

Hein ? Il tourna silencieusement son regard vers Blaise qui ne semblait rien y comprendre lui non plus. D'accord… il allait chercher un immense chien à trois têtes… Pourquoi faire ? Il avait, soudainement, ressentit le besoin urgent d'avoir un animal de compagnie ou quoi ?

-Nous allons chercher notre meilleure amie à l'aéroport. Expliqua Potter. Elle arrive dans une heure environ.

_-Elle_ ? Cracha Drago.

Il fut, lui-même, surpris par la véhémence de sa voix. Il se souvint alors, brusquement, de la lettre que Potter n'avait pas voulu qu'il ouvre… Ah… il comprenait mieux maintenant…Cette fille… Il rejeta la tête par en arrière et posa une main ferme sur sa hanche.

-Moi et Blaise nous venons aussi !

Il se tourna alors vers son cousin, ayant la ferme intention de le menacer jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule… et écarquilla sauvagement les yeux en voyant que Blaise se contentait de fixer Weasley d'un regard légèrement noir et… mécontent ? D'accord ça c'était étrange… Les deux meilleurs amis se contentèrent d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-D'accord. Dit Weasley. Mais faites attention à ce que vous faites et à ce que vous dites. Les prévint-il.

-Pourquoi ? S'indigna Drago.

Potter et Weasley échangèrent un regard.

-Parce qu'elle est vraiment… _vraiment_ dangereuse. Continua le roux.

-Et alors !? Répliqua Drago. Moi aussi.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

Le roux se passa alors une main brusque dans ses cheveux et Drago se demande s'il s'agissait d'une mode… D'abord Potter et ensuite lui…

-Elle connait 100 sorts. Dit brièvement Potter.

-Et alors ? Mon père en connait…

-Elle connait 100 sorts… commençant par la lettre « A »

Oh… Bon alors ça c'était une autre histoire… merde…

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 37**

Merlin… à quoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé ? Ah oui c'est vrai… il n'avait pas pensé. Les yeux de Blaise s'attardèrent sur le profil altier de Drago qui essayait, vainement, de ne pas regarder son fiancé du coin de l'œil… fiancé qui ne se gênait nullement pour l'observer des pieds à la tête d'ailleurs… Blaise se jugeait en droit de penser que Drago allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure… parce que, même si Potter si prenait comme un pied, au moins il essayait d'être cordial… et s'il devait en juger par le rougissement impressionnant de Drago dès que celui-ci posait les yeux sur Potter… Bon de toute façon cela ne le regardait nullement. La voiture qui les amenait jusqu'à l'aéroport fit alors un petit saut… ce qui le jeta contre l'épaule musclé de Weasley. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut alors le dos, le faisant grimacer. Et, il refusa complètement de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le roux. Merlin…. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se souvenir du corps de Weasley contre le sien, de l'odeur réconfortante qui se dégageait de lui alors qu'il pleurait comme un imbécile. Il se donna un claque mentale. Cela ne servait à rien de s'en vouloir. Ce qui était fait était fait et rien ne pouvait y changer quelque chose… tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était d'accepter que Weasley l'ai vu dans un moment de faiblesse… un moment de faiblesse… un sentiment inconfortable s'empara de son cœur menaçant de le submerger complètement. Il s'en défi avec peine. S'en vouloir ne servait à rien. Il n'avait qu'à accepter qu'il ait fait une erreur… une erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus. La main chaude de Weasley se posa alors sur son bras, le faisant relever vivement la tête.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Murmura doucement le roux.

D'accord… ils étaient arrivés… mais, pourquoi est-ce que Weasley continuait de lui toucher le bras de cette manière ? Ne devait-il pas le lâcher après lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire…et ensuite, ils n'avaient qu'à continuer leur chemin respectif sans se préoccuper de celui que l'autre avait prit ? Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley ne le lâchait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se dégageait pas ? Un rougissement inconfortable s'abattit sur ses joues alors que les yeux mordorés de Weasley restaient fixés sur lui.

-Est-ce que vous allez bouger enfin !? S'exclama avec exaspération Drago le faisant sursauter.

En un mouvement brusque, il poussa Weasley qui sortit de la voiture et il en fit de même en faisant bien attention à ne pas fixer Weasley. Pourquoi était-il venu à l'aéroport ? Il se fichait éperdument de cette fille ! Et il se fichait encore plus de ce qu'elle pouvait bien représenter pour Weasley ! La même irritation qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant que Weasley allait chercher une fille à l'aéroport le submergea. Il se donna une claque mentale. Il était… parfaitement ridicule. Un peu plus et il pourrait faire concurrence à Drago. Oh Merlin… Ils se mirent alors devant l'un des quais et un silence désagréable se fit. Blaise espérait que quelqu'un le briserait rapidement parce que… Non ! Il mit alors ses bras autour de lui. Il n'espérait pas, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas penser de cette manière… Il voulait… il voulait…

-Est-ce que tu as froid ? Lui demanda doucement Weasley.

Il ne se tourna même pas vers le jeune homme et se contenta de secouer lentement la tête. Il ne voulait pas regarder celui qui commençait, efficacement, à lui embrouiller le cerveau et à lui faire oublier ce qui était vraiment important.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise… pour la nuit dernière. Continua le roux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua froidement le mulâtre.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Weasley avait du crisper les dents et que ses yeux mordorés devaient le fusiller sans ménagement. Mais, il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Que Weasley soit en colère ou content… qu'il sourit ou qu'il grimace… qu'il l'apprécie ou le déteste… rien de cela ne le regardait. Merlin…. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? La main de Weasley se posa alors fermement sur son épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder Weasley… aucune.

-Regarde-moi, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme si rien de cela ne s'était passé !

Blaise continua à l'ignorer. La nuit dernière… la nuit dernière n'était qu'une stupide erreur de sa part. Pleurer de cette manière… Comme s'il était malheureux. Il n'était pas malheureux. Et il n'était pas heureux. Il était le genre de personne qui regardait les autres vivres. Les autres souffraient, hurlaient, dansaient, s'amusaient… lui il préférait rester en coulisses et les regarder s'amuser. C'était la position qu'il avait choisit dans sa vie.

-Zabini, écoute…

-Elle est là. Interrompit la voix froide de Potter.

Soudain, une jeune fille à la chevelure brune et très frisées apparut alors portant une immense mallette. Son sourire mangeait la moitié de son visage. Et Blaise ne put que penser qu'elle était assez mignonne dans son genre. Elle n'était pas une beauté… loin de là… mais, elle avait quelque chose en elle…

-Ron ! Harry !! Hurla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Blaise se tournèrent vers le visage de Weasley… et, aussitôt son cœur se serra… Weasley souriait… pas de n'importe quel sourire… Mais d'un sourire qui illuminait ses yeux… qui semblait si honnête… si sincère… il ne lui avait jamais sourie de cette manière… et ce sourire le rendait… tellement beau… le roux ouvrit alors grand les bras et la jeune fille lâcha sa valise pour se précipiter sur lui, sa tête frisée s'enfonçant dans son torse. Weasley la serra alors à l'étouffer, son sourire s'agrandissant. Pourquoi souriait-il de cette manière ? N'était-il pas celui qui l'appelait « Le cerbère des enfers » ? Alors pourquoi… son cœur lui faisait tellement… tellement… mal…

-Lâche-la, tu vas l'étouffer. Fit remarquer Potter.

Weasley lui envoya alors une grimace enfantine et libéra la jeune fille… qui se jeta aussitôt dans les bras du fiancé de Drago. Les yeux de Blaise s'arrêtèrent sur le visage, d'ordinaire, si froid et impassible de Potter… il souriait… ce n'était pas un sourire aussi ostentatoire que celui de Weasley… Mais… Blaise tourna alors les yeux pour voir que Drago avait lui aussi remarqué le sourire de son fiancé… et il était convaincu que son cousin ne savait même pas à quel point son regard montrait clairement à quel point il avait mal. Potter posa alors délicatement sa main dans la chevelure frisée de la brune.

-Oh… je ne savais pas que je devais m'attendre à autant de compétition. Déclara une voix nonchalante.

Blaise se tourna légèrement pour voir Théodore Nott un bouquet de roses à la main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent bien malgré lui. Et il refusa de se demander pourquoi son fiancé était là. Il était là parce qu'il était là. Il se promettait de faire un meurtre s'il devait, de nouveau, montrer une émotion plus que de l'indifférence.

-Théodore… Murmura alors la brunette.

Le mulâtre ne put que froncer un peu plus les sourcils en voyant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille. De toute évidence… elle et son fiancé se connaissaient… Pourquoi devrait-il s'étonner ? Sa vie ne cessait de ressembler à un manège tournant à pleine vitesse depuis quelques temps…

-Ah… Hermione… quelle surprise…

Le châtain se désintéressa aussitôt d'elle et se tourna vers lui, lui offrant galamment les fleurs.

-Partons-nous mon amour ?

Il lui offrit alors son bras, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Blaise s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de poser délicatement sa main sur le bras vaguement musclé de son fiancé.

-Mon… amour ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

-C'est mon fiancé. Répondit courtoisement Nott.

Blaise ignorait s'il imaginait la délectation qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son fiancé… Bon de toute façon il n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire.

-Où partez-vous ? Aboya férocement Weasley.

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la fureur, si clair, dans les yeux mordorés du roux. Mais… pourquoi est-ce que Weasley s'énervait de la sorte ? Il… n'était pas sur de comprendre…

-J'ai l'intention de partir déjeuner avec mon fiancé… si cela ne vous dérange pas trop Monsieur…

-Weasley ! Cracha le roux.

-Oui… donc…ah moins que vous ne soyez le père de Blaise… ce dont je doute fort… ou que vous soyez son fiancé… oh, c'est vrai c'est mon rôle… je ne vois aucune raison pourquoi vous semblez sur le point de vous interposez alors que je ne veux que passer un moment romantique avec celui qui partagera ma vie.

Il envoya alors un sourire rayonnant à Weasley qui se contenta de le foudroyer du regard et de crisper les poings. Blaise avait l'étrange impression de regarder un combat entre un lion et un serpent… le lion essayait d'intimider par la force alors que le serpent se contentait d'agiter sa queue… sachant pertinemment que le lion ne pouvait rien lui faire puisqu'une vitre de 2 mètres de haut les séparaient… c'était une image… plutôt étrange il devait l'admettre. Soudain, le bras de Nott s'enroula autour de la taille de Blaise, le faisant vaguement sursauter.

-Enfin… qui sait ce qu'un diner peut entrainer… des préliminaires exquis je suppose…

Les yeux de Weasley s'assombrirent à un tel point que Blaise crut, pendant une seconde, qu'il allait abattre son poing sur le visage souriant de son fiancé… Il… ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux descendirent sur le bouquet de roses blanches. Il n'aimait pas les roses blanches. Bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ses fleurs avaient étés choisis pour lui. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage blême de la brune et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres… Il ignorait pourquoi… mais voir cette fille si mal à l'aise le remplissait d'une étrange joie sadique.

-On y va Blaise ? Lui demanda alors Nott.

Il se tourna vers le châtain qui le fixait calmement, son petit sourire en coin fermement en place. Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Drago.

-Je rentrerais à la maison plus tard. Lui dit-il.

Son cousin se contenta d'hausser une épaule… et Blaise était convaincu qu'il aurait droit à une interrogation approfondis à son retour…Merde.

-Au revoir Mademoiselle…

-Granger… Souffla la jeune fille.

-Au revoir et ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Son regard plongea alors dans celui de Weasley qui le fixait avec une colère non dissimulée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au roux… il ignora la partie de lui qui aurait voulu prendre Weasley dans un petit coin et lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire et ordonner une explication. Mais, ce n'était pas comme s'il ferait un truc pareil…

-Au revoir. Murmura-t-il.

Puis, il se laissa entrainer vers la sortie de l'aéroport par son fiancé.

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour tout le monde alors, comme tout le monde le sait déjà, c'est noël bientôt ! Alors j'ai décidé de donner deux cadeaux à tous mes lecteurs adorés… premièrement (roulement de tambours) un chapitre deux fois plus long pour chacune de mes fics ! Et… l'autre cadeau est que je répondrais à toutes les reviews reçues pour ces chapitres. Donc si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, c'est le monde ! Par contre, j'aimerais demander quelque chose en échange… je veux pleins de reviews ! Je sais qu'il y a, au moins, 500 personnes qui lisent toutes mes fics… alors… Faisons un effort mutuellement ! C'est noël après tout !!

**Chapitre 38**

Le regard lime de Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le profil altier de son fiancé. Oui… il pouvait certainement voir que Théodore Nott était un homme séduisant. Certes, il était plus petit et mince que Weasley… certes ses cheveux étaient lisses et droits alors que ceux de Weasley lui tombaient dans les yeux de manière tout sauf stylisé… certes ses traits étaient fins là où ceux de Weasley étaient plus… masculins ? Viriles ? Grossiers ? Il se donna alors une claque mentale. Une petite minute… pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de comparer son fiancé à Weasley ! Il se fichait éperdument de Weasley et il se fichait éperdument que son fiancé soit son contraire absolu ! Au contraire, ça l'arrangeait ! De cette manière, Weasley, avec le temps, ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir… Après tout… cela faisait 3 semaines qu'il connaissait ce type aux cheveux roux... aux tâches de rousseurs… au sourire trop grand… au sourire qu'il adressait à une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une étrange irritation se faufila dans ses veines, menaçant de le faire grimacer. Il se réprimanda durement. Cela ne le regardait nullement ce que Weasley faisait avec cette fille ! Et puis, de toute façon, il ne serait pas seul avec elle puisque Drago et son fiancé étaient là aussi ! Donc… il sursauta violemment en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser… Merlin… il allait, très bientôt, s'arracher les cheveux… Nott l'entraina alors dans un petit restaurant de bon gout où ils eurent facilement une table. Lorsque la serveuse disparut rapidement en leurs laissant un menu, Blaise l'ouvrit calmement.

-Tu ne vas pas me demander comment je savais que tu te trouvais à l'aéroport ? Demanda nonchalamment Nott.

Blaise ne releva même pas son regard de son menu. Il y avait tellement de choix et il n'avait pas vraiment faim… peut-être que de voir cette fille lui avait complètement coupé l'appétit… ou bien était-ce le fait d'avoir pleuré comme une Madeleine dans les bras de Weasley la nuit dernière… un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et il se força à ne pas grimacer.

-Blaise ? Continua Nott.

Le mulâtre lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Bon, il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'il prendrait parce que, de toute évidence, la faim ne viendrait pas le chercher avant un bon moment… alors…

-Pourquoi je te demanderais ça lorsqu'il est évident que ce n'est pas moi que tu étais venu voir.

Les yeux bleus-verts de son fiancé pétillèrent joyeusement alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Blaise ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait trouvé la situation si drôle. Lui n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire.

-Et cela ne te dérange pas ?

Blaise se contenta de lui envoyer un regard vide qui, il l'espérait, montrerait l'étendu de sa royale indifférence. Que Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger aient eu une relation dans le passé… non… encore mieux… qu'ils aient encore une relation maintenant… ne le regardait en rien. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que son fiancé faisait de ses temps libres.

-Je croyais que nous avions décidés que nous pourrions nous tromper comme nous le voulions. Fit remarquer le mulâtre.

Le sourire de Nott s'agrandit considérablement et Blaise pensa, pendant une seconde, qu'il allait éclater de rire. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils avaient cette ridicule conversation. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nott lui avait offert ses fleurs, dont il ne voulait pas d'ailleurs, au lieu de les donner à leur véritable propriétaire.

-Et si je te dis que je l'aime depuis des années ? Demanda le châtain.

Blaise ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

-Toutes mes félicitations. Répondit-il avec un profond ennuie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nott éclate d'un grand rire amusé tout en applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Pour la deuxième fois, Blaise remarqua que celui-ci avait un très beau rire. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il riait. Dans la tête de Blaise… tout semblait clair. Ils se marieraient… feraient un enfant… seraient amis… et feraient ce qu'ils voudraient lorsqu'ils le voulaient… n'était-ce pas pourquoi Nott était le fiancé parfait pour lui ?

-Nous sommes rencontrés dans une de ses écoles durant l'été où il accueille les élèves les plus intelligents du monde pour suivre des cours spéciaux.

Un petit sourire étrangement amer fit son apparition sur les lèvres fines de Nott. Blaise ignorait pourquoi son fiancé prenait la peine de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment lorsqu'il s'en fichait éperdument… Mais, s'il ressentait le désir de parler de sa relation avec Granger… grand bien lui fasse.

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer… elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire physiquement.

Blaise s'efforça à garder un visage impassible. Il aurait adoré la trouver repoussante et hideuse… Malheureusement pour lui… la jeune fille avait un certain charme… pas comme lui… ni comme Drago… Mais ses yeux marron emplis d'intelligence… sa petite bouche pulpeuse… l'animosité qu'il ressentit alors le prit au dépourvu.

-Elle est incroyablement intelligente mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il eut alors un petit sourire niais que Blaise espéra qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. L'amour rendait les gens débiles. Même quelqu'un d'aussi sarcastique que Nott.

-C'est son coup de poing.

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne put qu'hausser un sourcil perplexe. En voyant sa réaction, le sourire de Nott s'élargie pour redevenir moqueur alors qu'une lueur d'amusement éclairait ses yeux. Son… coup de poing ? Nott pointa alors son nez qui était vaguement tordu.

-Elle me l'a brisé lorsque j'ai couché avec une de ses amies pour ensuite la laisser tomber.

Etait-il sensé dire « comme c'est romantique » ou garder le silence ? Il opta pour garder le silence… il ne voyait pas du tout qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de romantique à se faire casser le nez… Bon…. De toute façon… Nott semblait être un être profondément étrange…

-Est-ce qu'elle t'aime aussi ? Fini par demander Blaise.

Nott haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Qui sait… nous sommes sortit ensemble mais lorsqu'elle a appris que j'étais fiancé, elle m'a laissé tomber… je lui ai ensuite dis qu'elle pouvait être ma maitresse… et elle a faillit réussir à m'empêcher d'avoir des enfants à vie.

La grimace explicite qui apparut sur les lèvres de son fiancé ne put que lui inspirer une profonde pitié. Il n'aurait aucunement voulu que quelqu'un lui donne un coup à cet endroit. Pas que personne n'ait jamais essayé… Même Drago n'était pas assez idiot pour faire ça. Il supposait qu'il fallait être une fille pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille.

-J'ai ensuite proposé d'annuler mes fiançailles et de l'épouser à la place.

Hum… Blaise pouvait supposer que cela ne s'était pas bien passé puisque Nott se trouvait devant lui et qu'il préparait leur propre mariage… enfin plutôt que ses parents et les parents de Drago préparait leur mariage… de toute façon cela ne le regardait en rien… il se fichait de l'endroit, du moment et ce qu'il portait pour ce mariage.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais, qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser quelqu'un qui n'était pas libre. Bien évidemment, je lui ai fait remarqué que j'étais libre… et elle m'a dit que tant que je ne refuserais pas de me marier pour moi-même… je n'étais pas libre.

Blaise haussa alors un sourcil perplexe. Il ne comprendrait jamais la logique des filles. Bon… ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait énormément de fille. Juste la mère de Drago… sa propre mère aussi… il se secoua lentement la tête. Mieux valait… ne pas penser à ses parents. La main de Nott se posa alors lentement sur la sienne, le faisant hausser un sourcil.

-Je te trouve très beau. Lui dit-il alors.

Le mulâtre hocha positivement la tête.

-Je te trouve beau moi aussi.

Nott lui prit alors la main et la posa sur ses lèvres. Et Blaise, à sa grande satisfaction, ne ressentit rien du tout. Il n'était pas dégouté… et il n'y avait aucun stupide frisson. Les lèvres de son fiancé étaient douces sur sa peau et cela le laissait complètement de marbre. Et c'est cela qu'il voulait.

-Mes parents insistent pour que nous nous mariions le plus tôt possible. Ils veulent rapidement un petit fils je suppose.

Se marier… rapidement ? Blaise ignora, du mieux qu'il put, le frémissement qui secoua son âme. Il se fichait de se marier rapidement ou non. Qu'il se mariait dans un an ou dans une heure ne changeait absolument rien dans sa vie. Nott garda doucement sa main dans la sienne et Blaise se contenta de fixer leurs doigts entrelacés… et il fut surpris de remarquer que la main de Nott était vaguement plus foncée que celle de Weasley… Mais… il était vrai que Weasley était roux… et les roux étaient vraiment pâles… Weasley…. Il eut une petite grimace.

-Est-ce que nous marier dans deux semaines serait trop tôt pour toi ?

Il s'en fichait. Cela ne le regardait en rien… ce mariage… cette vie… mieux valait juste prendre tout comme cela venait… les bonnes choses… les mauvaises choses… parce que, de toute façon, rien ne changerait jamais parce que le destin ne se contrôlait pas… c'était aussi simple que cela.

-Cela ne me dérange pas. Répondit-il calmement.

Nott lui envoya alors un petit sourire avant d'appeler doucement la serveuse pour qu'elle puisse prendre leurs commandes. Blaise… n'avait vraiment pas faim… en fait… sa gorge était tellement serrée que cela ne l'étonnerait pas si, plus jamais, il ne mangeait quoi que ce soit. Son regard se leva alors de nouveau vers Nott qui se contentait de regarder le paysage, un sourire calme aux lèvres. Tout irait pour le mieux… Nott était parfait pour lui… parce que Nott lui ressemblait… Nott ne lui demanderait rien de plus que qu'est qu'il pouvait donner… il le laisserait en paix… et ne lui demanderait pas de devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas… quelqu'un qu'il n'était plus… Ce mariage serait certainement magnifique…

&&

Sirius pouvait sentir l'irritation, la colère, l'angoisse et la frustration montés, comme en vague, dans son âme. Maintenant tout était clair… il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les Malfoy avaient accepté Rogue dans leur maison… ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci faisait bonne impression ou qu'il était une bonne influence… en fait, c'était le contraire… et c'était ce que Drago Malfoy voulait… il voulait que Rogue l'aide à se débarrasser… normalement, il n'aurait eu aucun problème avec cela… il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié ce système archaïque et ancien que les Veelas aimaient tant. Mais… il pouvait voir ce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir… et il était hors de question que son filleul subisse la même chose que lui. Il ouvrit furieusement la porte de la chambre de Rogue, n'ayant eu qu'à se concentrer un minimum et suivre l'odeur qui s'échappait de lui… e il se figea aussitôt sur ses pas… Rogue… ne portait qu'une serviette, ridiculement petite, qui lui couvrait le strict minimum… ses cheveux noirs étaient encore mouillés par sa douche et tombaient comme une pluie d'encre sur ses épaules diaphanes. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il obligea son regard à ne pas descendre plus bas. Rogue se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe en le voyant sur le pas de sa porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il… ne s'en rappelait même plus lui-même… les mamelons de Rogue étaient toujours aussi roses… son ventre aussi plat… sa taille aussi délicate… il avait besoin d'un grand verre d'eau glacé. Il se donna un coup de poing mental.

-Est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Riposta-t-il vicieusement.

Les sourcils d'un noir de jais de Rogue se froncèrent alors qu'il posait fermement ses mains sur sa taille. Et Sirius ne voulait nullement regarder ce corps qui s'offrait ainsi à sa vue. Il n'était qu'un homme… il était normal… et cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait couché avec personne et Rogue se trouvait devant lui… complètement nu… à l'exception de cette petite serviette qui serait si facile à enlever… juste un mouvement de poignet et… Merde… il se serait volontiers battu lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Est-ce que Drago Malfoy aime mon filleul ?

Les yeux aciers de Rogue le dévisagèrent tranquillement et Sirius aurait bien voulu le supplier, à genoux s'il le fallait, de se mettre une robe de chambre sur le dos… et rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette après.

-Pour une telle question… ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais la demander…

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer rageusement. Après tout, Rogue avait passé sa putain de vie à observer le moindre fait et geste des personnes autour de lui ! Il était fondamentalement impossible qu'il ignore ce que son élève ressentait pour son filleul.

-Mais… même si j'aurais eu la réponse à ta question… je ne te répondrais pas.

Il lui tourna alors le dos, se dirigeant vers son armoire pour chercher des vêtements à se mettre. En un mouvement rapidement, Sirius se trouva derrière lui et le retourna furieusement dans sa direction. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs menaçants. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue se faisait-il un devoir de lui mettre les nerfs en pelotes !? Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes… et même maintenant alors qu'il était père… qu'il était sensé être mature et calme… il réussissait à le mettre hors de lui… et sa peau douce qui se trouvait sous ses mains… et son odeur qui lui montait à la tête… et il était encore vaguement humide de sa douce… est-ce qu'il était humide de partout…

-Ne gâche pas tout pour eux aussi. Ordonna fermement Sirius.

Les yeux de Rogue, qui commençaient à se voiler, redevinrent aussi clairs que du cristal alors qu'il le foudroyait impitoyablement du regard.

-Je n'ai rien gâché du tout. Cracha-t-il.

-Mon filleul l'aime… il ne le sait pas encore… mais il l'aime… si Drago Malfoy l'aime aussi… ne fais rien pour empêcher ce mariage.

-Si ce mariage n'a pas lieu, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. Ce sera de la leurs.

Il n'avait jamais réussit à faire comprendre quoi que ce soit à Rogue. Rien ne pouvait rentrer dans ses oreilles… tellement bouché… tellement sur de lui… tellement… tellement… ses mains se resserrèrent autour des bras fins et Rogue se contenta d'hausser un sourcil arrogant.

-J'ignore ce qui a bien t'arriver pour que tu refuses la notion même du mariage… Siffla Sirius. Mais, si tu…

-Arrêtes avec tes menaces insipides. Répliqua glacialement Rogue. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne fais pas comme si j'étais le méchant dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu… on est venu me chercher… et je n'ai dit que la vérité…

-Non… tu n'as dit que **ta** vérité. Je sais que pour toi cela veut dire la même chose… après tout qui d'autre à raison que le Grand Severus Rogue. Après tout… dans ton petit monde où le mariage est la pire forme d'esclavage et où si on ne fait pas ce que tu veux… on n'a qu'à disparaitre…

Le coup de poing de Rogue n'aurait pas du le prendre par surprise… et pourtant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc et il libéra l'autre bras du brun. Sirius laissa échapper une respiration haletante alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à le frapper encore. Avec difficulté, il bloqua le poing.

-Tu sais que tu es plus faible que moi. Laisse tomber. Cracha-t-il.

Rogue laissa alors échapper un sifflement digne d'un fauve sur le poing d'attaquer avant qu'il ne libère son poing et, à sa grande surprise, le pousse sans ménagement sur le lit.

-Rogue… Fut la seule chose qu'il ait le temps de dire avant que les lèvres brulantes de celui-ci se posent sur les siennes.

Le brun s'assit alors à califourchon sur ses genoux, le faisant pousser un grognement sauvage et, sans ménagement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches déjà en mouvement de Rogue et se mit à donner des coups de boutoirs. Il avait besoin de cette friction. Merlin… il avait besoin d'un moyen pour libérer toutes les tensions qui envahissaient son corps dès que Rogue se trouvait trop proche de lui… comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune… comme lorsqu'il ne faisait que penser matin et soir à Rogue… Merlin… il redevenait aussi ridicule et pathétique que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin de 15 ans… Les lèvres de Rogue se dégagèrent des siennes et son corps arrêta de bouger.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout gâché entre nous. Siffla-t-il rageusement. C'était toi !

Sirius grimaça sous l'accusation alors que Rogue restait percher sur ses genoux. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de pousser Rogue sur le sol était le fait qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop. Il était blessé. Merlin… il détestait lorsqu'il blessait Rogue… Il voulait juste… Il voulait juste… il ignorait ce qu'il voulait mais voir le brun dans cet état n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Je voulais faire ma vie avec toi. Répliqua Sirius.

-Moi aussi…

-Je voulais que tu portes mes bébés.

-Moi aussi…

Son cœur se serra alors dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi l'amour devait-il faire aussi mal ? Ah oui… il savait pourquoi… c'était à cause qu'il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de tomber amoureux de Severus Rogue… un type qui ne lui ferait pas confiance même si sa vie en dépendait. A sa grande déception, Rogue s'enleva de ses genoux.

-Va-t-en. Je dois m'habiller.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne traverse celle-ci, il se tourna légèrement.

-Rogue… je sais que tu penses que ce ne sera pas de ta faute si ces deux là ne se marient pas même s'ils s'aiment… et je sais que ce ne sera pas entièrement de ta faute… mais n'oublie pas ta part de responsabilité.

Rogue resta, quelques secondes, silencieux avant de se tourner vers lui, le visage sombre.

-Même chose pour toi. Fit-il remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le brun se mit alors à fouiller dans son garde-robe et en sortit un simple pantalon noir et une chemise noire… pas comme si Rogue n'avait jamais fait preuve d'aucune originalité.

-En faisant croire à ton filleul que c'est tout à fait acceptable d'épouser quelqu'un contre son gré… tu penses que tu as le droit de me faire la morale ?

Le petit rire moqueur qui s'échappa des lèvres fines le fit vaguement grimacer. Ce n'était pas qu'il croyait que c'était une chose acceptable que les Dominés soient obligés d'épouser la personne que leurs parents avaient choisit pour eux… c'était juste qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il était sensé faire dans ces situations… la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il laisserait Sarah épouser qui elle désirait… Mais les autres Dominés…

-Toi penses au bonheur de ton filleul… moi je penserais à celui de mon élève…

-Et, comme d'habitude, nous serons dans des camps opposés pas vrai ?

Le regard acier de Rogue s'attarda longuement sur lui, le faisant se sentir vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Depuis notre naissance, nous sommes dans des camps opposés.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps gracile et, pourtant, majestueux… sur la beauté si froide… et il réalisa soudainement et avec horreur qu'il serait à jamais amoureux de Severus Rogue… toute sa vie il l'aimerait et tout sa vie il serait incapable d'être avec lui. Il avait envie de vomir. Cette personne… qui était si loin de lui… même lorsqu'elle se trouvait à moins d'un centimètre… tellement loin… tellement indéchiffrable… Il allait devoir si faire… il allait devoir… La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un immense fracas et Sarah pénétra fièrement dans la chambre, un immense sourire sur son visage angélique.

-Princesse ! Hurla-t-elle.

Un mal de tête commença à poindre son nez et Sirius se massa le front. Il ignorait pourquoi Sarah s'était attaché aussi vite à Rogue… il ignorait même pourquoi elle s'obstinait à l'appeler Princesse lorsque Rogue était, visiblement, un homme… et il préférait continuer dans sa magnifique ignorance.

-Oh ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose jeune fille.

Sa fille lui envoya un regard de chien battu qui le fit grimacer bien malgré lui avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention sur Rogue.

-Personne n'est venu déjeuner alors je voulais que Princesse m'emmène au restaurant ! Avec Papa aussi bien sur !

-Et… tu allais inviter _Rogue_ avant ton _père_ ?

Sarah lui envoya alors un sourire éblouissant et se contenta de sautiller jusqu'à Rogue qui la fixait avec une étrange fascination. Sa fille prit alors les mains de Rogue et s'empressa de lui envoyer l'un des regards les plus adorables et les plus tristes de l'univers… Merlin… mais qu'avait-il donc fait de sa propre fille ?

-Tu viens avec nous Princesse ? On va manger au restaurant !

Il vit que Rogue s'apprêtait à refuser aussi poliment que possible mais sa fille fit alors trembler légèrement sa lèvre alors que ses grands yeux bleus se voilaient d'eau… d'accord… cette enfant, lorsqu'elle irait à l'école, irait directement à Serpentard… Il put voir le moment exact où Rogue craqua et hocha lentement la tête, une réticence évidente au fond des yeux.

-Maintenant dehors. Ordonna froidement le brun. Je vais m'habiller.

-Même moi, Princesse ? Demanda Sarah avec tristesse.

Rogue hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer lentement la tête. Sarah envoya alors à Sirius un sourire victorieux avant de pointer la porte.

-Papa, dehors !

A suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'immonde retard mais j'étais vraiment occupé ! Bon pour ce qui concerne les reviews en provenance de personnes ne possédant pas de compte sur fanfiction vous devez me laisser un moyen de vous communiquer afin de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent ! Merci d'avance !

**Chapitre 39**

Sirius n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire… est-ce qu'il se trouvait vraiment dans un dans un petit restaurant en face d'une très appétissante assiette de crêpes… entrain de regarder sa fille… _sa fille_… faire des yeux de merlan frit à Severus Rogue… Merlin… peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il aurait en face de lui cet horrible spectacle… jamais il ne réussirait à s'y habituer… et Rogue qui se contentait de sourire à sa fille… ses yeux aciers luisant tout doucement… ses yeux…

_Sirius ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré un dominé aussi irritant de toute sa vie… D'accord, il devait admettre que le petit frère de son fiancé l'irritait passionnément… mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Severus Rogue qui mettait ses nerfs en pelotes et lui donnait envie de hurler, frapper, cracher… embrasser profondément… caresser… Il se secoua vivement la tête, les dents serrés par la rage… ah oui… il y avait aussi cette envie incessante qui ne cessait de lui tordre le vendre… certes il avait perdu sa virginité à 14 ans… certes le sexe n'était plus vraiment un mystère pour lui maintenant qu'il avait 16 ans… mais Merlin… ses lèvres… son corps… sa langue acérée et ses sourcils froncés dès qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision… Severus Rogue… son fiancé… le détestait avec une passion étrange et qui lui faisait étrangement mal au cœur… Severus Rogue… un Dominé qui s'entrainait aux arts martiaux… Un Dominé qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds… Et un Dominé qu'il était sensé supporter toute sa vie jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare… toute sa vie avec Severus Rogue… Oh Merlin non ! Sa bouche se déforma un peu plus sous l'intense grimace qu'il fit. Merde… il ne pouvait pas l'épouser ! Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres…. Ouais comme si ses parents le laisseraient annuler tranquillement ce mariage qui était prévu avant même que sa naissance soit un projet sur le point de se réaliser… Maudite vie. Il entendit alors des hurlements dans la chambre de Severus Rogue. La voix forte et agressive du père de son fiancé… il ignorait pourquoi… mais il détestait vraiment cet homme. Tout en lui l'horripilait. Que ce soit sa haute stature ou ses épaisses lèvres à jamais mécontentes… oui il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. En un mouvement rapide, il entra dans la chambre de son fiancé, s'obligeant à afficher une mine nonchalante._

_-Salut._

_Le père de son fiancé, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper son fils, se redressa rapidement et partit sans un mot. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il exécrait ce type ! Il ne pouvait attendre d'enfin pouvoir faire sortir Severus Rogue de cet endroit qui se comparait aisément à un enfer. Le doigt pointu de son fiancé s'enfonçant profondément dans sa poitrine le prit complètement au dépourvu. Et il ne put que rester la bouche ouverte en voyant le regard meurtrier que Severus Rogue lança sur lui. _

_-Est-ce que tu essayais de me protéger ? Susurra-t-il, les yeux plissés par la rage. _

_Merlin que ce type l'énervait… _

_-Bien sur que j'essayais de te protéger ! _

_-Dis-moi… est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse ? _

_Pendant une seconde, Sirius fut tenté de lui répondre que oui, il avait l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse. Que oui il allait le protéger qu'il le veuille ou non ! Mais les yeux de Severus Rogue semblaient si… en colère. Pourquoi cela était-il un si gros problème qu'il le protège ! Il était son fiancé ! Il était évidemment qu'il devait le protéger ! Qu'est-ce que Rogue l'emmerdait dans sa vie. _

_-Je t'ai protégé parce que je ne voulais pas que tu es mal. C'est tout. _

_Il savait qu'il devait être entrain de rougir comme une pivoine et Merlin qu'il se détestait pour ça. Par contre, il eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux meurtriers de Severus Rogue s'écarquiller de surprise.... et il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point les yeux de son fiancé étaient beaux… tellement gris… comme un ciel en furie… tellement brumeux… Ouais… le seul avantage de ce maudit mariage c'est qu'il y avait une chance que ses enfants aient les mêmes yeux que leur mère. _

Merlin pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de se rappeler des souvenirs de son enfance ? Une enfance qu'il aurait, d'ailleurs, aimé oublier avec une passion non déguisée. Il avait une fille… et elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui… et, comme lui, ses yeux semblaient trouver Rogue si spécial… Merlin… mais qu'est-ce que Rogue avait de si extraordinaire pour qu'il soit impossible de l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Pourquoi réussissait-il à rentrer à ce point dans le cœur des gens ? C'était de la persécution ! Surtout lorsqu'il était si évident que Rogue était incapable d'aimer en retour… non… encore pire… qu'il ne _voulait_ pas aimer en retour. Quelle vie de merde. Il vit alors Sarah se lever subitement et lui faire un grand geste de main. En un mouvement rapide, elle partit en courant vers la salle de bain… en gambadant… pourquoi gambadait-elle ? Sa fille était vraiment devenue folle…

-Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais d'aller à la fête foraine avec vous. Expliqua doucement Rogue.

Une fête foraine ? Quelle fête foraine !? Est-ce qu'il avait manqué un bout de la conversation ? Il s'obligea à garder un visage impassible alors que Rogue le fixait avec un étrange mélange de curiosité… et d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pas identifier pour le moment.

-Black ? Demanda, toujours aussi doucement, le brun.

-J'ai compris. Pourquoi as-tu dis oui ?

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne le foudroie impitoyablement du regard. Hé ! Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir ! Qui, de normal, voudrait passer toute la journée avec l'amour de leur vie qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point Black ?

Son regard se posa, de nouveau, sur le visage de Rogue. Même son petit frère, qui était pourtant reconnu pour sa beauté, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Des traits si fins… si délicats… et pourtant Rogue avait autant de délicatesse qu'un bulldozer. C'était franchement du grand n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose me trouble en particulier ? Répliqua-t-il.

-Tu joues avec ta nourriture.

Il baissa alors son regard sur sa crêpe qu'il avait à peine commencé à entamer… et il eut une grimace explicite.

-Tu faisais toujours ça lorsque l'on était plus jeune.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Rogue qui le fixait avec un regard… empli d'une nostalgie qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de voir. Cette nostalgie lui donnait envie de prendre Rogue dans ses bras en lui promettant que plus jamais il ne le quitterait. Il fut sur le point de laisser échapper un rire dérisoire. Ne plus jamais le laisser ? C'était Rogue qui ne voulait pas de lui… pas le contraire.

-Et quand tu es vraiment troublé tes sourcils se froncent comme en ce moment.

-Comment ça « comme en ce moment ».

Il ignorait que ses sourcils se fronçaient de manière différente à chaque fois qu'il ressentait des émotions. Quel détail insignifiant…

-Quand tu es en colère, ton sourcil droit se fronce plus que le gauche… alors que quand tu es troublé… ils sont parfaitement égaux.

Bien malgré lui, son cœur fit un double saut. D'accord… qui pouvait donc remarquer un truc aussi ridicule que le mouvement de ses sourcils ? Même sa défunte femme ne devait pas le savoir… et Rogue le savait… Rogue l'avait suffisamment observé pour remarquer un détail aussi… aussi petit… cette chaleur dans son cœur. Merde… il avait vraiment envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

-Toi c'est ta bouche qui bouge selon tes émotions.

Oui… cette belle bouche ne cessait de bouger à chacune de ses émotions… que ce soit la colère… la tristesse… ou le désir… l'on pouvait tout savoir en regardant la bouche de Rogue… Merlin qu'il détestait sa vie… et cet amour qui lui pourrissait l'existence. S'il n'avait jamais rencontré Rogue… il ne cesserait pas aussi ridicule aujourd'hui… la main fine de Rogue se posa sur la sienne, le faisant vaguement sursauter. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang !?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal. Murmura Rogue. Jamais.

Sirius aurait pu lui dire que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal… il avait vachement manqué son coup. Ou il aurait pu lui demander pourquoi il parlait au passé puisque c'était un de ses hobbies de lui faire mal même en respirant à coté de lui. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il lui ferait encore mal… à lui et à Sarah. Parce qu'il partirait… il partirait inévitablement… et il avait envie de vomir bordel !

-Moi…. non plus.

Les yeux se voilèrent d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La tristesse. Merlin… il ne voulait même pas se rappeler cette maudite nuit où toute sa vie avait basculée… alors qu'il était si convaincu d'être sur le point d'obtenir tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu. L'amour de sa putain de vie. Il était vraiment pathétique. Et cette main qui brulait la sienne… et il ne voulait jamais qu'elle s'en aille… Merlin… il aurait préféré que cette main ne le touche jamais… ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à savoir à quel point il l'aimait… cette main sur la sienne. Merde. Sa vie était ridicule. Il retombait amoureux de Severus Rogue…. Non… il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer une seule seconde… alors il pouvait arrêter de s'en vouloir… il avait été fichu dès la première seconde lorsqu'il avait 15 ans… lorsque ces grands yeux gris avaient transpercés son âme et son cœur pour le laisser aussi ridicule et pathétique.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas entendre cette voix de cette façon… il ne voulait pas entendre ses paroles… il voulait juste continuer à vivre sa vie. Un petit rictus amer apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il donc si peur de se faire briser le cœur ? De toute façon, il était impossible de briser quelque chose qui était déjà en morceaux. Merde. Il aurait vraiment souhaité cogner sa tête contre la table et prier pour que l'inconscience le prenne…

&&

Une grimace explicite apparut sur le visage de Sarah, tordant douloureusement ses traits fins. Rah ! Ce n'était pas ça qui était sensé se passer ! Le prince et la princesse, enfin seuls, devaient se regarder amoureusement en souriant timidement ! Pas être sur le point de pleurer comme des bébés lala ! Elle se força à prendre une profonde inspiration alors qu'un sourire un brin machiavélique apparaissait sur son visage. D'accord… pas de problème… sa princesse et son papa jouaient les difficiles… rira bien qui rira le dernier !

A suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour tout le monde ! Mon Dieu… j'ai dépassé le cap des 1000 reviews ! Je suis tellement contente et fière ! Je vous aime tous lol !!

**Message de l'auteur** : **Melodie et Tiam**… bien que vous m'ayez laissé vos e-mails, Fanfiction ne me laisse pas les voir… donc je pense que vous devriez les réécrire mais en laissant des espaces ! Merci !

**Chapitre 40**

Sirius voyait double… non… tout bien réfléchis… il voyait triple… ou était-ce quadruple ? Bon… dans tous les cas… il voyait plus d'une Sarah danser joyeusement autour de lui en lui faisant des grimaces… dès que la terre cesserait de bouger sous ses pieds… il se promettait d'étrangler très lentement sa fille… _fête_ foraine ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait d'aller dans un stupide immense bateau qui semblait voguer dans l'air était supposé être une fête ! Merlin… sa tête tournait et il ne put que se féliciter de ne pas avoir réussit à avaler son petit déjeuner… il l'aurait gaspillé de toute façon en le régurgitant sur le sol… il allait mourir… il était prêt à parier qu'il devait être vert… ou bleu… ou jaune… et les quatre Sarah qui continuaient à danser autour de lui… Merlin… il avait besoin d'aide ! Soudain les quatre Sarah se saisirent de ses quatre mains… une minute… il avait quatre mains !! Merlin tout puissant… il allait vomir.

-Papa on y retourne !

Il s'apprêtait à dire le nom d'un oiseau très coloré à sa fille… ou à lui lancer l'aveda kedavra il n'était plus sur… mais il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire. Il se tourna légèrement et le regretta aussitôt… la terre dansait… elle chantait… les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel semblait de plus en plus proche et il allait s'évanouir… pour l'instant, il se fichait bien de ne pas être viril ! Il se sentait aussi malade qu'un chien et sa fille, ce démon, osait lui suggérer de retourner dans la machine du Diable ! Des mains fines s'agrippèrent à ses bras, le forçant à rester droit. Il déglutit bruyamment en voyant quatre visages de Rogue… Merde… ça c'était un véritable problème… parce qu'un seul Rogue était suffisant pour le faire réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de beau de toute sa vie… mais _quatre_ Rogue… Non c'était trop pour lui… et quand ces quatre Rogue lui envoyaient de si beaux sourires… leurs yeux aciers pétillants joyeusement… non… c'était vraiment trop d'injustice pour sa pauvre âme…

-Princesse occupe-toi de Papa et moi je retourne dans le manège ok ? Demanda gaiement Sarah.

Rogue se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête puis de l'entrainer un peu à l'écart pour finir par l'asseoir sur un banc. Il allait vraiment commencer à vomir. Plus jamais… et il le disait haut et fort, _plus jamais_ il ne monterait dans un manège !

-Je croyais que tu étais plus fort que ça Black. Fit remarquer nonchalamment Rogue.

Sirius se contenta de laisser échapper un espèce de gargouillis étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même avant de laisser tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il voulait juste mourir. Il n'avait jamais fait de manège de toute sa vie… et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Plus jamais il n'écouterait sa fille. De toute façon, elle ne savait que donner des mauvaises idées ! Avec son sourire d'ange qui cachait l'âme d'un démon en fureur ! Merlin qu'il détestait sa vie. Il n'eut même pas la force de sursauter lorsque Rogue le prit par le menton et releva son visage.

-Tu as l'air mort. Déclara-t-il inutilement.

-Je me _sens_ mort. Répliqua Sirius.

Il ne trouvait même pas la force d'hurler ou de se fâcher contre Rogue… même si celui-ci s'amusait à faire de sa vie un enfer constant… il ne pouvait pas rester fâcher… comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Sa vie ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Il avait besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un, ainsi il pourrait s'enlever Rogue de la tête. Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit un peu plus puis il le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule. C'était quoi cette merde !?

-Rogue…

-Tais-toi pour une seconde et reposes-toi. Ta fille est montée dans le manège et risque d'en redescendre bientôt pour t'emmener, de nouveau, dans un autre manège…

-Quel manège ?

Rogue se contenta de laisser échapper un petit ricanement sourd qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il… ne voulait même pas savoir quel manège Sarah pouvait bien avoir en tête… l'ignorance était la clé… de toute façon, il ne pourrait s'enfuir nulle part... et Rogue sentait tellement bon… cette odeur lui donnait toujours envie de… il se secoua doucement la tête et le regretta aussitôt. C'était décidé, il allait vomir et s'humilier comme un imbécile… Bon… vu ses hauts le cœur… il se fichait éperdument de s'humilier.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile et reste tranquille. Siffla froidement Rogue. Tu vas juste te rendre encore plus malade.

-Comme d'habitude, tu aimes donner des ordres. Rétorqua Sirius.

Au lieu de commencer à hurler ou le pousser sur le coté et s'arranger pour que sa tête se fracasse sur le sol, Rogue se contenta de poser faiblement son crâne sur le haut de son cuir chevelu.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas comment agir correctement, alors il faut te guider.

-Trop de bonté.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce Rogue lui avait fait… ni à ce que Rogue pouvait lui faire de nouveau… il voulait juste pouvoir profiter tranquillement de la journée et d'apprécier le sourire lumineux de sa fille… et si cela devait arriver grâce à l'odeur ensorcelante de Rogue… alors il n'y pouvait rien… il n'aurait qu'à supporter… accepter… ce n'était pas une journée qui allait lui briser le cœur de toute façon. Soudain, sa main fut agrippée par celle de Sarah qui lui lança un sourire si joyeux qu'il en eut des sueurs froides.

-Papa je veux faire celui-là ! S'écria-t-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Sirius se tourna lentement et devint aussi blanc qu'un drap… Ce manège… _tournait sur lui-même_… Est-ce que Sarah… plaisantait ? Il tourna son regard vers sa fille qui se contentait de sourire avec une joie incroyable. Non… elle ne plaisantait… Oh non… il ne montait pas dans ça ! Rogue le poussa légèrement et se releva d'un bond gracile avant de se saisir de son autre main.

-Allons Black… ne me dis pas que tu es une poule mouillée… Susurra-t-il.

Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Il n'avait plus 15 ans ! Des provocations grotesques ne changeraient rien à sa résolution !

-Ah… et moi qui croyait que Papa était fort… S'indigna Sarah.

Il se fichait bien d'avoir l'air aussi faible que Bambi ! Il se fichait bien de tout tant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir la tête en bas !

-Je croyais vraiment que ton père était quelqu'un dont l'on pouvait être fier.

-Ce n'est pas mon papa ! Ce n'est qu'une femmelette !

Et Sarah se fit alors un devoir de commencer à chantonner « Femmelette ! Femmelette ! ». Sirius se mit alors à grincer des dents. Il n'était pas une femmelette ! Il était juste… il était juste. Soudain, le souffle chaud de Rogue lui balaya l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

-Prouve-moi que tu es un homme et non une fillette.

Sirius fit alors une grimace explicite avant de se relever. Qu'il aille au Diable de toute façon ! Que ce soit sa fille ou Rogue ! Qu'il aille au Diable ! Il était un homme et un vrai ! Il allait leur prouver dès maintenant ! Il entendit alors les éclats de rire de Sarah qui continuait à lui tenir la main… et il vit, du coin de l'œil, Rogue les suivant avec un amusement non-dissimulé. Merlin… faites qu'il ne regrette pas cette journée…

&&

Drago n'était pas sur de bien comprendre la situation. D'abord… ils étaient tous allés chercher cette fille à la figure si insignifiante et qui avait réussi à mettre un sourire sur le visage, d'ordinaire si impassible, de Potter… un sourire… il ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit alors et se força à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ensuite, le fiancé de Blaise, s'il avait bien compris, était venu avec un bouquet de roses blanches… Blaise détestait les roses blanches, c'était une mauvaise idée… pour ensuite kidnapper son cousin… et, depuis, l'ami roux de Potter semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un… et il apprécierait si ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui.

-Tu savais qu'il était fiancé. Signala Potter, ses sourcils froncés.

-La ferme.

Les sourcils de son fiancé se froncèrent encore plus alors que la colère qui enveloppait le corps de Ronald Weasley semblait redoubler. Hum… Drago préférait garder un silence réservé pour survivre…oui… vivre le silence !

-Tu es un imbécile. Continua, toujours aussi froidement, le brun.

-La ferme !

Drago n'était pas sur d'aimer le ton de ce rouquin. Et Potter qui se contentait de le dévisager comme s'il voyait tous les jours des gars de presque deux mètres le foudroyer d'un regard venimeux. Et les poings de Weasley étaient crispés à ses cotés. Oh Merlin…

-Il va se marier très bientôt.

-La ferme je te dis bordel de merde ! Aboya le roux.

Drago vit le poing de Weasley se lever d'un coup sec et, avant même qu'il ne donne le moindre ordre à son cerveau, il se mit devant Potter, tremblant comme une feuille. Il… il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Potter ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Et il cligna des yeux en voyant Hermione Granger se saisir de la main du roux et faire une étrange prise qui ramena cette main dans le dos du roux. Weasley se contenta de laisser échapper un grognement rauque.

-Ron… Ron… Ron… contrôle ton tempérament de chien ou je vais te faire te contrôler.

-D'accord Hermione tu me fais mal !

Drago n'était pas sur d'aimer la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de la brunette… Pourquoi… cette fille qui était plus petite que lui… faisait-elle aussi… peur ? Elle n'avait utilisé aucun sort pourtant ! Mais juste à la manière dont elle s'était saisit du bras de Weasley… cette fille était définitivement effrayante. Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda alors sur lui et il réalisa, enfin, dans quelle position il se trouvait. Ses bras étaient levés devant lui… et il se trouvait devant Potter… Merlin ! Il laissa échapper un petit cri avant de se tourner d'un bond vers son fiancé qui, pour une fois, avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-Ron… ait la bonté de me ramener à mon hôtel. Ordonna la brunette.

-Mais…

-Ce n'était pas une requête Ron…

Il supposait que le ton de la jeune fille avait du faire aussi peur à Weasley qu'à lui parce que le roux se contenta de prendre la valise de Granger et de faire un léger signe de tête à Potter.

-Ce fut un plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi Drago Malfoy ! Déclara gentiment Granger. Si Harry te cause le moindre problème… _appelle-moi_.

Le blond se tourna vers son fiancé qui ne fit que grimacer légèrement avant de reprendre dans ses bras cette fille qu'il recommençait à détester avec une passion… Puis Potter fit, lui aussi, un signe de tête à Weasley. Une minute…

-Je te vois plus tard. Déclara Weasley.

-A plus tard.

Une petite minute ! Ce type avait faillit le frapper ! Et lui se contentait de lui faire un signe de tête et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !? C'était de la démence ou quoi !?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère !? S'insurgea-t-il. Tu lui pardonnes aussi facilement !?

-Lui pardonner ? Demanda froidement Potter.

_-Il a essayé de te frapper_ ! S'exclama Drago en appuyant fermement sur chaque mot.

-Et alors ?

Est-ce que… Potter plaisantait ?! Il avait intérêt à plaisanter ! Ce maudit roux avait essayé de la frapper pour aucune raison ! D'accord Potter était aussi détestable que la peste noire, mais de là à le frapper pour rien ! Il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir franchement ! Soudain, Potter se saisit de sa main et commença à l'entrainer vers la sortie.

-Allons-y. dit-il calmement.

-Où ça ?! Hé !

Potter ne fit que rougir vaguement et faire un signe de main qui aurait pu dire n'importe quoi.

-Il n'y a rien à faire chez toi. Alors faisons quelque chose dehors.

Et sans lui demander son avis, il continua à l'entrainer vers il ignorait complètement où !

A suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour tout le monde dans ces temps sombres. Je commencerais par dire que je suis Haïtienne et que ces deux dernières semaines ont été particulièrement pénible pour mon moral. Je souhaiterais demander à tous mes revieweurs de contribuer autant qu'ils peuvent pour Haïti. **Aidons Haïti** je vous en prie. Ce pays n'a pas mérité ça. Ces habitants n'ont pas mérité ça. **Agissons pour Haïti.**

**Chapitre 41**

Ron n'était pas convaincu d'aimer la manière dont la main d'Hermione, si menue comparée à la sienne, tenait sa propre main. Il avait l'impression que l'étau dans lequel sa main était prise allait, très bientôt, la briser en deux. Il fit une grimace explicite lorsque la main d'Hermione se resserra un peu plus lorsqu'il essaya de se dégager. D'accord, il n'y avait rien à faire que d'endurer sa meilleure amie. Son cerveau vagabonda, bien malgré lui, sur Zabini. Un soupir gonfla alors sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il passait plus de temps à se demander ce que Zabini ressentait et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait que de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais merde alors ! Qui aurait pu s'empêcher de penser à Zabini ! Avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa peau chocolat, ses yeux verts limes… tout en lui… ses masques… son sourire… sa voix… tout le rendait cinglé… l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il n'était pas le seul de toute évidence si le fiancé du mulâtre avait prit le temps de le chercher et de le trouver à l'aéroport… pour lui emmener de stupides roses blanches. Lui n'aurait jamais donné des roses blanches à Zabini. C'était des fleurs bien trop… délicates. Il aurait préféré lui donner des tournesols. Pleines, rondes et simples… pas que Zabini était simple avec ses maudits secrets qui lui pourrissaient l'existence et son regard de loup blessé mais, qui essayait, par tous les moyens, de faire croire au monde entier que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et maintenant ce maudit fiancé, à qui il aurait fait volontiers avaler ses stupides fleurs, se pointait comme un minable… ses poings se crispèrent et il entendit Hermione pousser un gémissement douloureux. Il desserra aussitôt ses doigts. Sa vie était un véritable enfer depuis qu'il était venu en Angleterre. Il aurait du rester au Japon… ainsi il n'aurait jamais rencontré Zabini… surtout un Zabini fiancé. Il n'aurait jamais été complètement obsédé et ne se serait jamais demandé si les lèvres de Zabini étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Ses lèvres tellement pulpeuses. Il se donna une claque mentale. Bon sang, il devenait vraiment fou… Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la chambre d'Hermione, il ignorait comment il était arrivé là, la brunette le relâcha enfin et il se laissa choir sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Harry avait raison. Il était un véritable imbécile de première. Un rire amer s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Etre attiré par Zabini était une mauvaise idée. Il l'avait toujours su pourtant ! Stupides hormones. Hermione se laissa tomber à coté de lui et entreprit de l'observer sous tous les angles. Au bout d'un moment, il lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-Quoi ?

-Alors tu es finalement tombé amoureux ?

Le roux préféra garder le silence. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il était convaincu que le son qui sortirait de celle-ci ressemblerait plus à un marmonnement d'animal en furie plutôt qu'un être humain.

-Non ! Finit-il par aboyer.

Hermione se contenta d'hausser un sourcil nonchalant et Ron se remit à l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le speech psychologique et plein de bon sens qu'Hermione lui servirait. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des mots compliqués suivit de figures de style incompréhensibles. Il voulait juste se tirer une balle dans la tête ou, encore mieux, commencer à pratiquer le sort d'oubliette. Il devenait vraiment un malade mental. Et tout ça à cause d'un type faussement indifférent qui avait pleuré dans ses bras et qui ne comprenait rien à ses propres émotions. Un type trop beau pour être un garçon et qui allait bientôt se marier avec un imbécile qui lui avait amené des roses blanches, des fleurs qui ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas ! Il ferma alors les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Il pouvait revoir le petit sourire arrogant et méprisant de Théo. Ses yeux verts-bleus et ses cheveux châtains mi-longs. Il avait l'air d'un putain de prince charmant ! Et Zabini était la princesse et ils se marieraient bientôt… le couple royal… et lui n'était qu'un pauvre paysans avec une famille bien trop nombreuse. Un misérable sorcier indigne de la belle et grande princesse. Ses poings se crispèrent sous la rage. Bon sang que sa vie devenait ridicule !

-Théodore ne l'aime pas. Déclara soudainement Hermione.

Théodore ? Il releva alors son regard vers sa meilleure amie et réalisa, pour la première fois, que celle-ci affichait un air sombre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis que ses yeux affichaient un dégout inhabituel. Il comprit alors que ce Théodore… était le fiancé de Zabini… Ouais… Théodore... un nom digne d'un maudit prince charmant. Dommage qu'il ressentait cette envie incontrôlable de vomir. Son corps se crispa soudainement en se rappelant le reste de la phrase de la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il ne l'aime pas » Demanda-t-il dangereusement.

-Même si Blaise est très séduisant… je peux t'affirmer que Théodore est 100% hétérosexuel.

Une petite minute… si Théodore n'était pas attiré par Zabini… mais il allait l'épouser… même s'il ne l'aimait pas… même s'il ne voulait pas de lui. La fureur, qu'il croyait alors grande, redoubla subitement. Ce type… n'était pas attiré par Zabini… et pourtant… et pourtant…

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça Hermione ? Cracha-t-il avec dégout. Zabini est magnifique. Son visage, son corps…. Tout de lui est magnifique ! Comment ce maudit crétin oserait-il ne pas le trouver attirant ! N'importe qui serait attiré par lui !?

Il avait l'impression que sa colère lui léchait le corps… menaçant de le rendre fou à jamais… Personne n'avait le droit d'utiliser Zabini de cette manière. S'il aimait les femmes… qu'il prenne une femme et laisse Zabini tranquille ! Qu'il laisse Zabini trouver quelqu'un qui serait complètement fou de sa beauté ! Quelqu'un qui serait capable de supporter sa manie de se cacher derrière des masques plus épais les un que les autres ! Quelqu'un qui lui promettrait de ne jamais plus lui faire de mal ! Quelqu'un qui… quelqu'un qui… il poussa alors un grognement féroce et se releva d'un coup.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre d'Hermione. Il avait besoin de solitude bon sang !

&&

La main de Potter le brulait. Drago frissonna imperceptiblement. L'odeur de Potter le brulait. Sa vue le brulait. En fait tout de ce crétin le brulait ! Comment osait-il le… le _kidnapper _de la sorte ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Et non quelqu'un que l'on pouvait kidnapper impunément et à sa guise !

-Potter dis-moi où tu m'emmène ! S'égosilla-t-il.

Potter se contenta de rougir un peu plus et de l'ignorer avec superbe. Et Drago voulait l'étrangler et porter ses bijoux de famille comme collier ! De quel droit osait-il lui serrer la main de cette manière ! De quel droit osait-il l'emmener quelque part alors qu'il n'avait jamais dit oui ! Il allait tuer quelqu'un il en était parfaitement convaincu. Et ce quelqu'un était son fiancé de malheur ! Le blond se mit alors à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Le taxi que Potter les avait obligé à prendre se trouvait près d'un bord d'eau à sa droite, tandis qu'à sa gauche, un peu plus loin, se trouvait un endroit très bruyant avec des sortes de machines qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes. Drago se promettait de ne jamais monter dans une de ses stupides machines. Les moldus étaient tous des fous pour vouloir se retrouver la tête en bas et les pieds dans le ciel.

-Reste ici. Lui ordonna froidement le brun.

Drago lui jeta un regard torve et Potter le relâcha pour se diriger vers un homme qui semblait donner des… il ignorait complètement ce qu'il donnait et, de toute façon, il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il était libre ! Il fit alors demi-tour et se mit à marcher. Kidnapper… _lui _!? Quelle idée grotesque ! Potter était encore plus fou qu'il ne le pensait ! Pas que cela l'étonnait outre-mesure… soudain, la main brulante de Potter se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il poussa un profond grognement.

-Je t'ai dit de m'attendre. Fit remarquer son fiancé.

-Et je t'avais dit de me lâcher !

Potter ne semblait nullement enclin à le laisser s'en aller. Drago décida alors de prendre la décision la plus mature et intelligente qu'il pouvait prendre. Il donna un coup, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, dans le ventre de Potter qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça et qui poussa un léger gémissement de douleur avant de le lâcher pendant une seconde. Cette seconde était bien suffisante pour que Drago se mette à courir au loin. Il s'autorise à laisser échapper un rire goguenard en observant Potter, derrière lui, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Bien fait pour lui !

-Malfoy attention ! Hurla brusquement le brun.

Drago eut juste le temps de se tourner vers l'avant pour voir qu'un enfant se trouvait sur sa route et que la collision était imminente ! L'enfant laissa échapper un espèce de croisement entre le hurlement d'une chèvre en furie et le beuglement d'une hyène enragée et Drago, surprit par le bruit, se contenta de se partir vers la droite pour pouvoir l'éviter… et lorsque son pied se retrouva, soudainement, dans le vide…. Il ne put que pousser un petit couinement avant de plonger dans une eau _glacée_. Il ne savait pas nager merde ! Pourquoi l'enfant n'était pas tombé à sa place ! Quelle vie de chien… et cette eau était sale en plus ! Répugnante même ! Et il ne savait vraiment pas nager… et l'air commencer à manquer ! Il se mit alors à battre des mains et des pieds. De l'air ! De l'air ! Ses yeux le brulaient ! Il n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Merlin tout puissant, il n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Des mains fortes se saisirent alors de ses bras et l'obligèrent à remonter à la surface. Lorsque sa tête se retrouva hors de l'eau, il prit une profonde respiration. De l'air ! Il aimait l'air ! Il voulait marier l'air ! Il voulait faire des bébés pour l'air ! Jamais plus il ne quitterait il se le promettait ! Les mains le ramenèrent jusque sur la terre ferme et lorsqu'il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, il sentit un froid mordant lui agripper la gorge. Il était trempé ! Les bras forts de Potter l'entourèrent fermement et, malgré le fait qu'il était aussi trempé que lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du brun même à travers ses vêtements mouillés… sa chaleur… son odeur… il mit ses propres bras autour de la taille de son fiancé et enfonça profondément sa tête contre le buste ferme de celui-ci. Il n'avait plus si froid maintenant. Soudain, il sentit le souffle chaud de Potter contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

-Idiot. Grommela le brun. C'était dangereux _et_ stupide.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter… il était bien dans ses bras… il était bien dans sa chaleur… contre ses muscles d'aciers… il se fichait bien de ce que Potter pouvait bien lui raconter.

-Gamin irresponsable, ridicule… Continuait Potter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es si stupide.

Et les bras de Potter qui l'attiraient encore plus contre lui… il serait bien resté ici pour toute sa vie… aussi désagréable que pouvait être Potter… Drago devait admettre que son corps avait certaines utilités.

-Désolé pour mon fils ! S'exclama une voix féminine. Il était…

Drago… connaissait cette voix… il tourna légèrement la tête de coté et une grimace de pure horreur se força sur son visage.

_-Drago !?_ Hurla la jeune femme.

_-Pansy !?_

A suivre…

**Soyons solidaires envers Haiti. Aidons Haiti.**


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 42**

Drago ignorait s'il devait se mettre à pleurer en priant Merlin de le tuer sur le champ… ou s'il devait s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Il secoua alors résolument la tête. Oui… s'enfuir était la meilleure solution ! Malheureusement, au moment où il ordonnait à ses jambes de déguerpir le plus vite possible, la main fine et délicate de Pansy l'agrippa avec tant de force qu'il laissa échapper un pathétique petit gémissement. Cette pétasse lui faisait mal ! De quel droit osait-elle le faire souffrir de la sorte ! Il la tuerait s'il le pouvait ! Malheureusement, il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil au gentil sourire de sa cousine pour baisser piteusement la tête. Pansy Parkinson… sa cousine au deuxième degré… il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son mari il y a de cela 6 ans… et Merlin quelle joie cela avait été. Bon sang ! Cette fille terrifiait même _Blaise_ ! C'était elle qui les obligeait, en les menaçant de ses talons hauts et pointus, de se déguiser en filles ou de se promener dans des endroits dangereux et cela pour son bon plaisir ! Merlin il voulait partir en courant !

-Drago cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu es devenu absolument superbe !

Pourquoi son sourire lui faisait-il penser qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'avaler tout rond ? Non… elle en était capable… cette démone… Il baissa alors son regard et écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Elle… ne portait pas de talons hauts ! En fait, elle portait de simples baskets blanches. Cette femme… ne pouvait pas être Pansy. Et pourtant… ses longs cheveux noirs… ses yeux bleus-mauves… mais elle ne portait pas de maquillage… Cela lui faisait… vraiment peur… Il vit alors les yeux sombres de Pansy s'attarder sur son fiancé… fiancé qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras… et lui qui se laissait aller comme… comme… il laissa échapper un petit couinement avant de se dégager brusquement. Potter se contenta alors de lui envoyer un étrange regard irrité avant que les yeux verts émeraude se fixent sur Pansy.

-Bonjour, je suis la cousine de Drago ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Enchanté de vous rencontrer…

-Harry Potter. Répondit froidement le brun. Son fiancé.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres roses de sa cousine alors qu'elle penchait la tête de coté, ses yeux de chatte remontant lentement sur le corps de son fiancé. Un frisson désagréable traversa alors la colonne vertébrale de Drago et il se mit, subtilement, devant le brun. Pansy se contenta de lui jeter un regard amusé.

-Tu vas te marier cousin ! Quelle joie ! Et il est _tellement_ séduisant !

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent un peu plus. Pourquoi sa cousine insistait-elle autant sur le mot « tellement » ? Pourquoi regardait-elle son fiancé comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas 5 étoiles ?! Et, surtout, où pouvait-il trouver une batte de baseball pour lui fracasser la tête !? Ses yeux commencèrent alors à jeter des éclairs. Il n'avait jamais aimé Pansy. Merlin, cette fille avait passé toute son enfance à hanter ses cauchemars ! Mais… il n'avait jamais eu envie de lui arracher la tête à ce point. Soudain, il sentit le bras fort de Potter entourer sa taille, le faisant vaguement sursauter. Et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ce bras contre sa peau… et cette odeur ensorcelante qui lui montait à la tête.

-Drago est magnifique. Fit remarquer calmement Potter.

Le rougissement qui s'abattit sur les joues de Drago le prit par surprise. C'était… la deuxième fois que Potter lui disait qu'il était beau… Potter… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Bien évidemment qu'il était beau ! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Il y avait eu une fête au paradis le jour de sa naissance ! Et Potter le trouvait magnifique… et ce maudit rougissement refusait de se faire gentiment oublier ! Pansy les fixa pendant quelques secondes, le sourcil levé, avant de commencer à sourire.

-La beauté est dans notre famille. Expliqua-t-elle. Pas vrai mon ange ? Chantonna-t-elle à son fils.

Le petit garçon, qui ressemblait tellement à Pansy que cela faisait peur, cligna doucement des paupières avant d'hocher doucement la tête, ses cheveux frisés revolant doucement autour de lui. Ce morveux devait avoir 4 ans… et il était tellement petit… et, il devait l'admettre, mignon comme tout. Et il ressemblait trop à Pansy pour être aussi timide ! Puis, Drago vit un homme, légèrement enrobé et aux yeux grands yeux noisettes, s'arrêté à coté de Pansy, la respiration haletante. La brune lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Neville, pourquoi prends-tu toujours autant de temps !? Siffla-t-elle avec rage.

Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard contrit avant de sourire à son fils.

-Désolé chérie.

-Un simple _désolé_ n'est pas suffisant ! Tu sais que je déteste lorsque tu me fais attendre ! Tu le sais et pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as, encore, retenu !?

En voyant le mari de Pansy devenir de plus en plus désolé et misérable plus les minutes passaient… Drago ne pouvait que se souvenir des paroles de Severus Rogue… à propos du mari ayant le contrôle dans une relation… de toute évidence, Rogue n'avait pas encore rencontré sa cousine et son gout prononcé pour la manipulation et la colère gratuite… elle était vraiment de sa famille cette garce…

-Je suis désolé. Cela n'arrivera plus.

-J'espère bien ! Tu ne comprends pas comment c'est pénible de devoir t'attendre sans arrêt ! Tu ne penses jamais à moi ! Tu ne comprends jamais rien !

Drago avait vraiment mal à la tête juste à écouter les jérémiades de sa cousine. D'accord… tout le monde avait compris qu'elle n'était pas contente ! Maintenant, si elle pouvait se la fermer pendant quelques secondes il en remercierait le ciel ! Potter l'entraina alors, doucement, à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus la voix aigue de sa cousine. Merci Merlin…Il sursauta violemment en entendant Potter rire doucement. Il se tourna alors d'un bond et… il n'arrivait pas à y croire…. Potter… souriait… Potter… riait… et un amusement sans précédent voilait ses yeux verts… et…et… Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cœur fit alors un double saut périlleux et il rougit un peu plus. Potter avait l'air tellement… tellement…

-Je vois que c'est un syndrome de ta famille de geindre à ce point. Ricana-t-il. Comment son mari fait-il pour supporter ça ?

Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Un syndrome de _sa famille_ !? Il ne se plaignait pas de cette manière ! De quel droit Potter osait-il dire un truc comme ça ! Il ne se plaignait jamais ! Il était parfait, magnifique, sensuel, adorable, intelligent, spirituel…

-Allons-y. déclara soudainement Potter.

-Hein ?!

Et le brun commença à l'entrainer… vers l'endroit où il y avait ces étranges machines qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes. Oh non ! Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve la tête en bas ! Personne ne réussirait jamais à l'entrainer dans ces machines du Diable !!

&&

Drago maudit silencieusement son fiancé qui se contentait de sourire d'amusement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans la machine du Diable. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant… Merde… Mais comme Potter lui avait fait si gentiment remarqué… s'il ne montait pas dans cette machine… cela prouvait qu'il était incapable de le faire… alors que Potter, lui, pouvait le faire… et il était hors de question qu'une chose pareille arrive ! Il n'avait pas le choix… il se devait de monter dans cette machine… Potter monta alors calmement, son petit sourire fermement en place. Tout bien réfléchi… Drago préférait lorsqu'il semblait fait de glace… comme ça il n'avait pas à supporter cette vision horrible de Potter arborant un sourire goguenard. Il s'assit alors à son tour dans la machine de l'enfer… pourquoi cette chose était faite aussi petite !! Lui et Potter étaient complètement collés l'un à l'autre… et son bras musclé se trouvait juste à coté du sien… et cette cuisse… et cette chaleur… et cette odeur… et il allait se tirer une balle et vite ! Puis, un garçon fit descendre une barre qui tombait sur le bas de son ventre et hocha positivement la tête. Une minute… sa vie dépendait de la bonne volonté d'une _barre _!? Est-ce que c'était une _blague_ !? Le souffle chaud de Potter lui balaya alors l'oreille, le faisant frissonner inévitablement.

-Accroches-toi à moi.

Normalement, il aurait royalement envoyé promener son fiancé… Mais, lorsque le manège se mit à bouger, il enroula fermement ses deux bras autour de celui du brun et ferma les yeux. S'il devait mourir… il était hors de question que Potter reste en vie !

&&

Drago… n'avait jamais autant hurlé de sa vie… même s'il avait fermé les yeux durant tout le trajet… ses hurlements terrifiés et horrifiés ne cessaient de résonner. Et Potter qui riait de bon cœur. Il pouvait presque voir le sourire éclatant et les dents blanches. Il pouvait presque voir les lèvres pleines et fermes… et il pouvait presque voir son estomac sortir de sa bouche et partir en courant ! Qui était le malade mental qui avait inventé un truc pareil !? Un savant fou ? Non… un sadique… Bordel de merde ! Il tourna alors un regard torve vers son fiancé qui semblait s'amuser follement.

-Je te hais. Cracha-t-il hargneusement.

Les yeux verts s'attardèrent sur lui, le dévisageant intensément avant qu'il ne détourne son regard, son sourire complètement disparu. Drago fut incapable de comprendre pourquoi son cœur venait de se serrer à ce point parce que le sourire de Potter n'était plus là.

-Même si tu me hais. Murmura le brun. Moi je ne te déteste pas.

Le corps de Drago fit un léger bon alors qu'il fixait Potter comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la Terre était carrée. Potter… ne le détestait pas ? Il se souvint alors des regards froids et méprisants… des baisers partout sur son corps… des mains se promenant sur lui… et Potter qui le fixait avec colère… Potter… ne le détestait pas ? Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Il se secoua aussitôt la tête. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens de mentir sur un tel sujet. Potter… ne le détestait pas… et lui venait de dire qu'il le haïssait… son cœur se serra douloureusement et il baissa la tête. Puis, sans un mot, il enroula son bras autour de celui de Potter, ignorant péniblement la rougeur qui voilait ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à dire à Potter qu'il ne le détestait pas… Mais… il pouvait quand même enrouler son bras autour de lui non ? Cela n'aurait aucune conséquence non ? Il réussirait quand même à battre Potter à la compétition et à obtenir sa liberté… Mais… cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait le haïr… pas vrai ? Il poussa un profond soupir, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Rogue lui avait dit que le mariage était un synonyme de servitude… mais sa cousine était loin d'être surprise… Mais… sa mère… sa mère qui avait du demander la permission à son père de partir magasiner… Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien…

-Tu es… plus beau lorsque tu souris. Bégaya Potter.

Cette fois-ci, Drago n'osa même pas remonter la tête pour voir le visage de Potter. Il avait comme un pressentiment qu'il devait être aussi rouge que le sien. Merde… Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce qui se passait…

A suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Bonne fête Mélodie !!** (En retard, mais mon amour est quand même présent lol !)

**Chapitre 43**

Blaise ne se rappelait pas un jour où il avait eu aussi mal à la tête… Il… allait se marier dans deux semaines. Il ignora résolument le frémissement qui lui traversa le corps. Il allait se marier dans deux semaines à Théodore Nott… un homme dont il se fichait éperdument et qui se fichait, tout aussi éperdument, de lui. Une personne qui n'essaierait pas de le contrôler… de lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il ne voulait, en aucun cas, ressentir. Il n'éprouvait pas une immense joie… il n'éprouvait pas une cuisante tristesse… il n'éprouvait rien. Et c'est comme ça qu'il aimait sa vie. Pas d'émotion extrême. Pas de douleur extrême. Juste prendre les choses comme elles venaient… Il allait bientôt quitter ce manoir… il allait quitter Drago… son cœur se serra alors douloureusement. Non. Il ne quitterait pas Drago. Il le verrait juste moins souvent. C'était un processus normal dans la vie. Les gens changeaient. Les choses changeaient. Tout le monde partait… pour n'importe quelle raison… ils partaient et ne revenaient jamais. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas partir. Cela ne servait à rien de s'accrocher comme une sangsue. Il ouvrit alors lentement la porte de sa chambre. Il se sentait épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie… dormir durant au moins 10 ans… Il allait se marier… il allait devenir enceint… il allait enfanter… et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il se détesta aussitôt lorsqu'il sursauta violemment en voyant Weasley faisant les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Non. Il ne venait pas de sursauter. Il se fichait éperdument que Weasley se trouve dans sa chambre. Ses longues jambes marchant nerveusement… sa large main passant à répétition dans ses cheveux d'ordinaire lisses. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou venait-il vraiment d'entendre Weasley pousser un grognement sauvage ? Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il se racla alors bruyamment la gorge, et les yeux mordorés de Weasley se posèrent, sans ménagement, sur lui. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put le frisson qui lui parcourut le corps et se força à afficher un air ennuyé.

-Tu es dans ma chambre. Fit-il remarquer froidement.

Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que Weasley se retrouve devant lui en deux mouvements, se saisissent de ses bras et le plaque sur le mur. Ses yeux verts limes devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant la fureur presque palpable de Weasley. Pourquoi… pourquoi était-il tellement en colère ? Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il se fichait bien que le roux soit en colère. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et lorsque les mains du rouquin se serrèrent plus fermement autour de ses bras, il ne grimaça même pas sous la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui ?! Cracha violemment Weasley.

Blaise… n'était pas sur de comprendre la question. Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley lui demandait ça ? Cette question ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! De toute façon Weasley ne faisait jamais le moindre sens. Le mulâtre fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de ne pas répondre. Mais, Weasley semblait si… dangereux… non… mieux valait répondre et en finir avec cette discussion insipide.

-Nous sommes allés déjeuner et nous avons discutés.

Le roux plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens, lui donnant l'étrange impression qu'il fouillait son âme pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité. Sa réponse sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de le relâcher. Puis, à sa surprise, le roux commença à rire doucement.

-Nous sommes que tu n'as rien fait avec lui. Déclara-t-il. Tu es une Altesse Royale. Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! Pour le prince et la princesse il faut attendre la nuit nuptiale !

Blaise se détesta de nouveau pour la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge. Nuit… nuptiale… bien évidemment qu'il aurait une nuit nuptiale avec Nott. Ils allaient _se marier_. Dans deux semaines… dans deux minuscules semaines il ne serait plus Blaise Zabini mais bien Blaise Nott. Cela ne changeait rien. Ce n'était qu'un nom. Il n'était pas Drago. Ces détails insignifiants de sa vie ne le concernaient pas du tout. Et Weasley qui continuait à rire en se traitant d'imbécile.

-Allez Altesse, ne fais pas la tête ! S'exclama-t-il. Je disais juste ça…

-Je vais me marier dans deux semaines. L'interrompit Blaise.

Il se sentit lui-même sursauter. Pourquoi disait-il cela à Weasley ? Cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Il aurait du le dire à Drago ou à son oncle et sa tante ! Pourquoi l'avait-il dit à Weasley ? Il… il devenait vraiment fou… Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Etait-il complètement stupide ? Oui… il était devenu stupide depuis qu'il avait rencontré Weasley… soudain, la main du roux s'abattit sur le mur, juste à coté de sa tête. Bien malgré lui, il sursauta brusquement. Et… s'il avait cru que Weasley était en colère avant… ses yeux mordorés semblaient vouloir le déchiqueter… l'étrangler…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Siffla-t-il glacialement.

Blaise n'avait jamais entendu Weasley avoir un ton pareil… comme si de la glace s'était formé dans sa gorge… pourtant, le roux semblait fait de feu… pas de glace… et ce ton lui donnait tellement mal au cœur.

-J'ai dit « Je vais me marier dans deux semaines ».

-Il n'est pas attiré par toi. Répliqua Weasley. Il est hétéro.

-Je le sais.

Bien évidemment qu'il le savait. Et bien évidemment qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche culotte. Le fait que Nott allait le tromper avec des hommes ou des femmes ne lui faisait rien du tout. De toute façon, la vie sexuelle de Nott ne le concernait en rien. L'autre main de Weasley se fracassa alors sur le mur, le faisant détourner les yeux de ce regard brulant et colérique.

-Tu le sais et cela ne te fait rien ? Susurra Weasley.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Qu'est-ce que Nott faisait de son temps libre ne le regardait en rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley était aussi en colère ? Pourquoi lui posait-il autant de question ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas, tout simplement, tranquille ! Il ne voulait pas de ses émotions ! Il voulait la paix, le calme et la sérénité ! Merlin, il avait travaillé si dure pour cette maudite sérénité ! Ne méritait-il pas un minimum de paix intérieur !? Il remarqua soudainement que son corps tremblait légèrement et se força à respirer calmement. Non. Il n'était pas agité. Il se fichait bien que Weasley soit en colère. Cela ne le concernait en rien. Il entendit alors un rire rauque s'échapper de la bouche du roux et releva brusquement la tête. Le ricanement de Weasley se transforma alors en un espèce de fou rire sans aucune trace d'humour. Et, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé à rire, il s'arrêta.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ? Répéta-t-il calmement.

Blaise n'avait jamais été aussi conscient qu'il était en danger. En danger de quoi ? En danger comment ? Il l'ignorait. Mais, il connaissait suffisamment bien l'expression « le calme avant la tempête » pour reconnaitre tous les symptômes en face de lui. Brusquement, la main de Weasley se saisit de son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui.

-Il ne te désirera jamais. Fit-il remarquer.

-Cela ne me regarde pas.

-Il n'éprouvera jamais rien pour toi.

-Cela ne me regarde pas.

-Il ne t'aimera jamais.

Les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent alors. Amour ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de son amour. Rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment.

-Tu as besoin de l'amour de qui alors **si ce n'est pas celui de l'homme avec qui tu comptes faire le reste de ta maudite vie de merde** !?

Le cœur de Blaise battait si vite qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à respirer. Il avait beau se répéter encore et encore qu'il n'avait pas peur et que même si Weasley décidait de lui arracher la tête, cela ne le regardait en rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose contre ça. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se rebeller… à s'énerver… à pleurer… alors pourquoi tremblait-il de cette manière !? Pourquoi respirait-il de cette manière !? Il ferma alors les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir Weasley. Il ne voulait pas voir Weasley.

-Ouvre tes yeux ou je te jure devant Merlin que je t'étripe !

Non, il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il ouvre les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien. Cela ne servait à rien. Son corps tremblait tellement… ses dents claquaient… cela ne servait à rien de pleurer, de s'énerver, d'espérer parce que la vie n'était pas belle. Et les gens partaient… oh oui ils partaient tous !

-Tu penses que tu vas trouver le bonheur dans une relation comme ça !? Avec un enfoiré qui ne te mérite pas ! Qui se fiche éperdument de qui tu es et de ce que tu ressens ! **C'est ça que tu veux** !?

Blaise s'obligea alors à ouvrir les yeux. Il était ridicule. Il n'avait pas peur de Weasley. Même si son cœur battait à la chamade. Même si son corps tremblait. Il n'avait pas peur de Weasley ! Cela ne servait à rien d'avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que la peur changeait ? Est-ce que cela changeait le fait que la douleur viendrait ? Est-ce que cela rendait la douleur plus supportable ? Moins cruelle ? Non, _cela ne changeait absolument rien_.

-Je ne veux rien. Souffla Blaise. Je ne veux rien.

_-Menteur_ ! Siffla le roux.

Non, il ne mentait pas bon sang ! Désirer ne servait à rien ! Merlin ! Pleurer, hurler, s'indigner contre le monde entier, haïr, mourir, vivre, _tout ne servait à rien_. Il était vivant parce qu'il était vivant. Il mourrait parce qu'il mourrait. Rien ne se décidait. Tout venait, partait sans que l'on ne donne son accord. Les gens nous quittaient, même s'ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils partaient. Et peu importe qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait bien faire… peu importe que l'on pleure ou que l'on se fâche… ils étaient quand même parti. A jamais. Ils disparaissaient et personne n'avait le droit de donner son opinion. Cela arrivait parce que cela arrivait. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Je ne veux rien ! Hurla le mulâtre. Tout cela ne sert à rien ! Rien ne va jamais changer ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ! **Rien ne va jamais changer** ! Ils ne reviendront jamais ! Les vœux, les prières toutes ces conneries ne vont rien changer ! Il faut juste accepter ! Alors, je vais accepter et tu vas me laisser tranquille ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ! Laisse-moi tran…

Et les lèvres brulantes de Weasley se posèrent sur les siennes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

A suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'ignore complètement à quoi ce chapitre va ressembler puisque je suis vraiment malade lol ! Bon tout d'abord… une de mes revieweuse m'a fait remarquer qu'en France le mot « mulâtre » est une insulte !! Je ne le savais vraiment pas ! Je ne suis pas raciste je le jure ! Dans ma définition du mot mulâtre, cela veut juste dire quelqu'un qui est à moitié noir et à moitié blanc ! Alors que métisse veut dire un mélange de n'importe quelle autre ethnie ! Donc, si j'ai offensé quelqu'un je m'en excuse !

Autre message… Bon je tiens juste à faire remarquer que cette fic porte sur **trois couples**. Pas seulement sur Drago et Harry, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi longue. Blaise et Ron ainsi que Severus et Sirius sont importants eux aussi.

**Chapitre 44**

Il était sur le point de mourir…Blaise essaya, vainement, de reprendre sa respiration… de reprendre son esprit… Mais… les lèvres de Weasley empêchait la moindre pensée cohérente d'entrer son cerveau… Weasley était… entrain de l'embrasser… Il ne fallait pas qu'il réagisse… la langue du roux se mit alors à caresser doucement… oh Merlin si doucement… sa lèvre inférieure et il frissonna contre son gré. Pourquoi faisait-il cela !? Voulait-il donc le voir réagir à ce point ! Voulait-il le briser à ce point ?! Il devait s'en aller. Il devait empêcher Weasley de jouer avec ses nerfs. L'empêcher de lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir ! Il voulait… il voulait… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans la peau des bras du roux et il espéra, de tout son cœur, que cela lui avait fait mal. Oh oui… il voulait que Weasley aille mal ! Que Weasley oublie jusqu'à sa putain d'existence ! Mais Weasley se contenta de se plaquer un peu plus solidement contre lui, le laissant sentir contre son ventre la preuve d'un désir qu'il n'était nullement prêt à assumer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc… et il regretta aussitôt son geste en sentant la langue brulante de Weasley se faufiler dans sa bouche… semblant fouiller et fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il goute tout de lui… sa langue qui se frottait contre la sienne… ce corps dur et musclé plaqué contre le sien. Ses yeux se battaient férocement pour ne pas se fermer… il ne devait pas fermer les yeux. Il ne devait pas ressentir… il ne voulait rien ressentir ! Pourtant… pourtant… ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore plus durement dans la peau pale du roux…. Et Weasley qui ne faisait que grogner plus fort… se frotter plus fort… tout son corps… toute son odeur… autour de lui… lorsque la respiration leur manqua à tous les deux, le roux se détacha doucement, ses yeux mordorés le fixant de manière tellement… intense… Blaise ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux… pourquoi son corps était-il toujours aussi près du sien… pourquoi son odeur lui montait-elle à la tête ? Il ne voulait pas ressentir. C'était inutile. Parce qu'il allait se marier. Très bientôt il se marierait… et bien que Nott ait la ferme intention de le tromper… lui n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'une liaison. Il voulait juste… il voulait juste la paix. Le souffle chaud de Weasley lui balaya alors les lèvres, le faisant involontairement frissonner.

-Non… Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il se détesta aussitôt. Pourquoi sa voix semblait-elle aussi faible et essoufflée ? Il était sensé avoir une voix indifférente et non suppliante ! Il vit les yeux du rouquin se poser sur ses lèvres et, bien malgré lui, sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Tu dis non à quoi exactement ? Demanda doucement le roux. Est-ce que tu me dis de continuer ou d'arrêter ?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre à la question, les lèvres de Weasley s'abattirent sur les siennes alors qu'il le serrait contre son torse, ses larges s'agrippant fermement à ses hanches. Il devait le repousser… Il devait prendre son poing et l'abattre sur son visage. Il devait l'étrangler. Il devait l'empêcher de rentrer sous sa peau et de e rendre complètement cinglé ! Ses mains se faufilèrent alors dans les cheveux de Weasley, s'apprêtant à tirer vicieusement sa tête vers l'arrière… Au même moment, les mains fermes du roux se posèrent sur ses fesses, l'attirant encore plus fermement contre lui. Blaise… ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce geste… et il s'attendait encore moins au grognement profondément guttural qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulait… son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau… il voulait… Non ! Il ne voulait pas vouloir ! Il ne voulait pas de tout ça ! Il voulait la paix ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se dégager des lèvres de Weasley ? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi, comme une épave, à se laisser embrasser ?! Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela… non… il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça… Weasley relâcha alors ses lèvres, son regard semblant chercher intensément dans le sien.

-Non. Répéta doucement Blaise.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer… Il allait mourir… il avait chaud… bien trop chaud… partout… et Weasley le torturait… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait pas tranquille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à le regarder de cette manière ? Il ne voulait pas ressentir comme ça ! Une boule se forma alors dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Non. Non. Non ! Il disait non ! Il ne voulait pas ressentir de cette manière ! Trop intense ! Trop douloureux ! Il avait mal ! Trop mal ! Il se donna alors une claque mentale. Mal ? Non. Il n'avait pas mal. Il allait bien. Il allait toujours bien. Cela ne servait à rien d'avoir mal. Sa respiration recommença à reprendre son rythme normal. Il n'avait pas besoin de réagir aussi intensément à ce que Weasley faisait… cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il était ridicule à s'énerver de la sorte. Tout allait bien. Sans aucun avertissement, les mains de Weasley s'enroulèrent autour de ses cuisses et l'obligèrent à se percher sur ses hanches. Sa respiration s'emballa alors de nouveau. Non. Non. Cette position… le rendait complètement vulnérable… il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait rien faire… et il pouvait sentir l'érection de Weasley… non… non… et cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre… Non ! Il ne voulait pas !

-Je ne te laisserais pas m'enfermer à l'extérieur de ta tête ! Grogna le roux. Je suis là ! Devant toi ! Je ne te laisserais pas te cacher de moi ! Jamais !

Sa bouche, au lieu de se poser sur la sienne, se fit un devoir de dévorer sa nuque. Ses coups de dents… cette langue qui se promenait sur son pouls… non… rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de gémir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain… et ce ne fut que lorsque Weasley laissa échapper un profond grognement qu'il réalisa que ses hanches… _ses hanches_… ondulaient contre celles de Weasley… frottant leurs deux érections ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !? Et ses mains fortes qui enveloppaient sa chute de rein… et ses lèvres sur sa nuque… Il allait devenir complètement cinglé… des frissons partout dans son corps… et il voulait… oh oui il voulait… il voulait… Weasley… sa respiration se bloqua, subitement, dans sa poitrine. Non. Non. Non ! il voulait… quelqu'un… il voulait quelqu'un… il avait déjà voulu quelqu'un… il pouvait encore entendre cette voix… _sa voix_…qui hurlait qu'il voulait ses parents… sa maman… son papa… il voulait ses parents ! Il voulait ses parents ! Où étaient-ils partis !? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé là tout seul !? Son corps fut alors parcourut de soubresauts violents. Il ne devait rien vouloir. Parce que les choses que l'on voulait partout. Rien ne restait. Et cela ne faisait rien de pleurer et d'hurler... parce que tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

_-Maman… Papa…._

Il se mit alors à secouer la tête. La ferme ! La ferme ! Ils étaient morts ! Ils étaient partis ! La ferme ! Pourquoi devait-il voir ce petit garçon de 6 ans !? Il le détestait ! Il rouvrit alors brusquement les yeux pour voir qu'il ne se trouvait plus contre le mur, mais dans les bras de Weasley… la main du roux se promenait doucement dans ses cheveux… et lui pleurait comme un imbécile… et les sanglots l'étouffaient ! Il enfouit alors sa tête contre la poitrine du roux. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas ses hurlements. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il ne hurlait plus de cette manière. Il entendait les sanglots. Il pouvait la forme de cet enfant, accroupit sur le sol et qui pleurait… pleurait encore… et il avait envie de l'étrangler !

_-Maman_… Murmura l'enfant.

_-La ferme !_

_-Papa…_

_-La ferme !!_

Cela ne servait à rien ! Pourquoi les appeler !? Ils ne reviendraient jamais ! Ils n'étaient plus là ! La ferme ! La ferme ! Et l'enfant qui continuait à pleurer et à pleurer… et Blaise avait envie de rire aux éclats ! Stupide enfant ! Imbécile heureux et naïf ! Il croyait vraiment que rien de douloureux n'allait jamais lui arriver ?! Stupide ! Imbécile ! Il avait envie de prendre cet enfant par les cheveux et de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Pourquoi pleurait-il !? Est-ce que cela allait changer quelque chose ?!

_-Ils sont partis sans moi_ ! Hurla l'enfant.

_-Tais-toi…_ Cracha Blaise.

_-Ils sont partis sans toi !_

_-Tais-toi !_

_-Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient de retour cet après-midi ! Ils avaient promis ! Ils avaient promis !_

Oui… ils l'avaient promis. Et ils avaient menti. Et cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Tout le monde mentait. Ils étaient partis. Ils étaient partis. Et lui était là. Et lui était vivant… et eux étaient partis très loin. Ils l'avaient laissé là ! Soudain, ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements de colère, comme un fauve à qui on avait enlevé ses petits… ses hurlements de colère… ils pouvaient les sentir dans le creux dans sa gorge… il pouvait les entendre dans le goût âpre de sa langue. Ils l'avaient abandonné. Ils étaient partis ! Et lui il était là… pourquoi s'énervait-il de la sorte ? C'était inutile. Son corps, qui tremblait alors comme une feuille, se calma. Il était ridicule. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans que ses parents étaient morts. Ils ne se souvenaient plus de leurs visages. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de se souvenir de leurs visages. Il se dégagea alors brusquement de l'étreinte de Weasley et se redressa rapidement.

-Va-t-en. Ordonna-t-il calmement. Je ne te veux pas.

Le roux le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser à son tour.

-Tu ne veux pas me vouloir, c'est différent. Et c'est pour ça que tu veux marier Nott. Parce qu'il ne représente aucun danger.

-Dehors.

-Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta vie.

Il s'empara alors de son menton et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne te laisserais plus souffrir de cette manière.

-Va-t-en.

-Parce que je suis l'homme pour toi Blaise Zabini.

Les yeux verts limes de Blaise s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'un sourire arrogant se formait sur les lèvres du roux.

-Pardon ? Demanda le mulâtre d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Le sourire du roux s'agrandit de plus belle.

-Je suis la personne faite pour toi, et tu es la personne faite pour moi.

Puis il se tourna brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte puis, avant de franchir celle-ci, il s'arrêta et braqua, de nouveau, son regard sur Blaise.

-Tu le réaliseras bien assez tôt, tu verras bien.

Et la porte se ferma alors sur le visage abasourdi de Blaise.

A suivre…

One Tree Hill sort de ce corps lol ! (Les frères Scott lol !)


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon alors pour le mot mulâtre… selon beaucoup, ce terme n'a rien de péjoratif. Donc, comme par le passé, je continuerais à l'utiliser ! Merci à tous de m'avoir donné vos points de vue sur cette question ! Tant que vous savez tous que je ne suis pas raciste… Tout va bien ! Alors, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de l'une de mes revieweuse préférée… (En retard lol !) Je fais un double chapitre !

**Bonne fête Melodie !!**

**Chapitre 45**

Drago retint fermement sa respiration, ses yeux rivés sur la petite balle que tenait Potter. Tout… dépendait de ce moment… même les gens autour de lui… des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout… fixait ce moment avec une anticipation extraordinaire… Mais qui aurait bien pu leurs en vouloir ? Tout dépendait de ce moment ! Le blond essuya vivement ses paumes moites. En un mouvement gracieux, Potter lança la balle… Merlin tout puissant… et Drago ne pouvait que la suivre du regard en priant… oh oui, il priait… la balle frappa, exactement, au milieu des quilles et elles tombèrent toutes dans un gros tintement de glasses. Drago laissa sa bouche dégringolée sous le choc alors que son cœur manquait un battement… et les gens autour de lui qui hurlaient leurs bonheurs… et Potter qui se tournait vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

-Alors… lequel veux-tu ? Demanda froidement le brun.

Le blond ne se sentit même pas offensé par le ton glacé. De toute façon, connaissant le personnage, Drago était convaincu que si Potter avait le malheur de parler avec gaieté… son entourage s'empresseraient de faire une crise cardiaque. Son regard tomba alors sur l'immense Girafe en peluche qui semblait lui sourire joyeusement. En un mouvement tremblant, il pointa du doigt sa future peluche… le vendeur, qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi que lui, s'empressa de le lui tendre, priant certainement pour que lui et Potter s'en aille de son stand. Lorsque la Girafe, qui était au moins aussi grande que lui, tomba dans ses bras, Drago ne put empêcher un sourire béat de se former sur ses lèvres. Et elle était si douce et velue ! Et elle était si grande ! Et Potter l'avait gagné pour lui… un rougissement voila alors ses joues et il se dépêcha d'enfouir, un peu plus profondément, sa tête dans sa nouvelle peluche. D'accord, il avait voulu mourir en montant le maudit « manège »… Mais, de voir Potter lancer, et faire dégringoler, un à un les quilles qui devaient être coulé par une colle très puissante… il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement… primitif à voir le brun bander ses muscles pour ensuite lancer de toute ses forces la balle… et de voir tous ses gens, la bouche grande ouverte sur le choc, alors que Potter ne semblait même pas transpiré sous l'effort… avec ses yeux émeraude concentrés… Drago se secoua alors vigoureusement la tête, il n'appréciait pas du tout que son visage soit aussi rouge qu'un stupide coquelicot ! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Il n'avait aucune raison de rougir franchement ! Il releva alors les yeux et croisa directement ceux de Potter qui le regardait avec une étrange intensité.

-Tu l'aimes. Fit remarquer avec indifférence Potter.

Drago se mordit alors doucement la lèvre en acquiesçant. Qu'était-il sensé faire bon sang !? Potter avait fait des efforts pour gagner cette peluche ! Mais… il ne pouvait pas lui dire merci pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir… de devenir… gentil avec Potter… Il se devait d'être froid… cruel… pour le pousser à bout avant la compétition… il ne pouvait pas faire « ami ami »…. Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus fort sur sa Girafe. Qu'était-il sensé faire… Il souhaita alors ardemment que Rogue soit là… Lui, il aurait su quoi faire… Il entendit alors Potter laisser échapper un grognement rauque avant de tourner les talons. Le cœur de Drago se serra alors dans sa poitrine. Potter… était en colère contre lui… ses dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa lèvre inférieure. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il… était complètement perdu… il sentit alors quelqu'un donner un petit coup à sa Girafe et il releva, précipitamment la tête. Un garçon se trouvait devant lui… et ce garçon était un Veela… avec ses longs cheveux d'un brun presque châtain et ses grands yeux bleus. Il était magnifique. Pas aussi magnifique que lui, bien évidemment… Mais, il y avait quelque chose.

-Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles toi et le beau brun ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Le blond fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Beau… Brun ? Pourquoi ce type lui demandait une question pareille ? Drago s'empressa alors de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Bien évidemment. Répliqua-t-il hautainement.

Ils étaient venus ensembles non ? Ils avaient mangé ensembles. Fait des manèges ensembles. Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas ensembles bon sang !? Le garçon eut alors une moue de dépit avant de passer une main fine dans ses cheveux.

-Alors, lui il te drague et toi tu ne veux rien savoir ? Si tu n'en veux pas, laisse-le aux autres ! S'indigna le jeune Veela.

Potter… le draguer ? Drago roula des yeux justes à penser à l'idiotie de cette remarque. Jamais Potter ne le draguerait. Bon d'accord… il était un peu plus agréable que d'habitude… ce qui n'était pas extraordinaire puisque, d'ordinaire, il était aussi agréable qu'un chihuahua ayant un mal de dent féroce. Un homme hurla alors le nom de quelqu'un et le jeune Veela se tourna d'un bond, une grimace explicite au visage.

-Ah… ce qu'il est fatiguant. Siffla-t-il. Toujours là à me chercher comme un petit chien… Espèce de vieillard pervers.

Il hurla alors à l'homme d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire, ce que l'homme fit immédiatement. Puis, le jeune Veela se tourna de nouveau vers lui en haussant un sourcil parfaitement arqué.

-Alors… toi et le beau brun…

-C'est mon fiancé. L'interrompit Drago, ses yeux gris le foudroyant sans ménagement.

Le châtain lui lança alors un regard ennuyé et Drago serra un peu plus fort sa peluche entre ses bras. Pourquoi ce type lui parlait-il ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquillement réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Potter ? Parce qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre… Potter lui avait donné le prix pour lequel il avait travaillé si fort… Mais, ce n'était pas comme si Drago pouvait le remercier… remercier Potter… Bon sang ! Remercier quelqu'un ne voulait rien dire ! Il exagérait vraiment non ? Bien évidemment qu'il remercierait Potter !

-Fiancé… pas fiancé… qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien changer ? Déclara le jeune Veela en se regardant les ongles. De toute façon, vous ne devez pas être ensemble si tu ne le remercie pas convenablement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Cracha Drago.

-Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé. Franchement, tu parles d'un fiancé… c'est pathétique. En tout cas, tu diras à ton beau brun que s'il a besoin d'une compagnie plus… accommodante que la tienne… il n'aura qu'à me retrouver dans la foule.

Il envoya alors un petit baiser à Drago avant de partir en ondulant des hanches. Et le blond n'avait qu'une seule et unique parole à lui dire….

-Va te faire foutre !!

Le rire cristallin du Veela, dominé de toute évidence, lui donna l'envie folle d'aller étrangler quelqu'un. Il se secoua alors vigoureusement la tête. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Potter pour le remercier et, ainsi, enlever le poids sur sa poitrine… surtout si Potter était encore en colère… Il se donna une claque mentale. Bien évidemment que le brun était en colère. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir du regard énervé… Il cligna alors des yeux en voyant que Potter n'était pas parti bien lui… et que le brun le regardait en haussant un sourcil. Drago le rejoignit rapidement tout en serrant, de plus en plus fort, sa peluche contre lui. Elle était vraiment lourde ! Il fit une petite grimace avant de se ressaisir. Il avait d'autres priorités pour le moment. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour remercier le brun lorsqu'il remarqua deux garçons… tous les deux magnifiques, qui fixaient _son fiancé_ avec un peu trop de convoitise à son goût. Les deux riaient comme des imbéciles en pointant Potter… et Drago pouvait clairement se souvenir de ses deux Veelas regardant avec fascination le brun alors qu'il lançait la balle sur les quilles. Pour la première fois de sa vie… il s'ordonna à faire un examen clinique sur Potter. Il devait oublier qu'il était son fiancé… oublier qu'il était la personne qui m'était en danger sa liberté et son héritage… et juste le regarder… Potter… avait vraiment un beau visage… avec son nez droit et ses lèvres fermes… il était grand… et ses bras nus montraient des muscles d'aciers… et ses jambes semblaient tout aussi musclées… Il ne ressemblait pas à ses Monsieur Muscles… il était juste… sa salive se coinça alors dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Potter était… et ces deux maudits Veelas qui continuaient à glousser dans leur coin… Il allait… tuer quelqu'un… peut-être que, comme le Veela qui l'avait abordé, ses deux là pensaient que Potter était libre comme l'air. Il laissa alors tomber la peluche et il vit les yeux de Potter s'écarquiller légèrement alors qu'un éclair douloureux traversait le regard émeraude. En un mouvement souple, Drago noua les bras autour du cou du brun et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé. En temps normal, il aurait éclaté de rire en sentant le corps de Potter être figé sous la surprise. Mais, Merlin… il avait presqu'oublié… non plutôt il s'était obligé à oublier… comment les lèvres de Potter étaient douces et fermes sous sa bouche… l'effet que le souffle chaud de la bouche de Potter avait sur lui… il s'apprêtait à enlever ses bras des épaules de Potter lorsque celui-ci plaqua soudainement ses mains sur ses hanches, obligeant son corps à se plaquer contre le sien tandis que sa langue brulante se mettait à caresser sensuellement sa bouche. Drago poussa aussitôt un gémissement inarticulé et sa prise sur le cou de Potter se raffermit. Et le corps de Potter qui était plaqué contre le sien… et qui lui caressait si fermement le dos… les hanches… il en aurait presqu'oublié qu'il était en public… et non dans l'intimité de sa chambre… il se souvint alors de lui et Potter s'embrassant sur le lit… des hanches de Potter roulant sur les siennes… Il avait cru devenir cinglé… sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à se frotter contre le corps de son fiancé. Il avait besoin… il avait besoin… Soudain, Potter se dégagea de leur baiser. Drago aurait du être vexé… Mais, le regard brulant que le brun parcourut sur sa personne empêcha la moindre pensée cohérente de rentrer dans son cerveau. Il avait juste envie de…

-Merci… pour la Girafe. Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Ce fut un véritable plaisir. Répondit, la voix légèrement chevrotante, de Potter.

Son fiancé fronça alors les sourcils et se racla bruyamment la gorge tout en rougissant. Drago tourna son regard vers les deux Veelas qui le fusillaient vicieusement des yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de leur envoyer un grand sourire amusé. Qu'ils prennent ça dans les deux ! Maudites poules gloussantes ! À sa grande surprise, Potter se saisit de sa Girafe. En voyant son regard interloqué, le brun rougit furieusement avant de grommeler quelque chose qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

-Je ne comprends rien Potter.

Le brun secoua alors la tête avant de se redresser très haut, son regard l'évitant comme la peste.

-Je vais le porter. Ça doit être lourd. Grogna-t-il.

Drago… était complètement incapable d'ignorer la chaleur qui se répandit alors dans son cœur face à ses paroles… Pourquoi… est-ce que Potter était aussi gentil avec lui ? N'était-ce pas lui qui… qui s'était arrêté alors qu'ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser passionnément… Il… ne comprenait vraiment rien au brun. Le brun tourna alors les yeux vers lui, tout en continuant de rougir. Pour le moment… cela importait peu… juste pour aujourd'hui… juste pour aujourd'hui… il n'y avait pas de fiançailles…. Pas de mariage… Pas de complot… Pas de dette… Pas de liberté… Juste… il prit alors la main de Potter et l'entraina vers un autre stand. Il voulait juste s'amuser avec Potter. Le brun sembla comprendre le message puisqu'il paya, sans broncher, la personne responsable du stand et se saisit d'un long fusil et le pointa vers une cible minuscule… sans aucun problème, il tira dessus. Et Drago ne pouvait que laisser ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc.

-Si je gagne. Déclara soudainement Potter. Tu vas devoir me donner quelque chose.

Drago… ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le visage de Potter. Il rougissait comme une pivoine et, pourtant, il avait toujours l'air aussi bourru. C'était vraiment étrange… et cette réaction… lui donnait plus envie de sourire qu'autre chose.

-Il faut d'abord que tu gagnes Potter. Répliqua-t-il pompeusement.

Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur le visage du brun tandis que le vendeur du stand posait une cible deux fois plus petite à la place de la première. Était-il malade !? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il atteindre ce machin !? Potter tira alors, droit dans le mille. D'accord… Mais, Potter était bizarre. Il était normal qu'il gagne.

&&

Bon c'était franchement ridicule. Ce bidule était aussi gros qu'une _fourmi_ pour l'amour de Merlin ! C'était de la tricherie ! Potter se mit alors en position de tir. Merlin… Potter allait _vraiment_ essayer ? Il déglutit alors avec peine. Il… voulait vraiment que Potter gagne… Potter tira alors brusquement… et Drago ne put que pousser un hurlement en enthousiasme en voyant qu'il avait réussi à atteindre la fourmi ! Potter déposa alors le fusil et lui fit un signe de tête.

-Lequel veux-tu ?

Drago vit alors un espèce de chapeau poilu bleu pâle…. Et il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Ce chapeau… était absolument parfait ! Surtout avec l'énorme bonhomme sourire devant ! Il était parfait ! Superbe ! Incroyable ! Il le pointa alors avec un enthousiasme débordant ! Son fiancé se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe avant de pointer le chapeau au vendeur qui s'en saisit et le donna à Potter. Avant même que Drago puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Potter lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive. Et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de toute cette foule pour se retrouver dans une petite allée… seuls… coupés du monde… le blond sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il… allait devoir remercier Potter de nouveau… et, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas devant toute une foule… Ils seraient absolument et complètement seuls… son cœur se mit alors à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Potter déposa alors calmement le chapeau et la Girafe et haussa un sourcil, semblant attendre qu'il agisse. D'accord… il pouvait le faire… il l'avait déjà fait… il enroula alors ses bras autour de la taille de Potter et pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Merci…

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser le brun, mais celui-ci le battit d'une demi-seconde en le plaquant contre le mur et en posant vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Drago qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que gémir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Les mains larges et rugueuses de Potter étaient agrippées à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à pencher la tête par en arrière tandis que la langue de son fiancé se faufilait dans chaque recoin de sa bouche, menaçant de lui voler le souffle à jamais. Et le corps si ferme et musclé de Potter qui était plaqué contre le sien… malgré lui, ses mains se mirent à bouger contre le bas de la taille de Potter… et cette chaleur en-dessous de son chandail qui l'attirait comme un aimant… doucement, ses mains se faufilèrent au-dessus du chandail de Potter et il poussa un profond gémissement contre les lèvres du brun. Il remonta alors ses mains contre le dos nu du brun… tous ses muscles… toutes cette peau… il déglutit avec peine lorsque les lèvres voraces de Potter se plaquèrent sur son cou… mordillant… léchant… le rendant complètement cinglé. Il voulait juste toucher Potter… partout… ses mains vinrent alors sur l'avant du corps de Potter et son cœur se mit à trembler en sentant les abdominaux développés de Potter contre ses paumes de main… et cette chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps… Soudain, les mains du brun s'agrippèrent à sa chute de rein, faisant ses yeux roulés dans leur orbite. Il avait vraiment chaud… trop chaud… les dents de Potter se mirent alors à mordiller délicatement le creux de son cou et un gémissement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait… vraiment envie…Il se saisit des cheveux du brun et ramena alors ses lèvres contre les siennes. Merlin qu'il aimait la bouche de Potter… son gout… sa chaleur… son odeur… tout de lui… tout lui donnait des envies… qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Les mains du brun le soulevèrent alors sans difficulté et son entre-jambe se retrouva en contact direct avec l'érection de Potter. Son fiancé commença alors à donner de légers coups de reins… frottant ensemble leurs deux érections. Drago avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus le moindre souffle… il voulait… il voulait tellement fort… brusquement, il entendit les voix de plusieurs petits enfants accompagnés de voix adultes. Potter cessa alors de l'embrasser… et Drago frissonna involontairement en voyant les yeux verts tellement dilatés… Il voulait… continuer… Mais, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça… Potter le déposa alors lentement au sol, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien. Et Drago était convaincu… que Potter aurait voulu continuer lui aussi. Cette simple pensée fut suffisante pour qu'un immense sourire apparaisse sur les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Le brun se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ce chapeau ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Quel chapeau ? Il se souvint alors vaguement du chapeau avec le bonhomme qui souriait et poussa un léger couinement excité ! Le chapeau et sa Girafe se trouvaient sur le sol, juste à coté d'eux. En un mouvement rapide, il se saisit du chapeau et l'affala sur le crâne de Potter. Il éclata alors d'un grand rire en voyant le bonhomme souriant sur la tête de Potter le Grincheux. Merlin ! Ça lui allait tellement bien ! Il avait l'air parfaitement…

-J'ai l'air ridicule. Fit remarquer Potter, les sourcils froncés.

-Non ! Tu as l'air amusant pour une fois !

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent de plus belle alors qu'il croisait les bras… mais, ne retirait pas le chapeau. Le rire du blond se transforma en un grand sourire alors que Potter se saisissait de sa Girafe.

-Allons-y. dit froidement le brun.

Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe. Ils étaient sensés aller où comme ça ? Bon cela importait peu. Il enroula alors son bras autour de celui de Potter, se gagnant un regard surpris et… victorieux ? Du brun. Drago posa alors sa main sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore gouter Potter sur celle-ci. Son goût… sa chaleur… et il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur envoûtante… Il commençait sincèrement à aimer cette journée. Il releva alors les yeux et sursauta violemment. Il se trouvait dans la file d'attente… d'une autre de ses machines du Diable ! Il tourna -vivement le regard vers son fiancé qui se contenta de sourire ironiquement.

-Oh non. Protesta le blond.

-Je porte ce stupide chapeau. Répliqua Potter.

-Tu devrais me remercier ! Pour une fois tu as l'air de quelqu'un d'amusant ! Qu'est-ce que je vais gagner de ce maudit machin !

Potter haussa nonchalamment les épaules, ne semblant pas prendre au sérieux ses protestations. Les dents de Drago se crispèrent sous la rage. Il ne monterait pas dans ce truc ! Oh non ! Il ne montrerait pas ! Pourquoi devrait-il monter pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ce truc était dangereux et maudit ! Il vit alors le manège tourner sur lui-même… et s'arrêter… tandis que les gens avaient la tête en bas… il venait de **s'arrêter**… Puis, il recommença sa course effrénée… donnant mal au cœur à Drago.

-Je n'irais pas. Siffla-t-il.

Potter ne lui lança même pas un regard. D'accord… il allait tuer ce type. Dommage qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever son bras d'au-dessous du sien… Il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de lui… son cœur se serra douloureusement et il s'obligea à ne penser à rien. Il était là pour s'amuser ! Il ne voulait pas penser, pour le moment, à tous ses problèmes avec Potter ! Une journée de répit ! Était-ce trop demander ? Potter se dégagea alors de son étreinte pour mettre son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Murmura le brun.

Drago se contenta de faire une moue boudeuse avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

-Si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi. rétorqua férocement le blond. Pas question que je meurs et que tu restes en vie, Nid de Poule.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter pose la main sur sa bouche pour, visiblement, empêcher son éclat de rire de se faire entendre. Pourquoi… est-ce que son cœur s'accélérait à ce point à cause que ce type riait ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi…. Trop de pourquoi sans parce que… Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à rien… Drago sursauta brusquement en sentant une petite main s'agripper à la sienne. La main de Potter… n'était pas petite… Il entendit alors un petit rire… un rire féminin… Potter… n'était pas une fille… Un…_ fantôme_ ? Son corps se crispa sous l'effroi. Il… ne voulait vraiment pas regarder.

-Princesse avait raison ! C'est vraiment eux !

Il… reconnaissait cette voix. Il tourna alors la tête pour voir le visage souriant de Sarah Black. Princesse ? Mais qui était cette maudite Princesse à la fin !? Ces parents n'avaient pas le droit d'héberger quelqu'un de la royauté sans lui en faire part ! Il vit alors l'homme qui avait accompagné son fiancé… Sirius Black… et… Rogue. Le regard acier de son professeur tomba sur lui… et remonta sur le bras de son fiancé, toujours enrouler autour de ses épaules. Et Drago… sentit le désir immédiat de se dégager… d'hurler à Rogue que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait ! Rogue se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de tête. Le cœur de Drago se déplaça alors vers sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Ce n'était pas… ce que Rogue pensait… ce n'était qu'une journée d'amusement ! Rien de plus ! Ses mains se crispèrent alors contre ses bras.

-Nous allions manger quelque chose. Déclara soudainement Rogue. Je suppose que vous nous accompagnerez, Monsieur Potter… Malfoy…

Drago hocha vaguement la tête. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça… C'était stupide… Sa résolution… n'était pas aussi faible que cela. Brusquement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fiancé et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Rogue cachant son visage contre son cou. Il… ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Potter… Il… n'aurait pas du faire ça…

A suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon désolé pour mon retard, internet a décidé de me laisser tomber pour une looooooooongue semaine ! Mais, je suis de retour !

**Chapitre 46**

Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Pourtant, cette situation n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ! Potter était assis devant lui… l'ignorant royalement et foudroyant si vicieusement de ses yeux sa nourriture que le blond fut surpris de ne pas voir son steak partir en courant… Rogue se trouvait à ses côtés… et semblait ne pas vouloir remonter ses yeux de son plat de pâte… Drago ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ce stupide macaroni était si passionnant... Sirius Black, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom, fixait Rogue avait une telle intensité… Drago n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre pourquoi le parrain de son fiancé fixait son professeur de cette manière… Comme s'il était une énigme doublée d'un profond mal de tête. Et, assis à coté de lui, se trouvait Sarah Black, cette diablesse enfant, dont le regard passait alternativement de son père à Rogue pour dériver sur Potter et pour, finalement, s'arrêter sur lui. Pourquoi cette gamine semblait connaître plus de chose qu'il ne fallait ! Il détestait plonger son regard dan ses yeux bleus saphirs… c'était comme si elle voyait trop de choses… dont elle allait se servir pour tuer quelqu'un ! Il frissonna involontairement au souvenir de cette famine le menaçant de mettre des cadavres de rats dans son lit. Merlin tout puissant, quelle horreur…. Son regard retomba alors sur son plat de spaghetti. Beurk. Il avait l'impression que la sauce était trop rouge… que les pâtes étaient trop molles… ce spaghetti était, tout simplement, répugnant. Et il voulait partir de ce maudit restaurant à l'instant même ! Merlin ! N'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que de supporter cet étau autour de son cœur ! Comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'étoffer ! Il refusait de mourir maintenant ! Il allait, tout d'abord, dilapider avec joie la fortune de ses parents. Ensuite, il pouvait mourir. C'était pour cette maudite fortune que sa liberté était dans un tel danger…. Alors oui… il allait se faire une joie immense de la dépenser partout dans ce monde.

-Tiens, tiens… si ce n'est pas le petit Severus.

Petit Severus ? D'accord son professeur n'était pas franchement grand, à peine plus que Blaise et Merlin savait à quel point son cousin était petit… Mais, de là à s'adresser à son professeur de cette manière… Drago releva le regard et vit alors une des personnes les plus vieilles qu'il n'ait jamais vues de sa vie ! Son visage était plissé de partout… comme si un savant fou s'était amusé à y faire des traces… ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc étincelant… par contre, ses yeux verts semblaient vifs et alertes. Lorsque Rogue fit un petit sursaut en le voyant, le vieil homme sourit de toutes ses dents. Mauvaise idée. Cela creusait encore plus son visage. Merlin… la vieillesse était une vraie horreur.

-Grindelwald ! S'exclama son professeur.

Le vieil homme eut un claquement de langue agacée avant de poser sa main sur sa hanche.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Gellert. Protesta Grindelwald.

Le visage de Rogue, à la grande surprise de Drago, sembla tomber légèrement sur lui-même tandis qu'une lueur vacillante dansait dans ses yeux aciers. Puis, un doux sourire apparut sur le visage d'ordinaire implacable de son professeur.

-Dumbledore est avec vous ? Demanda Rogue.

-Ce crétin essayait de convaincre le maître du restaurant de le laisser jouer de sa maudite flûte.

Si Drago devait en juger par le ton affectueux de Grindelwald… lui et ce Dumbledore devaient être proches… et peut-être même… il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Pourquoi se posait-il ces stupides questions ? Il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire de toutes ses idioties ! Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et… son corps fut saisit de frisson en croisant les yeux de Potter… ses yeux verts émeraude qui le fixaient si froidement… comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte sur le point de se faire écraser… Il semblait le détester… son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il le détestait maintenant. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui. Et malgré tout cela… il voudrait quand même l'épouser… parce qu'il avait une dette à payer… pas pour lui… son cœur lui faisait si mal… soudain, il entendit un bruit de flute et redressa la tête. Un autre vieil homme, cette fois-ci plus grand que Grindelwald, jouait joyeusement de la flûte, dansait légèrement. Grindelwald laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de lever Rogue d'un coup.

-Va danser, jeune homme. Ordonna-t-il.

-Mais… Protesta Rogue.

Grindelwald lui fit un signe éloquent de la main avant de foudroyer le parrain de son fiancé du regard… Drago ne put que sourire en voyant celui-ci se lever d'un coup. Il devait admettre que ses yeux verts avaient une lueur assez effrayante… Drago vit alors Sarah poser sa main sur le pantalon de Grindelwald avant de commencer à rire.

-Harry, vient !! S'exclama-t-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au restaurant, Drago vit le visage de Potter reprendre un peu de chaleur, puis il s'exécuta calmement, emmenant Sarah dansé. Mais, il ne souriait pas… il prit alors Sarah par la taille et la fit virevolter sur la piste de danse… et les éclats de rire de la petite fille… Il était… gentil avec Sarah… Potter pouvait être si gentil… le blond effleura alors des doigts son immense girafe. Oui… il pouvait être gentil… même s'il gardait son air grincheux… Potter était tellement… il était juste tellement…

-C'est ton fiancé ? Demanda Grindelwald.

Drago se tourna d'un bond, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se trouve à ses côtés. Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur le visage creusé du vieil homme.

-Pas pour bien longtemps. Assura doucement Drago.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferait tout pour ne pas qui était en son pouvoir pour rester libre. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler par qui que ce soit. Personne n'avait le droit de choisir son destin pour lui. Il était né pour être libre ! Pas pour être un esclave de ses maudites convenances stupides et arriérés ! Et Potter qui voulait l'obliger à suivre ses convenances ! Ses poings se serrèrent sous la rage. Potter voulait l'obliger à l'épouser… pour régler une dette. Il n'était pas gentil bon sang ! Il se laissait avoir ! Il était stupide ! Sa volonté n'était pas si faible que cela ! Il avait décidé ! Même si cela devait le faire souffrir… il refusait de devenir un être pathétique et soumis ! Était-ce quelque chose d'aussi épouvantable !?

-Ah, je comprends maintenant. Fit remarquer Grindelwald. C'est pour cela que Severus est avec toi non ? Pour t'aider à te débarrasser de ton fiancé.

Le vieil homme hocha positivement la tête, semblant s'approuver lui-même. Drago ne fit que l'ignorer. Que faisait-il ? Que ressentait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette stupide peluche ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Potter ? Et, pire, pourquoi se sentait-il mal de l'avoir repoussé ? Pathétique ! C'était pathétique ! Il voulait être libre ! Une journée pour ne pas penser à ses problèmes ? Était-il stupide ? Son problème était permanent… il serait toujours permanent tant que Potter serait dans les parages ! Jamais son père n'avait parlé de l'obliger à se marier ! Il devait penser que Potter était extraordinaire ! Mais, s'il réussissait à se débarrasser de Potter…Il pourrait être libre… faire ce qu'il voulait… trouver un métier pourquoi pas ! Il ignorait encore ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Mais, il n'avait que 17 ans ! Il pouvait aller à l'université et y réfléchir ! Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait pas à demander la permission de qui que ce soit ! Il était idiot ! Si idiot !

-Ne te laisse pas aveugler. Déclara soudainement Grindelwald.

Drago sursauta légèrement. Aveugler ? Aveugler par quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de soleil ici. Ni trop de lumière. Et il n'avait pas une maladie qui l'empêcherait de voir dans le futur ! De quoi ce type parlait-il ?

-Beaucoup chose nous aveugle dans la vie. Continua le vieil homme. La fierté… la douleur… le passé… et parfois, lorsque l'on oublie ce qui est vraiment important… ces lumières nous distrait et nous perdons ce qui nous tient à cœur… ensuite, il ne reste que notre futur pour regretter indéfiniment cet aveuglement.

Le blond n'était pas sur de comprendre. Pourquoi ce type parlait-il d'aveuglement ? Est-ce que la vieillesse rendait sénile ? Grindelwald le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à rire.

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très subtil pas vrai ?

Drago fronça alors les sourcils. Il ignorait complètement s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'un compliment. Et il s'en fichait. Dès que Potter reviendrait de sa danse endiablée avec Sarah, il lui remettrait sa stupide peluche. Et voilà. Il avait été stupide. Il avait oublié le plus important. Sa liberté.

-Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui ne peut s'arranger par une bonne et sérieuse discussion. Enfin, si les deux partis sont prêts à entendre ce que l'autre a à dire.

Drago n'avait absolument rien à arranger. Sa discussion, il l'avait déjà eu…. Et ça c'était terminé avec Potter l'embrassant pour, ensuite, le planter là. Il était… tellement stupide. Rogue le lui avait dit non ? Qu'il n'avait pas assez de volonté. Il avait raison…. Il avait parfaitement raison… il n'avait aucune volonté… Mais, il allait remédier à ça tout de suite !

-Ah ! Tu es exaspérant ! Tu me rappelles ce morveux à un tel point que j'ai envie d'hurler !

Les yeux de Grindelwald étaient fixés sur Rogue et Black qui dansaient… Blaise avait dit que Black devait être l'ancien fiancé de Rogue… une minute. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Black était l'ancien fiancé de Rogue ! L'homme qu'il aimait à la folie ! Le crétin qui lui avait donné ce stupide ultimatum !

-Je vais te parler de manière claire et concise puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre lorsque l'on te parle en énigme.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement. Il comprenait parfaitement lorsqu'on lui parlait en énigme ! Il était loin d'être stupide ! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy !

-Ne prends pas de décision hâtive dans une situation pareille, pour ton propre bien.

-Quoi ?

Grindelwald laissa échapper un grand soupir.

-L'amour… est quelque chose de rare et d'absolument terrifiant… est-ce qu'il m'aime en retour ? S'il m'aime… m'aimera-t-il toujours ? Me laissera-t-il être comme je suis ? M'aimera-t-il malgré mes défauts ? De magnifiques questions qui ne servent absolument… tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Drago ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui parlait d'amour alors que lui ne pensait qu'à sa liberté… il se fichait de l'amour ! Il ne pensait jamais à l'amour ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu ! À l'exception des contes pour enfant que sa mère lui racontait ! Et la princesse maria le prince, fin. Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Rien ne peut être contrôlé, voilà pourquoi. Tu _penses_ pouvoir contrôler ta destinée de fond en comble. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi !? Protesta Drago.

-Parce que nous avons besoin de vivre avec les autres pour être heureux et, malheureusement, les actions et les sentiments des autres ne peuvent pas être contrôlé par notre propre volonté. Tu ne connais rien de la vie, Drago Angelus Malfoy.

Comment ce type… connaissait-il son nom ?

_-Et s'il ne me laissait pas ma liberté_ ? _Et s'il me réduisait à l'état d'esclave_ ? Tellement de peur. Tellement de crainte. Alors ces questions se transforment en affirmation. _Je vais avoir ma liberté ! Personne ne me contrôlera ! Je suis le maître de mon destin !_

Peur ? Drago ravala avec difficulté le début d'hystérie qui s'apprêtait à se loger dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas peur ! Il n'avait peur de rien ! Il voulait être le maître de son destin parce qu'il en avait le droit ! Personne n'avait le droit de le mettre dans un mariage arrangé ! Merlin !

-J'ai le droit de ne pas me marier ! S'égosilla le blond.

-Absolument. Approuva Grindelwald. Pour les bonnes raisons, on a le droit de tout faire.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons ! Je veux ma liberté ! Mes parents m'ont obligé à l'épouser ! J'ai le droit de faire mon choix !

-Alors tu ne veux pas te marier pour défier tes parents ? Est-ce que cela te rends plus libre ? Ne te laisses-tu pas,_ encore_, dominé par tes parents ?

Le cœur de Drago battait à la chamade. Il pouvait l'entendre dans sa tête, dans sa gorge, partout ! Ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de lui imposer un mariage ! Il ne se marierait pas parce que… parce que…

-Si tu veux vraiment être libre, prends tes décisions… pour toi-même. Ne fais pas comme Severus. Ne sois pas aveuglé comme il l'a été. Ne laisses pas tes parents contrôler ton destin même dans ton refus de leur obéir. Penses à toi. Pas à eux. Ils ne le méritent.

Il pouvait sentir les sanglots lui monter à la gorge. Il allait mourir… il allait vomir… il n'en pouvait plus… ses paumes étaient si moites… Grindelwald posa alors délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Il allait se briser… en mille morceaux…

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça ?

Un petit rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres de Grindelwald.

-Je connaissais la mère de Severus… depuis qu'il était tout petit… un joli petit garçon… intelligent, doué en sport… si gentil… et puis pouf… ses parents ont décidés de le marier… Le père de Severus était… le plus répugnant des dominants de toute cette terre.

-Il a dominé la mère du professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago pouvait encore voir sa mère, tête baissée, attendant que son père lui donne la permission de dépenser de l'argent. Comme une mendiante… comme un chien… ses images qu'il avait vu toute sa vie. Jamais… jamais cela ne serait lui.

-Dominé ? Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui a fait. De ce qu'il a fait à ses enfants. En particulier à Severus. Ce salopard. Il a brisé Subaru et c'est arrangé pour détruire chacun de ses enfants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Bégaya Drago.

Pire que ce qu'il imaginait ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Son cœur… son cœur… Grindelwald fit un vague signe de la main.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. De toute façon, le plus important est que ta vie ne soit pas brisée à cause de toutes ses conneries de grandes personnes qui n'essayent jamais de comprendre, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, les enfants. Avant de prendre une décision qui changera ta vie à jamais… tu dois te poser une simple question…

Grindelwald posa alors la main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ton fiancé ?

A suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en pleine période d'examen ! Je vous promets un beau cadeau très bientôt pour me faire pardonner mes retards !

**Chapitre 47**

Est-ce qu'il aimait son fiancé ? Drago aurait souhaité pouvoir rire aux éclats face à l'absurdité d'une telle supposition mais, étrangement, son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge. Aimer ? Pourquoi Grindelwald parlait-il d'amour ? Bien évidemment qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Potter ! Bien évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas se marier ! Il ne le faisait pas pour ses parents ! Il le faisait pour pouvoir être libre ! Ce type n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il était ridicule… stupide… complètement cinglé. En un mouvement brusque, Drago se releva de sa chaise, les poings serrés. Cette discussion était grotesque. Amoureux... _lui_ ?! De Potter ! Ridicule ! Absurde ! Il ne ressentait rien du tout pour cet homme qui le traitait… qui l'avait traité gentiment aujourd'hui… qui lui avait donné une peluche… Il jeta un regard furieux à la peluche avant de tourner les talons de s'en aller. Il n'aimait pas Potter. Il était absolument inutile qu'il réponde à Grindelwald. C'était ridicule. Aimer Potter ? Il aurait tout donné pour être en mesure de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Aimer Potter… Ridicule… Ridicule… Il transplana alors vers sa maison sans demander son reste.

&&

Sarah ne voyait plus le fiancé blond de son grand frère. Pas qu'Harry soit son vrai frère de sang… Mais… il était tout aussi important. Son regard s'attarda alors sur l'immense girafe en peluche qui semblait si triste toute seule… souhaitant avec ardeur que Sarah le prenne dans ses bras… la petite fille eut alors un grand sourire. Elle voulait cette girafe !

-Harry… je peux avoir la girafe ?

Elle s'apprêtait à faire sa meilleure moue de chien battu… et s'abstint aussitôt en voyant les yeux verts d'Harry se poser vivement sur la girafe. Elle observa, avec une certaine fascination, les yeux du brun se remplir de surprise avant qu'une grimace presque douloureuse déforme son visage. Sarah cligna alors doucement des yeux et fut surprise de voir que la grimace avait déjà disparu. Cette girafe… pourquoi son grand frère semblait-il si triste ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Harry se pencha alors vers elle et mis ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Je suis fatigué, je m'en vais. Dis-le à ton père pour moi.

Avant même que Sarah ne puisse accepter ou refuser, Harry parti calmement dehors. Une moue énervée se forma alors sur les lèvres délicates de la petite fille. Harry avait toujours l'air calme. Et il avait toujours l'air aussi triste… ses poings se crispèrent sous la rage. Le blond lui avait menti. Ils avaient un marché non ? Qu'était-il entrain de faire ?! Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son père et sa princesse entrain de danser. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Si elle s'énervait son père quitterait princesse pour venir l'énerver encore plus. Elle partit alors s'asseoir près de ce vieillard. Il était tellement vieux. Les vieilles personnes étaient vraiment des êtres fascinants. Leurs cheveux étaient tout blancs. Leurs visages tout plissés. Et parfois, ils leurs manquaient des dents comme elle. Par contre, elle avait l'air absolument adorable avec ses deux dents d'en avant en moins. Les vieilles personnes avaient juste l'air encore plus terrifiantes…. Et la Girafe qui traînait là… toute seule… et son grand frère qui semblait si triste… qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle longea alors doucement la main vers l'immense peluche. Pourquoi son grand frère avait-il l'air aussi triste ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien… lorsque les avait vu de loin, ils semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous… et maintenant… plus rien…

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Déclara la vieille personne assise à côté d'elle.

Sarah sursauta violemment et se tourna d'un bon vers le vieux monsieur qui la fixait de ses yeux verts pétillants d'amusement. Par contre, ils ne pétillaient pas comme ceux de l'autre vieux monsieur avec une flûte. Non, ces yeux avaient l'air juste vraiment effrayant.

-Je pense que cette journée est privée. Pas toi ?

Les yeux saphir de Sarah lancèrent aussitôt des éclairs foudroyants au vieux monsieur qui se contentait de la fixer avec amusement. Si elle se mettait à crier, son père viendrait et abandonnerait princesse. Et son père et princesse étaient les plus importants.

-Je veux juste prendre la peluche ! Geignit-elle piteusement. Pourquoi je ne peux pas !?

-Si tu voulais t'amuser avec cette peluche, je ne te dirais rien. Mais puisque tu veux plutôt t'immiscer dans ce qui ne te regarde pas…

-Ça me regarde ! Protesta-t-elle avec force.

Elle se plaqua alors les mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés par le choque. Il ne fallait pas que son père et princesse l'entendent ! Parce que sans Princesse, son père était triste ! Et parce qu'elle voulait Princesse !

-Ton père ne sait pas ce que tu peux faire pas vrai ? Mais moi je sais.

Sarah aurait pu nier. Mais, cela ne servait à rien. Elle croisa alors les bras sur son buste.

-Comment vous savez ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Parce que je suis comme toi.

-Je n'ai rien de vous. Vous êtes tout ratatiné.

La petite fille n'était pas sur d'aimer le sourire de ce vieillard. Personne ne se moquait d'elle ! Surtout pas des messieurs aux visages ratatinés !

-Je t'énerve. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à ton père de faire quelque chose ?

-Si je lui dis, on va s'en aller et il quittera princesse.

-Je suppose que Princesse est Severus.

-Non ! Princesse est Princesse !

Le vieil homme haussa avec nonchalance les épaules.

-Je t'aurais bien touché mais, tu risquerais de te faufiler dans ma tête pour lire mes pensées.

Sarah ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller sous le choc alors que sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembler. Le vieux monsieur se pencha alors vers elle, ses yeux verts la dévisageant intensément… semblant enlever avec facilité tous les masques qui la recouvraient. Elle… n'aimait vraiment pas ce vieux monsieur.

-Mais, mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'as pas seulement le pouvoir de lire dans les pensés des gens. Pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas plus en profondeur ?

Devait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Sarah se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. Même son père ne savait pas ça. Elle était bien trop bizarre… tout autour d'elle était bizarre… et puis… et puis… elle leva alors la main vers le vieil homme, lui montrant clairement sa paume.

-Je peux lire les pensés de tout ce que je touche. Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

-Les gens ?

Sarah secoua doucement la tête.

-Les objets aussi. Tout ce qui s'est passé à coté d'eux. Je peux le _voir_.

Le vieil homme baissa légèrement la tête vers elle, ses longs cheveux blancs l'effleurant. Il avait vraiment des cheveux doux pour un vieux monsieur.

-Est-ce comme ça que tu as connu Severus ?

-Oui.

Sarah passa alors lentement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, fixant sa princesse.

-Mon papa a gardé un ruban qui lui appartenait.

-Comme c'est sentimental. Ricana le vieil homme.

Sarah l'ignora avec facilité. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu parler de ça. C'était bizarre non ? Personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre ces choses… voir ces choses…

-Ce ruban à beaucoup vu… j'ai vu princesse aussi petite que moi… puis j'ai vu princesse avec papa… Princesse est spéciale pas vrai ? Papa l'aime tellement… et c'est à cause de Princesse que je m'appelle Sarah… alors Princesse est…

-Ta mère est morte alors tu en veux une autre c'est ça ?

Les yeux saphir de Sarah se voilèrent de larmes alors qu'elle se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait vu des images de sa mère. Elle était tellement ennuyeuse. Elle disait toujours oui. Mais, Princesse était une héroïne ! Princesse était…

-Severus ne remplacera jamais ta mère.

Ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure lui faisaient mal. Mais, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne fallait pas que son papa et princesse la voit. S'ils la voyaient… ils repartiraient… et c'était une trop grande opportunité.

-Princesse est spéciale. Murmura Sarah. Dès que Princesse était là… Papa… il souriait… il souriait tout le temps… Pas comme avec ma maman… avec ma maman… il avait l'air… Ma maman était…

-Severus ne restera pas avec ton père, ni avec toi.

Sarah releva alors ses grands yeux vers ceux de ce vieil homme. Non ! Les contes de fées disaient toujours que la Princesse serait sauvée, que le Prince viendrait, qu'ils vivraient tous heureux ensembles ! Et tout cela arriverait, parce que son Papa et sa Princesse étaient destinés l'un à l'autre !

-Tu es trop jeune pour avoir le cœur brisé. Murmura le vieux monsieur. Je connais Severus mieux que toi.

Non ! Princesse avait dit qu'elle voulait un enfant ! Alors non ! Elle ne l'écouterait pas ! Elle tourna alors le regard vers sa Princesse qui continuait à danser avec son Papa. Non. Pas question. La princesse, le prince et le bébé restaient ensembles pour toujours ! C'était comme ça que tout devait finir ! Dans un sanglot aigu, elle s'élança vers la piste de danse et enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille de sa Princesse. Oui… sa Princesse… Princesse ne partirait pas… Princesse ne partirait pas…

-Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et Princesse qui se mettait à genoux devant elle… qui mettait sa main contre sa joue… Sarah ne put qu'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou en plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui faisait tellement mal ? Sarah sentit alors la main puissante de son père dans son dos et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage malgré les larmes. Son papa… son papa… et sa Princesse… Sa maman n'était pas là… elle n'était jamais là… Mais, sa princesse était là… finalement… Sarah avait toujours su qu'elle rencontrerait Princesse. Elle se dégagea alors un petit peu de l'étreinte de sa Princesse et s'essuya vigoureusement les yeux, envoyant un grand sourire au brun.

-Tout va bien parce que Princesse est là ! Princesse… tu ne peux pas partir ok ?

Sarah se tourna alors vers son père qui la fixait d'un étrange regard. Elle prit alors une de ses mains et lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

-Papa a toujours été là. Et maintenant c'est Papa, moi et Princesse !

Le conte de fée se réaliserait. Elle n'avait pas peur ! Elle se fichait de ce que ce vieux monsieur pouvait bien lui dire ! Parce que la princesse et le prince finissaient toujours ensemble !

-Partons Sarah. Souffla d'une voix blanche son papa. Allons-y.

Sarah hocha avec enthousiasme la tête, se saisissant de la main de sa Princesse. Elle se sentit alors aspiré lorsque son père transplana avec elle et Princesse.

A suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme je vous l'avais promis je vous fais un cadeau ! Un double chapitre pour chacune de mes fics !

**Chapitre 48**

Sirius ne s'était jamais senti ainsi de toute sa vie… son regard s'attarda alors sur le sourire paisible qui parcourait le visage de sa fille alors que celle-ci dormait profondément. Non… il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi… Cette peur immonde qui lui retournait l'estomac et menaçait de l'étrangler à jamais… Non… il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu de toute sa vie.

_-Et maintenant c'est Papa, moi et Princesse !_

Une grimace douloureuse déforma alors on visage. Sarah avait tout faux bon sang ! Rogue n'avait rien avoir dans leur vie ! D'accord… il avait remarqué que Sarah semblait avoir des sentiments pour son ex-fiancé. Mais, Merlin ! Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces petits béguins d'enfants qui s'oubliaient rapidement ! Mais non… Sarah n'avait pas le béguin pour Rogue… _Elle l'aimait_… Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle l'aimait… elle voulait que Rogue soit dans sa vie. Elle voulait que Rogue soit de sa famille ! Il réprima rageusement le hurlement qui semblait vouloir exploser de sa bouche. Bon sang ! Pourquoi lui !? Pourquoi lui de toutes les personnes de ce monde !? Rogue partirait. Il partait tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Il ne voulait pas rester avec eux. Alors pourquoi sa fille s'était-elle autant attachée à lui ? Cela ne faisait même pas un moins qu'il se connaissait ! Alors pourquoi le voulait-elle à ce point dans sa vie ? Ce câlin… Merlin tout puissant… la manière dont elle s'était accrochée à lui… elle semblait dire que rien ne pouvait les séparer… qu'elle ne voulait plus être sans lui… plus jamais… et il comprenait cette émotion que trop bien. Cette envie folle de pouvoir garder Rogue au plus profond de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… de savoir que chaque matin il reverrait ce visage… Mais, ce n'était qu'un rêve insensé. Rogue ne voulait pas de vie familiale. Il avait d'autres buts, d'autres aspirations. Et sa fille qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il voulait vomir… Merlin qu'il voulait vomir… qu'était-il sensé faire pour protéger sa fille ? Qu'était-il sensé faire pour l'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé ? Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'accrocherait à Rogue. Plus le temps passerait, et plus elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Et lorsqu'il partirait, parce que Rogue partirait, elle souffrirait… et elle sentirait son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine… ses entrailles brûlés dans son corps… Il… ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille se produire ! Il se leva alors d'un bond et caressa doucement le visage de sa fille. Sa femme était morte. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Merlin, il l'avait à peine connu avant de l'épouser ! Et elle était morte bien trop tôt pour qu'il ne ressente la moindre affectio pour elle. Mais, elle lui avait confié la charge de leur enfant. Et il la protégerait. Il l'aimait trop pour la laisser suivre les mêmes traces que lui. Il partit alors vers la chambre de Rogue. Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son ex-fiancé. Cela importait peu. Ce qui comptait c'était protéger sa fille de cette déception horrible qu'elle ne pourrait qu'avoir. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation en s'arrêtant devant la chambre du brun. Son poing se crispa sur la poignée et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Rogue. Mais, il devait arrêter ce massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour lui comme pour sa fille. Il ouvrit alors sèchement la porte et Rogue se leva d'un bond de son lit. Le fixant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ta tenue n'est pas originale même en allant au lit. Fit-il remarquer inutilement.

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent un peu plus alors qu'il mettait sa main sur sa hanche. D'accord, cette remarque était inutile. Mais, Rogue ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir trop grand pour lui, ainsi qu'un short noir lui aussi. Et il ignorait pour où commencer. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Rogue pour l'attachement que sa fille avait envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus. Il pouvait juste essayer de lui parler… essayer de négocier… pour que sa fille ne souffre pas trop.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu me déranges en plein milieu de la nuit ? Demanda froidement le brun.

Sirius hocha sèchement la tête. Il fallait qu'il trouve les mots pour négocier avec Rogue.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes partir après ta petite escapade dans la maison des Malfoy ?

La question sembla prendre au dépourvue son ex-fiancé puisque celui-ci pencha la tête de côté tout en le dévisageant comme s'il venait de parler chinois. Et Sirius ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il s'était fait un devoir sacré de ne pas se mêler de la vie de Rogue depuis qu'il l'avait revu… et maintenant, il lui posait une question personnelle au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais, il devait le faire non ? Pour Sarah…

-Cela ne te regarde en rien. Répliqua Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

-Répond juste à ma question… s'il te plait.

Ce _s'il te plait_ avait failli lui brûler la gorge. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre… Il n'avait aucunement le droit de poser ce genre de question à Rogue. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Et il le savait pertinemment. Mais, Merlin… les yeux de sa fille lorsqu'elle regardait Rogue… son sourire… Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aimait autant ? Cherchait-elle sa mère ? Il aurait comprit cela. Mais, pourquoi chercher sa mère en Rogue ? Elle le connaissait à peine ! Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Le professeur Cranner m'a demandé mon assistance pour trouver une plante rare… en Tanzanie.

Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait la Tanzanie. Il savait juste que c'était un des pays d'Afrique. Son poing se serra derrière son dos et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Il devait absolument garder son calme… sinon cette discussion tournerait au combat… Et c'était trop important pour qu'il se permette de faire cela… pour Sarah.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux plantes ? Demanda Sirius.

-Depuis que c'est ce que l'on a besoin pour faire des potions. Rétorqua avec moquerie Rogue.

Sirius aurait voulu hurler sous la colère mais, il s'obligea à garder un visage impassible. La Tanzanie était trop loin. Si Rogue était resté en Angleterre, il aurait pu déménager. Même si ce pays contenait plus de ses mauvais souvenirs que n'importe quel autre endroit au monde… Mais, la _Tanzanie _?

-Tu partirais combien de temps ?

Rogue lui lança alors un regard inquisiteur avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Une semaine, un mois, une année… Répondit-il évasivement.

-Soit encore moins clair. Cracha Sirius.

Son ton agressif sembla énerver Rogue puisque ces yeux gris se voilèrent de colère avant que ces épaules ne se redressent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ces questions ? Siffla Rogue. Où je vais et qu'est-ce que je fais ne te regardes en rien.

Normalement il aurait été le premier à être d'accord. Même si cette réalité lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche… même s'il avait envie de vomir juste à y penser… ce que Rogue faisait ne le regardait en rien. Mais, il ne pouvait accepter que Sarah souffre sans se battre un minimum. Si sa fille aimait à ce point le brun… et il ne semblait pas la haïr complètement… alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas se voir même après le mariage de son filleul ? Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour que tout finisse bien non ?

-J'ai besoin que tu sois plus disponible que ça. Expliqua Sirius. J'ai besoin que tu me dises…

-Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de _tes besoins_. Riposta son ex-fiancé. Tu as besoin que je sois plus disponible ? Est-ce que tu as perdu la raison ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de…

-Sarah veut continuer à te voir.

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de fermer le clapet de Rogue qui se mit à le fixer, l'air hébété.

-Tu l'as vu ce soir non ? Continua Sirius. Tu as vu qu'elle t'aime non ?

-Elle est jeune. Elle m'oubliera rapidement. Contrecarra Rogue. Dès que cette aventure sera finie…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela ! Tu ne penses pas que je me suis dit la même chose au début ! Mais, ce n'est pas la même chose Rogue ! Elle a besoin…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler en voyant Rogue agripper sa tête entre ces deux mains et commencer à secouer celle-ci de gauche à droite.

-Tu parles de tes besoins… Chuchota le brun. Tu parles des besoins de ta fille… Et mes besoins à moi dans tout ça ?

-C'est si dure que ça de faire un peu de place dans ton horaire si chargée pour voir ma fille cinq minutes ?!

Rogue se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et Sirius aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'étrangler.

-Je ne peux pas… parler de ça. Va-t-en. Ordonna calmement le brun, redressant péniblement la tête.

Sirius aurait voulu rester calme. Oui, il aurait voulu rester calme. Il était venu ici pour négocier. Pas pour que Rogue lui annonce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ça !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis de cette manière avec elle, si tu ne veux rien savoir d'elle ? Siffla-t-il avec hargne. Toujours entrain de lui sourire, de la câliner… Ah j'avais oublié… c'est ton style pas vrai ? De donner quelque chose pour ensuite le reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé… Écoute-moi bien… Je ne te laisserais pas briser le cœur de ma fille. Elle est trop jeune pour ces conneries.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et s'arrêta devant celle-ci puis, brusquement, il se tourna vers cet homme dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amoureux… et il sentit une telle rage qu'il aurait pu le tuer là… maintenant. Il s'avança alors rapidement vers lui, l'acculant contre le mur. Il voulait le frapper… Merlin… il voulait tellement le frapper.

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Cracha-t-il. Et maintenant tu veux briser celui de ma fille ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me détestes à ce point ?

-Ton cœur… le cœur de ta fille… bien évidemment, tu ne parles pas de mon cœur dans tout ça.

Rogue redressa alors vers lui des yeux brûlants de rage qui firent sa colère prendre un pas en arrière.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta fille s'est entichée de moi. Répliqua-t-il avec fureur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es entiché de moi. Tu aimes bien parler comme si j'étais le gros méchant dans cette histoire… Mais, regarde-toi !

Un rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres du brun, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Tu parles comment je t'ai brisé le cœur… et pourtant, tu t'es marié. Tu as eu un enfant. Alors, c'est moi le gros méchant ? C'est vraiment moi ? Ta fille m'aime bien ? Et je suis supposé tout abandonner pour rester là comme un pantin à attendre qu'elle grandisse suffisamment pour qu'elle m'abandonne ?

Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'éloigner de Rogue… Mais, son corps était étrangement figé. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il était venu pour négocier. Pas pour se disputer.

_-Ton_ cœur… Susurra Rogue. _Son_ cœur… Mais, _mon_ cœur n'a pas voix à l'équation, pas vrai ? Laisse-moi être clair avec toi Sirius… _Je ne me sacrifierai plus pour personne_ ! Je n'ai pas suffisamment donné ! Durant toutes ces putains d'années ! Ta fille m'aime bien ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses quoi ? Que je ne ressens rien pour elle ?! Ouvres les yeux ! Bien sur que je l'aime aussi !

-Mais, tu vas partir quand même. Déclara-t-il calmement. Même si vous vous aimez. Tu partiras quand même.

Pendant de nombreuses secondes qui semblèrent interminables, Rogue garda le silence puis, il finit par hocher résolument la tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Pour qui ?

-Moi.

Pour lui ? Et Sarah dans tout ça !? Ses mains s'abattirent alors sur le mur où se trouvait Rogue, l'enfermant entre ses bras. Et le brun qui le fixait calmement et avec une sérénité qui lui donnait envie d'hurler.

-Tu es d'un égoïsme répugnant. Cracha Sirius.

Comme toi. Répliqua Rogue. Tu penses que tu es mieux que moi ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu voudrais que je me sacrifie pour _ta_ fille. Tu crois sincèrement que tu es mieux que moi ? Que tu as le droit de me faire la morale ? Je vais t'expliquer une réalité de la vie… Il y deux types de personnes dans ce monde… les égoïstes et les cons qui se font manipuler par les égoïstes. Ta fille m'oubliera… comme tu m'as oublié. Elle t'aura. Et elle sourira. Et elle sera heureuse.

-Et si elle ne t'oublie pas.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres de Rogue.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'oublierait pas ?

-Parce que tu es spécial à ces yeux.

Le sourire de Rogue disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Spécial. Oui… Rogue était spécial aux yeux de sa fille… comme il était spécial à ses yeux. Pourquoi Rogue était-il donc si important ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Il aimait sa fille. Il l'aimait assez pour pouvoir supporter de voir ce visage jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… oui… voir ce visage tout en sachant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas… Même si cela lui donnait mal au cœur… il pouvait le faire pour protéger Sarah de cette douleur à la poitrine… cette douleur de savoir que quelqu'un que l'on aimait si fort n'était plus là. Qu'elle avait disparu juste comme ça… sans aucun avertissement…

-N'est-elle pas… un tout petit peu spéciale pour toi ?

Il entendit alors la respiration de son ex-fiancé s'accélérer alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait se briser… en mille morceaux… pourquoi… Merlin… Pourquoi… Contre son gré, sa main se porta sur la joue blanche de Rogue.

-N'a-t-elle pas une place dans ton cœur ? Continua-t-il doucement.

-Arrête.

-Est-ce que tu ne penses pas à elle… parfois ?

-Arrête.

-Ne ressentiras-tu pas un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant plus ?

-Arrête ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue était comme ça ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il ne faudrait qu'une seule seconde pour l'oublier ? Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Merlin, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier… Il l'aimait trop… bien trop… était-ce de sa faute si sa fille aimait Rogue à ce point ? Avait-elle senti la grandeur de son amour pour lui ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur à cet homme qui ne pourrait que lui briser une partie de son âme ?

-Je voulais te le cacher… Je voulais faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé. Chuchota Sirius.

Et sa main qui continuait à sa promener sur la joue de Rogue… cette peau si douce qui n'avait pas changé depuis 10 ans… L'amour n'était pas sensé faire aussi mal. Ce sentiment était supposé amené la paix de l'âme et le bonheur… et pourtant… son amour à lui semblait vouloir lui dévorer la poitrine… il avait l'impression que cet amour était une maladie incurable… et non la cure de quoi que ce soit… Il pencha alors lentement la tête pour que ces lèvres ne se trouvent qu'à un centimètre de l'oreille de Rogue.

-Je t'aimais…

Il sentit le corps de Rogue se raidir contre le sien.

-Je t'aime…

Il y eut alors un arrêt dans la respiration de son ex-fiancé alors que sa main venait s'agripper à son épaule, comme s'il avait besoin d'un quelconque soutien pour se tenir debout.

-Et je t'aimerai.

La main de Rogue serrait son épaule à lui faire mal et, pourtant, il ne ressentait qu'un étrange sentiment de sérénité. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que Rogue sache ses sentiments ? Il était damné de toute façon… Il devait parler avec sa fille… À propos de Rogue… de comment il était… il devrait lui expliquer que rien n'était de sa faute. Qu'ils avaient été damnés à aimer quelqu'un qui ne comprenait rien… qui ne comprenait pas la profondeur de leurs sentiments… ou qui ne les aimait pas autant… quel importance de toute façon… Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Un sanglot sourd lui fit redresser brusquement la tête pour voir que Rogue fixait le plafond, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

-Rogue…

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir ce qu'il aurait bien pu vouloir dire, les lèvres brûlantes du brun se posèrent sur les siennes, empêchant efficacement une pensée cohérente d'entrer dans son cerveau. Et ces mains qui s'accrochaient à ses épaules, le rapprochant encore plus du corps de Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas résister… L'amour… la tristesse… la passion… toutes ces émotions semblaient tournoyer dans sa tête. Il aimait Rogue… il l'aimait à un point tel qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu faire toutes ses années à se mentir à ce point… Mais, Rogue ne voulait pas être avec lui… il ne l'aimait pas comme ça… pas aussi fort… Mais, Merlin que ce corps le rendait fou… Ses bras quittèrent alors le mur pour s'enrouler fermement autour de la taille délicate… et Rogue qui passait délicatement sa langue autour de ses lèvres… Il le plaqua alors contre le mur et ouvrit sa bouche pour la langue curieuse du brun. Cette langue dont il se fit un devoir de sucer comme la plus délicieuse des friandises… il le voulait tellement… trop… Il sentit alors les mains fébriles de Rogue commencer à déboutonner sa chemise et exposer son torse… un frisson agréable parcourut alors son corps, semblant se loger dans son bas-ventre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle torture…

Lorsque les mains de Rogue voulurent lui enlever sa chemise, il laissa ses mains tomber à ses côtés et sa chemise tomba doucement sur le sol. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue le dirigea lentement vers le lit, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Sirius savait pertinemment vers où ces actions le mèneraient. Il s'occuperait des conséquences plus tard. Il sentit le bord du lit cogner ses jambes et il se laissa choir sur celui-ci, ses yeux ne quittant pas Rogue. En un mouvement gracieux, le brun retira son t-shirt avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors des lèvres de Sirius en sentant son érection se frotter directement contre celle de Rogue. Il ne put empêcher ses hanches de se mouvoir contre celles de Rogue, obligeant le brun à écarter un peu plus les jambes pour pouvoir accommoder ses mouvements. Merlin qu'il aimait cela… Ses mains se faufilèrent jusqu'à la chute de rein de Rogue, qui l'avait d'ailleurs rendu fou dès le premier instant où son regard était tombé dessus, et sa bouche s'appropria celle du brun l'obligeant à se laisser aller totalement contre lui alors que leurs érections se frottaient de plus en vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Cela faisait si longtemps que son corps n'avait pas été excité de cette manière… il en aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à fouiller profondément la bouche de Rogue. Merlin… sa bouche était comme dans son souvenir… érotique… les courbes de son dos le rendaient toujours aussi fous… tout en lui le rendait complètement fou… et il ne voulait plus attendre… Il allongea alors brusquement Rogue sur le lit et se fit un devoir de marquer son cou autant qu'il le pouvait.

Merlin… sa peau était si douce… si chaude… et les gémissements de Rogue le rendaient complètement cinglé… Sa bouche dériva vers les mamelons roses qui se dressaient fièrement sur le torse gracile du brun… un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à lécher doucement le bouton de chair rose… les jambes de Rogue s'enroulèrent alors autour de ses propres hanches refaisant leurs bas-ventres se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Le goût de Rogue… son corps sous le sien… Sirius dut se retenir à ne pas râler de plaisir. Il essaya, vainement, de retirer le short de Rogue, mais celui-ci refusait de casser la cadence de ces hanches… et Merlin, ce n'était pas lui qui refuserait ce corps ondulant sous le sien… qui l'obligeait à pousser des grognements de désirs… En un mouvement brusque, il déchira le short du brun, le laissant nue à sa vue… et ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer en voyant le corps de celui-ci exposer à sa vue. Les hanches de Rogue étaient plus pleines… toujours aussi blanches… toujours aussi douces… il laissa alors ses lèvres se poser contre le cœur qui battait à la chamade… et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en sentant les vibrations de ce cœur contre ses lèvres… il se mit à lécher très lentement le torse qui était offert à sa vue… il pouvait sentir les frissons sur cette peau… et son érection ne pouvait que se crisper encore et encore. Soudainement, ce fut lui qui se retrouva en-dessous du corps cambré de Rogue. Et le grognement animal qui s'échappa de sa bouche le surprit lui-même lorsque la langue de Rogue s'amusa à faire le contour de son nombril… tellement proche… et tellement loin de l'endroit où il voulait vraiment ces lèvres… La main du brun se posa alors sur son érection, le massant à travers le pantalon. Et Sirius ne put que fermer les yeux et laisser échapper un râlement rauque alors que la langue et la main de Rogue le rendait complètement cinglé. Puis, les mains du brun commencèrent à défaire sa fermeture éclair et il sentit tout son corps se raidir sous l'anticipation.

-Lève les hanches Sirius. Souffla le brun.

Sirius s'exécuta avec empressement. Et lorsque son pantalon fut enfin enlever, il ne put qu'ouvrir misérablement les yeux. Et le regretta aussitôt en voyant Rogue se passer très lentement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en fixant son érection. Il aurait du être interdit d'être aussi érotique. Et il le regretta encore plus en voyant la langue rose de Rogue lécher très lentement la tête de son érection. Cette sensation… Merlin tout puissant… cette vue… dans un gémissement guttural, il referma les yeux et laissa sa tête retombée contre l'oreiller. Puis, il sentit la bouche brûlante de Rogue envelopper complètement son érection et plus aucune pensée cohérente n'aurait pu même envisager de s'infiltrer dans son cerveau. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ressentir… sentir ce souffle chaud autour de lui… cette langue qui se promenait partout… et lorsque Rogue gémit faiblement autour de lui, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir prendre Rogue par les cheveux et s'enfouir au plus profond de son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit le feu dans son bas ventre devenir de plus en plus intense… de plus en plus incontrôlable… il s'obligea à se redresser et se saisit des cheveux de Rogue, l'obligeant à relâcher son érection. Si seulement Rogue pouvait voir à quel point son regard pouvait lui faire perdre la raison… Il l'obligea alors à s'étendre sur son lit, se plaçant directement entre les jambes graciles du brun. Sa bouche se mit alors à mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Rogue.

-Rogue… j'ai besoin…

Celui-ci laissa alors échapper un petit gémissement langoureux avant d'ouvrir son tiroir et de lui lancer le lubrifiant. Sirius se redressa alors péniblement avant d'ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant. Son érection était si douloureuse et il ne voulait qu'une chose… être au plus profond de Rogue… et le plus vite possible… Il en étala attentivement sur ses doigts et, sans un avertissement, enfonça profondément l'un de ses doigts en Rogue. Le gémissement que Rogue laissa alors échapper lui réchauffa le sang à un tel point qu'il ne put empêcher son doigt de s'enfoncer plus rapidement en lui… cette chaleur autour de son doigt… sa respiration s'accéléra davantage et mit rapidement un deuxième doigt en lui. Rogue était toujours aussi étroit… aussi accueillant… aussi chaud… Merlin, il voulait cette chaleur autour de lui… il voulait se perdre en Rogue… Lorsqu'il enfonça un troisième doigt en Rogue, celui-ci se saisit de ses cheveux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et Sirius ne put que gémir profondément dans ce baiser alors que ses doits continuaient leurs va et vient incessant dans le corps de Rogue.

-Sirius… vient en moi… vient en moi…

Qui était-il pour dire non à cela ? Il retira alors brusquement ses doigts et commença à mettre le lubrifiant sur son érection. Merlin… juste à l'idée d'être en Rogue, il était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme. Son regard plongea alors dans celui de Rogue.

-Severus… Murmura-t-il doucement.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi… la surprise qui se faufila dans les yeux gris de Severus lui montra clairement que lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-Je t'aime… est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Des larmes se formèrent alors dans les yeux gris alors qu'il plongeait profondément en lui. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs… cette chaleur qui s'agrippait à lui de toute part… il vit une larme silencieuse coulé des yeux de Severus alors qu'un gémissement sourd s'échappait des lèvres roses. Tout aussi lentement, il replongea dans le corps du brun. Le plaisir qui s'abattait à répétition dans son corps menaçait de le rendre fou… mais, il était déjà fou de toute façon…

-Sirius… Sirius…

Il pouvait comprendre le message que lui disait Severus. Plus vite. Il laissa alors échapper un grognement de joie alors que ses hanches allaient, enfin, au rythme qu'elles voulaient. Ces coups de boutoirs se firent de plus en plus violents… de plus en plus dures… et les bras de Severus qui s'accrochaient à son cou… et lui qui gémissait contre son oreille… il devenait vraiment fou… et il aimait cette folie. Puis, le corps de Severus devint aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer et il sentit sa chaleur se crisper autour de lui… et l'orgasme qui le frappa le rendit presqu'aveugle sous l'intense plaisir.

À suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 49**

Drago ignorait exactement pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Blaise. Il n'était pas déprimé et il n'avait pas besoin du moindre conseil… et probablement que son cousin était déjà entrain de dormir et qu'il le dérangerait inutilement. Pas que cela le dérangeait de réveiller Blaise… mais, de voir ces yeux verts le fixer avec un ennuie non-dissimulé alors qu'il venait pour aucune raison apparente lui donnait envie de grimacer.

_-Est-ce que tu aimes ton fiancé ?_

Quelle question ridicule et même grotesque ! L'amour n'était même pas un sujet qui avait effleuré son esprit ! Sa liberté oui ! Sa fierté oui ! Mais, l'amour était très loin dans la liste de ces priorités ! Et pourtant… il ouvrit brusquement la porte de son cousin et sursauta violemment en voyant que celui-ci se trouvait sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Le mulâtre releva alors vers lui des yeux emplis d'une telle incompréhension qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer dangereusement. Avant même que son cousin ne puisse faire le moindre son, il se précipita vers celui-ci et le prit dans ses bras. A sa grande inquiétude, Blaise se laissa complètement tombé dans ses bras, sa tête enfouit dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda avec affolement Drago.

-Je ne sais pas.

Normalement, face à une telle réponse, le blond se serait contenté de donner une bonne claque à son cousin pour que celui-ci s'explique mieux. Mais, la voix de Blaise était trop petite… comme un simple filet de voix… il le serra alors encore plus fort contre lui. Cette nuit était tout simplement folle. Potter était gentil avec lui, un vieil homme parlait d'amour et Blaise semblait si fragile qu'il avait peur de le serrer trop fort. Il ne manquerait plus que Rogue se mette à pleurer pour que cette nuit soit la plus étrange de toute sa vie… pendant plusieurs minutes, Blaise se contenta de s'appuyer sur lui alors que le blond lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Tout se mêlait dans sa vie… depuis que Potter était arrivé… tout avait changé… lui avait changé. Il y avait de cela quelques semaines, il savait parfaitement qui il voulait être et à quoi sa vie allait ressembler. Maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il voulait… Il voulait sa liberté… il ne voulait pas d'un mari que ses parents lui imposaient… mais pourtant… les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes… son sourire… tant de douleur dans son cœur… Sa vision de Potter avait changé… et il ignorait complètement comment… Potter n'était plus seulement le fiancé dont il voulait se débarrasser à tout prix… Il était… il était spécial… quelqu'un de si spécial dans son cœur… mais, spécial comment ? Et surtout, spécial pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui faire de mal ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite dès que Potter disait la moindre parole gentille ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait-il aussi mal d'avoir laisser cette peluche dans le restaurant ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout devenait embrouillé… il s'était laissé embrassé par le brun et, encore pire, avait même aimé ça… Ce n'était jamais lui qui arrêtait le baiser… c'était toujours Potter… alors que c'était lui qui ne voulait pas se marier. Merlin qu'il ne comprenait plus rien de tout cela…

-Je vais me marier dans deux semaines. Déclara soudainement Blaise, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

Son cousin se redressa alors, se dégageant de son étreinte. Et pourtant, ses yeux verts restaient toujours aussi lointain…

-Tu ne veux pas te marier ? Demanda Drago.

-Je n'en n'ai rien à faire.

Et pourtant, Blaise passa ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait des années que le blond ne l'avait pas vu avec un air aussi vulnérable. Blaise était si indifférent d'habitude… mais, il pouvait encore se souvenir de cet enfant qui pleurait et hurlait chaque nuit… demandant inlassablement pour ses parents. Et maintenant… Drago avait l'impression de se retrouver devant cet enfant qui n'arrivait pas à supporter la douleur de sa perte.

-Est-ce que tu es sur que tu n'en n'as rien à faire ?

Blaise ne répondit rien du tout et Drago ne put que voir ses mains se crisper un peu plus autour de lui. Tout changeait autour de lui… tout changeait… Blaise ne se fichait plus de tout… et lui… lui changeait continuellement… son cœur lui faisait si mal… dès qu'il revoyait le visage de Potter… dès qu'il revoyait cette journée… Et il pouvait entendre la voix de Rogue qui lui disait que sa résolution était faible… qu'il ne haïssait pas assez… Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter… le haïssait-il ? Il revit alors son sourire… il le revit avec ce chapeau ridicule sur la tête, l'air bougon…

-Il est venu… et il a tout changé autour de moi. Déclara doucement Blaise. Mon âme… mon corps… mon cœur… tout a changé à cause de lui… et il refuse de me laisser tranquille… je veux qu'il disparaisse… je veux qu'il s'en aille…

Drago se tourna d'un bond et vit une larme solitaire dégringoler sur la joue de Blaise. Il posa alors une main sur sa joue et sursauta en voyant que sa joue à lui aussi était humide. Rien ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Tout avait changé. Son univers… ses valeurs… les choses qui comptaient… tout avait changé… et il ignorait complètement ce qu'il voulait vraiment… sa liberté ? L'amour ? L'argent ? La paix ? La haine ? La sérénité ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête lui donnant la nausée. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Potter n'était jamais venu dans sa vie… si Potter n'était pas venu avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux verts émeraude et son attitude désagréable… s'il n'était pas venu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais… voulait-il vraiment que Potter disparaisse maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait retourner à son ancien lui-même si le brun se volatilisait de son existence ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se serrait à ce point juste à la pensée de la disparition de Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple idée lui donnait-il l'envie folle d'hurler ?

-Ronald Weasley… Commença Blaise. m'a dit qu'il était l'homme fait pour moi.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il posait vivement sa main sur son cœur. Blaise et Ronald Weasley ? Blaise et l'ami de son fiancé ? Il… ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir… Était-il donc tellement plongé dans ses pensées sur Potter qu'il n'avait plus rien vu d'autre ? Cette simple idée lui donna l'envie de pleurer.

-Et… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Drago.

-Ça n'existe pas… les âmes sœurs… l'amour… tout ça n'existe pas. Et même si ça existait, ce serait complètement inutile.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Rétorqua avec surprise le blond.

Lui croyait en l'amour. En fait, il n'avait pas d'opinion sur l'amour. Ce sentiment ne se manifesterait que beaucoup plus tard… lorsqu'il serait vieux et aurait dépensé tout l'argent de ses parents. Enfin, c'est ça qu'il se disait dans le passé. Maintenant… il ne savait même plus ses propres pensées… tout était embrouillé dans sa tête.

-Tu trouves l'amour de ta vie et puis il meurt. C'est tout. Et il ne restera que toi pleurant éternellement sur la médiocrité de l'existence.

Drago n'était même pas sur que Blaise remarquait à quel point le ton de sa voix respirait le dégoût et la colère…

-Alors qu'il soit l'homme de ma vie… cela n'a pas la moindre importance…

-Blaise… est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il vit le corps de son cousin se figer et son visage affiché une étrange expression qu'il n'aurait pas pu décrire.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, je te l'ai déjà dit. Les gens partent toujours. Cela ne sert à rien de penser à ces choses.

La main de Drago s'abattit si vite sur la joue de son cousin que même lui resta figé pendant quelques secondes. Mais, Merlin qu'il en avait marre ! D'abord Rogue avait abandonné l'amour de sa vie pour ne pas se marier ! Et maintenant Blaise allait se marier pour échapper à l'homme fait pour lui ! Pourquoi était-ce comme ça !? Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela devait-il être si compliqué ?! Si l'on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, il n'y avait pas d'obstacle ! Alors pourquoi ?!

-Arrête de dire de telles conneries ! S'insurgea Drago. Si tu l'aimes, ne le laisses pas partir ! Si tu l'aimes…

-C'est toi qui me dis une chose pareille… Siffla froidement Blaise.

Son cousin releva alors vers lui des yeux brillants d'une colère si intense que Drago fut tenté de reculer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre de ce que je ressens. Continua tout aussi glacialement le mulâtre. _Toi_, une personne qui ne sait même pas ce que veut dire le mot _perte_. Tu cours en rond en ne sachant absolument rien de la douleur… ta plus grosse souffrance est que tu t'es cassé un ongle… Une personne comme toi… qu'est-ce que tu es sensé comprendre d'une personne comme moi ?

Un coup de poignard au cœur ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'offenser… il ne pouvait qu'être triste… parce que tout était vrai… Potter avait souffert… il avait tellement souffert… lorsque Drago avait pu rentrer un tout petit peu sous sa carapace… il avait senti tellement de souffrance… tellement de colère… et Blaise… est-ce que Blaise souffrait encore ? Il l'ignorait… son cousin avait l'air si indifférent… si nonchalant… et Rogue… Rogue qui avait vécu quelque chose de terrible dans son enfance… quelque chose dont il ignorait tout… il ne savait rien de la véritable souffrance pas vrai ? Mais quand même…

-Je ne souffre pas comme toi… tu as raison. Souffla-t-il. Mais, je souffre aussi. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. Je n'y comprends plus rien du tout. Je me sens perdu moi aussi. Je n'y comprends plus rien moi aussi. Et quand je te vois souffrir, ça me fait souffrir moi aussi !

Il se serait bien mis à courir hors de la chambre de son cousin si celui-ci n'avait pas enroulé sa main autour de son bras, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger. Mais, il voulait partir bon sang !

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, Drago ! Hurla Blaise. si je fais ça… si je fais ça… tu ne comprends pas ! C'est absolument _terrifiant_ !

Terrifiant ? L'amour était-il un sentiment si terrifiant ? Il ignorait tout de l'amour… il ignorait à quoi ce sentiment pouvait bien ressembler… ou qu'est-ce que l'on ressentait lorsque ce sentiment s'emparait de son cœur… Mais, Potter était terrifiant… Potter était absolument terrifiant… le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre… le fait qu'il embrouillait tout dans sa tête…

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir ça. J'en mourrais. Je préfère ne rien ressentir du tout. Etre libre de chaque pensée destructrice qui pourrait faire sombrer mon âme. L'amour me tuera. La haine me tuera. L'indifférence la plus totale est la seule solution pour que je puisse vivre.

-Si tu appelles ça vivre.

Blaise laissa alors tomber sa tête entre ses mains, la respiration haletante. Drago… ne savait pas du tout quoi faire…

A suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 50**

Drago ne s'était jamais vraiment senti de cette manière. Blaise… avait parfaitement raison. Il ne comprenait absolument rien de la vie… de la souffrance… ses poings se crispèrent sur sa poitrine et il se mordit férocement les lèvres. Il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments de Rogue… lorsque celui-ci lui parlait d'haine éternelle… d'esclavagisme… il n'y comprenait rien… et lorsque Blaise parlait qu'il se fichait éperdument d'aimer Weasley… qu'il se marierait peu importe les conséquences… il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien motivé à une telle action… Blaise avait perdu ses parents… Rogue avait souffert, même s'il ignorait les causes exactes de cette souffrance… et Potter aussi avait perdu ses parents… Potter avait tué l'assassin de ses parents…Il avait tellement souffert… tellement perdu… et lui ne pouvait que penser à ses propres problèmes. S'il était une bonne personne, au vu des souffrances de Potter, il aurait accepté de l'épouser. Mais, Merlin tout puissant il ne pouvait pas ! Non seulement parce que l'idée que ses parents décident pour lui l'horripilaient à un tel point qu'il avait envie de vomir… mais aussi parce que Potter ne voulait pas l'épouser pour lui. Il n'était qu'un symbole… un objet pour repayer la dette qu'il avait envers ses parents. Il ne voulait pas être un objet. Il refusait que quiconque décide de sa voie…. De sa destinée… il était plus que ça. Il avait toujours été plus que ça. D'accord, il n'avait pas autant souffert que Blaise, Rogue et Potter… Il avait toujours été gâté pourri…il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème dans sa vie… et pourtant, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal… il avait si mal… il n'était pas sensé se sentir comme ça… Mais… le regard de Potter lorsqu'il l'avait ignoré pour partir se réfugier dans les bras de Rogue… son sourire… son rire… ses lèvres sur les siennes… ses cris… son arrogance… son sens… il avait tellement mal au cœur… comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui broyer la poitrine… Il n'avait jamais souffert… Blaise avait raison. Mais, Merlin il y avait-il une position pire que celle de regarder les gens qu'il aimait souffrir… Son regard s'attarda sur Blaise qui avait la tête entre les mains et qui semblait si minuscule… si fragile… son cousin souffrait… son cousin ne voulait pas aimer… pire… il ne voulait pas accepter l'amour que les gens lui portaient…

-Je t'aime Blaise… Murmura doucement Drago.

Le corps du mulâtre se figea brusquement et le blond était même convaincu que celui-ci avait arrêté de respirer. Les secondes et pourtant, les lèvres de Blaise restèrent scellées. Avait-il jamais dit à Blaise qu'il l'aimait? L'avait-il dit à ses parents? Non… bien sur que non… c'était d'une telle évidence qu'il les aimait. Était-ce si évident? Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient si évidents? Il aimait Blaise comme il aimait ses parents… et même Rogue… et Potter… ses poings se crispèrent un peu plus sur son chandail. Il n'aimait pas Potter comme il aimait Blaise et ses parents… ce n'était pas la même chose… c'était même complètement différent mais, en même temps… si semblable… il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Potter. Mais, avait-il le choix? Non, il ne l'avait pas.

_-Ce sera votre souhait contre son souhait… et si vous n'êtes pas prêt à __tout__ perdre pour avoir ce que vous voulez… laissez tomber, immédiatement_.

Son souhait à lui… le souhait de Potter… Il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Pas comme ça… il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être une dette à payer… un objet de gratitude pour ses défunts parents… Il valait plus que ça. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça… Il ne voulait pas être malheureux. N'avait-il pas le droit d'aspirer au bonheur? Même un tout petit peu? Il avait le droit au bonheur. Depuis qu'il était tout petit… il avait su qu'il avait droit au bonheur… et pourtant… tout changeait dans sa tête… et il avait presqu'envie de tout abandonner… pourquoi voulait-il donc tout abandonner… pour protéger Potter? Il avait mal à imaginer ce petit garçon devant le corps inerte de sa mère… et il avait mal en revoyant le regard glacé de Potter… ses sentiments pour Potter… ce n'était pas le même amour que Blaise et ses parents… non ce n'était pas la même chose du tout… trop intense…pas assez intense… trop fou… trop doux…

-Tu mourras aussi. Fit remarquer Blaise d'une voix glacée. Tout le monde meurt. Alors, ne me dis pas des choses comme ça.

Avait-il déjà fait attention au regard de Blaise lorsqu'il ne se cachait pas derrière l'ennuie? Il pouvait encore se souvenir de ce petit garçon qui hurlait qu'il voulait sa maman et son papa. Il pouvait se souvenir de ses pleurs aigus qui semblaient vouloir lui déchirer l'âme… et il pouvait se souvenir du brusque silence. Blaise avait soudainement cessé de pleurer, cessé d'hurler… et il n'avait plus jamais demandé pour ses parents. Il avait cru que c'était normal. Non, en fait il n'avait rien pensé du tout. Il avait tout simplement cru que Blaise n'était plus triste, que tout était fini… que son cousin l'avait accepté comme sa nouvelle famille… Il avait eu tord, pas vrai? Il n'avait rien compris.

-Je me rappelle de tes parents… Commença doucement Drago. Ta mère parlait tout le temps de toi.

-Ne me parles pas d'eux. Siffla Blaise.

-Dans ses yeux… tu étais un Dieu. Tu étais…

La claque qui s'abattit sur sa joue ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Il avait peut-être mal aimé Blaise. Il n'avait rien compris de sa souffrance qui se cachait à l'intérieur de lui. Et jamais, Blaise ne lui en avait parlé. Il avait voulu croire que tout allait bien. Mais, rien n'allait bien. Blaise n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas bien. Et il n'en pouvait plus… il n'en pouvait vraiment plus… ils avaient tous le droit au bonheur… lui… Blaise… Rogue… Potter…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler d'eux… Cracha son cousin. Je ne veux pas entendre leurs noms… je ne veux rien savoir.

-Pourquoi? Souffla le blond. Ils t'aimaient.

-M'aimaient?

Un rire douloureux s'échappa alors des lèvres de Blaise, déformant les traits de son visage. Était-ce ses traits que son cousin cachait depuis des années? Des traits figés entre la plus grosse des colères et la plus terrible des tristesses? Était-ce cela qu'il n'avait pas vu? Qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir?

-S'ils m'aimaient tant que ça… ils seraient là… devant moi…

-Ils n'ont pas fait exprès de mourir! Protesta Drago.

-La ferme! Ils ne sont plus là! Est-ce que tu m'entends?! **Ils ne sont plus là**! Ils ont… Ils ont!!

Soudain, Blaise sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même et commença à prendre de grandes respirations. Puis, il releva doucement la main la secouant devant lui.

-Désolé. Dit-il avec indifférence. Je suis vraiment fatigué Drago. Est-ce que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier?

Le visage de Blaise semblait si parfaitement lisse… comme si rien ne l'atteignait… comme si rien ne lui faisait mal. Mais, bon sang! Blaise avait été sur le point d'hurler!

-Blaise… je…

-Drago, sérieusement, je veux aller dormir.

Le blond hocha alors doucement la tête. Qu'était-il sensé faire? Qu'était-il sensé dire? Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle impuissance de toute sa vie… Il n'y avait rien à dire… rien à faire… il ne pouvait que regarder Blaise reconstruire avec une facilité déconcertant tous les morceaux de sa carapace. Sans une autre parole, Drago se dirigea calmement vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

-Je t'aime Blaise. murmura-t-il.

Que tu crois m'aimer ou non… la seule absolue vérité de cette pitoyable existence est que nous sommes seuls. Nous naissons seuls, nous vivons seuls et nous mourrons seuls. Quelle est donc l'utilité de l'amour?

-Drago hocha doucement la tête et partit.

&&

Blaise aurait voulu hurler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fracasser quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ce bouillonnement dans son être… cette haine qui semblait lui murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille… mais, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne pleurerait plus… il ne hurlerait plus… cela ne servait à rien, cela ne changeait rien… les évènements restaient les mêmes… la douleur de la trahison sur son cœur restait la même. Ils étaient morts. Ils étaient partis. Ils l'avaient abandonné ici. Et cela ne servait absolument rien de se mettre en colère. De détester, de haïr ou de maudire… parce que rien ne changeait… la seule personne qui souffrait était lui. C'était lui qui devait composer avec cette haine envahissante, c'était lui qui devait souffrir sous les assauts de la désillusion. Alors non, il refusait de devoir souffrir de nouveau. « La vie est une grande désillusion », comme le disait Oscar Wil dans _le portrait de Dorian Gray_. Oui, la vie était une grande désillusion. Et il la bénissait chaque jour sa désillusion. Les gens trouvaient l'enfance mignonne? Rigolote? Lui trouvait cette période pathétique. Oh oui… ces petits enfants qui ne s'attendaient pas à souffrir et qui hurlaient d'outrage lorsque la douleur de la vie venait s'abattre sur eux… qui pleuraient et pleuraient en hurlant que la vie était injuste. Et bien… il avait une nouvelle flash pour ces adorables bambins… les gens étaient mauvais et la vie était une garce. Ensuite, ces jeunes soient se suicidaient ou finissaient avec des prescriptions jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours… ou bien ils acceptaient la médiocrité de l'existence et acceptaient que tout le monde pouvait partir… tout le monde pouvait les trahir… que les promesses qui disaient des âneries telles que « pour toujours » n'étaient que des mensonges éhontés de personnes trop sottes pour réaliser que « pour toujours » se terminait très rapidement. Et Weasley voulait le sortir de cette vérité? Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Sans cette vérité, il était vulnérable aux idioties de l'enfance… _la naïveté_… ce magnifique synonyme de l'idiotie la plus pure… Il n'était plus naïf. Il ne croyait plus que tout le monde était gentil, beau et intelligent. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre pour ressentir des émotions qui n'emmèneraient que la souffrance et la haine… que l'horreur de la trahison… et Weasley voulait tout changer… il voulait l'obliger à accepter des choses qu'il ne voulait pas accepter… et Drago qui n'aidait pas avec ses maudits « je t'aime ». De quel droit osaient-ils lui faire ça? Lui ne se mêlait pas de leurs vies! Il voulait juste rester neutre… calme…

Il avait prit combien d'année pour retrouver son maudit équilibre? Enfin, il n'était plus en colère. Il n'était plus rien. Il était calme, serein. Il arrivait à manger, à parler. Il avait enfin l'air parfaitement normal. Et Weasley voulait le déposséder de cela?

Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il savait ce qui était bon pour lui. Et ces émotions ridicules qui semblaient vouloir lui murmurer les mêmes promesses que dans ses souvenirs d'enfance lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Weasley disparaisse de sa vie. Peu importe qu'il l'aimait. L'amour n'avait pas d'importance. La haine n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait expérimenté les deux. Il savait à quel point les deux pouvaient être fatales… À quel point les deux pouvaient être cruels. Il voulait la paix. Et il l'obtiendrait.

A suivre…


	51. Chapter 51

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 51**

Harry ne s'attendait nullement à trouver Ron dans sa chambre, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Ron était son meilleur ami… oui, il était vraiment son meilleur ami… Mais, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sa débarrasser de ce goût amer dans sa bouche. Ce goût qui était là depuis que son fiancé avait décidé de se réfugier dans les bras de Severus Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Il lui semblait pourtant que la journée était entrain de bien se passer. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils avaient rit ensemble… et il avait donné des cadeaux au blond… enfin, un cadeau puisque le chapeau se trouvait avec lui. Et son fiancé s'était empressé de partir en laissant la peluche qu'il lui avait donnée sur le sol. Pourquoi est-ce que ce geste lui donnait envie de s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre les mains ? Pourquoi avait-il cette horrible sensation au cœur ? Cela ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Il était sensé draguer Malfoy pour que celui-ci s'oppose un peu moins farouchement à leur union. Il n'était pas sensé avoir mal au cœur à n'en plus finir. Sa vie devenait vraiment un enfer. Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils mis dans une telle situation ?

-J'aime Blaise Zabini. Déclara soudainement Ron.

Le brun se contenta de le fixer avec une indifférence feinte. Dans son cœur, une grimace amère déformait son visage. Il le savait. Comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas le savoir? Ron n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de subtil. Et le moment où il avait vu le mulâtre… Harry avait clairement pu voir le coup de foudre s'abattre sur lui avec la force d'un ouragan.

-Il est fiancé. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il vit son meilleur ami hocher positivement la tête et il s'assit à coté de lui. S'il devait entendre parler des histoires de cœur de Ron, il préférait être assis au lieu de laisser une chance à ses jambes de se dérober sous lui à cause de son inquiétude. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister au spectacle de Ron ayant le cœur brisé. S'il avait su qu'une telle chose arriverait… jamais il n'aurait emmené son meilleur ami avec lui.

-Il m'aime aussi. Affirma Ron. Mais, il a peur. Il a vécu quelque chose Harry… quelque chose de terrible… quelque chose qui l'a complètement traumatisé. C'est pour ça qu'il accepte ce mariage débile. Mais, je ne le laisserais pas faire.

-Ne plonges pas trop dans cette histoire. Prévint le brun. Tu risques de le regretter.

-C'est trop tard.

Un soupir s'échappa alors des lèvres du brun. Trop tard, hein… ouais… il était toujours trop tard de toute façon. Ron avait plus qu'un coup de foudre maintenant. Il était amoureux. Fou amoureux. Et lui, où en était-il exactement? Il avait un fiancé qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Une promesse faite à sa mère alors que celle-ci venait de se sacrifier pour lui… sa mère… il pouvait revoir ses yeux verts émeraudes… sa bouche en sang… elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler… le sang coulait de partout… ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et il déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de ça.

-J'ai besoin que tu me dises comment ça marche, Harry. Implora Ron. Le mariage chez les Veelas.

Le dominé peut dire non s'il le veut. C'est très mal vu par contre, mais il n'est pas obligé au mariage. Il doit seulement en parler à ses parents et en accepter les conséquences. Puisque Zabini ne vit pas avec ses parents… je suppose qu'il doit demander la permission aux parents de Malfoy.

-Ses parents…

Il vit les sourcils de Ron se froncer sous la concentration et Harry ne put qu'hausser les épaules. Peut-être que les parents de ce type étaient partis en voyage. Peut-être étaient-ils le genre de parents à refiler leurs enfants aux autres. Une petite voix désagréable lui fit la désagréable remarquer que peut-être les parents de Zabini étaient morts. Peut-être étaient-ils morts… il l'ignorait et cela ne le regardait en rien. Peut-être l'avait-il abandonné, et cela encore ne le regardait en rien. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Ron. Et ses sentiments pour Zabini. Des sentiments qui ne pouvaient que tourner à la catastrophe.

-Retourne au Japon, Ron. Je te rejoindrais dès que je serais marié. Tenta, sans conviction, Harry.

Il aimait peu de personnes dans sa vie. Probablement par sa propre faute. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attacher à qui que ce soit après la mort de ses parents… puis Sirius était venu… Sarah… Ron… Hermione… ces personnes étaient les seules qui comptaient pour lui. Et s'il pouvait les protéger… il le ferait… mais, comment protéger quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être protégé?

-Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça.

Comme quoi?

-Avec ce masque sur son visage… ce masque qui cache qui il est vraiment… je veux qu'il sache qu'il existe quelqu'un qui voit à travers son masque… quelqu'un qui le voit _lui _pour ce qu'il est vraiment…

Harry eut brutalement l'image de Malfoy dans son esprit, hurlant qu'il le connaissait… lui disant des choses que personnes ne lui avaient dit… Malfoy le voyait lui… pourquoi est-ce que ce type le voyait aussi clairement? Il n'était pas supposé le voir comme ça. Il avait deviné lorsqu'il était en colère… pourquoi… ses poings se crispèrent sous la frustration. Il ne lui avait pas donné la permission de voir à l'intérieur de son âme! De quel droit osait-il! Et pourtant… sous la colère de cette intrusion… il pouvait le sentir… il aurait voulu être capable d'ignorer ce sentiment aussi fort… cette envie que Malfoy continue à le voir… qu'il ne se détourne jamais de lui… comme il venait de se détourner de lui. Merde…

-Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre… je ne veux plus qu'il se sente.

-En se mentant, il ne souffre plus. Fit remarquer Harry.

Ron secoua doucement la tête.

-Il fait semblant de ne plus souffrir. C'est un peu comme s'il avait mis un pansement sur une plaie… mais qu'il ne l'avait pas désinfecté… les gens penseront à cause du pansement qu'il se soigne… qu'il guérit… mais, en fait, ce n'est qu'un mensonge… parce qu'en dessous du pansement… la plaie continue à pourrir… et à le faire souffrir… Il faut que j'arrache ce pansement et que je mette de l'alcool dans la plaie. Pour qu'il puisse enfin guérir.

-Tu ne peux pas le sauver de lui-même. S'il ne veut pas être sauvé, tu ne réussiras pas.

-Il veut être sauvé. Il réagit avec moi, Harry. Je le vois dans ses yeux… s'il ne voulait pas être sauvé… je ne verrais rien… je ne sentirais rien… Mais mon cœur… Merlin, Harry mon cœur…

Un gros soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Ron avant qu'il ne laisse sa tête tombée entre ses mains. Vouloir être sauvé. Personne ne pouvait être sauvé s'il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Et personne ne pouvait réellement sauver une autre personne. La seule personne qui pouvait aider quelqu'un… s'était la personne en question. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang dans ses narines… la main froide de sa mère dans sa propre main… du sang tellement de sang…et personne ne pouvait le sauver… tout le monde était mort…

-Fais ce que tu veux alors. Décréta Harry. Je serais là.

Un sourire heureux apparut sur le visage de son meilleur ami alors qu'il secouait avec enthousiasme la tête et se levait d'un bond.

-Merci. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami. Je te verrais demain.

Puis, sous un simple signe de main, Ron partit de la chambre. Harry ne put que rester silencieusement à regarder la porte. Ron courrait droit vers un mur. Et il était impossible pour lui de l'en empêcher. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors que ses yeux le picotaient désagréablement. Super… vraiment super… Malfoy ne voulait pas de son cadeau et Ron décidait de conquérir un amour impossible. Il se leva alors d'un coup lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, les bras croisés. Il ne pouvait pas faire que Ron change d'idée. Il le connaissait. Lorsque le roux avait décidé quelque chose, il était presqu'impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Mais, il savait à qui parler pour arrêter cette tragédie.

&&

Blaise n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose voulait sortir de lui… bondir hors de sa peau… il avait des fourmis dans les jambes… voulait-il courir? Hurler? Que voulait-il donc exactement? Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration… et à ne pas penser au regard de Drago. Son cousin était son cousin. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps… mais, il savait à quoi ressemblait la vie. Contrairement au blond. Il savait comment la vie était dégoûtante et sale… que rien ne lui était du pour la simple et bonne raison que les gens étaient venus sur cette terre pour souffrir le martyr. Et lui n'avait nullement l'intention de souffrir de nouveau. Il avait déjà donné. Il sauta de son lit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Il ignorait qui il s'attendait à voir… mais, ce n'était certainement pas le fiancé de Drago. Harry Potter avait l'air impressionnant. Ses yeux verts émeraude le fusillaient sans ménagement et avec une froideur qui l'aurait fait frissonner s'il en avait eu quelque chose à faire.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider? Demanda-t-il apathiquement.

-Dis à Ron que tu ne l'aimes pas… en fait, dis lui que jamais tu ne pourras l'aimer et que tu veux qu'il s'en aille.

Blaise fut tellement prit au dépourvu que ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Et Harry Potter qui continuait de le fixer avec une froideur presque polaire. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le brun l'interrompit en levant la main.

-Il s'est convaincu qu'il était amoureux de toi et que tu devais être sauvé de toi-même.

-Me sauvé?

-Oui. Heureusement que moi, contrairement à lui, je sais à quoi ressemble la vie. Si tu veux mourir dans un coin seul et misérable cela ne me regarde en rien, par contre n'emmène pas Ron avec toi.

Le mulâtre ne pouvait même pas se sentir offensé. En fait, il ne pouvait que fixer Harry, les yeux toujours aussi ronds. En voyant sa réaction, les yeux de Potter se durcirent, ce que Blaise aurait pensé que c'était impossible.

-Tu lui briseras le cœur s'il reste ici. Affirma le brun. Je sais le genre de personne que tu es.

-Et comment suis-je? Demanda, tout aussi froidement, Blaise.

Tu es le genre de personne qui aime bien s'enfoncer dans le drame de sa vie et qui ne fait absolument rien pour s'en sortir. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune pitié pour ce genre de personne.

-Je n'ai pas demandé ta pitié.

Blaise aurait tout donné pour pouvoir arracher très lentement les yeux si verts de Potter. Ses yeux si verts qui le fixaient avec un tel dédain… comment osait-il… il n'avait jamais demandé à Weasley de le sauver! Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait s'apitoyer sur son sort! Comment osait-il! Il ravala sagement sa fureur.

-Bien, car je ne te l'offrirais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, et je m'en fiche éperdument. Je me fiche aussi que tu passes chaque jour de ta vie à te dire « Bou hou hou, pauvre moi ». Mais, Ron mérite plus que de devoir passer sa vie à vivre dans un rêve.

-Je n'ai rien demandé du tout. Cracha Blaise.

-Alors, dis-lui que tu ne l'aimes pas. Dis-lui de partir au loin… que tu n'as pas besoin de lui.

-Qui te dit qu'il m'écoutera?

-Il le fera… Si tu le penses vraiment bien sur.

Cette phrase prit Blaise totalement au dépourvu. Et les yeux verts émeraude de Potter ne l'aidaient en rien. Merlin tout puissant…

A suivre…


	52. Chapter 52

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 52**

Blaise aurait préféré pouvoir s'endormir. Pouvoir oublier que son monde ne semblait plus faire le moindre sens depuis que Ronald Weasley avait décidé de débarquer dans sa vie avec ses stupides sermons et ses encore plus stupides tâches de rousseurs. Ce type n'avait rien pour lui. D'accord, il était grand, musclé et avait des yeux absolument magnifiques. Mais, son sourire était trop grand… sa bouche lui donnait des envies qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir… et le fait qu'il arrivait à le transformer en un paquet de nerfs dès qu'il lui parlait lui donnait envie d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un. Et maintenant… comble de l'ironie… Harry Potter, le fiancé de son cousin, venait lui faire la morale avec ses yeux glacés et son air de bulldog enragé.

-Alors, le diras-tu? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Le mulâtre se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, essayant visiblement de l'ignorer. Dire à Weasley qu'il ne l'aimait? Cela aurait du être un jeu d'enfant. L'amour n'était pas une priorité pour lui… et mentir ne le répugnait en aucune manière. Il ignorait la signification des sentiments qu'il avait pour le roux. Il pouvait seulement les qualifier d'inconfortables… déplaisants… délicieusement bons… Mais, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance parce que l'amour n'avait pas la moindre importance. Et maintenant ce type venait lui dire qu'il connaissait le genre de personne qu'il était? _Lui_ aimait s'apitoyer sur son sort? **Lui**! Il s'obligea à serrer les dents pour ne rien dire. Potter ne méritait aucune explication. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se défendre. À lui dire qu'il se trompait complètement. Il se fichait éperdument de l'opinion de ce type. Tout ce qui comptait… il ferma douloureusement les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Il ne se rappelait même plus qui lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents. Il se rappelait juste de la douleur… oh oui de cette douleur si aigue qui lui avait transpercé l'âme… il avait refusé d'y croire… il n'arrivait même pas à le dire alors… ses parents étaient morts… ils ne reviendraient plus. Ses dents se serrèrent un peu plus et il ignora péniblement la petite voix dans sa tête qui semblait vouloir tomber dans l'hystérie. Des larmes… douloureuses… amères… il pouvait entendre ses sanglots… La ferme…

-Va-t-en. Ordonna-t-il.

Il vit le brun le dévisager de haut en bas.

-Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Ses yeux se durcirent un peu plus alors que sa bouche se plissait en un pli dédaigneux.

-Je sais le genre de personne que tu es. Je paris que tu n'as même pas vraiment souffert.

Les yeux de Blaise devinrent alors ronds comme des soucoupes et avant même qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, il se jeta sur le fiancé de Drago. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol et il abattit avec fureur son poing sur le visage ténébreux.

-Je n'ai pas souffert… Siffla-t-il avec hargne. **Je n'ai pas souffert**!

Ses poings ne cessaient de s'abattre sur le visage impassible du brun. Comme si aucun de ses coups ne lui infligeaient de la souffrance. Mais, Blaise ne le voyait même pas. Il aurait voulu le mordre… le déchiqueter. Il voulait tuer. Cette rage au fond de lui! Il ne pouvait même pas sentir la douleur de ses poings. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa cette maudite petite voix au fond de lui parler. Il avait beau essayer de la retenir… de la faire taire… elle ne se taisait pas… elle hurlait… crachait… vociférait…

-Ils m'ont abandonné! Ils sont partis sans moi! Ils avaient dit qu'ils revenaient dans une heure! Ils m'ont mentis! Ils m'ont trahi! Je les déteste! Je les déteste!

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Sa voix avait mué depuis le temps. Non… cette voix était celle d'un enfant… d'un enfant tellement meurtrier… d'un enfant tellement meurtri… la rage le consumait. Il voulait détruire!

-Ils sont partis sans moi! Hurla-t-il de plus belle. Sans moi!

-Qui? Demanda calmement Potter.

**-Eux!** Mes parents!

-Où?

-En Enfer ou au Paradis! Je n'en n'ai rien à faire!

Pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi aigue? Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas ressentir bon sang! Il ne voulait pas haïr! Il avait trop hait! Il voulait oublier! Oublier cette haine. Oublier ce désespoir. Il savait déjà que la vie était une garce sans pitié. Que rien ne lui était du. Qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce qui se passait. Et il l'acceptait. Merlin qu'il l'acceptait! Leurs corps dans ce cercueil… et ses gens qui disaient « Pauvre petit… il n'a pas mérité ça… » Qu'en savaient-ils de ce qu'il méritait? Se prenaient-ils pour Dieu pour savoir qui méritait quoi? Et après qu'ils aient finis de s'apitoyer sur son sort… que faisaient-ils hein!? Était-ce leur vie à eux qui était chamboulé? Non! Ils iraient manger au restaurant! Ils retourneraient à leur vie misérable en l'oubliant complètement! Alors comment osaient-ils dire « Pauvre petit garçon »! Tenaient-ils donc absolument à lui rappeler que lui avait perdu quelque chose à jamais?

-Je les déteste! Je les déteste!

-Je comprends.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne comprends rien! Pourquoi est-ce que tu comprendrais?!

-Parce que mes parents sont morts moi aussi.

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser brusquement cette rage qui brûlait en lui. Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent alors que sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il fixa alors d'un regard éberlué ses poings en sang… et le visage couvert de bleus de Potter.

-Oh Merlin… Sanglota-t-il. Oh non…

Il tremblait. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de frisson. Il avait battu Potter. Il s'était laissé aller… et il avait battu Potter comme plâtre. Il devait se calmer. Il devait respirer. Il devait retourner derrière sa carapace. Là… rien ne lui faisait mal. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il devait retrouver son équilibre. Il vit le brun se redresser péniblement et essuyer vivement sa bouche en sang. Un tremblement plus puissant le secoua alors.

-Je n'ai toujours pas pitié. Dit calmement le brun.

-Je dois… rester calme. Murmura Blaise. Parce que…

-Parce que tu es faible.

Un coup de poing au visage l'aurait moins surpris. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter ses tremblements? Il voulait arrêter de trembler! Il voulait retrouver son équilibre! Il ne voulait pas être comme ça!

-Tu n'es pas capable d'accepter la mort de tes parents alors tu refoules tes émotions. Tu refuses de les vivre parce que tu ne veux pas te laisser envahir par le désespoir. Mais, ce désespoir il est toujours là… en toi. Cette violence… cette haine… tout est là. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors accepte-les et arrête de fuir comme un lâche.

-Je t'interdis de me juger! Surtout toi! Un type qui n'est pas foutu de comprendre lorsque quelqu'un ne veut pas de lui! Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Drago tranquille!

-Parce que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il se mit alors debout, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Pourquoi ce type avait-il l'air aussi froid… aussi fort qu'un roc… comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-S'il décide de ne pas m'épouser… s'il décide d'aller voir ses parents et de ne pas m'épouser… Je ne m'y opposerais jamais.

-Son héritage...

-Son héritage est en danger de toute façon. Si je romps nos fiançailles… les parents de Malfoy le fianceront à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne sera jamais libre. J'ai un devoir à accomplir. Pourquoi ne l'accomplirais-je pas alors que Malfoy n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut de toute façon?

Blaise ne put qu'hocher piteusement la tête alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait plus de force de toute façon. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à respirer convenablement. Il était devenu le genre de personne qu'il avait toujours méprisé… Émotionnel… Tremblante… il ne pouvait le supporter. Il devait se ressaisir, coûte que coûte.

-Parle à Ron. Ordonna le brun. Dis-lui ce que tu veux, mais ne le laisse pas dans cette indécision… dans cet espoir… Brise son cœur ou dis lui que tu l'aimes. Mais fais le vite, avant qu'il ne souffre trop par ta stupidité.

-Va-t-en.

Potter hocha la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte. Au dernier moment, il s'arrêta, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Parce que tu es stupide. Expliqua-t-il glacialement. Tes parents sont morts et tu es vivant, c'est ça la réalité de la vie.

-Va-t-en!

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Continua Potter. Parce que je comprends ce que tu ressens… que je sais qu'il y a un moyen pour que tu t'en sortes. Mais, si tu ne veux pas t'en sortir, je n'aurais pas pitié de toi.

-Parce que tu t'en es sorti peut-être? Cracha Blaise. Monsieur « j'imite un glaçon mieux qu'un glaçon ».

-J'ignore si je m'en suis sorti. Mais, au moins, j'essaye d'accepter.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur eux et Blaise ne put que fixer ses deux émeraudes brillantes qui le regardaient avec une étrange émotion. Pourquoi avait-il envie de se laisser tomber à genoux devant le brun en sanglotant comme un bébé? Pourquoi sentait-il dans son cœur ce sentiment de… comme s'il connaissait déjà Potter… un lien… il ne voulait pas de lien. Avec personne.

-Je ne peux pas être avec personne. Murmura-t-il à sa grande surprise. Je ne peux pas aimer…

-Tu aimes déjà pourtant. Répliqua Potter. Malfoy.

La respiration de Blaise se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que ses poings se crispaient à ses cotés.

-Je…

-Tu es un humain, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu aimes, tu hais, tu désires… et c'est très fatiguant et même dégoûtant de ressentir de telles émotions mais, c'est la vie. Je peux deviner les sentiments que tu éprouves envers Ron. Et je sais que lui t'aime… il me l'a dit… et c'est assez évident… quant à Malfoy… il me briserait tous les os s'il savait que tu avais pleuré à cause de moi.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son cousin brisant méthodique chaque os du corps de Potter. Oui… c'était effectivement le genre de Drago… Weasley l'aimait… son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ne put que fermer péniblement les yeux.

-Tu aimes Weasley, pas vrai?

-Oui.

-Et Drago?

Un lourd silence se fit alors entendre et Blaise ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le visage de Potter fermer à ce point. En fait, les ongles du brun s'enfonçaient péniblement dans ses paumes de mains… et le mulâtre ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant finalement.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas celui qui devrait me faire la morale. Fit-il remarquer.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser une épaule avant de partir sans demander son reste. Blaise se décida alors à s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il avait besoin d'oublier… et il avait surtout besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Weasley…

À suivre…


	53. Chapter 53

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 53**

Sirius ignorait comment il se sentait exactement. Une partie de lui avait envie de chanter de joie face à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière… et l'autre avait envie de lui demander en hurlant pourquoi il venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec Severus Rogue. Il grimaça aussitôt face à l'absurdité de cette question. Pourquoi il venait de faire passionnément l'amour à Rogue ? Hormis le fait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou… le corps de Rogue était une œuvre d'art… et il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis 2 ans… et voir ce corps devant lui… comment était-il sensé résister ? Surtout après si longtemps sans le voir… Il sentit le corps du brun s'étirer près de lui et il ne put que rester immobile à le regarder se réveiller. Les yeux aciers de Rogue s'ouvrirent lentement alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement. Sirius eut un coup au cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La beauté de Rogue le rendait cinglé. Son tempérament de chien le rendait cinglé… pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de ce type ? Il poussa alors un long soupir. Il ne voulait plus se poser de question. Cela ne servait à rien de toute façon. Il pouvait passer des années à se demander pourquoi Rogue était le seul à faire son cœur s'accélérer… et il n'aurait toujours pas la réponse… alors à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la main douce du brun sur sa joue. Sans compter que les yeux gris le fixaient avec une lueur… il ne pouvait pas décrire cette lueur… mais, elle avait le pouvoir de le faire fondre comme tout…

-Salut. Murmura-t-il.

-Salut…

Il supposait qu'il aurait dut dire quelque chose de plus constructif comme « Qu'allons-nous devenir? » ou « Que veux-tu faire à propos de nous? »… mais Merlin qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir les réponses à ces questions… Il voulait juste profiter de cette main qui se promenait sur sa joue… il ne sursauta même pas en sentant les lèvres de son ex-fiancé contre les siennes. Le baiser n'était pas passionné… non… c'était un de ses baisers qui lui donnait envie de prendre Rogue dans ses bras en lui promettant de ne plus jamais le quitter. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui allait quitter Rogue mais le contraire. Non. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Rogue posa alors son front contre le sien, le fixant avec des yeux un peu trop larmoyants pour son confort. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras… le serrer fort… si fort… il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses envies pas vrai? Cela ne servirait à rien… et ce n'était pas comme si son ex-fiancé apprécierait de toute façon.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Il savait qu'il aurait dut être plus surpris qu'il ne l'était. Il savait aussi que cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Après tout, même après ces paroles, Rogue n'hésiterait pas deux secondes à le jeter là comme une vieille chaussette. À l'abandonner pour partir vers de plus verts pâturages… et à le laisser se débrouiller avec sa fille qui l'aimait bien trop fort pour aucune raison apparente… Et pourtant… il le croyait… Il croyait que Rogue l'aimait à sa manière… Pas aussi fort que lui très certainement… mais, il avait de l'affection pour lui… et il ne voulait plus se disputer pour le moment. Il écouta l'envie de son cœur et enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille délicate. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions. D'accord, cette attitude était loin d'être intelligente et elle ne réglait absolument rien. Mais, ne pouvait-il pas être heureux pour quelques secondes?

-Sirius…

-Je t'aime… trop fort.

Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il de cette manière? N'avait-il pas décidé de profiter du moment présent? De ne pas penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Au fait que lorsque Severus s'en irait… il aurait le cœur brisé… et il n'était pas sur que cette fois-ci il pourrait s'en sortir aussi bien que la dernière fois. Merde. Il commençait même à l'appeler Severus… si ce n'était pas le comble… il resserra son étreinte avant de le relâcher. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les conséquences. Il n'y avait pas seulement son cœur en jeu. Il y avait aussi celui d'une petite fille innocente. Sa fille. Et il l'aimait aussi. Assez pour essayer d'avancer malgré la douleur de son cœur… Sans un mot superflu, il enfila son pantalon et son chandail.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Il vit les yeux gris se durcirent aussitôt alors que ses poings se crispaient sur le drap. Il n'avait même pas l'envie de s'énerver. Il avait juste besoin de poser cette question pour être sur… oui… être parfaitement sur qu'il n'y avait aucune chance d'avenir entre lui et Severus.

-Non.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Il n'y a rien à faire pas vrai?

Son ex-fiancé baissa férocement la tête, cachant ses yeux de sa vue. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'arrivait jamais à résister face à ses yeux… ses magnifiques yeux… Il ignora du mieux qu'il put ses yeux qui picotaient furieusement. Il n'avait pleuré qu'une seule fois pour Severus, et il s'était juré que se serait la dernière. Sans compter qu'il s'était saoulé comme un fou.

-Je suppose que c'est un adieu. Murmura d'une voix blanche Severus. Alors tu baises avec moi pour me laisser tomber immédiatement après?

-Ne commence pas.

Il voulait garder son calme. Déjà que celui-ci ne tenait que sur une corde très mince. Il ne voulait pas hurler. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver. De toute façon, il n'était même pas vraiment énervé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie… se coucher dans son lit et dormir pendant 10 ans. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur son visage. Il ignorait laquelle des ruptures lui avait fait le plus mal. La douleur foudroyante de la première fois ou cette douleur emplie d'amertume qui foudroyait son cœur en ce moment. Au moins cette fois-ci il s'y attendait… à cette douleur… Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne pouvait en sortir. Pourquoi il ne s'agissait que de deux mots simples… « Au revoir »… des mots si simples… si faciles… « Au revoir »… mais, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à parler… il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors, dans un silence religieux, il quitta la chambre de Severus.

Drago n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi de sa vie. D'abord Potter lui mettait la tête à l'envers… et ensuite Blaise l'envoyait royalement bouler… Il détestait vraiment sa vie. Il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre, la mine noire. Tout ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de comprendre quelque chose… Mais, à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait… cette chose lui échappait… l'amour… la haine… la tristesse… la solitude… Il n'avait jamais connu cela. L'indécision… la souffrance… ces émotions ne l'avaient jamais concerné… mais maintenant… il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une histoire sans queue ni tête et il était supposé essayer de comprendre? Il se figea soudainement en voyant la haute silhouette de son fiancé. Il s'apprêtait à faire rapidement demi-tour lorsqu'il vit le visage de Potter. Et son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ne put que laisser échapper un petit couinement surpris. La lèvre de Potter était fendue… et il arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir. Sans même y réfléchir, il se précipita vers le brun, lui agrippant frénétiquement le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour l'amour de Merlin! S'indigna-t-il. Est-ce que tu as mis de la glace? Est-ce que ça fait mal?

Sa main s'apprêtait à toucher délicatement la lèvre rouge de son fiancé lorsque celui-ci se saisit de sa nuque, et plaqua sans ménagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, Drago ne put que cligner doucement des yeux. Puis, ceux-ci se fermèrent doucement. Les lèvres de Potter… pourquoi restaient-elles aussi immobiles? Il voulait qu'elles bougent bon sang! Ses mains s'enroulèrent alors autour de la taille du brun, le plaquant un peu plus contre son corps alors que sa langue passait doucement sur la lèvre blessée de son fiancé. Il pouvait goûter un petit peu de sang. Et il s'en fichait tellement… il voulait juste que Potter ouvre la bouche… il voulait que cette bouche le dévore… Son coup de langue eut l'effet qu'il désirait puisque les mains du brun s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux alors que sa bouche semblait se faire un devoir sacré de le dévorer le plus impitoyablement possible… et ce corps… dur et musclé qui se plaquait un peu plus contre le sien… pour qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un… Drago ne put que frissonner violement. Et lorsque Potter se dégagea brusquement, il ne put que le fixer abasourdi, la respiration haletante.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé ta peluche? Demanda froidement le brun.

-Quoi?

Son cerveau semblait être parti pour des vacances permanentes dans le sud… Mais, Merlin! Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de Potter dans sa bouche! Comment était-il supposé penser rationnellement alors son corps brûlait encore de la chaleur de Potter… surtout lorsque celui-ci continuait à lui agripper les cheveux… et que ses yeux semblaient lui dévorer le visage…

-Pourquoi es-tu parti vers cet homme?

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à penser… en fait, les paroles de Potter ressemblait étrangement à « Bla, bla, bla, bla » ce qui ne l'aidait en rien. La seule sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer… s'était les yeux de Potter… Ils étaient tellement verts… tellement beaux… et son visage… il avait un beau visage malgré l'œil au beurre noir… et ses grandes mains qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux… et pourquoi son cœur battait-il donc aussi vite? Quelque chose essayait de se faire entendre en lui… une réponse à toutes ses questions sans réponse… Potter… Potter… Ses mains se crispèrent alors dans le chandail du brun.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Fit remarquer glacialement Potter.

Weasley avait dit à Blaise qu'il était l'homme fait pour lui… Mais, comment savait-il cela exactement? Comment savait-il que lui et Blaise étaient destinés à être ensemble? Avait-il une boule magique? Et Blaise qui avait dit que l'amour était terrifiant… aimer faisait peur… mais, pourquoi Weasley ne semblait pas effrayer par cela… l'amour faisait-il vraiment si peur? Et lui… que ressentait-il exactement? Que voulait-il? Pourquoi se laissait-il embrasser par Potter de cette manière? Il ne le détestait pas… il… il…

-Je sais que tu me détestes. Mais, c'est toi qui voulais ceux…

-Je ne te déteste pas.

Il vit les yeux verts devenir rond comme des soucoupes et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie… il vit Harry Potter faire une imitation très réussi d'un coquelicot. Puis, pour se donner une contenance, le brun se racla bruyamment la gorge, tournant vivement la tête vers le côté.

-Tu… ne me détestes pas. Répéta-t-il doucement.

-Non… non….

Il aurait dut pourtant. C'est ce qui était sensé arriver… Il était supposé détester Potter… et pouvoir le faire souffrir sans sentir quand faisant cela il se donnait un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-Je… ne te comprends pas.

-Et bien on est deux.

Potter le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes en silence avant de se dégager de son étreinte de lui prendre le bras pour l'emmener Merlin savait où. Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent immédiatement.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Potter! Aboya-t-il férocement.

-Hn.

-Ne fais pas ce maudit son!

Le brun se contenta de l'ignorer tout en continuant de le traîner sans aucune grâce.

A suivre…


	54. Chapter 54

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 54**

Drago serra férocement les dents sous la rage. De quel droit Potter osait-il le traîner comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire esclave ! Il n'était pas un esclave bon sang ! Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy ! Il était superbe, magnifique, extraordinaire et… Bon il n'était guère le temps de faire la liste de ses qualités plus qu'évidentes… Son fiancé lui tenait fermement la main en l'entraînant il ignorait bien où ! Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Il l'embrassait pour ensuite le sermonner et pour finir par l'obliger à le suivre ! Existait-il un livre pour comprendre Potter ? Parce qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'acheter. Et si par malheur ce livre n'existait pas… Il l'écrirait lui-même pour dire à la fin que ce livre ne servait absolument à rien puisqu'il était impossible de comprendre les fous. Et voilà ! Pourquoi pensait-il à ça lorsque Potter l'emmenait vers l'extérieur.

-Et ! Je t'ai demandé où tu m'emmenais bon sang ! S'égosilla-t-il.

Potter se contenta de lui lancer un regard impassible avant de continuer à marcher comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Ah… ce qu'il voulait l'étrangler ! Et pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour se défaire de la poigne du brun ? En un mouvement sec, son poing revola dans la direction du visage de son fiancé. Aussitôt, celui-ci le bloqua avec sa main. Drago ne put que montrer les dents sous son intense colère.

-Ouais… tu es plus fort qu'avant. Loin d'être à mon niveau… mais, au moins maintenant je sais que cette stupide compétition ne sera pas une complète perte de temps.

Au moment où Drago s'apprêtait à l'injurier copieusement, Potter ne fit que recommencer à marcher. Il allait s'énerver. Il allait commencer à hurler comme un débile et il se fichait bien de sa dignité ! Il ne voulait pas être traîné comme un vulgaire sac de patate ! Il était _Drago Angelus Malfoy_ ! Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il se trouvait à la porte de son écurie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas grimpé à cheval… Depuis que Potter était venu dans sa vie pour la mettre en pagaille… C'était pourtant le seul exercice qu'il aimait bien. Il en aurait presque sourit si ce n'avait pas été son fiancé qui l'aurait emmené.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demanda sèchement le blond.

-Répétition. Expliqua laconiquement Potter.

-Répétition ? Répétition de quoi ?

Il en avait vraiment marre d'être ignoré ! Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on ignorait avec autant de facilité ! Il était spécial ! Et il en avait marre que Monsieur Nid de Poule se comporte comme s'il était déjà son maître et son seigneur ! Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait ! Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à partie en courant lorsqu'il entendit un léger raclement de gorge.

-Si tu t'enfuis. J'aurais la confirmation que tu as peur que je gagne. Ce que je comprendrais aisément puisque tu es faible.

Puis, sans demander son reste, le brun rentra dans l'écurie laissant Drago la bouche ouverte. Premièrement… comment savait-il qu'il prévoyait partir en courant ? Depuis quand ce maudit crétin arrivait-il à prévoir ses gestes à ce point ? Une chaleur agréable se répandit alors dans son cœur, le faisant grimacer. Il se fichait bien que Potter le connaisse bien. Cela ne le regardait en rien. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il rentrait dans cette écurie de malheur était parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il perde face à Potter dans n'importe quel domaine ! Il s'approcha aussitôt de sa monture préférée et lui câlina amicalement son long cou recouvert de poils bruns.

-Salut Serpentard. Murmura-t-il doucement. Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ?

Serpentard ne fit que pousser un grognement dédaigneux avant de tourner la tête vers le côté, l'ignorant avec superbe. Pourquoi aimait-il donc tant cette jument déjà ? Ah oui… parce qu'il devait avoir une tendance sadomasochiste… Ce qui pouvait expliquer bien des décisions dans sa vie.

-Aller… je t'apporterais une pomme plus tard…

Le regard que sa jument lui lança lui demandait clairement comment il avait même pu penser qu'elle accepterait qu'il monte sur elle alors qu'il ne lui avait rien amener du tout. Et Blaise osait dire que cette jument lui ressemblait ! Sa bouche se tordit douloureusement au souvenir de son cousin. Qu'était-il sensé lui dire… Comment était-il sensé lui parler ? Ces larmes dans son regard… cette colère…. Et lui qui n'avait rien vu venir… Alors qu'il était sensé être la personne la plus proche de Blaise… C'était pathétique… Il sentit quelqu'un lui donner une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête et se tourna vivement, une insulte sur le bout de la langue. Malheureusement, cette insulte ne franchit jamais le cap de ses lèvres. Potter était sur le dos de Griffondor… Le cheval le plus idiot à son humble avis… et certainement l'un des plus beau… avec sa tanière noire… et ses yeux ardents… et Potter avait l'air… dangereusement séduisant… il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et un rougissement s'étaler sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La dérision qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son fiancé le fit grimacer et il se tourna immédiatement vers Serpentard qui fixait d'un regard peu amène Griffondor. Drago se pencha alors vers l'oreille de sa jument.

-Admets que tu veux lui faire mordre la poussière… Chuchota-t-il. Montrons à ces deux brutes épaisses de quoi nous sommes capables.

Il sauta rapidement sur le dos de sa jument qui se contenta de grogner légèrement. Bon… voilà qui était mieux… Un partenariat entre eux pour battre à plat de couture ces deux idiots. Et il refusa d'un bloc de remarquer le frisson qui lui parcourut le corps face au petit sourire en coin de son fiancé. Il avait l'air d'un bandit avec ses cheveux verts en batailles et ses yeux verts émeraude… sans compter les vêtements noirs alors qu'il se trouvait sur un immense cheval noir… Il avait l'air d'une brute… avec ses muscles que son chandail n'arrivait pas tout à fait à cacher… Il avait vraiment chaud… Drago se secoua doucement la tête avant de partir au trot suivit de son fiancé. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, le blond se tourna rapidement vers son fiancé.

-Tu m'as traîné ici pour que nous fassions une balade ? Demanda-t-il avec dérision.

-Une course. Le premier arrivé à la rivière.

-Et qu'est-ce que le vainqueur gagne ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Une faveur… prépare-toi. Un, deux, trois.

Et les deux s'élancèrent dans l'immense clairière qui se trouvait sur le terrain des Malfoy. Wow… Drago pouvait sentir le vent dans son visage… Lui et Potter se trouvaient côte à côte… alors que leurs chevaux courraient… Soudain, un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du brun puis Griffondor accéléra soudainement. Le blond lui jeta un regard indigné avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une course et non d'une balade de santé.

-Allez, Serpentard ! Battons ces crétins monumentaux !

Il entendit sa jument pousser un hennissement féroce avant de se mettre à courir encore plus rapidement. Il se retrouva encore à coté de Potter puis, le dépassa avec difficulté. Un cri de plaisir sortit de sa bouche, le faisant sourire comme un imbécile. Il allait le battre ! Il refusait de perdre face à Potter ! Plutôt mourir. Le brun le rattrapa de nouveau et Drago tourna son regard vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son fiancé le regardait déjà.

-Tu sais que tu es absolument superbe comme ça ? Demanda nonchalamment le brun.

La surprise fut si grande que Drago ralentit légèrement alors qu'un rougissement intense s'abattait sur ses joues. Potter eut un petit sourire avant d'accélérer de nouveau. Il… il l'avait fait exprès ! Le blond accéléra de nouveau et se retrouva, encore une fois, côté à côté avec Potter. Ah oui… il voulait le distraire… Pas de problème… Il allait voir de quel bois Drago Angelus Malfoy chauffait !

-Tu sais… te voir comme ça… tout en sueur… ça me donne des envies que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer…

Les yeux de Potter devinrent alors grands comme des soucoupes et Drago en profita pour donner un léger coup de talon au flanc de Serpentard, le faisant courir plus vite. Un sourire béat se forma alors sur son visage puis ce sourire se transforma en un éclat de rire tonitruant. L'expression du visage du brun le faisait mourir de rire ! Il était tellement choqué ! Merlin qu'il aimait le voir ainsi !

-Hé Malfoy ! Hurla Potter derrière lui.

Drago refusa catégoriquement de l'écouter. Les compliments à la noix ne fonctionneraient plus du tout sur lui ! Il ne se laisserait pas troubler ! Il allait gagner même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans ce monde !

-Devine dans quelle position tu apparais dans mes rêves…

-À genoux entrain de te demander pitié ? Rétorqua férocement le blond.

-Ouais… parfois tu es à genoux… ou coucher sur le dos… ou à quatre pattes… Mais ne crains rien… Tu ne me demandes pas pitié… Enfin pas au début….

De quoi ce malade parlait-il ?

-Tu dis plutôt « Encore » ou « Plus vite ».

La bouche de Drago dégringola sous le choc.

-Espèce de pervers !

Il avait du ralentir puisque maintenant Potter se trouvait à sa gauche, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Depuis quand… son fiancé plaisantait-il de cette manière ? Et ce sourire… il se maudit aussitôt pour la réaction de son cœur.

-Ça ne me dérange pas d'être un pervers. Je n'ai que 17 ans. Il est tout à fait normal que je pense au sexe. Tu n'y penses pas toi ?

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier avant qu'un sourire langoureux apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-J'y pense beaucoup depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Susurra-t-il.

Ses mains devinrent légèrement moites mais il s'obligea à continuer. Cela importait peu que ce soit la vérité ou non. Que ce soit juste un moyen de troubler Potter ou la plus véritable chose qu'il ne dirait de sa vie !

-Quand tu m'embrasses Potter… J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en feu… que si tu me demandais de faire quelque chose… je le ferais… N'importe quoi… et quand tu poses la main sur moi… sur mon corps… je veux toujours que tu ailles plus loin… Oh Merlin Potter… tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu me fais…

Drago ne voulait même pas se demander si le petit gémissement qu'il venait de laisser échapper était un véritable gémissement ou juste un moyen de s'amuser avec Potter. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu… Soudainement, Potter arrêta Griffondor et Drago en fit aussitôt de même avec Serpentard. Les deux descendirent rapidement de leurs montures respectives. Potter s'avançait vers lui… et lui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'avancer lui aussi… il avait l'impression d'avoir un aimant dans le corps qui l'obligeait à s'approcher du brun… Jusqu'à ce que son corps soit contre le sien. Lorsqu'ils ne furent séparés que par quelques millimètres, les deux s'arrêtèrent. Les yeux de Potter… ils semblaient vouloir le brûler… l'assimiler… et pourtant… Potter restait là… refusant de le toucher… le rendant cinglé… Il ne pouvait plus se retenir… Drago se saisit alors sèchement de l'encolure du chandail de son fiancé avant d'abattre les lèvres du brun contre les siennes.

À suivre…


	55. Chapter 55

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 55**

Lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy effleurèrent enfin les siennes, Harry ne put que gémir doucement tout en plaquant ses mains contre la chevelure soyeuse du blond. Merlin qu'il avait attendu ce moment… Toute la haine, la tristesse, l'incompréhension que son fiancé lui faisait vivre n'avait plus la moindre importance… tant qu'il continuait à lui mordiller les lèvres de cette manière… Il pouvait bien admettre à lui-même que la réaction de Malfoy lors de la fête foraine l'avait étourdi… même blessé… Cela faisait combien d'année que quelqu'un avait réussi à le blesser émotionnellement ? Et maintenant… tout tournait autour de ce type… qui n'était pas sensé avoir la moindre importance pour lui… et pourtant… Une langue mutine lécha sa lèvre inférieure et il ne put que grogner en la laissant rentrer dans sa bouche. Ce corps contre le sien… Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de Malfoy ? Depuis leur première rencontre très certainement… Dès l'instant où il avait vu le blond… tout son être s'était figé, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Pas que respirer soit une activité très important pour le moment. Il obligea alors Malfoy à s'allonger sur l'herbe… Il voulait ce corps… Pourquoi devrait-il s'arrêter ? Pourquoi devrait-il craindre que ses émotions soient hors de contrôle lorsque, de toute évidence, rien n'était plus sous son contrôle. Un gémissement rauque sortit alors de la bouche de son fiancé, le faisant involontairement frissonner. Non… il n'allait plus s'arrêter. Il ne le voulait plus. Ses mains descendirent alors voluptueusement de la chevelure soyeuse jusqu'aux longues jambes du blond. Il se figea pendant quelques secondes. Voulait-il vraiment faire ça ? Il savait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Qu'il ne serait plus lui-même. Que Malfoy aurait le pouvoir de le blesser après un tel moment d'intimité… Sa bouche se décolla alors de celle du blond et il se mit à l'observer. Sa bouche était si rouge… ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir… sa peau blanche comme le lait luisait légèrement, lui donnant envie de le dévorer… Sa respiration s'accéléra contre sa volonté. Il se fichait bien des conséquences. Sans une pensée superflue de plus, il ouvrit lentement les deux jambes du blond et plaça son corps entre elles. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors de leurs deux bouches lorsque leurs érections gonflées se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Les mains de Malfoy s'agrippèrent alors è son cou, ramenant sa tête contre la sienne. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il pouvait sentir les hanches de Malfoy qui ondulaient contre les siennes… empêchant efficacement son cerveau de se reconnecter… et lui ne pouvait empêcher les coups de boutoirs de ses hanches. Il voulait… il voulait un peu trop d'ailleurs… Sa main partit alors ouvrir le pantalon de son fiancé, et il put sentir le gémissement de celui-ci contre sa bouche. Son cœur battait si vite… non… leurs cœurs battaient si vite… Il pouvait les entendre… et Malfoy qui ne cessait de gémir contre sa bouche… le rendant complètement fou de désir… Sa main se faufila alors dans le boxer de son fiancé et il frissonna involontairement en sentant l'érection de celui-ci contre sa main. Merlin… même la peau de son entre-jambe était douce comme de la soie…. La sueur recouvrait son corps… Il avait bien trop chaud… Il ouvrit alors sauvagement son pantalon et en sortit sa propre érection. Il ne pouvait cesser de grogner… et Malfoy qui murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête contre ses lèvres… Harry essaya alors, vainement, de reprendre un semblant de respiration avant d'enrouler sa main autour de leurs deux érections. Le cri qui s'échappa alors de la bouche de son fiancé le fit pousser un feulement animal. Sa main ne pouvait s'empêcher de monter et descendre vite… brutalement même…

-Oh Merlin… Harry….

Il frissonna violemment en entendant son prénom sortir, comme une prière, des lèvres de Malfoy. Ses coups de boutoirs se firent alors de plus en plus sauvages. Il pouvait s'entendre gémir… Il savait même qu'il était sur le point de commencer à supplier… Peu importe qui… Ce plaisir était trop intense. Son corps était en feu… et il pouvait s'imaginer allant et venant dans la chaleur étroite de Malfoy… Cette image l'excita à un tel point qu'il mordit férocement le cou offert de son fiancé. Les jambes graciles s'enroulèrent alors autour de ses hanches, permettant à ses coups de boutoirs plus de contact.

-Je te veux…. Trop fort… Souffla le brun.

-Ne… t'arrête pas….

S'il avait été dans un état normal, probablement qu'Harry aurait pu rire de l'absurdité de cette requête. Arrêter ? Maintenant ? Plutôt se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ses mains partirent alors s'agripper au fessier rebondit de son fiancé, et il plaqua avec encore plus de force son corps contre celui du blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Mais, Merlin il aurait voulu hurler. Le plaisir était trop intense. Il pouvait voir des lumières blanches dans ses yeux… ses lèvres ne cessaient de marquer la peau laiteuse… les ongles de Malfoy s'enfonçaient dans son dos… Et cette douleur ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Son érection était douloureuse. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas assez prêt… Jamais assez prêt… Il voulait Malfoy… Il voulait son corps… son âme… son cœur… Il voulait s'approprier absolument tout du blond… Pour le faire sien à jamais…

-Je ne peux plus tenir. Sanglota le blond.

-Viens… avec moi…

Dans un long gémissement, Malfoy renversa sa chevelure blonde contre le sol alors que son corps était secoué par un intense plaisir. En le voyant dans cet état, Harry ne put que le rejoindre dans son orgasme, les yeux péniblement ouverts alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre le corps frissonnant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Puis, Harry finit par se dégager et prit sa baguette pour leur jeter un sort de nettoyage. Il n'osait même pas regarder son fiancé. Qu'était-il sensé dire ou faire maintenant alors qu'il venait de lamentablement perdre le contrôle ? Mais, il n'arrivait même pas à le regretter. Il avait imaginé ce moment bien trop souvent pour regretter quoi que ce soit… Ce qui n'était pas le cas du blond bien évidemment.

-Est-ce que… je ne suis qu'un moyen pour repayer ta dette ? C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ?

Harry se tourna alors lentement vers son fiancé qui se contentait de regarder le ciel, ses mains plaquer fermement sur sa poitrine. Il… ignorait ce qu'il était sensé répondre. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère. En fait, sa mère n'avait pas du tout été dans son esprit. Pas une seule seconde… Mais, pouvait-il vraiment révéler ça ? Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ? Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser son cœur à nue alors que Malfoy avait abandonné son cadeau sur le sol. Pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie de lui dire des mots tendres ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être entrain de se passer dans son cœur ? Son cœur… ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement.

-Potter ?

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ma dette. Dit-il froidement.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main délicate du blond contre son bras tendu.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait toi ? N'es-tu pas celui qui ne veut rien savoir d'un mariage avec moi ?

La main de Malfoy se crispa alors contre son bras, et il ressentit un certain plaisir face à cela. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul qui ne comprenait plus rien à ses émotions. Ron était amoureux. Zabini aussi était amoureux… son parrain semblait perdu…. Sarah avait un comportement plus qu'étrange… et lui… que ressentait-il exactement… Il se devait de faire le tri… de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien pouvoir se passer dans son cœur… Il tourna alors la tête vers son fiancé et se saisit de son menton. Il avait un beau visage. Une peau laiteuse, des yeux gris, une bouche mince mais sensuelle… ses cheveux lui tombaient presque jusqu'aux épaules… son corps était gracile sans avoir l'air anorexique. Sa personnalité laissait franchement à désirer… arrogant… cherchant à savoir tout de la vie personnelle des gens… pensant être capable de tout faire mieux que tout le monde… et il avait pleuré face à sa douleur… il le comprenait… il l'obligeait à se battre, à ne rien prendre pour acquis… et son cœur s'accélérait inconfortablement dès qu'il rentrait dans son champs de vision… Et la simple idée qu'il puisse appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre le rendait malade de jalousie… sans compter qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal… il voulait prendre soin de lui-même s'il était stupide… Il était trop fier… trop sur de lui… son corps était magnifique… sa personnalité était pleine de nuance. Egoïste… mais loyal… Idiot… mais intelligent…

-Potter… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux savoir. Je veux…

-On n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

Le brun le relâcha alors brusquement et monta rapidement sur Griffondor.

-Ne traîne pas en route.

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Merde. _Merde_. **Merde**. Impossible. C'était impossible. Ce gamin irresponsable qui ne connaissait rien de la vie ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait une chose pareille. Il refusait de vivre cela. Il n'était pas venu en Angleterre pour tomber amoureux ! Il donna un coup dans le flanc de Griffondor le faisant aller plus vite. Lui amoureux ? Impossible. Impensable ! Il n'était pas Ron. L'amour n'avait rien de poétique dans son esprit. Il avait déjà aimé bon sang ! Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait ! Ils étaient morts devant lui et maintenant il… Il ne pouvait pas. Il était venu en Angleterre pour repayer sa dette. Pas pour tomber amoureux d'un gamin qui… d'un gamin…

_-Tu as un sens de l'humour terrible! Continua le blond. Et, tu es d'une arrogance déplorable! Et tu es tout,__ tout__, sauf un être indifférent qui se fiche que les gens sachent sa vie._

Pourquoi voyait-il donc si clair en lui ? Pourquoi se faisait-il donc un devoir de détruire toutes les barrières qui se trouvaient autour de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureux… Il n'en avait pas le courage… de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de cher à son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Il ne voulait pas être amoureux. Il descendit alors férocement de Griffondor et s'approcha rapidement d'un arbre et lui assena un coup de poing. Et il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient en sang. Il ne pouvait pas aimer. Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Il ne pouvait pas permettre de vivre cela de nouveau. Cela suffisait non ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez donné bon sang ! Il voulait la paix !

_-Tu n'es pas capable d'accepter la mort de tes parents alors tu refoules tes émotions. Tu refuses de les vivre parce que tu ne veux pas te laisser envahir par le désespoir. Mais, ce désespoir il est toujours là… en toi. Cette violence… cette haine… tout est là. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors accepte-les et arrête de fuir comme un lâche._

_-Je t'interdis de me juger! Surtout toi! Un type qui n'est pas foutu de comprendre lorsque quelqu'un ne veut pas de lui! Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Drago tranquille!_

Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol en riant. Et il avait osé faire la morale à Zabini. Comme il se sentait supérieur alors avec ses « Acceptes tes sentiments. Arrêtes de fuir espèce de lâche. ». Il enfonça alors la tête entre ses bras et fut prit d'un fou rire qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

À suivre…


	56. Chapter 56

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 56**

Blaise se réveilla avec une migraine fulgurante qui ne lui donna qu'une seule envie, celle de se recoucher au plus vite. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il avait des gens à voir. Il se dirigea avec peine sous la douche et entreprit de se noyer dans une eau brûlante. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur… il se sentait frigorifié… et vide. Il ne savait pas s'il devait bénir ce vide ou le maudire. Normalement, il se sentait vide mais serein… Par contre, à cet instant il se sentait vide et épuisé… Il devait voir Drago. Il avait été cruel avec lui. Il passa lentement le savon sur son corps en fermant les yeux. Oui, il avait été cruel. Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ce qu'il savait déjà, et il ne lui avait pas répondu. Bien évidemment qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour Drago. Même si cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pouvait mourir dans les secondes qui suivaient… Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago d'être un enfant pourri gâté qui ne connaissait rien de la véritable vie. Il pouvait tout simplement le regarder et attendre qu'il se brûle les ailes. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait qu'à le consoler sans pour autant lui dire qu'il était évident que cette souffrance viendrait. Il fallait donc qu'il parle à son cousin et qu'il le rassure sur sa santé mentale. Ensuite il faudrait parler à Weasley… Sa migraine, qui commençait à s'envoler, revient avec une vengeance. Oui, il n'aurait pas le choix de parler au roux… de lui expliqué que ses sentiments, qu'ils soient réels ou non, ne devaient pas venir empiéter sur son bonheur.

Leurs sentiments mutuels importaient peu. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement quel était ses sentiments à l'égard du roux. Et il ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Cela ne servirait visiblement à rien. Parce qu'il allait se marier avec Nott. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme Potter lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Weasley qu'il ne l'aimait pas. De toute façon, il ignorait s'il l'aimait ou non. Mais, il pouvait lui assurer sans aucune hésitation qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une relation avec lui. Il aimait sa sérénité. Il aimait savoir quelle émotion il allait ressentir en se réveillant le matin. Sa vie monotone et répétitive le comblait de joie. Et Weasley menaçait cet équilibre si précieux qu'il avait acquit après des années de souffrance… Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en essayant vainement de ne pas faire attention à la douleur aigue dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Et pour cela il fallait que Weasley disparaisse de sa vie. Il sortit alors de sa salle de bain et enfila rapidement une chemise et un pantalon quelconque. Probablement que les couleurs ne marchaient même pas, mais il s'en fichait tellement… Il devait juste trouver Drago… Mais, où pouvait bien se trouver son cousin ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas à l'extérieur de sa chambre, il vit Weasley lui agripper fermement le bras et le propulser à l'intérieur de sa chambre. En un coup sec, le roux referma la porte derrière lui. Contre son gré, son cœur se mit à faire de la gymnastique dans sa poitrine. Non ! Il n'était pas prêt mentalement à affronter Weasley ni à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il voulait d'abord parler à Drago, ensuite avaler une boite d'aspirine pour finalement **envisager** de lui parler le plus rapidement possible. Mais là… Weasley se trouvait devant lui, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. Bon très bien. Blaise s'obligea alors à prendre une profonde respiration. Merlin voulait qu'il parle dès maintenant au roux, et bien il le ferait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer qu'il lui parle maintenant ou dans dix ans ?

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres de Weasley se plaquèrent contre les siennes, le réduisant efficacement au silence le plus total. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer… La langue du roux se faufila alors dans sa bouche, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas être dans une relation quelconque avec Weasley ! Et il lui expliquerait ! Dès que le rouquin lui laisserait le temps de reprendre son souffle… Les bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa taille, obligeant leurs deux corps à se sentir un peu plus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui aurait été impossible de dire son nom que Weasley daigna séparer leurs lèvres.

-Salut. Murmura doucement le roux.

-Quoi?

Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur les lèvres fermes. Blaise n'eut même pas la force de s'offusquer. Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley ne cessait de l'embrasser depuis quelques temps? Il secoua alors vigoureusement la tête. Non! Ce n'était pas ça la question qui importait! Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsque les lèvres du roux se mirent à caresser sensuellement la peau son cou. Merlin tout puissant… Il ne savait pas que la peau de son cou était aussi sensible.

-Arrête… Répliqua faiblement le mulâtre.

-Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête… Mets-y un peu plus de conviction.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas… Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Weasley faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps…Le laisser avoir de l'espoir sur une relation qui n'arriverait jamais… Comme Potter avait dit. Cette pensée eut au moins le mérite de le faire se dégager de l'étreinte du roux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Et il lui en ferait en restant aussi indécis.

-Je ne veux pas de toi. Déclara-t-il calmement. Je veux que tu arrêtes d'essayer de rentrer dans ma tête quand tu n'y comprends absolument rien. Retourne d'où tu viens et oublie mon existence. C'est mieux pour toi.

Les yeux mordorés clignèrent doucement avant de se durcir face à sa dernière phrase.

-Mieux pour moi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

-Oui, mieux pour toi. Il est inutile d'espérer que nous ayons une relation un jour. Je vais me marier très bientôt. Je suis **décidé** à me marier. Alors, il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant avant…

-D'avoir le cœur brisé c'est ça?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Blaise vit les yeux dangereusement plissés de Weasley.

-Harry est venu te parler. Dit-il froidement.

Blaise ne l'avait jamais entendu avoir un ton aussi glacial. La voix de Weasley était soit chaleureuse ou colérique… mais, jamais elle n'était glaciale… et pourtant… à cet instant elle aurait pu rivaliser avec la voix du fiancé de Drago.

-Oui, il est venu. Répondit avec ennuie Blaise. Il avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Il est inutile que tu…

Peut-être que dans votre stupide petit livre « J'ai vécu une expérience douloureuse alors laisse-moi me couper du monde et foutre ma vie en l'air » il est écrit qu'il est préférable de tout abandonner, même lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important, plutôt que de se battre et souffrir… Mais moi, ce livre, je ne l'ai pas lu et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le lire!

-Alors, tu veux souffrir c'est ça? Cracha le mulâtre. Tu veux avoir le cœur brisé en deux juste parce que tu es trop stupide pour prendre tes jambes à ton cou?

-Je préfère avoir le cœur brisé 100 fois plutôt que d'être aussi vide que toi.

Le mulâtre ne s'attendait pas à une douleur aussi fulgurante dans sa poitrine face aux mots de Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas continuer à parler au roux. De toute façon, il n'écoutait absolument rien. Potter avait raison, il aurait du essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment à son égard et peut-être qu'il l'aurait laissé tranquille… Mais, juste parce qu'il avait été stupidement honnête… Il préférait avoir le cœur brisé 100 fois plutôt que de lui ressembler? Qui de saint d'esprit voudrait ressentir une telle douleur 100 fois?

-Tu es fou. Bégaya Blaise.

-Oui. Je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Tu n'es certainement pas l'homme de mes rêves. Mais, c'est toi que mon cœur a choisi.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Son regard partit discrètement derrière Weasley… là où se trouvait la porte. Il pouvait trouver un moyen de courir vers elle pas vrai? Pour ne pas avoir à entendre tout ça. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça… Avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir en courant, les mains de Weasley s'agrippèrent à ses bras, l'emprisonnant sur place.

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête.

-Je t'aime vraiment.

-Arrête!

Il allait craquer. Il ne voulait pas bon sang! N'avait-il pas déjà presque défiguré Potter? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer de nouveau! Pourquoi est-ce que ce type ne comprenait tout simplement pas qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça! Il ne _pouvait_ pas jongler avec toutes ces émotions. Non, en fait il ne **voulait** pas jongler avec toutes ces émotions.

-Je vais me marier. Siffla Blaise. Je suis décidé, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris!

-Pourquoi? Tu ne m'aimes pas?

Les yeux miels le fixaient avec une telle intensité que Blaise n'eut pas la force d'hurler un retentissant « non ».

-L'amour n'a pas d'importance, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Je ne t'ai pas demandé si l'amour avait de l'importance ou non… Je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je partirais dès ce soir. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Et Blaise pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il ne mentait pas. Potter avait eu raison, s'il disait à Weasley qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il partirait sans demander rien en échange. Il disparaîtrait de sa vie pour ne plus jamais revenir… Et il pourrait retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit… Et Weasley pourrait se marier à son tour… avoir des enfants… avec une autre personne que lui. Bon sang pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée lui faisait-elle aussi mal?

-Je…

Les yeux de Weasley étaient si sincères… De quels couleurs étaient les yeux de ses parents? Ceux de sa mère étaient verts… comme les siens… et ceux de son père? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir… Cela faisait si longtemps… Tout était bien trop douloureux. La vie était douloureuse. Alors le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir était de ne rien attendre de la vie… de juste regardé les choses changer… sans que cela ne change rien à ses sentiments… ou à son manque de sentiment. Une larme dégringola alors sur sa joue, le faisant ravaler une respiration haletante. La respiration de Weasley aussi était brusque et lourde…

-Je t'aime…

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire face à cette horrible réalité.

**L**es mains de Severus se mirent à trembler sous le choc. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était même impossible. Il se refusait à croire en cette réalité. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas effacer ce mot qui apparaissait devant lui… Les lettres dorées semblaient le narguer et lui avait envie de s'effondrer sur le sol. Qu'était-il sensé faire? Qu'allait-il devenir? Tout sauf comme sa mère. Tout sauf comme sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette réalité. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Était-il stupide? Ridicule… Imbécile… Impulsif… Merlin, il voulait vomir… Ses mains agrippèrent un peu plus fort le verre où se trouvaient les lettres qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui. Cette boule dans sa gorge…. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse calmement. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il fut tenté de refaire le test mais à quoi cela servirait-il? Il l'avait déjà fait trois fois. Les lettres dorés resteraient les mêmes…

**Enceint. **

À suivre…


	57. Chapter 57

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 57**

-Papa! Papa! Allons voir Princesse! S'exclama Sarah en lui adressant un adorable sourire.

Sirius sentit l'étau qui entourait son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Comment était-il sensé expliquer à Sarah que Severus ne pouvait être, en aucun cas, sa Princesse. En fait, Severus ne pouvait même pas être une lointaine connaissance pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci refusait d'avoir un tel rôle. Rogue voulait être libre et personne n'avait le droit de se dresser sur son chemin… Peu importe leurs sentiments…

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Ses poings se serrèrent sous la douleur. Aimer? Est-ce que Rogue comprenait même la signification de ce mot? Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un sans pour autant vouloir passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés? Était-ce de l'amour ou de la folie? Probablement de la folie. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant le couinement réjoui de Sarah. Et il s'obligea à ne pas grimacer en voyant Rogue au pas de sa porte. Il fallait qu'il ait l'air calme. Il ne voulait pas laisser la chance à Rogue de voir qu'il était complètement déstabiliser par leur soirée. Oui, ils avaient couché ensemble. Oui, il admettait qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait laisser voir au brun que son refus à sa demande en mariage lui faisait mal. Même s'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui broyer sauvagement la poitrine…

-Bonjour Sarah… est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul avec ton père s'il te plait…

Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne put cacher la surprise qui voila son regard. Pourquoi est-ce que la voix de Rogue était-elle aussi faible? Il observa alors attentivement son visage. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et il n'arrêtait pas de croiser et de décroiser ses doigts. Rogue n'allait pas bien. Sarah dut avoir le même constat puisqu'elle ne protesta même pas et se contenta de partir en courant. Merlin… il avait l'air d'un pauvre petit fantôme… Sirius dut retenir de justesse l'envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui promettre que personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal tant qu'il serait vivant… Mais, ce n'était pas comme si Rogue apprécierait l'attention de toute façon…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement nonchalante.

Rogue ne fit que fixer ses doigts et se mordre les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi vulnérable bon sang! Que s'était-il passé? Quelqu'un avait-il osé lui faire du mal? Il se promettait de tuer quiconque avait osé lever la main sur Rogue. Voyant que Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa torpeur, Sirius se dirigea rapidement vers lui et empoigna les épaules, l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Toujours ce même silence avant que Rogue se remue lentement les lèvres. Un faible murmure de voix se fit alors entendre, mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Je n'ai pas entendu. Si tu ne parles pas plus fort comment suis-je sensé comprendre?

Peut-être avait-il parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait du. Mais, cette réaction eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir son ex-fiancé. Il remua de nouveau les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sirius sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous la panique. Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de Rogue semblaient voilés par le choc? Pourquoi parlait-il si bas? Rogue n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser abattre par quoi que ce soit! Et il ne gardait jamais le silence! Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir du brun répondant à chaque insulte de son père.

-Rogue!

-Je porte ton enfant.

Quelqu'un lui aurait lancé l'aveda kedavra et il en aurait été moins choqué. Ses mains lâchèrent aussitôt Rogue et il les laissa tomber à côté de lui, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Une minute… son cœur battait si vite qu'il pouvait le sentir dans sa gorge. Une petite minute… bébé? Rogue allait avoir un bébé? Un bébé de lui dans le ventre de Rogue? Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement à ses côtés et il ne put que fixer le visage blême de Rogue. Un bébé… Un bébé… Son bébé… Merlin tout puissant… c'était impossible… Oui, hier ils avaient couché ensemble… Et ils ne s'étaient pas protégés… Alors… Merlin… Il allait avoir un bébé avec Rogue. L'intense bonheur qu'il ressentit alors le surpris lui-même et il se saisit de Rogue pour l'écraser contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte possessive. Un bébé. _Leur bébé_. Un rêve qu'il pensait impossible. Leur bébé…

-Je t'aime… Merlin que je t'aime…

Il y a quelques minutes de cela, il avait voulu agir avec Rogue comme si ses sentiments n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Mais, bordel ils en avaient! Et ce bébé… ils allaient avoir un bébé! Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit le corps crispé de son ex-fiancé. Rogue ne lui rendait pas son étreinte. Il se dégagea doucement et vit que le visage du brun était toujours aussi pâle et que la joie était bien la dernière émotion à laquelle son ex-fiancé pensait. Il sentit alors un froid intolérable lui saisir les membres.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Siffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Sirius…

-Tu ne peux pas tuer mon bébé!

Il aurait volontiers abattu son poing sur le magnifique visage de Rogue s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de faire mal à son bébé. La panique menaçait de le faire hurler comme un malade.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tuer ce bébé tu m'entends! Est-ce que tu m'entends!

Merlin, il sombrait dans l'hystérie. Comment avait-il passé au choc, à la joie et pour finir à l'hystérie. En quoi cela faisait-il le moindre sens? Pourquoi avait-il couché avec Rogue? Pourquoi est-ce que ce type devait revenir dans sa vie? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert? Il l'aimait mais ne voulait pas de lui. Sa fille l'adorait, mais il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et maintenant, il portait un enfant dans son ventre mais, il n'en voulait pas? La gifle de Rogue le ramena au temps présent. Il fut choqué jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme en voyant le regard embué de son ex-fiancé.

-Si j'avais eu l'intention d'avorter… Tu penses que je serais là, devant toi? Je l'aurais fait et tu aurais perdu ce bébé sans même le savoir, alors boucle-la!

Sirius sentit l'hystérie le quitter d'un coup. Mais, le froid… merlin tout puissant le froid… il refusait de partir… il s'appropriait son âme… et il ne pouvait rien fait pour s'en échapper… Rogue croisa alors calmement les bras.

-Tu veux garder ce bébé? Demanda lentement Sirius.

-Je vais, effectivement, accoucher de ce bébé.

D'accord…. Il pouvait supporter toutes les situations alors… il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre Rogue de la meilleure action possible… Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, son ex-fiancé l'interrompit sèchement.

-Je ne me marierais pas avec toi seulement pour ce bébé. Déclara-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas partir pour la Tanzanie alors. Répliqua Sirius. Tu dois rester en Angleterre. Je déménagerais ici et nous aurons la garde partagée.

Chaque mot lui donnait mal au cœur… Il avait tellement envie de vomir qu'il ne pouvait que s'étonner du fait qu'il ne commença pas à se vider l'estomac dès maintenant. Garde partagée? Bien évidemment… Pas de jolie famille pour Rogue… Juste une satanée garde partagée.

-Non, pas de garde partagée.

Le cœur de Sirius se rapetissa immédiatement dans sa poitrine. Pas de garde partagée? Alors Rogue voulait… la garde totale de leur enfant? Cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait le voir que lorsque Rogue daignerait l'amener? Pas question!

-Hors de question! Je suis prêt à aller en cours avec toi… Je suis prêt…

Merlin… qu'était-il donc prêt à faire? Il ne voulait pas aller en cours avec Rogue. Mais, il le connaissait… Lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose… Il n'en démordait pas. Il resterait sur ses positions jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… il était prêt à perdre Rogue de nouveau… Il y avait survécu… Mais, il refusait de perdre son bébé.

-Il est inutile d'aller en cours. Ce bébé est à toi. Tout à toi.

Sirius ne put que laisser échapper une exclamation sourde alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient brusquement. Le bébé… était tout à lui? Rogue…

-Tu vas abandonner ce bébé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Les lèvres fines se pincèrent et les doigts de Rogue continuèrent à se croiser et à se décroiser.

-Je vais accoucher… Et je te le donne. Je ne veux même pas le voir.

-Tu es… inhumain. Non… pire que ça… Je ne comprends rien…

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé.

Aussi simple que cela? Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un bébé alors il ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec lui? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'en occuper? Il avait les moyens, la maturité…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas m'en occuper. Je n'ai pas ça en moi… la fibre familiale.

Rogue s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à partir sans demander son reste lorsque Sirius le retint par le bras.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimerais toute ma vie? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Oui.

-J'avais tord.

Son ex-fiancé ne fit qu'hocher doucement la tête avant de partir en courant. Sirius se laissa alors tomber sur son lit en tenant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il avait été prêt à se battre contre Rogue afin de voir cet enfant… Il n'avait jamais imaginé… que Rogue n'en voudrait tout simplement pas… Rogue ne voulait rien savoir de leur enfant… parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper… C'était quoi cette histoire… Avait-il aimé une illusion? Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

()

Severus se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras enroulés autour de lui. Il éclata alors en sanglot. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un bébé. Quel genre de parent pouvait-il bien être? Il ne pouvait que lui faire du mal, le traumatiser… Il ne pouvait pas lui emmener l'amour et la joie… juste le désespoir et la haine… tant de haine… Il ne pouvait pas aimer cet enfant convenablement. Il ne pourrait pas être heureux avec lui. Il serait heureux avec Sirius. Même s'il devait le haïr pour cela. Même s'il devait le maudire. Au moins, il détesterait quelqu'un et ne pourrait qu'en aimer davantage les autres. Cela ne lui faisait rien d'être hait… Il avait déjà été hait… et il n'avait été aimé qu'une seule fois… et c'était parti… tout était parti… et il avait si mal…. trop de douleur en lui… Il voulait voir… il se leva lentement et ravala ses sanglots. Il avait besoin de voir sa mère.

À suivre…


	58. Chapter 58

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors oui je suis déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que lorsqu'on commence à rêver d'une fic… cela veut dire que l'on veut l'écrire… alors, j'écris !

**Chapitre 58**

Il n'aurait pas du venir ici. Les mains de Severus se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il ravalait péniblement sa salive. Pourquoi était-il ici de toute façon? À quoi cela servirait-il de voir sa mère? De lui parler? De lui demander des explications… Oui vraiment à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir. Certes, il avait un bébé dans le ventre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans sa peau. Il n'avait aucune raison de parler à sa mère puisqu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de l'élever. Il laissait cette tâche à Sirius qui s'en sortirait haut la main… Contrairement à lui. Il fit alors volte-face et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le visage stupéfait d'Adrian. Son petit frère arborait toujours son immense ventre, bien plus immense que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et tenait par la main une petite fille blonde aux incroyables yeux gris. Celle-ci le fixa avec perplexité avant de lever un doigt vers lui.

-Oncle Severus? Demanda-t-elle.

Severus se serait bien enfuit en courant dès cette seconde. _Oncle_ Severus? Comment cette petite fille pouvait donc connaître son existence? Lui ne connaissait même pas son nom… et n'avait jamais rien fait pour le découvrir. Il s'était fait mettre dehors de chez lui à 18 ans… et n'y avait plus jamais mis les pieds… et il n'avait repris contact avec personne de sa famille. Il ne le voulait pas.

-Severus! Je suis tellement content de te voir! Tu es venu voir Maman? S'exclama Adrian en le fixant d'un regard rayonnant.

-Je… je vais m'en aller. Bégaya misérablement Severus.

-Bien sur que non!

-Oui.

Severus s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'Adrian lui envoya un regard implorant. Merlin qu'il détestait lorsqu'Adrian lui envoyait son regard… Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire non… En voyant qu'il restait bien en place, Adrian se pencha vers sa fille, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête avant de partir en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je lui ai dit d'aller voir sa grand-mère. Pour que nous puissions être seuls.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être seul avec toi. Répliqua Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler. Et je suis venu ici sur un coup de tête… je n'aurais pas du…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à sa grande horreur et il posa une main tremblante sur son visage. Merlin… mais qu'était-il entrain de faire? Pourquoi était-il revenu ici de tous les endroits de ce monde? Et s'il avait croisé son père? Un frisson désagréable lui remonta alors le long de la colonne vertébrale. Impossible. Son père était rarement chez lui. Mais, avec sa chance, peut-être aurait-il été là… Peut-être… tant de peut-être… Il sentit un ventre rebondi touché le sien alors que des mains douces encadraient son visage. Est-ce que son ventre deviendrait comme celui-là? Bien évidemment… quelle question stupide… À ce stade le bébé bougerait… Il le sentirait lui donner des coups de pied… être tellement vivant… il avait vraiment envie de vomir…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus?

-Rien.

-Rien? S'il te plait! Tu es Severus, tu ne pleures presque jamais! Et pourtant tu pleures en ce moment.

Son frère l'obligea alors à le regarder droit dans les yeux… Des yeux si clairs… Si calmes… Pas du tout les mêmes yeux que ceux de son frère… Du frère qu'il protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait… Il ne voulait vraiment pas se souvenir de ces moments… de ces odeurs… de ses bruits… Il fallait rester silencieux parce que sinon il allait les trouver… S'ils étaient assez silencieux… peut-être qu'il perdrait patience et partirait… peut-être… peut-être…

-J'attends un bébé. Murmura Severus.

-Severus…

-Je vais le donner au père et ne plus jamais le revoir.

Quelle autre solution avait-il? Aucune. Il ne pouvait pas élever un bébé. Comment ferait-il pour l'élever? Il n'avait pas ça en lui. Il le traumatiserait. Le rendrait malheureux et amer… et ce bébé ne pourrait que le détester et se détester par la même occasion… Il ne pourrait pas sourire comme Sarah souriait… Il ne pourrait pas profiter de son enfance comme Sarah… Il serait condamné à être son enfant et à souffrir éternellement à cause de cela.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Demanda faiblement Adrian. Abandonner ton enfant… pourquoi?

-Ton mari est un homme bon, n'est-ce pas? Souffla Severus.

-Oui…

-Il ne fait pas de mal à tes enfants?

-Effectivement…

-Tu es comme Maman… Et moi je suis comme Papa.

-C'est faux! Je ne suis pas Maman et tu n'es pas Papa! Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de laisser mes enfants se faire… se faire…

Les mains d'Adrian tremblèrent sur son visage… ou bien était-ce lui qui tremblait? Il l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'un enfant. Comment était-il supposé aimer et chérir son bébé? Il ne savait pas comment aimer convenablement. Dans son inexpérience, il ne pourrait que se rabattre sur les modèles qu'il connaissait… Et il serait à jamais incapable d'être comme sa mère. Alors, il deviendrait comme son père. Exactement comme lui…

_-Ne dors pas Severus… Ne dors pas… Papa est venu te voir…_

Il allait vomir… Il allait vomir… Il ne pouvait pas devenir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Cette horreur était en lui. Et elle avait grandi avec lui. Il était hors de question que cet enfant souffre de cette manière… Vive une chose pareille… La brûlure de son bras qui se brisait… Non, il pouvait supporter les coups… il pouvait supporter la douleur… Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'il le batte… qu'il lui fasse mal partout… Mais, pourquoi venait-il la nuit? Il ne devait pas venir. Il ne devait pas venir… Son père sur sa mère… Sa mère qui lui demandait d'arrêter… Et lui qui disait qu'il n'arrêterait pas… qu'il avait le pouvoir… et sa mère qui le regardait en pleurant et en gémissant… et ensuite lui dans sa chambre… Le monstre venait le voir… Le monstre venait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus! Il n'y a rien de Père en nous! Il n'y a rien de Maman en nous!

-Alors pourquoi continues-tu à venir le voir? Siffla Severus.

Les yeux gris-bleus d'Adrian se voilèrent de larmes alors qu'il s'enlaçait vivement.

-Maman est malade… Cela fait seulement un an que je reviens ici… Parfois, il venait me voir… mais, moi je ne voulais pas remettre les pieds dans cette maison! Mais, il est malade… tellement malade… Il va… bientôt mourir.

Severus releva lentement les yeux vers son frère, le choc lui nouant la gorge. Bientôt mourir? Sa mère allait bientôt mourir? Son corps se crispa et il fut secoué d'un violent tremblement. Sa mère allait mourir? Qu'était-il sensé faire? Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était stupide d'être revenu dans cette maison. Il détestait cette maison. Il détestait cette famille. Il voulait être libre. Il voulait être libre. Ne laisser aucun Dominant le contrôler.

_-C'est mon mari_.

Oui, sa mère lui répétait toujours ça. Qu'il était son mari. Qu'il était son mari… Et bien lui ne prendrait jamais de mari. Même si c'était Sirius. Jamais un homme n'aurait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Jamais, un homme n'aurait même pas la possibilité de le faire. Personne ne le touchait. Personne ne le contrôlait. Il était riche. Il était indépendant. Et il allait avoir un bébé… Sa main se posa alors sur son ventre. Un bébé… Un bébé… Son bébé… Un bébé qu'il ne verrait jamais. Qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

-Tu es fort Severus. Souffla Adrian. Plus fort qu'eux… Plus que moi… Je suis parti de la maison à 17 ans… dès que tu es parti en fait… Parce que j'avais trop peur de rester seul avec _lui_. Comment étais-je sensé survivre si tu n'étais pas là pour prendre les coups à ma place?

Un rire amer s'échappa alors de la bouche de son petit frère.

-J'étais tellement égoïste…

-Moi aussi. Lorsqu'ils m'ont mis à la porte, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à toi. Je me suis juste dit « Je suis libre ». Alors, on est quittes.

-Non… Jamais… tu me cachais en-dessous de ton lit… Lorsque tu as vu qu'il commençait à venir dans ma chambre la nuit… Tu m'as caché… Et il venait dans la tienne alors… Tout le temps.

Severus détourna alors vivement le regard. Quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé? Quel âge avait-il? 8 ans? 9 ans? Était-ce plus tôt? En tout cas, à dix ans… il savait déjà tout de la sexualité… Il avait envie de mourir… Il ne voulait pas se souvenir… Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir! Des mains moites partout sur son corps… Et sa mère qui le regardait dans le cadre de la porte… et qui refermait doucement celle-ci… C'était son mari… Que pouvait-il faire? C'était son mari… Il ne pouvait pas le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter… Parce que c'était son mari. C'était un Dominant… et lui était un Dominé… Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était ça le mariage.

-J'ai vu des psychologues pour ça tu sais… Des tas de psychologues… J'ai pris des potions pour aller mieux… Pour arrêter les cauchemars… Mais, ils restent toujours…

-Il faut apprendre à vivre avec. C'est tout.

Un petit rire désabusé se fit alors entendre.

-Tu as toujours l'air si fort Severus… Personne ne devinerait ce qui se passe dans ta tête…

-Et alors?

-Et alors ça fait qu'ils ne te comprennent pas… Qu'ils te jugent plus sévèrement que s'ils savaient ce que tu vivais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de personne.

-Bien sur que tu en as besoin. Tout le monde a besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

-Pas moi.

Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Il pouvait survivre seul. Il pouvait même ressentir une certaine forme de bonheur en étant seul. Il pouvait se défendre. Il avait appris à contre-attaquer… son père en avait fait les frais lorsqu'il lui avait écrasé une lampe sur la tête et qu'il s'était fait un devoir de lui réduire le visage en bouilli. Il avait alors 15 ans. Et dès ce moment-la, son père avait décidé de le marier. Parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus un enfant sans défense. Il était un Dominé, certes… mais, il ne laisserait à aucun Dominant le plaisir de lui faire le moindre mal. Jamais.

-Je vais y aller. Déclara soudainement Severus.

-Ton enfant… c'est celui de Sirius Black?

Severus lui envoya un regard surpris avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Son frère acquiesça alors à son tour.

-J'espère te revoir bientôt… Nos enfants pourront jouer ensemble.

-Je ne garderais pas cet enfant.

Et sans un mot de plus, Severus transplana. Adrian le regarda partir en laissant tomber un soupir. Severus l'avait protégé dans son enfance… Il était temps qu'il en fasse de même… et la première chose à faire était de contacter Sirius Black pour enfin lui expliquer tous les secrets de Severus… Même si son frère devait le haïr pour cela… Au moins, il donnerait une chance au destin pour que Severus soit enfin heureux.

À suivre…


	59. Chapter 59

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 59**

Harry ne savait pas exactement quelle impulsion saugrenue le poussait à suivre l'elfe de maison qui l'emmenait jusqu'au bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Il parlait rarement au père de son fiancé et ne comprenait nullement l'utilité de commencer à lui parler maintenant. Mais, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette histoire ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Drago Malfoy n'était pas un Dominé ordinaire et, le plus important, était qu'il ne semblait pas avoir été élevé comme un Dominé ordinaire. Alors, pourquoi l'obliger à se marier maintenant alors que cette idée semblait n'avoir jamais traversé l'esprit de Drago. Était-ce le blond qui était trop distrait? Ou bien il y avait-il une raison plus profonde que cela? Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. L'elfe de maison lui adressa une petite référence avant de disparaitre dans un petit « pouf » sonore pour demander une entrevue à Lucius Malfoy. Pas de problème. Il avait besoin de chaque seconde pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir poser comme question. Un soupir se fit alors entendre et il passa vigoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Pourquoi s'emmerdait-il à se poser des questions sur la condition de Drago Malfoy? Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient presque couché ensemble en plein milieu d'un parc? Non… cela n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Était-ce parce que le blond semblait le seul à discerner son caractère alors qu'il le connaissait depuis moins d'un mois? Peut-être… Était-ce à cause de la douleur dans sa poitrine dès qu'il pensait à lui? Il l'ignorait. De toute façon, il ne comprenait jamais rien dès que Malfoy apparaissait dans l'équation.

-Monsieur Malfoy va vous recevoir maintenant. Couina l'elfe de maison en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le brun se força à afficher un air indifférent et rentra dans la salle. La porte se ferma aussitôt dans son dos le faisant grimacer. Et voilà. Plus d'échappatoire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit face au patriarche de la famille Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus imposant qu'il avait vu, mais la noblesse qui se dégageait de lui le fit se sentir maladroit et gauche. Un peu comme avec son fils. Les deux semblaient se penser au-dessus du commun des mortels. Comme des êtres divins que l'on se devait d'admirer en silence et en rougissant. Lucius Malfoy lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir et il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Cela ne prendra pas de temps, Monsieur Malfoy. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Je tenais tout simplement à vous poser une question.

-Quelle est-elle? Rétorqua le blond.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fiancé votre fils contre son gré?

La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu puisqu'il fronça ses sourcils argentés et qu'une lueur de surprise éclaire ses yeux verts. Il se remit alors de son choc et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, le fixant d'un regard perçant qui le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

-Votre mère était une femme convaincante Monsieur Potter. Finit-il par répondre. Elle avait des arguments forts intéressants pour que cette union ait lieu.

Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait bien pu leur offrir pour les convaincre de fiancer leur fils? De l'argent? Les Malfoy étaient riches. Une meilleure réputation? Depuis des générations, ils étaient considérés comme l'une des familles Veelas les plus nobles du monde. Elle n'avait rien à offrir et elle était morte. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de son souffle haletant sur son visage alors qu'elle le serrait contre son cœur… Du sang qui jaillissait de sa bouche alors qu'elle lui parlait.

_-Promets-moi que tu épouseras Drago Malfoy… Promets le moi Harry…_

Et il avait promis. Il aurait promis n'importe quoi tant qu'elle restait en vie. Tant qu'elle continuait à sourire… Mais, c'était trop demandé de toute évidence. Il se secoua violemment la tête afin de revenir au temps présent.

-Si Drago Malfoy ne voulait pas m'épouser… Le renieriez-vous? Demanda Harry.

Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de reprendre leur taille normale.

-Quelle idée grotesque. S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi renierai-je Drago pour si peu? Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous à ce point Monsieur Potter? Drago n'était certes pas enthousiasme à l'idée de ce mariage arrangé mais, s'il ne l'avait vraiment pas voulu… Il me l'aurait fait savoir immédiatement. C'est mon fils et je le connais. La subtilité n'est pas sa tasse de thé.

Un sourire attendri s'épanouit alors sur le visage ordinairement glacial de Lucius Malfoy. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son fiancé ne perdrait rien en ne l'épousant pas. Il n'aurait aucune conséquence. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche et refuser de l'épouser et ce mois disparaitrait comme s'il n'était jamais arrivé. Et il ne le reverrait plus jamais puisqu'il n'aurait qu'à plier bagage et repartir d'où il venait. L'envie d'hurler un « Non » retentissant le fit presque trembler. Malfoy n'avait plus aucune raison d'être avec lui… de supporter quoi que ce soit venant de sa part… Mais, Malfoy ne savait même pas cette information. 4 jours… 4 misérables jours avant la compétition… S'il gagnait… pourrait-il demander une chose pareille à son fiancé? Les yeux vitreux de sa mère… son cœur qui lui faisait mal à en mourir… Il avait besoin de réfléchir…

-Si nous ne nous marions pas ensemble… Est-ce que vous fianceriez votre fils à un autre homme?

-Absolument pas. Ma femme et moi n'aimons pas cette notion de mariage arrangé. Mais, votre mère avait des arguments très convaincants, nous ne pouvions pas refuser. Mais, si vous n'êtes pas l'homme que Drago veut, nous le laisserons libres de son choix.

Alors son argument ne faisait plus le moindre sens pas vrai? Lorsqu'il disait que même s'il refusait de marier Malfoy… cela voudrait juste dire qu'il laisserait la place à un autre fiancé… cela n'était pas vrai. S'il disparaissait de la vie du blond, celui-ci n'aurait plus à supporter quoi que ce soit. Il ne serait plus torturer. Il serait aussi libre que l'air… comme il le désirait… et il n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être malheureux… Et lui n'aurait qu'à disparaitre de sa vue pour ne plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il pencha la tête en avant, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

-Merci de m'avoir reçu Monsieur Malfoy. Murmura-t-il.

-Ce fut un plaisir Monsieur Potter.

Harry dut s'empêcher avec la force du désespoir à ne pas commencer à courir comme un fou. Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait mal partout. Son esprit était tiraillé dans deux sens…. La liberté de Drago et son bonheur… la volonté de sa mère et son bonheur… Deux personnes chères à son cœur… Parce que Drago Malfoy était cher à son cœur non? Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il était le seul obstacle entre Malfoy et sa liberté… Mais, sa promesse à sa mère… Il était entrain de trahir sa mère.

_-Je comprends que tu veuilles tenir ta promesse envers elle, Harry. Mais, ne penses-tu pas que les vivants méritent plus de considération que les morts?_

Oui, bien évidemment que les vivants méritaient plus de considération que les morts. Où sa mère se trouvait, elle se fichait bien de sa promesse envers elle. Mais lui ne s'en fichait… lui, ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de ne plus être fiancé à Drago Malfoy! Son corps se figea aussitôt alors que ses yeux devenaient ronds. Il… voulait rester fiancé à Drago Malfoy? Il voulait se marier avec le blond? Pas pour la promesse envers sa mère? Juste pour lui-même? Impossible! Il ne ressentait rien pour le blond! Juste peut-être du désir sexuel. Mais, cela était normal. Il était un homme en pleine santé et Drago Malfoy était séduisant. Pourquoi ne le désirait-il pas? Il était tiraillé par sa promesse envers sa mère voilà tout! Par sa promesse envers sa mère… Son poing se plaqua durement sur le sol, le faisant mal au bras. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il détestait les gens qui se voilaient la face. Il détestait les personnes qui n'acceptaient pas la réalité. Alors, il se devait de regarder son maudit cœur. De voir son véritable désir. Il avait aimé sa mère. Et elle était morte pour lui. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait demandée était de marier Drago Malfoy. Mais, jamais sa mère n'aurait accepté qu'il se marie avec une personne qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui n'est-ce pas? En voyant la détermination et la tristesse du blond… elle lui aurait dit de laisser tomber. Il en était sur. Il pouvait le sentir dans les tréfonds de ses tripes. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle réticence à annoncer ce qu'il venait de découvrir à Malfoy?

_-Je sais ce que je veux. _

Il avait menti ce jour-là. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était qu'un menteur et un imbécile… il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais plus laisser quiconque rentrer aussi profondément en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'une chose pareille pouvait bien lui apporter? De perdre encore et toujours… Il était incapable de garder une seule personne près de lui. Et il avait vraiment osé faire la morale à Zabini? Quelle ironie… Il aurait du faire comme le mulâtre… rester aussi loin que possible de toute personne qui oserait remué plus que nécessaire ses entrailles. Mais non… à cause de son entêtement… Il avait fait souffrir tout le monde. S'il était parti dès qu'il avait vu Malfoy… Ron n'aurait pas eu le temps de se rapprocher de Zabini et donc de tomber amoureux de lui… Son parrain n'aurait pas l'air d'un zombie sur le point de se tuer… Sarah n'aurait pas l'air aussi perdue en permanence… et lui ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Merlin, c'était hilarant. Un rire hystérique sortit alors de sa bouche, lui blessant la gorge. Amoureux lui? De Drago Malfoy de toutes les personnes de ce monde… la seule personne qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui… et il était amoureux? En quoi sa vie pouvait-elle donc devenir plus pathétique? Il ne pouvait plus rien faire… à l'exception de… ses pensées furent interrompues par sa porte s'ouvrant avec fracas. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir… Il avait juste envie de rester dans sa chambre… enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une maudite solution. Il n'en voyait plus le bout…. Sa tête allait exploser.

-Je ne te comprends pas! Hurla un Drago Malfoy hystérique.

Pas de problème. Lui aussi n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Je sais que je ne suis qu'un moyen de rembourser ta dette! Je sais que tu ne ressens rien d'autre pour moi que du mépris! Je sais que tu penses que je ne vaux rien! Mais, je refuse que tu me transformes en un simple objet sexuel avec lequel tu peux jouer et qu'ensuite tu peux laisser tomber! Je suis…

-La ferme. Cracha Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui se laisse toucher par un type que je ne veux pas épouser. Dégage de ma chambre, je n'ai pas le temps pour t'écouter hurler.

Non… il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre hurler… Il avait déjà un assez gros mal de tête comme ça. Mais, ses paroles ne firent que se tinter encore plus de rouges les joues écarlates de son fiancé. Des éclairs menaçants se firent alors voir dans les yeux gris.

-Tu n'as pas le temps pour m'écouter hurler. Susurra-t-il froidement. Et bien, trouves-le le temps parce que moi je veux des explications!

-Écoute… j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et avec toi hurlant comme un dégénéré je n'y arrive pas. Alors, sort de ma chambre et laisse-moi respirer bon sang!

Il allait commencer à s'énerver. Il pouvait le sentir dans tous les muscles de son corps. Si seulement Drago Malfoy pouvait partir… le laisser reprendre son calme… Le laisser réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour son avenir. Mais, c'était trop demandé au blond de toute évidence. Harry se redressa alors, foudroyant sans ménagement des yeux son fiancé. Bien évidemment, cela ne sembla pas du tout le troubler plus que nécessaire puisqu'il le foudroya tout aussi férocement.

-J'exige une explication. Ordonna le blond. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien du tout! Tu joues avec moi sans cesse! Tu…

-Tu veux une explication. Déclara glacialement Harry. Alors, en voici une.

Il le prit alors par les bras et plaqua voracement sa bouche contre la sienne. Avant que le blond ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il le relâcha et se saisit, sans ménagement, de son bras.

-Je t'aime. Expliqua-t-il froidement. Tu es un moyen de rembourser ma dette. Et tu es la cause de mon mal de tête alors dégage et laisse moi respirer.

Et sans un mot de plus, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

À suivre…


	60. Chapter 60

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais de la famille à la maison alors…

**Chapitre 60**

Drago aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté devant la chambre de son fiancé à faire une imitation très réussi d'un poisson rouge. Il… l'aimait? Il était une dette? Il venait de lui claquer la porte au nez? Ce que son fiancé disait ne faisait pas de sens. L'aimer? Comment ça l'aimer? Pourquoi parlait-il d'amour? Voulait-il dire qu'il aimait son corps? Ou voulait-il dire qu'il aimait lui claquer la porte au nez? Définitivement il n'y comprenait rien. Et puis, de toute façon, depuis que son fiancé avait fait son apparition dans sa vie, il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Ses parents, sans aucun avertissement, le fiançaient contre son gré… Blaise semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs… il avait rencontré un Dominé qui ne voulait absolument rien savoir des Dominants… et son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir face à Harry Potter. Dès qu'il pensait au brun, son cœur s'accélérait… et il avait si mal… Pourquoi est-ce que Potter était incapable de faire le moindre sens? Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ou une déclaration de guerre? Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et poussa un grognement sauvage en voyant que celle-ci était barrée. Il se mit alors à lui cogner dessus.

-Ouvre immédiatement la porte Potter! Aboya-t-il sans ménagement. Tu ne peux pas me dire une chose pareille et me planter là! Je ne te comprends pas!

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, va-t-en. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai besoin de dormir.

-Tu ne peux pas dormir après m'avoir dit ça! Tu m'as dit que tu… que tu…

Un rougissement désagréable fit alors son apparition sur son visage et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Aimer… aimer… qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire aimer? Potter venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Potter était donc… amoureux de lui? Son rougissement s'étendit jusqu'à son cou et il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Amoureux de lui? L'amour… Potter l'aimait? Lui? Oh Merlin… c'était impossible… Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer… cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens… Il n'était qu'un moyen de repayer sa dette pour le brun. D'accord, il supposait qu'il y avait de l'attraction… mais, il était avant tout un moyen de repayer sa dette… Et Potter le lui avait encore dit de toute façon. Juste après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait…

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais! Finit par terminer Drago. Tu ne peux pas me fermer la porte au nez comme ça.

-Oui je le peux et je l'ai fait.

-Potter! On ne peut pas en rester là! Ça ne fait pas de sens! Tu dois…

-Laisse-moi… réfléchir s'il te plait…

Potter ne lui avait jamais dit s'il te plait. Ce mot coupa court à toutes les récriminations qui se trouvaient sur le bout de sa langue. Potter semblait si… vulnérable. Il avait besoin de temps. Est-ce que lui aussi sentait que son esprit était si embrouillé que plus rien n'avait ni queue ni tête? Est-ce que lui aussi sentait ce tumulte dans son cœur? Est-ce que… Il poussa un long soupir avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la porte.

-Potter… Murmura-t-il.

-Je dois réfléchir à la meilleure action. J'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passe. La compétition est dans 4 jours… Nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là.

4 jours? Il n'avait jamais fait aussi longtemps sans voir Potter! Il… n'était pas sur de pouvoir le supporter… Et puis, le brun venait de lui mélanger encore plus la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir où il se situait avec son fiancé. Potter ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Pourquoi le serait-il? Il avait fait tout ce temps à le faire se sentir comme s'il était trop stupide ou trop immature pour le comprendre. Et maintenant, il lui parlait d'amour? D'amour… Potter était amoureux de lui? Amoureux… Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne peux pas attendre tout ce temps pour te voir, Potter. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner pour le moment. Laisse-moi ces quatre jours… et j'aurais pris ma décision.

N'étaient-ils pas sensés en discuter ensemble? Comment Potter osait-il mettre une décision de cette ampleur uniquement sur ses épaules? N'avait-il pas son mot à dire dans tout cela? Et ses sentiments à lui? Et sa liberté? Il fallait qu'il entre! Il fallait qu'il parle à Potter, maintenant! D'un mouvement brusque, il sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et il la poussa sans ménagement avant que Potter ne puisse l'arrêter. Le brun le dévisagea avec surprise avant que ses yeux ne se durcissent dangereusement.

-Je t'ai dit de partir et de me laisser réfléchir. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton temps de réflexion! Tu ne peux pas me jeter une telle bombe et espérer que je reste silencieux en attendant que Monsieur daigne m'adresser la parole! C'est _ma _vie! _Mon_ avenir! Et ce sont tes sentiments pour _moi_! Et ce sont _mes_ sentiments pour toi!

-Tes sentiments pour moi sont très clairs. Répliqua froidement Potter. Tu me détestes et me considères comme un obstacle à ta précieuse liberté.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. En fait, ce n'était plus vrai. Il ne détestait pas Potter. Il ne pouvait pas le détester… Le brun était… ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses bras et il se força à affronter son fiancé du regard.

-Tu es un obstacle à ma liberté. Finit-il par dire. Tu es… Tu es… Je… Je ne te déteste pas. Je…

-Arrête tout de suite. Ordonna glacialement le brun. J'ai déjà trop d'informations à cataloguer dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas entendre ça maintenant, compris?

Une rage sans nom s'enroula alors autour de Drago, le faisant presque trembler. Trop d'information? Alors Monsieur avait trop d'information et pour cette raison il ne pouvait pas entendre ses sentiments? Et bien lui aussi avait trop d'information avec lesquelles jonglées! Il n'avait pas demandé à savoir les sentiments de Potter! Il n'avait rien demandé du tout en fait! Il n'avait pas voulu être fiancé en premier lieu! On lui avait volé son droit de décision et maintenant toute sa vie ressemblait à un feuilleton télévisé! Et Potter osait dire qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ses émotions? Et bien qu'il aille crever en Enfer parce qu'il allait les entendre et tout de suite!

-Je t'aime! Hurla-t-il avec une colère immense. Je t'aime! Alors rajoute ça dans ta maudite équation! Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire hein? Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau si brillant nous dit de faire?

Il vit les yeux verts s'arrondirent alors que Potter ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Puis, son visage se ferma de nouveau et il le fixa d'un regard meurtrier.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de partir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et je ne peux pas réfléchir si tu te trouves dans la même pièce à hurler comme un dégénéré.

**-Je ne cris pas comme un dégénéré**! S'épouvanta Drago.

-Oui, tu cris. Cracha Potter. On se revoit le jour de la compétition.

-Alors, c'est comme ça que ça marche avec toi? S'indigna le blond. On s'aime, mais tu t'éloigne de moi, c'est bien ça?

Il avait envie d'hurler encore plus fort. Il avait envie de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de pleurer comme un enfant. Mais, il savait déjà que Potter se contenterait de le fixer comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable insecte. Et cela il ne pouvait le supporter. _Il l'aimait_. Il aimait son fiancé. Il aimait Harry Potter. Comme une telle horreur avait bien pu arriver? Était-ce évident depuis longtemps? Était-ce pour ça que Grindelwald lui avait parlé de cette manière? Était-ce pour ça que Sarah était venue le voir? Était-ce pour ça que Severus Rogue lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de véritable force dans sa volonté de ne pas se marier? Merde… Merde… et Merde.

-L'amour n'est pas suffisant. Ce sont les enfants qui pensent qu'il suffit d'aimer pour que tout aille bien.

-Espèce d'imbécile. Siffla Drago.

-C'est la vérité. Il y a d'autres facteurs à prendre en considération. Il faut donc que je fasse le tri. Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Potter lui aurait donné une gifle qu'il aurait eue moins mal. Il ne voulait pas de lui? Il l'aimait mais ne voulait pas de lui? Quel genre d'amour est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

-Je ne me marierais jamais avec toi. Je vais gagner cette compétition. Déclara-t-il fermement.

Avant que Potter ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre à coucher. Il avait mal au cœur… bien trop mal au cœur… quatre jours… quatre longs jours avant d'avoir sa liberté. Il était décidé maintenant. Qu'il gagne ou non, il refusait de marier Harry Potter. Il ne pourrait pas faire sa vie avec un homme qui le considérait comme moins important qu'une dette. Un homme qu'il aimait… Il ferma lentement la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il laissa ses larmes couler.

()

Blaise se serait volontiers laisser tomber au sol mais, il s'obligea à garder la tête haute. Oui, il aimait Weasley. Et alors? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait? Ce n'était qu'une raison suffisamment pour empêcher le roux de s'approcher de lui. Il avait son cœur entre ses mains… et s'il lui en laissait l'opportunité, il le briserait en mille morceaux… et Blaise n'était pas convaincu que cette fois-ci il arriverait à y survivre. Alors oui, il aimait Ron Weasley. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse rentrer en dessous de sa carapace. En tout cas, plus qu'il n'y était déjà rentré. Le roux se saisit brusquement de son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'aimes? Répéta-t-il d'une voix étrangement tremblante.

-Oui.

-Mais, tu vas quand même épouser Théodore Nott.

-Oui.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta vie ni la mienne par la même occasion.

Et il plaqua voluptueusement sa bouche contre la sienne. Le mulâtre aurait voulu pouvoir se débattre contre cette bouche brulante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir empêcher ces mains de se promener sur son corps… Mais, il n'en avait jamais la force. Il ne pouvait que gémir contre cette bouche dévorante… frissonner sous les doigts rugueux de Weasley qui se promenait dans son dos… qui se faufilait sous son chandail pour toucher sa peau nue… Merlin, cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre… Il ne pouvait pas le supporter… Son cœur qui battait à la chamade… Il réussit à détacher sa bouche de celle du roux.

-Arrête… s'il te plait… Ne me fait pas ça…

-Ne te fait pas quoi? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse ce dont tu crèves d'envie? Comme moi? Merlin, Blaise… Je te veux… Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas que tu n'appartiennes à personne d'autre que moi. Et au fond de toi, c'est ce que tu veux aussi. Tu veux être à moi. Et tu veux que je sois à toi.

Blaise aurait presque pleuré sous l'intensité de son envie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir de telles choses? Pourquoi lui disait-il ces choses? Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Il ne voulait pas vouloir. Vouloir s'était prendre le risque d'être déçu… d'avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux… et lui n'avait plus la force d'avoir le cœur brisé… Les bras du roux s'enroulèrent possessivement autour de sa taille, le plaquant sans ménagement contre le corps de Weasley. Ce qu'il sentait bon… son odeur le rendait fou… sa chaleur lui donnait envie de rester contre lui pour toujours. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait s'enfuir en courant. Parce que toujours n'existait pas. Il l'avait bien compris…

-Ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plait. Supplia doucement le mulâtre. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau… J'ai guéris… mais, je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire de nouveau.

-Guérir? Tu plaisantes? Tu n'es pas guéri du tout Blaise. Tu es sous une médication très forte qui t'empêche de sentir ta douleur… Mais, merde tu es loin d'être guéri. Mais, tu peux guérir Blaise… Avec moi…

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque. Pourquoi lui ferait-il confiance? La confiance se méritait… et il n'était même pas sur que quelqu'un dans ce monde méritait la confiance de quelqu'un d'autre…. Parce que l'abandon était à chaque coin de porte… prêt à lui sauter à la gorge et à l'entraîner dans les plus noirs abysses qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Il frissonna imperceptiblement et secoua fermement la tête.

-Je ne peux pas. Bégaya-t-il. Tu me fais trop peur… Tu es terrifiant…

-En quoi?

-Tout de toi me fait peur. Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir.

-Tu m'aimes Blaise… Et Merlin comme je t'aime… S'il te plait… Laisse-moi entrer en toi… Laisse-moi te voir… réellement te voir… Je t'en supplie. Je ne supporterais pas que tu te maries avec ce type. Pas quand je sais que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec lui.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir… J'ai besoin d'air…

Blaise se dégagea alors de son étreinte pour s'enfuir en courant. Il fut immensément soulagé en n'entendant pas les bruits de pas de Weasley derrière lui. Il avait besoin d'espace et de calme. Il avait besoin de tout mettre en place dans sa tête pour chercher la meilleure solution. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette peur qui lui tordait l'estomac… Non, il ne pouvait pas…

À suivre…


	61. Chapter 61

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard !

**Chapitre 61**

-Papa, qu'est-ce que voulait Princesse? Hé Papa! Tu m'écoutes Papa!

Sirius se contenta de lancer un regard vide à sa fille. Papa. Papa… Severus Rogue portait son enfant… il allait être père pour la deuxième fois. Et ce bébé provenait de l'homme qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie. Pourtant… pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide? N'était-ce pas sensé être le plus beau jour de sa vie? Il se souvenait de lui à 17 ans, rêvant en cachette des bébés qu'il ferait avec Rogue. De l'avenir qu'il construirait ensemble. Bien sur, Rogue avait brisé tous ses rêves de vie commune… Mais, il y avait un bébé maintenant. Et même ce bébé ne représentait pas suffisamment pour que son ex-fiancé change. Il n'avait pas peur d'élever cet enfant tout seul. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Sarah et Harry. Il pouvait le refaire… Et si cet enfant ressemblait à Rogue? Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Sarah. Sa fille était son portrait craché version féminin. Elle avait des traits fins et réguliers, ses grands yeux bleus étaient identiques au siens. Elle n'avait rien de sa mère. Mais, si cet enfant ressemblait trait pour trait à Rogue? Comment était-il supposé le regarder sans penser à sa mère? Ses poings se crispèrent dangereusement et il serra les dents. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse souffrir son enfant pour la simple et unique raison qu'il ressemblait à Rogue. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse souffrir un innocent. Il allait devoir, tout simplement, apprendre à vivre avec cela. Un hibou rentra alors férocement dans sa chambre, lui jetant une lettre au visage. La main de Sarah, qui s'agrippait à son chandail dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, se resserra un peu plus lorsqu'il se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon. C'était quoi cette merde? Lorsqu'il cessa enfin de tourbillonner, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le petit frère de Rogue. D'accord… il était enceint jusqu'aux yeux…d'accord, il ne représentait certainement pas une menace. Mais, Sirius lui pointa tout de même sa baguette au nez, obligeant Sarah à se mettre derrière lui.

-Ah! Tu es le petit frère de Princesse! S'exclama sa fille avec enthousiasme.

Un doux sourire se forma alors sur le visage d'Adrian Rogue. Il avait toujours été moins magnifique que Rogue. Mais, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui donnait envie à n'importe qui de le protéger pour toujours. Ce devait être pour cela que le père de Rogue n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que lever la main sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal Sirius. Rassura calmement Adrian. Mais, tu as besoin de savoir certaines choses avant de te décider.

-Me décider? Me décider à quoi?

-À abandonner Severus pour l'éternité.

Le corps de Sirius se tendit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas lui qui abandonnait Severus. C'était le contraire. Lui aurait été prêt à tout pour que Rogue reste dans sa vie. Il aurait fait n'importe… il serait devenu n'importe quoi… juste pour que Rogue reste avec lui. Mais, son amour n'était pas suffisant. L'amour de sa fille n'était pas suffisant. Et l'amour de cet enfant à venir n'était pas suffisant. Il n'y pouvait rien bon sang! Il remarqua alors les yeux de Sarah qui étaient rivés sur une petite fille qui la fixait avec beaucoup de perplexité. Adrian posa délicatement sa main sur la tête blonde.

-Pourrais-tu aller jouer avec notre invitée? Demanda-t-il.

La petite fille hocha vivement la tête avant de se mettre à courir. Sarah lui lança alors un regard implorant auquel il répondit en hochant la tête à son tour. Sa petite fille laissa alors échapper un hurlement de joie avant de se mettre à courir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Sirius se décida alors à ranger sa baguette. De toute façon, que pouvait donc bien lui faire Adrian?

-Suis-moi, s'il te plait.

Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans une immense chambre où trônait un lit majestueux. Sirius ravala difficilement sa salive en voyant la mère de son ex-fiancé. Merlin qu'ils se ressemblaient… Sauf que les yeux de Subaru Rogue étaient un peu plus étirés et que sa bouche était un peu moins pleine. Mais, le teint, la forme du nez, la cascade de cheveux noires… tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et de son fils. Les yeux de Subaru Rogue se plaquèrent alors sur lui et il déglutit péniblement. Les mêmes yeux gris… si gris de Severus… des yeux qui devenaient presque noires sous une émotion trop intense… Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main d'Adrian sur son épaule.

-Va t'asseoir près de lui. S'il te plait.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir demander à quoi rimait tout ce cirque. Mais, il ne fit qu'obéir dans un silence religieux. Adrian partit alors lentement de la pièce et il ne put que fixer la mère de l'homme qu'il avait le malheur d'aimer.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, Sirius Black. Chuchota Subaru d'une voix faible.

-J'ai vieilli.

-Comme tout le monde malheureusement.

Il laissa alors échapper une quinte de toux qui semblait douloureuse. Et Sirius devina aussitôt qu'il était malade. Très malade. Comment avait-il fait pour manquer ce teint blafard?

-Votre mari va-t-il bien? Demanda-t-il courtoisement.

-Il est en France pour le moment, il reviendra bien assez tôt.

Sirius ne put qu'hocher, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, la tête. Il n'aimait pas le père de Rogue. D'accord il admettait volontiers que Rogue avait un sale caractère… Mais, la manière dont il le regardait… la manière dont il lui parlait… comme s'il n'y avait rien qu'il souhaitait plus que de lui arracher la tête… Non, il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme imposant qui n'avait absolument rien en commun avec Rogue.

-Trêve de plaisanterie Sirius Black. Parlons sérieusement, Adrian m'a dit que Severus portait ton enfant.

De nouveau, le corps de Sirius se raidit alors que les yeux gris le fixaient durement. Qu'était-il sensé dire ou faire? Comment est-ce qu'Adrian avait pu l'apprendre? Après tout, à sa connaissance, au moment où Severus avait été mis dehors de sa maison, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour oublier cette vie… et les habitants de cette maison. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il dit? Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'occuper de leur bébé…

-Il m'a aussi dit que Severus ne voulait pas s'en occuper.

Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir répondre mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge. Bon sang que cela faisait mal! L'idée que Rogue ne voulait même pas de leur enfant… il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter… C'était leur enfant! Leur lien! Rogue ne voulait rien savoir de lui… il ne voulait rien donner. Il en était incapable probablement. Et lui avait été trop têtu pour l'accepter. Et maintenant, son cœur lui faisait mal à en mourir.

-C'est la vérité alors… Puis-je te demander une faveur Sirius?

Il releva lentement la tête et le fixa.

-Pourrais-tu écouter l'histoire de ma vie? Avant de me juger… avant de me haïr… ou de le haïr… écoute-moi.

Pourquoi devait-il écouter cette histoire? En quoi cela le concernait? Il ne voulait pas entendre l'histoire de la mère de son ex-fiancé. Pourquoi le ferait-il? Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux gris. Non… il ne pouvait pas dire non… ces yeux… Il acquiesça faiblement de la tête.

-Je me suis marié à 17 ans à Raymond Rogue de la prestigieuse famille Rogue… Il avait tout pour lui tu sais… Il m'a courtisé, enchanté, fait rêver… Il me couvrait de cadeaux, me promettait un amour éternel.

Un sourire amer se forma alors sur les lèvres fines, le faisant tiquer.

-Lorsque mes parents ont accepté que je l'épouse. Je croyais que ma vie serait un merveilleux cadeau. Que je ne pourrais qu'être heureux pour l'éternité. Je me voyais vieillissant avec l'homme que je croyais aimer… Mais, j'ai vite désenchanté… Il ne m'aimait pas du tout. Et il me faisait mal à chaque occasion qu'il pouvait. Sauf lorsque j'avais un enfant dans le ventre. Là il me laissait tranquille.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

-Il me battait et… et me violait tout le temps. Mais, il fallait que je le supporte non? Il était mon choix. Il était mon prince. Il était le père de mes enfants. Je devais le supporter et être fort… pour eux. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants sachent ce que j'enduirais. Il fallait qu'ils puissent croire aux contes de fée… aux princes charmants et aux gentilles princesses…

Sirius ignorait où se mettre. Qu'était-il sensé dire ou faire pour réconforter cet inconnu? Le prendre dans ses bras? Lui masser le dos? Et si un contact physique n'était pas le bienvenue? Mais, s'il ne le touchait pas, n'aurait-il pas l'air complètement insensible? C'était la mère de Severus qui lui racontait une chose pareille. C'était une personne ayant le même visage que Severus… et il avait envie de vomir.

-Severus adorait ces histoires. Il refusait de dormir tant et aussi longtemps que je ne lui avais pas raconté que la princesse rencontrait son prince et qu'ils vivaient heureux pour toujours… Merlin, quel âge avait-il? 5 ans? Oui… il avait 5 ans… Il voulait que je lui raconte… il était dans mon lit avec moi… Raymond n'était pas sensé rentrer à la maison ce jour-là. Mais, il est venu… ivre mort. Il m'a regardé… je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Je l'ai supplié de me laisser mettre Severus au lit avant qu'il ne me fasse quoi que ce soit. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Bien évidemment qu'il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Et Sirius était tenté de dire que lui aussi n'avait pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Son cœur était si lourd. Il avait mal. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Il a commencé à m'arracher mes vêtements. Il allait me violer là, devant mon bébé. Je ne voulais pas ça. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis débattu. J'ai hurlé, je l'ai mordu. Cela ne servait à rien. Il était trop fort. Severus s'est jeté sur lui. Il lui hurlait de ne pas faire de mal à sa maman. De ne pas me toucher. D'arrêter. J'ai vu son regard se tourner vers Severus. Je pense que j'ai hurlé… je ne sais plus… il m'a jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me suis cogné contre le mur… La collision m'avait brisé le bras et tordu la jambe… j'avais si mal… mais, je le voyais aller vers Severus… je le voyais et je lui ai dit non… ne touche pas à mon bébé. Je lui ai dit de ne pas toucher à mon bébé.

Non… Non… Il ne pouvait pas entendre ça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Severus ne s'était pas fait… Severus ne s'était pas fait… Il avait mangé avec cet homme. Il lui avait serré la main. Il avait dit des choses à Severus… qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre? Il allait vomir. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. D'un terrible cauchemar.

-Lorsqu'il a eu fini… Il est parti de la chambre. Il nous a laissé là… Mon bébé dans une marre de sang. Mon bébé qui pleurait et pleurait… et moi qui ne pouvait rien faire. J'étais trop faible pour l'arrêter. C'est moi qui ai détruit Severus.

-Non…

Au moment où il allait continuer à protester, la mère de Severus leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Je me détestais. Je me détestais tellement pour ce qui était arrivé devant mes yeux. Tout était de ma faute. Parce que j'étais trop faible. Parce que j'étais un Dominé. Parce que j'étais né avec le don de donner la vie. Tout ça était arrivé parce que je n'étais pas un Dominant.

-Vous… lui avez dit tout ça?

-Oui… j'étais trop faible. Je n'étais qu'un Dominé… alors quand il a commencé à aller dans la chambre de Severus… Je me suis dit « C'est un Dominant. Je ne peux rien y faire. » C'était beaucoup plus simple non? Je me complaisais dans mon impuissance.

-Vous avez laissé Severus se faire violer par votre mari?

Les yeux gris se voilèrent de larmes alors que Subaru Rogue laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains et se mettaient à pleurer. Sirius n'eut aucune réaction en sentant des larmes silencieuses lui tomber sur les joues. Severus s'était fait violer. Severus s'était fait torturer. Et lui n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien deviné. Il était resté des semaines dans cette maison, et il n'avait rien deviné du tout.

-Raymond a cessé de le violer lorsqu'il a eu 15 ans… avant que l'on le fiance avec toi. Parce que Severus l'a presque battu à mort. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs tué si ce n'était pas de Brian.

-Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit une chose pareille? Demanda d'une voix blanche Sirius. Comment avez-vous pu laisser votre enfant dans une telle situation? D'accord, la première fois vous étiez impuissant… mais après vous auriez pu.

-C'était mon mari. Je ne suis qu'un Dominé. Mon mari a tous les pouvoirs sur moi.

Sirius aurait été tenté de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il préféra se lever avant de perdre tout contrôle et de se jeter sur Subaru Rogue.

-Vous savez… Commença froidement Sirius. Beaucoup vous plaindront et diront que vous méritez toute la sympathie du monde pour ce que vous avez vécu. Une part de moi le croit d'ailleurs… Mais, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais ce que vous lui avez fait.

-Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Murmura Subaru Rogue.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça votre crime. Votre crime est de lui avoir fait croire que votre vie était normale. Que ce qui se passait était quelque chose qui arrivait tout le temps. Vous l'avez laissé croire que s'il se mariait, son mari avait le droit de le violer et de violer ses enfants. Mais, ce n'était pas normal. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce soit un mari, un père, une mère ou une sœur… Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal. Vous êtes autant à blâmer que votre dégoûtant mari.

Et Sirius lui tourna le dos en ayant la ferme intention de ne plus jamais le revoir… et de retrouver Severus.

À suivre…


	62. Chapter 62

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je dédie ce chapitre à **DLT** pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est sa review qui m'a incité à écrire un deuxième chapitre lol !

**Chapitre 62**

Avant que Sirius ne puisse prendre la main de Sarah et disparaître le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir retrouver Severus et lui parler une bonne fois pour toute, il sentit la petite main d'Adrian agripper son chandail, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au petit frère de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Merci de m'avoir emmené ici. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Je sais que tu as envie de partir dès maintenant alors que je serai bref. Rend-le heureux Sirius. Il le mérite bien plus que la plupart des gens.

-Je le sais maintenant.

Il vit Sarah faire un grand signe de main à la petite fille d'Adrian avant qu'il ne transplane avec elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison des Malfoy, Sarah poussa un petit cri enthousiasme en commençant à danser sur elle-même.

-Princesse est enceinte! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Je vais avoir un petit frère!

-Sarah… comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

Sa fille lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de lui envoyer un nouveau sourire édenté.

-On s'en fiche de comment je sais Papa! Le Prince doit sauver la Princesse des griffes du méchant dragon. Va sauver Princesse, Papa!

Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il se devait d'avoir une bonne et longue discussion avec Sarah. Sa fille semblait savoir bien trop de choses alors que personne ne le lui avait dit. Elle avait aimé Rogue dès la première seconde, comme si elle savait que Severus était l'homme de sa vie. Elle trouvait des objets dans les endroits les plus étranges et elle… Il se secoua la tête en croisant ses yeux bleus. Oui, sa fille lui cachait quelque chose et il le lui demanderait. Mais, pas avant d'avoir parlé à Severus une bonne fois pour toute. Pas avant d'avoir assuré son avenir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Une grimace déforma son visage en se souvenant des dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Il avait été cruel. Il le regrettait à présent mais ne s'en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il du réagir bon sang! Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser autant de question.

-Va chercher Notre Princesse Papa… Souffla Sarah. Je l'aime.

-Oui, tu l'aimes. Et je l'aime aussi.

-Et il nous aime aussi, alors va le sauver.

Il hocha la tête avant de partir en courant vers la chambre de Severus. Il devait absolument le voir.

()

Severus ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il se laissa choir sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi était-il allé voir sa mère? D'ailleurs il le ne l'avait même pas vu. Subaru était malade. Il allait bientôt mourir. Mais, qu'était-il sensé faire de toute façon? Il ne voulait pas le revoir. Il ne voulait pas les revoir. Cette maison… cette maudite maison dégoûtante… sa chambre… ses mains partout… Il frissonna imperceptiblement avant de se donner une claque mentale. À quoi cela servait-il d'y penser indéfiniment? Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il avait souffert, certes, mais il s'en était sorti. Il était parti de cette maison s'en avoir à compter sur l'aide de personne. Il n'avait pas quitté une prison pour retourner dans une autre prison comme Adrian. Non. Lui était parti de sa prison pour aller vers la liberté. D'accord, cette liberté ne venait pas sans sacrifice, sans pleurs et sans douleur… mais, il préférait nettement cette douleur qu'à ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il regardait son père. Oui… il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans une cage. Même s'il devait y être enfermé par un homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Personne ne l'enfermerait. Plus jamais. Il sursauta violemment en voyant sa porte s'ouvrir et Sirius Black y entrer, l'air crispé. Severus sentit son corps se tendre alors que son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

_-J'avais tord. _

Bien évidemment qu'il avait tord. Comment aurait-il pu rester amoureux de lui toute sa vie? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? D'ailleurs, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vraiment pensé. Après tout, il s'était empressé de se marier dès qu'il avait été libre. Contrairement à lui qui n'avait réussi qu'à coucher avec un seul autre homme… et quel désastre cela avait été. Ouais… un véritable désastre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Voulait-il lui crier dessus un peu plus? Il pouvait l'accepter. Après tout, quelle mère pouvait abandonner son enfant sans un seul regard en arrière? Et bien lui le devait. S'il regardait cet enfant un seul instant… serait-il seulement capable de le laisser s'en aller? Mais, s'il le gardait… que pourrait-il bien lui apprendre? La haine, la colère et le désespoir… Il n'était capable que de rendre malheureux les gens autour de lui… alors pourquoi devait-il infliger cela à son enfant? Un enfant qu'il ne verrait jamais…. Sa gorge se serra douloureuse et il s'obligea à garder un air parfaitement stoïque. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de voir sa douleur. Personne n'avait besoin de la voir.

-J'ai vu ta mère aujourd'hui.

Severus releva vivement le regard et plongea directement dans les yeux bleus de Sirius. Et il devina aussitôt. Tout était écrit dans ce regard. Absolument tout. Sa vie… tout était là… il pouvait sentir la chair de poule qui se formait sur ses bras, il se releva d'un bond et l'attrapa par l'encolure de sa chemise, montrant les dents.

-De quel droit as-tu osé? Cracha-t-il sauvagement. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller voir ma mère…

-Tu as raison.

-Tout ce qu'il a dit n'a pas la moindre importance, est-ce que tu m'entends!

Non pas ça Merlin… tout sauf ça… Il pouvait voir tellement de tristesse dans les yeux de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde comme ça. Qu'il le regarde avec haine. Qu'il le regarde avec amour. Mais, pas avec cette pitié… comme si tout son être était défini par cet évènement de sa vie. Comme s'il n'était plus Severus Rogue. Comme si son nom était Victime d'inceste. Voilà comment Sirius le voyait maintenant… Il ne le voyait plus. Pour contrer le désespoir, il laissa une colère bouillante l'envahir.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller chercher des informations sur moi!

-Tu as raison.

Et voilà. Maintenant, il se refuserait à se battre avec lui. Maintenant, il ne le voyait que comme cet enfant sans défense qui devait subir, jour après jour, la douleur et l'humiliation. Mais, bordel, il n'était plus cet enfant! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus! Son père ne pouvait plus venir dans sa chambre la nuit. Sa mère ne lui murmurait pas à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux qu'il devait se résigner, qu'il devait accepter! Non, il n'y avait rien à accepter. Il se refusait à être vu de cette manière! Comme un être faible et pathétique qui n'avait aucun pouvoir sur sa vie. Il n'était plus faible! Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Il s'était reconstruit seul.

-Va-t-en! S'égosilla-t-il. Va-t-en!

-Non.

Pourquoi le fixait-il de cette manière? Pourquoi ne le voyait-il plus? Bien évidemment qu'il ne le voyait plus. Il ne voyait qu'une personne faible et sans défense. Il ne voyait que cet enfant qui hurlait de ne pas le toucher. Maintenant, il n'avait plus à hurler. Il était assez fort pour se battre contre tous ceux qui osaient essayer lui faire du mal. Il n'était plus cette personne que son père… son père…Il pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage. Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir son haleine? Il n'était plus là. Sa mère qui le fixait par la porte de la chambre. Sa mère qui lui tournait le dos. Sa mère qui s'excusait en pleurant.

_-C'est un Dominant. Je suis un Dominé. Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas assez fort. _

Il comprenait. Oh oui il comprenait… Il comprenait que Merlin avait créé deux genres d'hommes. Et que l'un devait se soumettre à l'autre. Juste parce qu'il avait le pouvoir de donner la vie… juste parce qu'il n'avait pas d'aussi gros muscles qu'eux… juste à cause de ça, il était condamné. Et bien qu'ils aillent tous au Diable! Il se refusait à cette destinée! Il se refusait à s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit!

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Dominant que tu as tous les droits compris!

-Cela n'a rien à voir. Je reste ici parce que je t'aime.

-Oh… maintenant tu m'aimes?

Un ricanement amer s'échappa alors de sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il était aussi faible qu'un bébé… il l'aimait… Maintenant qu'il avait pitié… il l'aimait. L'envie d'enfoncer son poing dans son visage le démangeait. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela. Non… il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner un coup de poing… Il n'avait qu'à l'obliger à partir de cette chambre. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointe entre ses deux yeux.

-Dehors. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Écoute-moi d'abord. Ensuite, si tu le veux encore, je partirais. En fait, je disparaitrais de ta vie jusqu'à ma mort.

La main de Severus vacilla légèrement à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Non… c'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux. Il aimait Sirius. Mais, celui-ci voulait l'enfermer dans une cage. Et il était hors de question que quiconque le mette dans une cage. Il hocha sèchement la tête tout en gardant sa baguette sortie. Il était dangereux. Il n'était pas un faible Dominé. Et Sirius avait intérêt à s'en souvenir.

-Ta mère m'a expliqué ce qui t'es arrivé dans ton enfance. Commença Sirius, la voix ferme. Je ne te dirais pas que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour toi. Mais, c'était la bonne chose à faire pour moi.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime depuis que j'ai 15 ans.

Un sourire moqueur se forma alors sur le visage de Severus. L'aimer? Lui? Quelle bonne blague…

-C'est la vérité Severus. Lorsque tu as refusé de m'épouser… cela m'a mis en colère parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, si tu m'aimais, tu ne voudrais pas m'épouser.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir envie de finir ma vie dans une cage. Cracha Severus.

-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu pensais une chose comme ça. Poursuivit Sirius. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation à long terme avec moi. Je croyais que tu ne voyais pas de futur avec moi… Parce que, pour moi, le mariage n'est pas une soumission… c'est une promesse.

-Bien sur que ce n'est pas une soumission pour toi. C'est une soumission pour _**moi**_.

Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne s'énervait pas? Avait-il donc si pitié de lui qu'il se refusait à lui faire le moindre mal? Son poing se referma un peu plus durement autour de sa baguette alors que ses dents se serraient sur sa lèvre inférieure, l'obligeant à ne pas éclater en sanglot.

-D'accord… si tu veux le voir comme une soumission, vois le comme moi ok. Si le mariage est une soumission, c'est une soumission dans les deux sens. Si j'ai du pouvoir sur toi, ce qui sera le cas, tu auras tout autant de pouvoir sur moi. C'est une promesse entre personnes égales. C'est une promesse que tu me chériras et m'aimeras pour le restant de ta vie. C'est une promesse que je te chérirais et t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Severus n'arrivait plus à respirer. Une promesse de soumission dans les deux sens? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Le mariage était… le mariage était… un contrat d'esclavagisme voilà tout. Il ne voulait pas se marier. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa liberté.

-Si tu perds ta liberté… je perds ma liberté aussi. Si j'ai le pouvoir de te faire du mal, tu as le pouvoir de me faire du mal. Mais, jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal Severus. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis généreux ou gentil que je ne te ferais pas de mal. C'est parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Personne n'a le droit de faire délibérément du mal à quelqu'un.

La main de Sirius se referma alors sur sa baguette, l'obligeant à la baisser. À baisser sa garde… à laisser Sirius le voir comme il était vraiment. Et Merlin il tremblait. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux… sa gorge le faisait souffrir. Il sursauta vivement en voyant que les yeux de Sirius, eux aussi, étaient remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Les bras puissants s'enroulèrent alors autour de ses épaules.

-Si je te tiens dans mes bras, tu peux me tenir dans tes bras.

De leurs propres volontés, ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de Sirius. Il voulait tenir cet homme toute sa vie. Merlin qu'il voulait cet homme. Une larme silencieuse dégringola sur sa joue et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire bon sang? Il devait s'enfuir. Il ne devait pas rester là… il devait… Il releva alors le visage vers Sirius et sentit une larme de son ex-fiancé lui tombé sur la joue, se mélangeant aux siennes.

-Si j'ai le pouvoir de te faire pleurer. Tu peux me faire pleurer aussi.

Mais, il n'avait aucune envie de le faire pleurer. Sa main se posa alors sur la joue humide de Sirius, essayant d'effacer les larmes qui y tombaient. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Il l'aimait. Oh comme il l'aimait…

-Alors… laisse-moi te le demander pour la dernière fois d'accord… Écoute-moi bien… Je t'offre mon cœur Severus… je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir… si tu ne veux pas m'épouser parce que tu trouves que le mariage n'est qu'un moyen pour le gouvernement de faire l'argent… ou bien que tu penses que le mariage n'a aucune valeur… Je suis prêt à faire ma vie avec toi comme ça. Sans qu'on ait à se marier… Mais, si tu ne veux pas m'épouser parce que tu as peur que je me transforme en ton père… alors non, Severus… Ne mets pas ton père dans notre histoire. Je te donne mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps. Je veux devenir vieux avec toi. Je veux élever nos enfants ensembles… Je te veux toi… chaque partie de toi… Je ne veux pas que ton père possède une seule part de toi.

Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Son père possédait une partie de lui? Impossible. Il s'était libéré de lui. Il était parti de cette maison. Il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque lui faire du mal. Il avait tout abandonné pour ne plus jamais vivre comme ça. Il avait… Il avait passé sa vie à fuir l'image de son père… Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas que ta mère possède une seule part de toi non plus. Il avait tord. Il était faible. Ce n'est pas vrai qu'un Dominant à tous les pouvoirs. Il s'est menti à lui-même et il t'a menti pour oublier sa propre culpabilité. Mais toi Severus… tu ne seras jamais comme lui. Tu ne te voileras jamais la face de cette manière.

-J'ai son visage… Souffla-t-il. J'ai son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux… J'ai…

Tu es parti de cette maison, Severus. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé ton enfant souffrir. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que notre enfant te connaisse. -Parce que tu as peur qu'il souffre à cause de toi. Ta mère était trop faible pour vouloir te protéger.

Severus enroula alors fermement ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius et enfouit sa tête contre son torse.

-Sirius… je vais… je vais…

-Fais-moi confiance, Severus. Crois en moi. Je crois en toi.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Dans un gémissement inarticulé, Severus éclata en sanglot bruyant. Il hurlait contre la poitrine de Sirius. Tremblait comme un enfant. Il se souvenait de tout, bon sang! Il se souvenait de tout! Trop de douleur. Il y avait trop de douleur! Était-ce un mensonge? Est-ce que sa mère aurait pu le protéger? Mais, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait laissé là et il l'avait regardé. Il lui avait menti… il lui avait menti… et il avait laissé son père le faire souffrir. Venir dans sa chambre le soir. Déchirer son corps… Merlin… Merlin… Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. C'était trop lui demander. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle souffrance? Il avait tout abandonné pour ne pas devenir comme ça. Il avait quitté l'homme qu'il aimait parce que… parce que ses parents avaient une part de lui… Ils le possédaient encore et toujours… Ils n'étaient jamais partis… jamais…. Et lui devait supporter les conséquences. Lorsque ses hurlements se transformèrent en petits gémissements, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait sur le sol, appuyé sur Sirius tandis que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Il releva les yeux et vit que son ex-fiancé pleurait silencieusement en se mordant la lèvre.

-Sirius…

-Je t'aime tellement, tu sais…

-Non… je ne savais pas…

Sirius accepta sa réponse par un hochement de tête. Oui… il ne le savait pas. Comment est-ce que Sirius aurait pu l'aimer alors que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas? Il n'y avait rien en lui digne d'être aimé. Mais, Sirius… Sirius l'aimait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante.

Le brun le fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire. Cela faisait combien de temps que Sirius ne lui avait pas sourit de cette manière? Soudainement son cœur se gonfla d'un amour si fort et si puissant qu'il en eut presque peur.

-Je t'aime parce que j'ai commencé à véritablement trouver le monde beau que lorsque je t'ai connu.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement et il hocha la tête en et posa de nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius.

-Sans compter que tu as des jambes absolument superbes.

-Imbécile.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire avant de, soudainement, se relever et en profitant de l'occasion pour le lever à son tour. Severus ne put que lui envoyer un regard perplexe. Puis, son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement, menaçant de venir l'étouffer, en voyant Sirius mettre un genou au sol. Oh Merlin… Son cœur augmenta d'une octave en voyant son ex-fiancé sortir une bague de sa poche. Elle était d'un or blanc très fin avec un énorme diamant au milieu. Il ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux en la regardant.

-Alors… pour la dernière fois je te le demande. Si tu me dis non… et bien, nous vivrons dans la luxure que veux-tu!

Malgré son ton nonchalant, Severus pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire sa demande, il l'interrompu.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tellement qu'on se marie? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sirius se mit alors à fixer sa bague, les mains crispées autour de celle-ci.

-Parce que, pour moi, un mariage est un serment d'amour éternel. Pour moi cela veut dire que même dans les mauvais moments, même dans les moments tragiques, cette personne restera à mes côtés et moi je resterais à ces côtés. Cela veut dire que je l'aime comme elle m'aime. C'est une promesse entre cette personne et moi. Une promesse d'éternité. C'est une preuve que je suis l'unique personne que cette personne a choisi.

Severus hocha lentement la tête tout ne fixant la bague. Sa mère avait une énorme bague au doigt marqué d'un gros R. Un signe qu'il appartenait pour toujours à la famille Rogue. Comme un animal qu'on avait marqué. S'il disait non, Sirius resterait quand même avec lui. Il n'était pas obligé de dire oui. Une nouvelle larme dégringola sur sa joue et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es celui que je choisis. Murmura-t-il.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

-D'accord… je vais t'épouser. Je vais t'épouser.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous le choc avant qu'il ne pousse un hurlement de joie et le prenne dans ses bras pour le faire virevolter. Il n'avait pas mal à la poitrine. Il ne se disait pas que c'était la fin de sa liberté… non… il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Sirius l'embrassa avec fougue avant de le déposer au sol. Et lorsqu'il lui passa la bague au doigt, Severus eut l'étrange impression que c'était ce qui lui manquait depuis des années.

()

Le regard de Sarah passa lentement de son père et sa Princesse. Puis, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la bague étincelante qui brillait au doigt de Severus Rogue.

-Tu attends mon petit frère?

Un petit sourire fit alors son apparition sur le visage de sa Princesse, faisant son cœur s'accélérer.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon… mais oui, j'attends un bébé.

-Et… et tu vas épouser Papa?

-Oui… si cela ne te dérange pas bien sur. D'ailleurs je suis là pour te demander ta permission.

Sarah vit son père lancer un regard moqueur vers sa Princesse avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille encore délicate. Sa Princesse allait marier son père… et elle allait avoir un petit frère… le prince avait battu le dragon… elle allait avoir une maman. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et elle se précipita vers sa princesse, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers son père et l'entraîna dans le câlin collectif. Elle entendit sa Princesse et son père rire aux éclats et elle sentit un frémissement de vie contre sa tempe… là où se trouvait son petit frère… elle avait une famille complète maintenant… Princesse n'était plus une Princesse… elle était une Reine… et son père était le roi… et c'était maintenant elle la princesse. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son prince charmant.

-Papa… Murmura-t-elle en regardant son père.

Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire radieux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle se tourna alors vers sa Reine et un sourire humide se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Maman?

En voyant les yeux de sa reine s'embrouiller dangereusement, elle ne put que sourire. Elle avait une famille. Et elle n'attendait qu'une prochaine rencontre pour le dire au méchant vieux monsieur. Elle lui prouverait alors que les contes de fées se réalisaient vraiment. Et son conte de fées à elle ne faisait que commencer…

À suivre…

Ok, ce chapitre est vraiment trop long lol!


	63. Chapter 63

Bonjour tout le monde ! Là je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Quoi tu publies encore ? Et oui ! Je ne fais aucune activité aujourd'hui alors j'en profite pour écrire à m'en briser les doigts lol !

Alors, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à **yamashita6****. **Tu devineras rapidement pourquoi je te dédie ce chapitre lol !

**Chapitre 63**

Son cœur n'était pas sensé continuer à lui faire mal à ce point. Drago se roula en petite boule et ferma plus fermement les yeux. Son cœur n'était pas supposé lui donner l'impression que le seul moyen de survivre était de l'arracher. Non… son cœur n'était pas supposé lui faire autant de mal. Il avait dormi pourtant. Cela faisait une journée que lui et Harry Potter avaient eu cette discussion. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler cela une dispute. Une dispute laissait les gens furieux et après une excuse toute simple tout allait pour le mieux. Mais là… sa gorge le piquait et il n'en pouvait plus de ses larmes qui coulaient. Il ne pleurait jamais avant qu'Harry Potter ne vienne chambouler sa vie ! Ses plus grands problèmes étaient de trouver un moyen de ne pas aller à ses cours de latin. Maintenant, tout était embrouillé et il avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne. Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Ce sentiment que quelqu'un nous obligeait à changer même contre notre gré. Il voulait retrouver sa petite vie insignifiante où il n'y avait que Blaise et lui. Son cousin qui ne lui avait jamais crié dessus. Mais maintenant, même lui il souffrait. Tout le monde souffrait autour de lui et tout ça parce que ses parents avaient décidé de lui enlever sa liberté. Il n'en pouvait plus. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller. Oh oui… il n'en pouvait vraiment plus… Les coups à sa porte le prirent par surprise. Il se redressa brusquement et sécha rapidement ses larmes. Est-ce que c'était Potter ? Mais, il lui avait dit qu'il ne le verrait pas avant la compétition… Une compétition qui ne changeait d'ailleurs plus rien. Il voulait juste pouvoir retourner à sa vie normale sans Potter. Le point le plus important étant sans Potter. Il ne pouvait plus le voir… plus jamais…

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, il vit un vieil homme portant dans ses bras une énorme peluche en forme de girafe. Impossible… ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le vieil homme et il le reconnut aussitôt.

-Grindelwald. Murmura-t-il.

Grindelwald était revenu… avec sa peluche. La peluche que Potter lui avait gagnée. Ils s'étaient alors embrassés… et ils avaient rit ensemble… fait des manèges… tout cela semblait si loin. Sa peluche était là. Il l'avait laissé là-bas. Il voulait oublier Potter. Mais, comment était-il sensé pouvoir l'oublier avec une aussi grosse preuve de son existence devant ses yeux ? Il voulait oublier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait retourner dans son ancien état… Il ne voulait plus souffrir. L'amour était un sentiment bien trop douloureux et il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-C'est à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Grindelwald.

-Vous êtes venu ici juste pour me donner une peluche ? Demanda froidement Drago en plissant les yeux.

-Non. Je m'intéresse à toi. Alors, tu as trouvé une réponse à ma question.

Drago ferma lentement les yeux en se souvenant de sa question. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ». Oui, il avait une réponse. Et il aurait préféré ne jamais en avoir une. Il priait le retour du temps béni où il se fichait éperdument de Potter et de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Maintenant, il avait peur ne serait-ce que de voir son visage. Parce qu'il savait que Potter lui ferait mal. Il lui faisait toujours mal. Il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. Il le considérait comme un simple moyen de repayer une dette. Et il lui mentait sur ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne prenait même pas la peine de mentir convenablement. Il ne voulait pas de lui mais il l'aimait ? Cela ne faisait pas de sens. Il lui avait menti… et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Grindelwald s'approcha alors de lui et déposa la peluche à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu la pousser. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Pas quand elle lui rappelait tant de souvenir. Depuis quand Potter s'était-il faufiler à ce point dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait plus penser normalement ? Il n'en pouvait plus…

-De toute évidence tu as trouvé ta réponse. Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

-Malade.

-Je vois. C'est bien.

Le blond releva furieusement la tête tout en fusilla impitoyablement du regard le vieil homme. Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard impassible avant de sourire. Comment cela pouvait-il être bien ? Qui pouvait donc trouver que cette douleur avait quelque chose de positif ? Il n'y avait rien de positif dans la douleur. A cause de la douleur, les gens faisaient des choses qu'ils regretteraient par la suite.

-La douleur fait parti du cheminement pour devenir un adulte.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Nous devenons adultes à 17 ans.

-Faux. On devient _majeur_ à 17 ans. Mais, c'est après avoir connu la douleur que l'on devient adulte.

Drago n'était pas sur de comprendre. Et puis, en avait-il seulement l'envie ? Pourquoi devrait-il comprendre quoi que ce soit ? Il y avait une douleur aigue dans sa poitrine. Il ne se sentait pas adulte. Il se sentait misérable voilà tout.

-Avant de connaître la douleur, les gens ont une foi absolue en l'être humain. Ils se disent « Tout le monde il est beau et il est gentil ». Ce qui est un mensonge éhonté bien évidemment. Même si intellectuellement l'enfant le sait, il se conduira tout de même comme si personne ne pouvait le faire le moindre mal. Il fera des choses stupides juste parce qu'il est convaincu de sa propre immortalité. Ce qui est un mythe bien évidemment. Mais, après que l'on souffre… La vie a une toute autre couleur. La méfiance s'installe et on commence à trouver un ordre de priorité. Est-ce l'amour ? La famille ? L'honneur ? La patrie ? C'est l'adulte qui peut choisir. Et toi, jeune Malfoy, tu es sur le point de choisir ta priorité dans la vie. Tu réalises maintenant que le bonheur ne t'ait pas du, contrairement à l'enfant, mais qu'il faut travailler pour. Prendre des risques, perdre des choses, souffrir et, effectivement, se sentir malade.

-Je ne veux pas devenir un adulte.

-Qui veut devenir un adulte ? Être un enfant est la meilleure période de notre vie. Mais, ce n'est qu'une période éphémère qui passe en un claquant de doigt.

Alors Potter l'avait fait grandir. Potter l'avait fait souffrir. A moins que ce ne soit ses parents qui l'aient fait souffrir. En l'enfermant dans un système qu'il ne voulait pas. Et maintenant, Potter essayait de lui briser le cœur. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne voulait pas être avec lui. Il voulait se marier avec lui pour repayer sa dette. Et ça lui faisait si mal.

-Il ne m'aime pas. Sanglota-t-il.

Merde… les larmes coulaient à nouveau. Bon sang, arrêteraient-elles un jour ? Il n'en pouvait plus de pleurer encore et encore. Il voulait revenir en arrière. Partir en courant en voyant ses professeurs. S'amuser à faire peur aux elfes de maison. Il voulait revenir en arrière mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait supporter les horreurs qui se déroulaient en lui. Il devait entendre le bruit de son cœur se brisant en milles morceaux. Grindelwald lui flanqua alors la peluche sous le nez.

-Ça c'est ton fiancé. Expliqua-t-il. Dit lui et fait lui tout ce dont tu as envie.

-C'est stupide. C'est un objet inanimé.

-Il te la offert non ? Essaye.

Drago se mit alors à fixer la girafe. Il avait voulu cette girafe. Il l'avait voulue. Il la voulait encore. Son cœur se serra sous l'intense douleur et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il la voulait si fort, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Elle avait semblé lui appartenir pendant quelques secondes mais, c'était un mensonge… une immonde illusion.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas être à moi ? Moi, je te veux tellement, tellement fort.

Oui il voulait si fort. Devenir adulte c'était ne pas s'attendre à ce que le bonheur vienne tout seul pas vrai ? Mais, si le bonheur, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, refusait de venir ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Était-il sensé s'oublier et accepter n'importe quoi juste pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ? Non ! Hors de question. Il avait sa fierté. Il ne deviendrait pas un prix de consolation. Il ne voulait pas de cette option ! Mais, Merlin que son cœur lui faisait mal. Juste à l'idée que Potter puisse marier quelqu'un d'autre… il avait envie d'hurler comme si on lui arrachait une part de lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle option. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire pour pouvoir le garder sans pour autant être réduit à un état de pauvre petit objet qui attendait le retour de son maître ?

-Comment je peux le garder ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante. Comment je suis sensé ne pas me perdre dans toute cette histoire ? Je l'aime moi. Mais, lui il ne m'aime pas. Et il me ment en me disant qu'il m'aime !

-Qui es-tu pour décider qu'il ment ? Répliqua glacialement Grindelwald.

-Il ne veut pas de moi.

-Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a dit de le laisser respirer. Qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir quand j'étais là.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui mets des paroles dans la bouche alors qu'il ne les a pas dites ?

Le corps de Drago se crispa alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Grindelwald. Il lui mettait des paroles dans la bouche ? Mais non ! Il lui avait dit de partir. Il lui avait dit de ne pas l'importuner jusqu'à la compétition !

-Il n'y a pas d'autres manières de l'interpréter. Rétorqua fermement Drago.

-A bon ? S'amusa Grindelwald. Alors, il t'a dit de le laisser respirer ? Peut-être que cela veut dire quand ta présence, l'air lui manque parce que tu l'éblouie trop. L'amour peut faire ce genre de réaction. Ensuite, il te dit qu'il a besoin de réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il va te blesser s'il parle à tord et à travers alors il te demande de le laisser réfléchir. Ensuite il te dit qu'il ne peut pas réfléchir lorsque tu es là. Peut-être que cela veut dire que lorsque tu apparais dans son champ de vision, la seule chose qui compte c'est toi et qu'il n'arrive plus à penser convenablement parce que tu lui fais ressentir des choses. Alors, afin de pouvoir avoir une bonne discussion avec toi, il prend du recul.

-Vous… vous croyez que c'est ce qu'il veut dire ?

-Je ne le sais pas _moi_ ! C'est _lui_ qui sait ! Peut-être vraiment qu'il ne veut pas de toi. Encore là, c'est lui qui sait_. Ne décide pas de sa vision des choses pour lui_.

Drago déglutit avec peine alors que le vieil homme se levait de son lit et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il aurait voulu le retenir, mais il supposait que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il avait interprété les paroles de Potter comme bon lui semblait ? Peut-être… probablement… alors, peut-être que Potter l'aimait vraiment ? Était-ce possible ? La douleur dans son cœur sembla s'atténuer légèrement. Il avait compris maintenant. Il devait laisser à Potter le temps de réfléchir. Et lui aussi devait réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Il devait décider c'était quoi sa priorité. Et cela avant trois jours… avant la compétition…

À suivre…


	64. Chapter 64

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Message important de l'auteur** : Alors, j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution grâce au forum FIC qui se trouve sur . Selon ce forum, que les lecteurs envoient des reviews est très important mais, il faut aussi que l'auteur réponde aux reviews ! Je le faisais auparavant mais, j'ai arrêté. Mais, maintenant je recommence ! Alors, tout ça pour dire que je répondrais à toutes mes reviews à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Les revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction doivent me laisser leurs adresses e-mails ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 64**

Blaise ne savait plus du tout quel direction il devait prendre. Toute sa vie, tout avait semblé déjà décidé d'avance. On ne lui avait jamais permis ou demandé de prendre la moindre décision et, après quelques années, cet état des faits l'avait ravi. Après tout, il était beaucoup plus facile de se laisser porter par les évènements que de réagir d'une quelconque manière. Et pourtant… maintenant tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Il admettait qu'il aimait Weasley. Il ne cessait de penser à lui et l'idée que celui-ci partirait loin de lui le rendait malade. Mais, qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas changer. Il ne voulait pas se battre… en se battant, il risquait d'être blessé. En se battant, il risquait de perdre quelque chose de fondamentale et il ne le voulait pas. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Qui pouvait l'aider dans tout ça ? Drago ? Ses poings se crispèrent sous la douleur aigue de son cœur et il baissa la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas parler à son cousin. Pas après les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites. A qui pouvait-il parler ? Personne… il ne pouvait parler à personne… Il avait besoin d'aide et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Et voilà. Auparavant, il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Maintenant, tout devenait flou. A quoi cela servirait-il d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de quelqu'un ? Les gens partaient toujours. Les gens disparaissaient et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour changer ça.

-Zabini.

Il se figea soudainement en entendant cette voix. Il pouvait se souvenir clairement de ses poings rentrant en contact avec la peau chaude du brun. Il pouvait se souvenir d'avoir eu envie de frapper plus fort et plus vite. Il pouvait se souvenir d'avoir hurler et tempêter… Potter était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

-J'ai dit à Weasley que je l'aimais. Déclara-t-il sans se retourner.

-Quel est ta décision alors ?

-Je… je n'en sais rien.

Il entendit un léger grognement sortir de la bouche du brun avant de l'entendre marcher de nouveau. Il allait s'en aller pas vrai ? Il allait le planter là. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il appréciait Potter. Loin de là. Mais, il était le seul qui semblait le comprendre un minimum. Il n'avait personne à qui parler. Merde. Pourquoi Weasley était-il apparu dans sa vie ? Le forçant à vouloir des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à vouloir… Il se tourna alors d'un bond vers la silhouette du brun qui s'éloignait déjà de lui.

-Attends !

Potter pencha légèrement la tête vers le côté, lui envoyant un regard au coin. Pourquoi l'avait-il arrêté ? D'accord, il voulait parler. Mais, parler de quoi ? Il n'allait certainement pas lui demander ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le regard dédaigneux du brun alors qu'il lui disait que c'était à lui d'y penser. Pourquoi l'avait-il arrêté ? Pourquoi…

-Laisse tomber. Finit-il par murmurer.

-Encore entrain de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Répliqua Potter, les yeux plissés.

-Et toi ?

Les yeux verts se rencontrèrent et se foudroyèrent sans ménagement. Potter ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais, Blaise pouvait sentir une… similitude ? Quelque chose en eux avait été brisée à jamais. Et quelqu'un essayait de briser de nouveau quelque chose en eux contre leurs grés. En ça, et uniquement en ça, ils se ressemblaient. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il voulait lui parler, maintenant ?

-Peut-on… parler ? Interrogea lentement le mulâtre.

Le brun lui lança un étrange regard avant d'hocher sèchement la tête puis de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils partirent alors vers ce que Blaise supposait être la chambre de Potter. Le fiancé de son cousin lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir ou bon lui semblait avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur son lit, l'air toujours aussi sévère. Blaise s'assit près de lui. Il ignorait par quoi commencer… il ignorait ce qu'il voulait même dire. Voulait-il demander conseil ? Mais, en quoi Potter pouvait l'aider ? Le brun se débrouillait, de toute évidence, très mal avec Drago. Alors pourquoi était-il là ?

-Tu dois savoir que ma mère est morte pour moi. Commença soudainement le brun.

-Non, je ne le savais pas.

-Ah, étonnant.

-Drago sait quand garder un secret.

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il ne baisse la tête vers ses mains crispées.

-Et toi ? Déclara Potter.

-Moi, quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ?

-Si tu peux garder un secret, je peux garder un secret.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

-J'ai découvert que les parents de Malfoy l'avaient uniquement fiancé à moi. Débuta-t-il calmement. Ce qui veut dire que si je décide de ne pas me marier avec lui, ses parents ne le fianceront plus jamais contre son gré.

Blaise le dévisagea avec une surprise non-dissimulée alors que les yeux de Potter se durcissaient considérablement.

-Je suis venu ici pour épouser Malfoy parce que ma mère me l'avait fait promettre. Continua-t-il. Quand j'ai vu que celui-ci ne voulait en aucun cas m'épouser, je me suis dit que je l'épouserais quand même puisque, de toute façon, il serait obligé de se marier. Mais, j'avais tord.

Le mulâtre était convaincu que s'il continuait à serrer les poings de cette manière, il finirait par se faire mal. Mais, il ne lui dirait rien. Il se contenterait de l'écouter.

-La logique voudrait que je lui dise cette information pour qu'il puisse rompre ses fiançailles avec moi. Mais, je n'y arrive. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent brusquement mais il se garda bien de faire le moindre son.

-Mais, même s'il m'aime… si je lui offre sa liberté sur un plateau d'argent… il ne me choisira pas moi.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Tu as raison. Mais, j'ai cette… cette peur en moi qu'il me laissera là. Qu'il partira très loin si je lui laisse le choix. Alors, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire.

-Drago ne devinera jamais tes sentiments par lui-même. Tu dois le lui dire.

-Je sais.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur eux pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Potter ne se tourne, de nouveau, vers lui.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans ta relation avec Ron ? Il t'aime. Tu l'aimes….

-Je ne veux pas choisir. Je ne veux rien choisir du tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que lorsque tout finira, je n'aurais que moi à blâmer. Je ne pourrais pas maudire quelqu'un… accuser quelqu'un… c'est moi qui l'aurait choisi.

-Alors, tu préfères que l'on choisisse pour toi afin de ne pas prendre tes responsabilités ? Pathétique.

-Regarde qui parle.

Il était pathétique et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant. S'il choisissait Weasley… lorsqu'il mourrait… qui maudirait-il ? À qui donc serait la faute de toute cette douleur et cette haine qui s'enroulerait autour de son cœur ? Lorsque ses parents étaient morts… sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine. Lorsque ses parents étaient morts… la tristesse était insupportable… la haine était insupportable. Toutes ses émotions bien trop intenses pour son corps l'avait presque rendu fou. Il ne pouvait pas revivre une telle chose. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait supporter toute cette haine contre lui-même. Toute cette haine contre eux. Oh oui, comme il les haïssait encore… il l'avait laissé là… Il l'avait abandonné. Il ne voulait plus haïr qui que ce soit. Et s'il choisissait Weasley et que celui-ci venait à mourir… il le haïrait de toutes les forces de son âme. Il ne voulait plus haïr personne… Il ne voulait plus aimer personne. Il voulait que les choix de chacun de ses pas soit choisi pour lui ainsi, lorsque quelque chose arriverait, il se résignerait en disant que c'était le destin. Que c'était une décision autre que la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas… Il se leva alors d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix blanche.

-Tes parents sont morts. Ron mourra aussi. Et tu mourras. Mais, avant de mourir, vit. Arrête d'avoir peur de ton ombre et **vit**. Ron est rempli de vie, il sera là pour toi dans les bons et les mauvais moments.

-Et toi, laisse-lui le choix. Drago est plus fort que tu ne le penses. Déclara Blaise avant de partir de la chambre en courant.

Il avait toujours eu peur de Weasley. Le roux avait, depuis le début, réussi à s'infiltrer sous sa peau sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il l'avait déboussolé… et maintenant, il était amoureux de lui. Vivre ? Il ne savait pas comment vivre. Il connaissait seulement la mort. Il avait été si longtemps dans cet état végétatif qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui dans un autre état. De lui croyant en la beauté de la vie. Il ne se souvenait presque plus de leurs visages… Il n'avait pas de photo. Il n'en avait pas voulu. Il s'arrêta alors devant la porte de la chambre de Weasley. Vivre était douloureux. Mais, était-ce seulement douloureux ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout… comme un temps si lointain… oui tellement lointain… Il cogna alors doucement à la porte du roux. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le visage empli de tâches de rousseur. Il vit les yeux mordorés s'écarquiller avant qu'une étrange lueur ne s'allume en eux. Cette lueur… s'était ça la vie non ? Contre sa volonté, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du roux et il leva les yeux vers lui. Weasley se pencha alors et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Blaise… Murmura-t-il faiblement contre sa bouche.

-Je ne comprends rien à la vie. Je ne sais plus comment faire. Souffla-t-il. J'ai tout fait pour oublier. Je dois m'en rappeler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Blaise pouvait le deviner dans ses yeux… peu importe ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, Weasley le ferait. Il n'avait pas peur lui. Il était prêt à vivre. Mais, cela faisait si longtemps pour lui…

-Vient avec moi. Supplia-t-il.

-Où ?

-Chez moi… dans la maison de mes parents.

À suivre…


	65. Chapter 65

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 65**

Cela faisait près de dix ans que Blaise n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette maison. En fait, il était surpris par la propreté des lieux. Sa tante Narcissa avait du s'assurer que quelqu'un continue à faire le ménage régulièrement. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui aurait ordonné une chose pareille. Il n'avait jamais voulu revoir cet endroit. Il avait voulu oublier la grande cheminée en bois qui trônait au salon. Il avait voulu oublier les petites fenêtres carrées qu'il aimait tant regarder lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Weasley derrière lui et n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'une tension presqu'insoutenable. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici de toute façon ? Quel intérêt il y avait-il à revenir ici ? La seule pièce dont il se souvenait vraiment était sa chambre. Qu'était-il alors entrain de faire lorsque son elfe de maison était apparu, les yeux encore plus globuleux que d'habitude ? Il jouait peut-être à un jeu quelconque. Ou peut-être rêvait-il du moment où il pourrait, à son tour, monter dans ce stupide avion de malheur. Ses poings se crispèrent alors. Il détestait vraiment cette maison.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison. Déclara-t-il d'une voix morne. Cela ne sert à rien toute cette histoire.

Après tout, tout disparaissait après que la mort ait tout balayé. Il ne restait que la tristesse, le chagrin et la colère. Il pouvait surtout le ressentir maintenant… qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait que la bouche de son elfe de maison qui essayait de lui expliquer que ses parents ne reviendraient plus. Il se souvenait s'être énervé. Pourquoi est-ce que cet elfe lui disait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère et son père ne reviendraient plus ? Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Il était convaincu que rien ne pouvait lui être enlevé. Que tout lui était du. Mais, ce n'était qu'un immonde mensonge. Tout disparaissait. Le bonheur était éphémère. Mais, la douleur avait le pouvoir d'être éternelle. Alors, lui il préférait ne ressentir ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était son choix. Et cette maison lui rappelait qu'il avait bien choisi. Pas question qu'il ressente de nouveau une telle souffrance.

-Nous pouvons y aller. Continua Blaise. Il n'y a rien ici.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il y a tellement de chose !

Le roux le prit alors par la main et se dirigea vers l'un des coins de la pièce, Blaise écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il caressait délicatement une inscription qui se trouvait sur le mur. Qu'est-ce qui était écrit ? Qui l'avait écrit ? Pourquoi l'avait-on écrit ? Est-ce que cela servait vraiment à quelque chose de se souvenir de tout ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

_-Maman et Blaise toujours_. Lut lentement Ron. C'est mignon. Pourquoi avoir écrit ça ?

Comment était-il sensé se souvenir d'une chose pareille ? Il ne savait même pas si c'était sa mère ou lui qui l'avait écrit. Et cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Cette maison était un mauvais souvenir. Un souvenir de ce qui avait été et qui jamais ne sera plus. Il ne se souvenait de rien parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il voulait retourner au manoir de sa Tante et attendre l'heure de son mariage avec Théodore Nott. C'était la seule chose à faire.

-En dirait une écriture d'enfant. Insista Weasley. Je paris que ta mère t'épelais comment écrire ces mots. Peut-être même qu'elle te tenait la main.

Malgré lui, les yeux de Blaise se fixèrent sur l'inscription enfantine. Il eut alors la vision de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le visage… d'une légère odeur de parfum… d'yeux aussi verts que les siens remplis d'une lueur qui n'avait jamais éclairés son regard. Il pouvait entendre au loin un rire tonitruant et masculin… quelqu'un qui demandait pourquoi c'était seulement lui et sa mère… qu'il fallait écrire son nom aussi… à qui appartenait donc cette voix ? Weasley partit alors de l'inscription à son grand soulagement. Peut-être pourraient-ils enfin retourner chez Drago. Tristement, l'attention du roux se porta alors sur une photographie. Un sourire éclaire alors son visage alors qu'il lui montrait la photo.

-Où étiez-vous ?

Avec reluctance, Blaise porta les yeux vers la photographie. Un grand homme noir le portait sur son épaule alors que les deux affichaient un sourire qui mangeait la moitié de leur visage. Le soleil semblait briller fort cette journée là alors qu'ils portaient des maillots de bain. Cette journée… comment aurait-il donc fait pour se souvenir de cette journée ? À quoi cela lui servirait-il de se souvenir d'une telle journée ? Cet homme… il se souvenait à peine de cet homme… une personne qui s'amusait à le chatouiller… Une personne qui était certainement le pire Père Noël de cette Terre. Mais, il l'aimait tellement pour ça… oh oui comme il l'aimait pour ça… Il posa une main tremblante sur la photographie.

-Papa…

Il pouvait entendre les sanglots incessants de la petite voix dans sa tête. Cette voix qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas se jeter dans les bras de la photo. Ce n'était qu'une photo. Son père se trouvait six pieds sous terre. Il ne pouvait plus le toucher. Et il avait oublié son visage… il avait oublié que ses yeux étaient si brun… que son sourire était si blanc… il avait oublié qu'il pouvait se mettre sur une main et bouger des pieds dans les airs. Il avait tout oublié. Et il ne voulait pas se souvenir bon sang ! Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir une telle douleur… ce sentiment terrible de perte et d'abandon… quelqu'un l'avait laissé tomber. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui enlever toutes les choses qui comptaient pour lui… sans penser une seule seconde à ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire. Son opinion, ses sentiments n'avaient pas été pris en compte. Comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine. Ses moments heureux… ses fous rires… pourquoi les lui avoir donné si c'était pour les lui enlever aussi vite… pourquoi lui avoir donné un aperçu du bonheur… pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que c'était normal d'avoir un tel bonheur… pour ensuite tout lui arracher…

-Raconte-moi cette journée Blaise… Supplia doucement Weasley.

-Nous étions… nous étions à la plage…

Il pouvait se souvenir de la chaleur insupportable. Mais, rien ne semblait pouvoir décourager son père. Non, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'amuser dans toutes les situations. Sa mère se faisait un devoir sacré de l'enduire de crème solaire mais lui voulait plonger dans l'eau comme son père… Mais, sa mère s'obstinait à le garder près d'elle sous le parasol. Elle disait des choses stupides sur le teint d'une blonde… elle ne voulait pas brûler. Par contre, elle avait rit lorsque son père l'avait aspergé d'eau. Son énorme père aux mains énormes qui l'avaient pris dans ses bras et l'avait soulevé dans les airs. Et il avait rit. Il avait tellement rit alors que sa mère souriait et lui envoyait des baisers… il n'avait pas trouvé cela spécial. C'était sensé être ainsi pour l'éternité… toute leur vie les trois ensembles. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'allait pas être ensemble pour l'éternité. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. A la fin, il ne restait que lui. Lui et sa douleur dans le cœur. Il ne restait que lui. Et il avait du s'habituer à cette réalité. De sa main libre, il vit Weasley lui entourer les épaules.

-Aurais-tu préféré ne pas vivre ces moments avec eux ?

La respiration de Blaise devint alors saccadée. Ne pas vivre ces moments avec eux ? Ne pas voir le sourire de son père ? Ne pas entendre le rire de sa mère ? Ça aurait été mieux sûrement… ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu à vivre en sachant qu'il les avait perdus à jamais. Ne jamais les avoir connu… ne jamais les avoir embrassé… ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il caressait frénétiquement le large visage de son père.

-Ne pas les avoir connus… Murmura-t-il. Ne jamais connaître cette perte…

Ses yeux se détournèrent alors de la photographie. Il ne voulait pas voir ses moments heureux. Il ne voulait rien voir du tout. Il ne voulait pas se poser cette question. Il ne voulait pas… tristement, ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur une photographie du mariage de ses parents. Son père si séduisant dans son costume alors que sa mère rayonnait dans sa robe de marié… ne jamais les avoir connu… ne jamais avoir eu à souffrir de cette manière… ne jamais avoir eu de bonheur… jamais de rire… jamais de joie… juste le néant… son cœur se glaça soudainement face à cette pensée. Le néant pour toujours. Lui n'était qu'une coquille vide du début jusqu'à la fin. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Alors pourquoi son cœur était-il si froid ? Pourquoi se sentait-il trembler comme un enfant ? Ne jamais les avoir connu… jamais… pas de baisers de sa mère… pas de câlins de son père… rien du tout… il n'aurait rien eu à perdre… il serait vide… complètement vide…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi…

-Parce que je veux que tu réalises enfin… que même si l'on prend le risque de perdre… ça en vaut tellement la peine… Au moins, avant la perte, il y a le bonheur et la joie. Il n'y a pas de regret. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles des regrets. Je t'aime.

Blaise ne pouvait que fouiller, de fond en comble, les yeux mordorés qui le fixaient avec une telle sincérité qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas de regret… prendre des risques… il ne voulait pas prendre des risques. Il voulait des garantis. Il voulait que Weasley se mette à genoux et lui promette qu'il resterait avec lui pour l'éternité. Mais, ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide… il ne pouvait pas lui promettre cela… il pouvait juste lui promettre le présent… juste le présent… mais, et le futur ? Comment survivrait-il si Weasley l'abandonnait à son tour ? Les mains du roux entourèrent alors son visage, l'obligeant à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Accepte mon amour. Déclara-t-il. Accepte ton amour. Ne nous détruits pas parce que tu as peur.

-Tu vas me quitter. Souffla-t-il.

-Peut-être est-ce toi qui va me quitter. Mais, je suis prêt à faire ce bout de chemin avec toi. Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé de cette manière. Jamais.

Lui aussi n'avait jamais aimé de cette manière. Théodore Nott ne lui faisait aucun effet. S'il l'abandonnait, il ne ressentirait aucun sentiment de perte et de tristesse. Il ne l'aimerait jamais donc, il n'y avait pas de risque. Ses mains se crispèrent alors dans le chandail de Weasley, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il désirait cette personne. Non, plus que ça. Il aimait cette personne. Peut-être même dès la première minute de leur rencontre… Était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait repoussé avec autant de véhémence ? Probablement que oui… il avait eu peur… il avait toujours peur… Il ne voulait pas perdre… il ne voulait pas donner… il ne voulait pas que Weasley disparaisse de sa vie… mais, n'aurait-il pas plus mal s'il disparaissait dans quelques années ? Lorsque son cœur ne pourrait plus se passer de lui…

-Je les aimais tellement fort… Murmura-t-il. Tellement fort… Mais, ils sont morts… L'amour ne suffit pas…

-Ton amour me suffit. Alors, donne le moi.

Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir se moquer de cette phrase si mièvre. Mais, il ne pouvait… il ne voulait pas… Ses mains quittèrent alors le chandail de Weasley pour entourer son visage.

-Ron…

Les yeux mordorés s'écarquillèrent avant que Blaise ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin, comme il l'aimait. Il avait l'impression que cet amour allait bondir de sa poitrine pour le plonger dans un océan de passion. Il l'aimait si fort. Il lui faisait si peur. Bien trop peur… Il ne pouvait pas le garder éternellement. Il n'avait pas réussi à garder ses parents éternellement. Mais… juste maintenant… pour aussi longtemps qu'on lui laissait… pour aussi longtemps que Ron serait dans sa vie… Il voulait rester ici. Il avait tellement peur. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisa qu'il avait encore plus peur de n'avoir aucun souvenir. De passer à côté de l'homme de sa vie… du bonheur de sa vie… Ses parents étaient morts… ses parents étaient partis… Mais, Ron était encore là… Il pouvait… il pouvait le garder…

-Je t'aime… Marie-toi avec moi. Déclara Blaise.

-Une minute… ce n'est pas à moi de faire ma demande ? Je croyais que c'était toi la fille.

Blaise le fusilla légèrement du regard avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Marie-toi avec moi. Répéta-t-il.

-Je tiens à dire que je vaux très cher. Alors, ma bague doit contenir au moins 5 diamants.

-C'est toi qui va m'acheter la bague pleine de diamant.

-Tu ne veux plus être l'homme maintenant ?

-La ferme.

Peut-être qu'un jour il perdrait tout cela. Mais, il promettait que cette fois-ci… ces moments resteraient graver dans sa mémoire… qu'il se souviendrait du nombre de tâches de rousseurs qui se promenaient sur le nez de Ron. De ses grands yeux mordorés… de son sourire si blanc… il se souviendrait de tout cela… et lorsque le malheur frapperait… il tiendrait ce bonheur serré contre son cœur… et ses larmes seraient autant des larmes de joie que de tristesse… Parce qu'il était amoureux… et qu'il prévoyait le rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

À suivre…


	66. Chapter 66

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Alors, c'est pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il y a de fortes possibilités que vous n'ayez aucun signe de vie de moi pendant deux semaines… Je m'en vais en voyage à Cuba dans une semaine et j'ignore à quel point je serais occupé la semaine prochaine (il est évident que je n'écrirais pas pendant que je suis en vacances lol !). J'espère pouvoir écrire la semaine prochaine mais, je suis vraiment occupée alors…

**Chapitre 66**

Une seule journée… Les mains de Drago se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer l'horloge de sa chambre. La lettre que Potter lui avait envoyée se trouvait à ses côtés. Une lettre ? Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire amer alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête. Le brun s'était contenté de lui écrire : _10 heures du matin_. Ce qui voulait dire que la compétition aurait lieu à ce moment-là… Sa récompense se trouvait à porter de main… Mais, quelle récompense ? Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il désirait vraiment… Grindelwald avait réussi à lui faire douter de tout. Il ne savait plus rien. Et tout ça c'était la faute de Potter. Si seulement son fiancé pouvait se décider à lui parler réellement… à lui expliquer ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Juste de lui expliquer pour qu'il puisse, enfin, prendre une décision quant à son avenir. Il y a un mois de cela, son désir était simple. Il voulait être libre. Mais, maintenant… il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce qu'il désirait le plus… il savait qu'il voulait être libre. Mais, il savait aussi qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'Harry Potter. Pourquoi il l'aimait ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Après tout, le brun était aussi agréable qu'une rage de dent et aussi sociable qu'une roche. Et encore, il avait plus de confiance en la roche qu'en son fiancé. Alors, qu'y avait-il de bien en son fiancé ? Il était courageux… ridiculement courageux… arrogant, stupide, désagréable… beau comme un Dieu… responsable… et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Mais comment pouvait-il l'aimer et le traiter de cette manière ? Pourquoi le repoussait-il de cette manière s'il ressentait la même chose que lui ? Après tout, lui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer repoussant le brun. Si celui-ci était devant lui… si celui-ci se laissait convaincre de réellement parler… il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le garder pour l'éternité. Mais, son pouvoir était très limité de toute évidence. Merde… que pouvait-il faire ? Merlin tout puissant… que devait-il faire ? Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Severus Rogue ouvrir brusquement sa porte. Son professeur lui envoya un regard indéchiffrable alors que le blond se relevait de son lit, les sourcils froncés.

-Professeur ?

-Je vais me marier.

Il ne passait pas par quatre chemins de toute évidence. Drago sentit sa bouche dégringoler sous le choc. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire face à cette mauvaise blague… cette part disparut très rapidement lorsque son professeur lui montra vivement l'énorme diamant qui se trouvait à son doigt. Severus Rogue… celui que l'on avait appelé le pire dominé de cette Terre… allait se marier ? Ne lui avait-il pas ressassé que le mariage était une prison ? Non, pire de l'esclavagisme ! Ne l'avait-il par sermonner sur sa volonté trop faible ? Et maintenant, il allait se marier ? La colère qui glaçait son sang le laissa tout simplement abasourdie. Il l'avait obligé à voir des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir… il avait menti ! Il lui avait menti ! De quel droit lui avait-il menti pour ensuite se marier ! De quel droit osait-il ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se marier !

-Vous m'aviez dit que le mariage était la pire forme d'esclavagisme ! Où est donc passé votre volonté de faire ? Où est donc partie votre haine ? Comment osez-vous me dire une chose pareille ?

Les yeux aciers ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde les siens. Pourquoi ne baissait-il pas la tête sous sa honte ? N'était-il pas sensé s'excuser ? Il lui avait dit de ne pas se marier ! Il lui avait dit de faire mal à Potter ! Il lui avait parlé de haine et de désespoir et maintenant il allait se marier ? S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Il l'espérait parce qu'il promettait de commettre un meurtre !

-Dites quelque chose bon sang ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Je l'aime.

Cette réponse lui cloua efficacement le bec. Il… l'aimait ? C'était quoi cette réponse stupide ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour mais de liberté ! Il s'agissait de devenir assez adulte pour savoir mettre l'ordre dans ses priorités ! Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ce sentiment incontrôlable et irraisonnable alors que lui se battait pour sa liberté ! Il aimait Potter. Il aimait Potter… et il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Est-ce qu'il devait renoncer à sa liberté par amour ? Est-ce qu'il devait assez de devenir un esclave à cause de ce sentiment débile ? Il ne le voulait… il le voulait… Merlin, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il se détourna alors de son professeur, les yeux fixés au sol.

-Partez. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

La surprise lui fit arrondir les yeux en sentant les mains délicates de Rogue se poser sur ses épaules. Il prit alors conscience qu'il tremblait. Comme c'était pathétique. Alors, maintenant celui qui était devenu son rôle modèle de la liberté… du total abandon de tout ce qui était afin de demeurer libre… se laissait enchaîner à son tour ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Comment était-il sensé réagir ?

-Je l'aime et j'attends son enfant.

-Alors vous vous mariez à cause de ce bébé.

-Non. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Nous serons enchaînés ensembles. Nous serons maîtres ensembles et nous serons esclaves ensembles. C'est ce qui compte.

Les mains douces le retournèrent alors et il fut happer par ses yeux calmes. C'était la seule chose qui comptait ? Il ignorait encore qu'elle était la seule chose qui comptait. Il ne savait ce qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie… plus rien ne faisait le moindre sens… tout semblait embrouillé… parce que Potter se refusait à lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui… ce qu'il voulait vraiment de lui… Il ne voulait pas se marier pour repayer une dette. Il voulait… est-ce qu'il voulait se marier avec Potter ? Ses mains se figèrent à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec son fiancé ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ? Être à ses côtés ? L'avoir pour lui tout seul ? Est-ce que son cœur aussi voulait se marier ?

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Souffla-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi compliqué ?

-Parce que sinon la vie est d'un ennuie incroyable.

-Ça je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers sa porte et son souffle se coinça dans sa poitrine en voyant son cousin. Ils… ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis cette nuit… il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans voir Blaise… sans lui parler… Il n'aurait jamais cru que de voir le visage chocolat et les yeux limes lui serreraient à ce point le cœur.

-Blaise…

-Drago…

Les deux cousins s'avancèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, attirés comme par un aimant. À chaque pas, Drago pouvait voir un flash de sa vie s'épanouir devant ses yeux. Blaise qui le regardait avec ennuie alors qu'il chassait avec amusement un papillon. Blaise et lui partant à l'aventure dans la grande maison familiale pour ne pas périr d'ennuie. Blaise et lui partout… toujours lui et son cousin… n'avaient-ils pas vécu ensemble depuis si longtemps ? Ils s'arrêtèrent alors l'un devant l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Son meilleur ami… non, son frère… la personne qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Et lui… et lui connaissait cette personne… Il n'avait peut-être pas deviné à quel point la douleur de Blaise était intense… Mais, il était celui qui l'avait vu au quotidien… Et, il ne pouvait pas le perdre… Mais, peut-être l'avait-il déjà perdu ? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement alors que des larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

-Je suis tellement… Commença-t-il.

Les bras de son cousin se refermèrent alors autour de son cou alors qu'il plaquait son corps contre le sien, menaçant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura lentement Blaise. Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

C'était bien la première fois que le mulâtre lui disait une telle chose… Drago referma ses propres bras autour de la taille de son cousin tout en enfouissant sa tête contre son cou.

-Moi aussi je m'excuse. Je t'aime tellement… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris…

-Mais, je ne t'expliquais rien…

-J'aurais du voir quand même…

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas…

-Bon, arrête de me contredire quand j'admets que j'ai tord. S'exaspéra le blond. Le grand, le magnifique, l'extraordinaire, le sensuel…

-Vient en au fait Drago. L'interrompit son cousin.

-L'incontournable Drago Malfoy te dit qu'il a tord alors ferme-la et réjouit toi sous la bénédiction que je viens de te donner.

Blaise roula alors des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Drago ne put qu'en faire autant tant le soulagement était grand. Il avait retrouvé son cousin… l'une des premières personnes à compter pour lui… n'était-ce pas déjà un évènement à célébrer ?

-Je vais me marier. Annonça le mulâtre.

-Je le sais déjà. Répliqua Drago. Depuis, un mois en fait.

-Non… je vais me marier avec Ron Weasley.

Quoi ? Mais, combien de chose avait-il donc bien pu manquer ? Combien de temps était-il resté enfermer dans sa chambre à poser des milliards de questions sur le cerveau plus que tordu de son fiancé ? Il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explication lorsqu'il remarqua soudainement une chose qui lui avait échappé… Blaise rayonnait. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers Rogue et il vit que celui-ci semblait dégager la même lueur de parfait contentement. Il secoua alors la tête. Pourquoi demander des explications ? Pourquoi demander des comment et des pourquoi ?_ Ils étaient heureux_. N'était-ce pas la seule chose qui comptait ? Le bonheur ? N'était-ce pas la chose qu'il recherchait avec désespoir ? N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il se tracassait nuit et jour en ce qui concernait Potter ? L'épouser ou non… se soumettre ou non ? Tout était dans ce but !

-Est-ce que cela voulait dire que vous ne participerez plus à la compétition ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

Il vit Rogue et Blaise échanger un regard avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne se forme sur le visage de son professeur alors que son cousin se contentait d'hausser les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Déclara Blaise.

-Bien évidemment. Répondit Rogue. D'ailleurs, nous avons un avantage incontestable maintenant.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent alors qu'il dévisageait un Rogue qui ricanait doucement.

-Un avantage ?

-Je suis enceint. Expliqua Rogue.

-Et alors ? Contra Blaise.

-Qui oseraient frapper une personne enceinte ?

Un sourire amusé se forma alors sur la bouche des trois dominés. Il devait gagner. Drago hocha résolument la tête. Il devait gagner coûte que coûte… pour obtenir son bonheur… pour comprendre enfin ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde…

À suivre…


	67. Chapter 67

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Bon, je suis en retard parce que je suis tombée vraiment malade en revenant de Cuba mais maintenant je vais mieux et je suis en pleine forme !

**Chapitre 67**

Harry ne put que cligner lentement des yeux en voyant le sourire complètement débile de son meilleur ami. Merlin… il n'avait jamais vu Ron avec une expression aussi idiote au visage. Il avait si débilement heureux et lui ne pouvait qu'essayer ses paumes moites sur son pantalon en regardant l'horloge de sa chambre. Une journée… il ne restait qu'une seule journée avant la compétition qui allait déterminer sa vie. Il avait déjà décidé qu'elle serait son prix s'il gagnait… Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne.

-Félicitation. Déclara-t-il calmement. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas bientôt te marier. Zabini est plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air.

-N'insulte pas mon futur mari je te prie. Ricana doucement Ron. Je n'arrive pas à y croire Harry ! Il m'a enfin accepté ! On va se marier !

Oui, Ron avait l'air absolument débile. Mais, n'était-ce pas mieux d'avoir l'air aussi stupide que d'être malheureux ? Dans un certain sens, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Sourire de cette manière… avoir la certitude que la personne qu'il aimait lui appartenait corps et âme. C'était la seule chose qu'il désirait et pour cela il devait gagner. Il devait absolument et définitivement gagner. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître son parrain et Sarah. Ils avaient le même visage débile que Ron. Etait-ce une invasion ?

-Je vais me marier ! S'exclama Sirius. Et je vais être de nouveau Papa.

Le bonheur qui irradiait du visage de Sirius lui donna l'envie soudaine de s'acheter des lunettes de soleil. Ainsi peut-être arriverait-il à empêcher ses yeux de brûler devant autant de bonheur ? Surtout lorsque son parrain, son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur commencèrent à échanger des babillements sans queue ni tête tout en essayant d'obtenir le titre de celui qui avait le plus grand sourire idiot au visage. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

-Je suis heureux pour vous. Les interrompit-il. Vraiment heureux. Mais, est-ce que cela veut dire que vous ne participez plus à la compétition ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard télépathique avant de tourner un regard inquisiteur vers lui. Le brun ne pouvait que trop facilement deviner ce qu'il devait voir en le regardant. Il avait les yeux cernés, le teint pâle et l'air encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. Il était heureux pour eux. Vraiment il l'était. Mais, il ne pouvait pas commencer à danser de joie tout en cherchant le meilleur cadeau à leur offrir. Il était épuisé. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux mais il ne le ferait pas parce qu'il était capable de se contrôler. Il résisterait à la tentation d'envoyer le monde entier au diable et il se forcerait à ne pas éprouver de rancœur s'ils refusaient de se battre contre les hommes qu'ils aimaient. Il battrait Malfoy et ses deux compagnons. Il les battrait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait gagner.

-Bien évidemment que nous allons participer ! S'indigna Ron. Comment pourrais-je manquer un tel spectacle ? Blaise suant et l'air renfrogné tout en se forçant à vaincre ses ennemis… C'est trop sexy.

-Je vais me battre aussi. Continua Sirius. Je te paris que Severus pense que je vais y aller doucement parce qu'il est enceint. Il me sous-estime toujours celui-là.

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de détourner les yeux. Ils se battraient avec lui. Il aurait voulu les remercier mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Malfoy avait raison. Il était nul en tout ce qui concernait la parole. Il ne savait pas comment se faire comprendre. Encore moins du blond… Il vit soudainement le visage de Malfoy… avec ses grands yeux gris et son teint de porcelaine… Merlin, il devenait pathétique. Son fiancé refusait de quitter ses pensés. Il le torturait nuit et jour. Le pire était que le blond n'en savait rien. Qu'il continuait paisiblement à vivre alors que lui ne cessait de penser à lui. Pathétique… il était vraiment pathétique.

-Comment ça se passe avec ton fiancé ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit d'une voix morne Harry.

Il ne savait rien. Ils s'étaient quittés en hurlant. Est-ce que Malfoy était fâché contre lui ? Bien évidemment qu'il était fâché contre lui. Le blond était toujours fâché contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il du tomber amoureux d'une telle personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère avait-elle donc autant insisté pour qu'il fasse une chose pareille ? Si ce n'était pas d'elle… il n'aurait jamais rencontré Malfoy… il n'aurait jamais eu à le supporter… à tomber aussi stupidement amoureux de lui… Il était amoureux… Encore maintenant cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'était plus maître de ses émotions. Quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde avait le pouvoir de lui faire commettre des actes sur lesquels il n'avait aucun contrôle… Merde.

-Est-ce que vous avez… discuter ? Poursuivit Sirius.

-Oui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-A quoi ?

-A nous. A ce que l'on doit faire.

-Et, il n'a pas son mot à dire dans tout ça ?

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent alors. Malfoy avoir son mot à dire ? Bien évidemment qu'il avait son mot à dire dans tout ça. Mais, il se fichait bien de son mot. Son cœur était en jeu. Sa vie était en jeu. Il pouvait sortir de cette maison avec le cœur en mille morceaux. Alors oui, il avait besoin de réfléchir à la meilleure action possible. Il se refusait à prendre des risques inutiles avec son cœur. Il avait déjà eu assez mal comme ça.

-Je dois me protéger. Expliqua froidement Harry. Je dois…

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? Souffla doucement Ron.

Sa première réaction aurait été de tout nier en bloc. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses émotions. Il n'aimait pas que les gens sachent ses émotions. Il voulait retourner à cet état béni où personne n'avait vraiment d'importance. Mais, c'était trop tard… tout était trop tard… depuis qu'il avait rencontré Malfoy… depuis que le blond avait fouillé si profondément dans son âme… qu'il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans chaque partie de son être… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus imaginer sa vie sans lui… Il devait gagner. Il devait absolument gagner.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cet amour. Fit remarquer glacialement le brun. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

-Pourquoi ne pas…

Harry leva la main pour l'interrompre. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

-J'ai déjà décidé ce que j'allais faire. Et j'ai besoin de gagner. Alors, êtes-vous avec moi ?

De nouveau, son meilleur ami et son parrain échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers lui. Il avait besoin d'eux pour gagner. Il avait besoin de gagner. Il ignorait s'il pouvait atteindre le bonheur lui aussi… Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un comme lui arriverait à apporter un sourire sur le visage de quiconque… Il posa sa main sur son cœur et ferma péniblement les yeux. Il ne savait pas si Malfoy l'aimait vraiment ou bien si c'était une illusion… mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait gagner à tout prix.

()

Drago prit une profonde respiration avant de rentrer dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci se trouvait debout face à son immense fenêtre, ses yeux verts pâles fixés vers l'horizon. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers lui avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

-Drago. Accueillit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne peux plus venir te rendre visite ? Demanda le blond.

-Tu ne viens jamais me voir dans mon bureau. J'ai bien le droit d'être surpris. Après tout tu as toujours trouvé que…

-Pourquoi m'avoir fiancé à Harry Potter ?

Les sourcils blonds de son père se froncèrent puis il pencha lentement la tête.

-Parce que sa mère avait d'excellents arguments. Expliqua-t-il vaguement.

-Comme quoi ? L'argent ? La gloire ? Le sexe ?

Les yeux verts de son père se plantèrent dans les siens avant qu'un étrange rougissement ne voile ses joues. Il toussota vivement afin de pouvoir couvrir sa gêne mais, Drago l'avait déjà vu et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'assister à un tel spectacle… son père rougissait… est-ce que la fin du monde arrivait plus tôt que prévue ?

-Drago… n'es-tu pas amoureux d'Harry Potter ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Drago de devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Merlin ! Mais, d'où son père tenait-il une telle information ? Comment savait-il ses sentiments pour Potter ? Des sentiments stupides et inexplicables d'ailleurs… des sentiments qui lui donnaient envie d'aller abattre l'imbécile qui avait osé commencer à parler d'amour et de passion.

-Je… je… Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

-Et voilà pourquoi je t'ai fiancé à lui. Expliqua calmement Lucius Malfoy.

-Que… quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que je tomberais… que je… que ses stupides sentiments viendraient envahir mon cœur ?

Son père croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en continuant à rougir.

-Lily Potter était une voyante.

Les sourcils de Drago se redressèrent doucement alors que le rougissement de son père s'intensifiait. Une voyante ? Comme ces bonnes femmes aux longues robes chatoyantes et qui chantaient des chansons tout en regardant dans une boule de cristal ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ? Son père n'avait pas pu le fiancer pour une raison aussi stupide !

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère. Grogna Drago.

-Elle était extrêmement convaincante ! Répliqua avec hargne son père. Elle a réussi à voir des secrets sur moi… des secrets bien gardés. Elle me disait donc la vérité. Et elle m'a dit que son fils allait bientôt souffrir énormément et que la seule personne qui réussirait à lui rendre le sourire serait toi. Puis, elle m'a dit que vous étiez des âmes sœurs. Que tu l'aimerais plus fort que tu ne pourrais jamais aimer. Alors, comment étais-je sensé dire non ?

Des âmes sœurs ? Une voyante ? C'était impensable… grotesque… Il ne se trouvait pas dans un livre bon sang ! Les âmes sœurs n'existaient pas ! Les voyantes n'étaient que des pièges tendus à des moldus trop crédules et voilà que son père s'était laissé avoir de cette manière… il lui avait enlevé sa liberté pour une raison aussi ridicule que celle-là ? Parce qu'une femme l'avait vu dans une boule de cristal ?

-Drago… si tu le détestes à ce point… nous pouvons annuler le mariage.

-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas d'un autre fiancé ! Je veux ma liberté, merde !

Les sourcils de son père se froncèrent de nouveau.

-Ta liberté ? Tu l'avais perdu ? Demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

-Tu me fiances contre mon gré et ensuite tu prends un air abasourdi ? Répliqua avec hargne Drago.

-Drago… Je ne savais pas que tu le prenais comme ça.

-Comment voulais-tu que je le prenne !

-Je croyais que si tu n'aimais pas ça tu me le dirais immédiatement. Après tout, tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de personne à souffrir en silence.

Cette réplique lui cloua efficacement le bec. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à souffrir en silence… c'était vrai… Alors pourquoi n'avait-il dit rien dit à ses parents ? Pourquoi…

-Est-ce…

Sa gorge était sèche… sa langue pâteuse…

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai le choix de rompre ses fiançailles ?

-Bien évidemment.

Il sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Oh Merlin tout puissant…

À suivre…


	68. Chapter 68

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

Message de l'auteur : Je dédie ce chapitre à **LiLou-rpincess**** !**

**Chapitre 68**

Drago ouvrit les yeux bien avant 10 heures du matin. Aujourd'hui… c'était aujourd'hui qu'allait se décider le sort de sa vie. Ses poings se crispèrent sur l'oreiller alors qu'il s'empêchait d'hurler. Il pouvait annuler ses fiançailles sans cette stupide compétition. La vraie question était pourquoi ne le faisait-il donc pas ? Pourquoi ne marchait-il pas vers Potter en lui riant au nez à propos de sa stupide promesse ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aller voir son fiancé et lui dire ses quatre vérités ? Pourquoi acceptait-il d'aller suer et se faire mal pour aucune raison ?

Après tout, le but de gagner cette compétition était de ne pas marier Potter. Alors pourquoi… Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait voir Potter… parce qu'il l'aimait pas vrai ? Mais à quoi cela servait-il d'aimer un type qui ne le considérait que comme un moyen de repayer sa dette ? Un type qui se refusait à être clair sur ses sentiments… pourquoi aimer un tel imbécile ? Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau les yeux. Il allait devoir aller se préparer… il allait se préparer et se battre contre Potter afin de gagner. Mais, gagner quoi exactement ? Pourquoi voulait-il donc encore vaincre le brun ? Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de faire une chose pareille. Mais, juste imaginer le visage d'Harry Potter lui faisait battre le cœur.

_-Que tu l'aimerais plus fort que tu ne pourrais jamais aimer._

Il n'aimerait plus jamais quelqu'un comme il aimait Potter en ce moment ? Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose après tout… l'amour le rendait idiot et ne cessait de le blesser, alors pourquoi voudrait-il ressentir ce feu dans son âme… ce besoin incessant d'être auprès de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde… Oui, à quoi cela pouvait-il donc bien servir ? Merlin, qu'il aimait Potter. Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté quelques semaines auparavant mais c'était la vérité. Et, d'après sa mère, il était le seul à pouvoir lui rendre le sourire.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Potter serait à jamais incapable d'être heureux sans lui ? Pouvait-il accepter une telle chose ? Imaginer son fiancé à jamais figer dans le passé à toujours agir par devoir lui était insupportable. Qu'était-il sensé faire bon sang ! Il ne voulait pas marier une personne qui ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait ! Il ne voulait pas dépendre d'une personne qui ne voulait pas dépendre de lui ? Comment était-il supposé construire une maison ensemble si Potter s'obstinait à le voir comme un moyen de repayer sa dette envers sa mère ? Merlin tout puissant que pouvait-il donc faire ?

Mais, il ne voulait pas le voir malheureux. Il voulait que Potter sourit… il voulait que Potter ait des beaux enfants avec lui… qu'ils vieillissent ensemble en riant de la manière stupide dont ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il voulait... un avenir avec le brun. Mais, quoi faire ? Est-ce que Potter était même capable d'avoir un avenir décent avec qui que ce soit ? Et lui ? Était-il capable d'aimer convenablement quelqu'un ? De faire des sacrifices pour cette personne ? D'arriver à mettre son bonheur avant le sien ? Non. Il n'avait pas à mettre le bonheur de Potter avant le sien. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que leurs bonheurs coïncident. Et pour cela… pour cela il devait savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais, il n'en avait aucune idée bon sang ! Il voulait le brun ! Il le voulait avec toutes les fibres de son âme ! Mais, pas à n'importe quel prix. Sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il sursauta violemment en voyant Rogue et Blaise déjà habillés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Il est 9h30. Fit remarquer Rogue.

Drago tourna un regard abasourdie vers son horloge. Il était vraiment 9h30 ! Avait-il vraiment passé près de deux heures à se poser des questions sans obtenir la moindre réponse ? Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Après tout, il était le grand, le magnifique et l'extraordinaire Drago Malfoy ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre deux heures de son temps à réfléchir et ne trouver aucune solution.

-Bon, je t'arrête tout de suite dans ton délire de mégalomane. Déclara sarcastiquement son cousin. Va te doucher et t'habiller. Nous avons une compétition à gagner.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi… enthousiaste ?

-Parce que je suis convaincu que mon imbécile de fiancé doit être occupé à rire dans son coin en se disant que je vais être trop mignon à me battre contre lui… Nous verrons s'il me trouve encore mignon après que je lui ai fait mordre la poussière !

Le blond laissa échapper un éclat de rire amusé en voyant les yeux flamboyants de Blaise. Son cousin n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière avant. Il n'aurait pas réagi du tout. Tout ça parce que Potter était venu dans sa vie en emmenant Ron Weasley. Potter avait tout changé autour de lui… Potter… Il se secoua aussitôt la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton _ex_-fiancé ? Demanda Drago.

-Je lui ai envoyé un message. Répondit calmement Blaise.

-Tu… as rompu avec lui par hibou ?

-Les célébrités le font tout le temps. Et puis, ça m'a sauvé du temps.

Drago se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de partir dans sa toilette se doucher. Il n'avait même pas le temps de jouir de l'eau chaude tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Devait-il déclarer forfait ? Mais, Rogue et Blaise semblaient si enthousiastes… et lui aussi avait envie de voir ce qu'avait bien pu donner toutes ces heures de souffrances à courir et à faire des push-up. Il avait envie de voir ce qu'il était devenu… comment il avait évolué… Pourquoi pas… Il y aurait bien assez de temps pour s'angoisser à propos de Potter. Il mit rapidement ses vêtements de sports et sortit de sa chambre avec son professeur et son cousin. Il n'était pas nerveux. Il n'avait rien à perdre… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il partait pour se battre avec Potter… après tout, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas uniquement pour voir ce qu'il était devenu.

Pourquoi… pourquoi ne rompait-il pas tout simplement ses fiançailles ? Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur, il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il était à l'extérieur… il allait se battre contre Potter pour aucune raison. Il avait déjà ce qu'il voulait… ou bien non ? Avait-il vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Merde alors… son cerveau était beaucoup plus endommagé qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il déglutit avec peine en voyant Potter et ses compagnons les attendant calmement dans l'immense cours de sa maison. Oh Merlin… Oh Merlin… ses mains étaient moites… tout allait finir maintenant… tout allait finir maintenant… sa gorge lui faisait mal… il ne savait plus comment respirer convenablement !

-Respire Malfoy. Souffla Rogue. Un conseil pour toi venant d'une personne qui avait extraordinairement peur de l'amour.

-Je n'ai pas peur de…

-Si tu crois en lui, alors plus rien n'a la moindre importance.

Drago cligna lentement des yeux avant de suivre Rogue et Blaise. Croire en Potter ? Comment pouvait-il croire en quelqu'un qui se servait de lui pour rembourser une dette ? Une personne qui prétendait l'aimer mais qui ne cessait de le repousser ? Une personne qui ne lui expliquait absolument rien ! Comment était-il supposer croire en lui ? Lorsqu'il arriva devant le brun, il sentit toute sa colère s'évaporer dans les airs. Il se sentait si bête… si stupidement bête… qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait en venant ici ? À quoi cela allait-il servir de se battre contre Potter ? À rien parce qu'il avait déjà sa liberté alors pourquoi… en plongeant dans les yeux émeraude il fut choqué par la vague d'amour qui envahit son cœur. Et il fut encore plus choqué par le regard rempli d'émotion du brun. C'est vrai… il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine alors qu'il ne pouvait que se perdre dans les yeux de son fiancé. Ils s'aimaient alors…

-Bon alors nous laissons les… _demoiselles_ choisir le premier sport. Chantonna Weasley.

Un sourire moqueur apparut alors sur le visage de Blaise alors qu'il leurs lançait un regard interrogateur.

-Choisis. Lui ordonna Rogue en souriant.

-Basket-ball.

Les yeux mordorés pétillèrent joyeusement alors que le roux hochait la tête. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard inquiet que ne cessait de lancer Sirius Black à Rogue. Un sourire moqueur apparut alors sur son visage. Rogue avait raison. Il avait certainement un avantage de taille parce qu'il était enceint. Weasley fit alors apparaître deux paniers de Basket-ball et une balle et la lança à Blaise. Un sourire toujours aussi moqueur aux lèvres.

-Je te laisse commencer Sexy.

-Tu vas le regretter Gros Minet.

Au moment où le jeu allait commencer, une pluie de pétale de rose fit son apparition. Quoi ? Drago se tourna vivement en direction du regard abasourdie de Sirius Black. Et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Sarah Black se trouvait là…. Mais pas habillée de n'importe quelle manière… Non, elle portait une tunique de pom-pom-girl verte et tenait deux pompons. Il devait s'agir d'une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

_-Leur intelligence au dessus de tout  
Prenez garde ils ne feront qu'une seule bouchée de vous  
Quelques soient vos force on vous écrasera  
Quelque soit votre ténacité, l'équipe de princesse vaincra  
L'équipe de princesse en avant  
les trois autres sont des perdants  
L'équipe de princesse est la meilleure  
A la fin Papa Harry et Ron seront en pleurs  
Les sublimes Veelas dominés prennent leur revanche  
Les pauvres dominants n'ont aucune chance  
Go go go  
soyez sans pitié  
Go go go  
Vous avez déjà gagné!_

Elle se mit alors à secouer frénétiquement ses pompons tout en gigotant. Drago ignorait s'il devait éclater de rire ou bien… sangloter comme Rogue ? Il lança un regard à Blaise qui semblait tout aussi estomaqué que lui. Leur professeur leurs lança alors un regard noir malgré les larmes qui voilaient ses yeux. D'accord… un Rogue enceint était une chose absolument terrifiante. Sarah se jeta alors dans les bras de son professeur tout en faisant une grimace à son père.

-Papa ! Maman attend mon petit frère et tu fais une chose pareille !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Répliqua Sirius Black. Si je ne le fais pas, ta _maman_ adorée va me torturer ! Il va croire que je ferais n'importe quoi juste parce qu'il est enceint et il va me rendre cinglé !

Sarah tira de nouveau la langue à son père avant de faire un clin d'œil à Rogue et de partir en courant s'asseoir un peu plus loin afin d 'observer leur compétition. Il tourna alors son regard vers Potter qui en fit de même. Pourquoi son cœur devait-il donc se serrer de cette manière pour lui ? Il n'aimerait plus jamais quelqu'un de cette manière… son âme sœur…

-Je vais gagner Malfoy.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se mit en position afin de commencer à jouer.

-Non, je vais gagner.

À suivre…


	69. Chapter 69

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, j'ai du temps libre avant que l'Université ne commence… (Mercredi, fin de mes vacances !) Et donc je fais un nouveau chapitre cette semaine !

**Chapitre 69**

Drago pouvait sentir tous ses muscles se tendre en regardant la balle passer en direction dans les mains de Rogue alors que celui-ci courrait vers le but de l'équipe adversaire. Trois paniers… Il suffisait de trois paniers pour qu'ils remportent ce jeu. Ils en étaient capables ! Il suffisait de détermination et de force ! Il fit un grand geste de main à Rogue et celui-ci lui envoya aussitôt la balle. Parfait ! Il la lança alors vers le panier et poussa un long cri de plaisir en voyant la balle passer dans l'anneau. Vive les courses effrénées dans la pluie ! Vive les maux de dos et les entorses !

Tout en valait la peine en voyant Potter lui jeter un regard noir avant de courir vers la balle. Il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de bloquer le brun et poussa un gémissement dépité en voyant celui-ci lancer la balle au-dessus de sa tête afin que celle-ci soit rattrapée par Sirius Black. Merde ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ce but ! Il vit Blaise se précipiter vers le parrain de son fiancé sans pour autant réussir à l'arrêter. Non, non et non ! Il vit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres fermes de son fiancé en voyant son parrain marqué un but. Sirius Black lui lança alors la balle et Drago la rattrapa en fronçant les sourcils. Surtout ne voyant le sourire en coin de son fiancé.

-Il ne s'agit que d'un but. Cracha-t-il.

-Comme on le dit « les petites rivières font les gros ruisseaux » ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Le blond ne se gêna nullement pour lui lancer une grimace avant de s'élancer vers le but. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lancer la balle dans le panier mais, à son grand désarroi, Potter bloqua celle-ci en sautant. La balle revola alors jusqu'à Weasley qui s'empressa de partir en courant vers leur but. Merde ! Non ! Il aurait volontiers jeté un sort au roux si ce n'était pas du bonheur de Blaise. Il devait gagner ! Il devait prouver à Potter qu'il valait beaucoup plus qu'une simple dette stupide ! Il était un être humain ! Et pas n'importe quel être humain. Il était _Drago Angelus Malfoy_ ! Il vit Weasley se mettre en position afin de lancer la balle et lança une prière silencieuse vers le ciel.

-Tu sais… te voir suer comme ça me donne des envies…

La bouche du rouquin dégringola aussitôt en entendant la voix plus que suggestive de son cousin qui en profita pour lui voler gracieusement la balle. Drago poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant le mulâtre partir en direction du but de Potter. Aller ! Qu'il fasse ce maudit but ! Qu'il le fasse gagner une bonne fois pour toute ! Blaise le surprit grandement en faisant un saut vertigineux et en réussissant à faire passer la balle de l'anneau. Il envoya alors un sourire goguenard à Potter qui semblait plus que sombre.

-2 à 1 ! Devine qui va gagner !

-Ne soit pas aussi sur de toi.

Puis, le brun s'élança vers leur panier. Drago ne put que cligner des yeux en le voyant filer de cette manière. Il était tellement rapide… Comment était-ce possible que cet homme soit aussi rapide ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se trouvait déjà prêt de leur but, les genoux penchés afin de pouvoir lancer la balle dans l'anneau. Il ne put qu'ouvrir inutilement la bouche en l'observant tirer un but impeccable. 2 à 2… son cœur se serra douloureusement et il essuya ses mains moites sur son jogging. Il vit Rogue s'élancer sur le panier adversaire, bloquer désespérément par Sirius Black. Drago avait beau levé les mains, le parrain de son fiancé semblait décidé à ne pas lâcher Rogue d'une seule semelle. Bon sang ! Mais, qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il vit Potter se mettre devant lui, l'empêchant de voir correctement Rogue.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner. Expliqua froidement le brun.

-Moi non plus ! Je dois gagner pour que tu me voies pour autre chose qu'une dette !

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent brusquement et Drago en profita pour passer sous sa garde. Il leva frénétiquement la main vers Rogue qui en profita pour lui lancer la balle. Il devait lancer ! À n'importe quel prix. Il devait gagner contre Potter ! Il lança alors la balle avec toutes ses forces et la regarda partir vers le but au ralentit. Et il ne put en croire ses yeux en la voyant traversé l'anneau.

-Oui !

Il entendit les cris de joies de Rogue et Blaise et les mines faussement dépités de leurs deux amoureux. La personne qu'il n'osait pas regarder était Potter… il ne voulait pas voir son expression… il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait… Il voulait juste gagner. Il devait gagner à tout prix !

-Alors Gros Minet. Susurra Blaise. Ton tour.

-Combat trois contre trois. Art martiaux. Déclara d'une voix glacé Potter.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient pertinemment que ses trois-là étaient extrêmement doués. Surtout Potter. Mais, à cause de cela ils penseraient pouvoir les battre aisément et cela ne pouvaient que leurs donner un avantage. L'autre avantage était Rogue. Pour plusieurs raisons. Un sourire carnassier se forma alors sur la bouche de Drago. Il pouvait gagner. Le fait qu'il ait gagné la première manche devait bien signifier quelque chose non ? Il vit alors Weasley faire disparaître le ballon de Basket-ball ainsi que les deux paniers. Les six adversaires se mirent alors l'un devant l'autre. Drago fit de son mieux pour ignorer les yeux glacials de son fiancé. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux. Il voulait juste que Potter cesse de le considérer comme un objet. Il voulait juste que Potter comprenne enfin ses sentiments. Alors il devait gagner.

-Un… Commença Weasley. Deux… Trois !

Et il s'élança aussitôt vers Blaise, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Drago n'eut pas le temps de les regarder davantage puisque Potter se jeta sur lui, faisant une prise compliquée afin de pouvoir se saisir de ses bras. Drago eut juste le temps de bondir vivement vers la droite afin d'éviter l'étreinte. Il vit alors Potter faire encore le même mouvement. Il semblait bien décidé à l'attraper. Mais, pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il ? Souhaitait-il donc ne pas lui faire de mal ? Il ne lui donnait pas de coup de poing ni de coup de pied. C'était une décision absolument stupide. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Il jeta un léger regard au combat entre Blaise et Weasley et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il s'agissait plus d'un combat verbal… et même lubrique entre les deux. Son regard dériva alors vers Rogue et Black et un sourire goguenard apparut sur son visage en voyant Rogue envoyer des coups de poings violents à son fiancé alors que celui-ci semblait chercher n'importe quel moyen pour l'attraper sans lui faire de mal.

-Tu ne devrais pas te permettre de te laisser distraire par les autres combats.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir convenablement, la main de Potter s'enroula autour de sa nuque, le soulevant de terre. Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux devenaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Avait-il l'intention de le tuer ?

-Dis que tu as perdu et je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal. Ordonna sèchement son fiancé.

Drago laissa échapper un grognement rauque avant d'envoyer un coup de pied directement dans la mâchoire du brun. Son fiancé écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et ce bref moment fut suffisant pour que Drago réussisse à se dégager de son emprise. Il ne l'avait pas étranglé mais il aurait pu… si facilement… que pouvait-il donc faire pour vaincre le brun ? Il n'était pas aussi fort ni aussi rapide ? Comment réussirait-il donc… Il entendit un grognement rauque et se tourna vivement pour voir Sirius Black tomber au sol sous les cris de joies de Sarah. Rogue s'assit alors à califourchon sur ses hanches, un sourire goguenard accroché à ses lèvres. 1 à 0. Si Rogue pouvait le faire, lui aussi le pouvait ! Il vit les yeux émeraude de Potter s'assombrir dangereusement avant que Drago ne s'empresse de lui donner un coup de poing. Potter avait peur de lui faire mal. S'il ne pouvait lui faire de mal… et bien c'était un avantage pour lui. Un énorme avantage.

-D'accord… d'accord… je déclare forfait…

Le blond se tourna aussitôt pour voir son cousin, soulever de terre par Weasley qui affichait un énorme sourire satisfait. Il pouvait voir son cousin blêmir furieusement tout en se débattant contre la poigne de son fiancé. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient 1 à 1 maintenant. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était de son combat avec Potter que tout dépendait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup de poing à Potter lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement.

-Plus le temps de jouer.

Puis, il empoigna ses bras et le plaqua contre le sol s'asseyant sur ses jambes et le rendant parfaitement immobile. Drago essaya du mieux qu'il put de se dégager de n'importe quelle manière imaginable. Il se tortilla, essaya de mordre et cracha des injures mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était coincé dans cette position. Ses yeux le démangèrent furieusement alors que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement.

-Très bien, bordel ! Tu as gagné ! Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête avant de le laisser se relever. Drago se redressa furieusement, les yeux emplis d'éclairs. Il avait perdu. Bordel il avait perdu ! Et il ne lui restait qu'un seul stupide jeu afin de pouvoir gagner contre Potter… Rien n'était perdu. Il pouvait encore gagner. Il était fort et intelligent. Il pouvait gagner. Il secoua vivement la tête avant de se tourner vers ses adversaires et ses compagnons.

-Quel est le dernier jeu ? Demanda Drago.

-Nous devons nous mettre d'accord. Observa Sirius Black. Pourquoi pas un…

-Non. Répliqua aussitôt Rogue.

-Tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir !

-Seuls les gagnants ont le droit de dire leurs opinions.

Les yeux bleus se remplirent d'une lueur boudeuse avant que Sirius Black ne détourne la tête. Super. Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait même pas son mot à dire dans cette maudite compétition.

-Une course à cheval. Proposa soudainement Potter.

Weasley hocha aussitôt la tête, l'air franchement enthousiasme alors que Rogue ne semblait pas très convaincue avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Que le plus léger gagne. Chantonna-t-il avec amusement.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de sourire. Certes Potter savait comment manier un cheval, mais lui avait l'avantage. Premièrement, il connaissait bien mieux le terrain. Deuxièmement, les chevaux étaient habitués à lui. Troisièmement, il était beaucoup plus léger ce qui devait lui permettre d'avoir un peu plus d'élan. Potter venait de lui refiler la victoire sur un plateau d'argent ! Ils partirent alors tous vers l'écurie afin de choisir leurs chevaux. Drago se dirigea immédiatement vers Serpentard. La crinière brune de la jument brillait doucement tandis que ses yeux marrons le fixaient avec un ennuie presque palpable. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses longs poils bruns et celle-ci poussa un petit hennissement de plaisir.

-Aide-moi à gagner, je t'en prie. Supplia-t-il à voix basse.

Il la sortit alors de son habitacle et grimpa aussitôt sur elle. Il ne fut nullement surpris de voir que Potter avait décidé de prendre Griffondor. Il avait toujours l'air aussi séduisant… il eut un souvenir fugace de lui et Potter roulant dans l'herbe alors que leurs peaux se frôlaient et que leurs bouches se dévoraient… Il rougit légèrement et s'empressa de sortir à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas venu ici pour penser à faire des galipettes. Il se devait de gagner. Il avait quelque chose à prouver bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais eu à prouver quoi que ce soit. En temps normal, il lui suffisait d'être ce qu'il était pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mais maintenant… plus rien n'était pareil… Il approuva de la tête les choix de Blaise et Rogue et déplora silencieusement ceux de Black et Weasley. Quel dommage que dans l'écurie de son père tous les chevaux soient puissants. Il n'aurait ressenti aucun problème à refiler à ses adversaires des chevaux de piètres qualités. Ils se mirent alors côte à côte, chacun se dévisageant impassiblement.

-Cette fois-ci. Commença Harry. C'est le premier qui arrive à la rivière qui gagne. Le premier arrivé fait gagner son équipe… et remporte cette compétition.

Tous hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

-1…2…3 ! Hurla Weasley.

Drago s'élança aussitôt vers la rivière. Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas d'interruption… pas de mots salaces… pas d'étreintes passionnées dans l'herbe… non, il ne restait que lui et sa fierté qui menaçait d'être brisée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ! Pas quand Potter continuait à le voir comme un simple objet ! Il ne voulait rien demander à Potter… Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait avec son fiancé. Il savait qu'il l'aimait mais où est-ce que cet amour le porterait ? Il n'était pas un idiot qui croyait que l'amour suffisait à guérir tout et à tout pardonner. Ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfant. Mais, lui voulait ce que son cousin avait réussi à trouver… il voulait quelqu'un qui était prêt à se battre pour lui… à tout lui donner… à lui appartenir corps et âme comme lui appartiendrait à cette personne… et il voulait que cette personne soit Harry Potter. Mais, comment faire si le brun ne le respectait pas ?

Il vit que Blaise et Weasley commençaient à n'être que des petits points au loin alors que Rogue et Black se trouvaient derrière lui. Ce n'était que lui et Potter. Bien évidemment que ce n'était que lui et le brun. C'était eux que cette compétition concernait vraiment. C'était eux qui tenaient absolument à gagner. C'était eux qui attendaient pour leur fin joyeuse… ou malheureuse. Il l'ignorait encore. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer… espérer avec toute la puissance de son âme… Une branche lui frappa alors la joue. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler de sa blessure mais, il s'en fichait complètement. La douleur n'était rien comparée à ce désir. Il voulait absolument gagner. Il devait absolument gagner. Il serra les dents et donna un coup dans les flancs de Serpentard.

-Plus vite ! Plus vite ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sa jument sembla l'entendre puisqu'elle accéléra encore un coup. Il se promettait de lui donner autant de pomme qu'elle désirait. Il devait absolument gagner ! Il entendit les coups de sabots de Griffondor derrière lui et serra encore plus les dents. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dépasser bon sang ! Il devait gagner à tout prix ! Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit que Potter avait réussi à le rattraper. Il sursauta violemment en voyant que la rivière ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Il devait gagner ! Encore un petit coup de coup pour l'amour de Merlin !

-Je dois gagner Malfoy !

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent vivement sur son fiancé qui le regardait déjà.

-Je dois gagner… parce que je ne_ peux_ pas te perdre ! Je suis amoureux de toi !

Drago écarquilla brusquement ses yeux et se maudit aussitôt en voyant Potter donner un coup furieux dans les flancs de Griffondor et passer à l'avant de lui. Non ! Non ! Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant Potter mettre les sabots de Griffondor dans la rivière.

Il… Il avait perdu.

À suivre…


	70. Chapter 70

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre, encore lol !

**Chapitre 70**

Drago descendit souplement de Serpentard, le regard hagard. Il… Il avait perdu… son cerveau n'arrivait pas à véritablement enregistré cette information et pourtant… les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues auraient du lui montrer clairement ce que son cerveau se refusait à comprendre. Il avait perdu face à Potter… Il avait perdu sa fierté et sa seule chance de faire comprendre à son fiancé qu'il en valait la peine. Merde ! Il laissa alors Serpentard dans son habitable lui caressant tendrement le museau.

-Tu t'es bien battue aujourd'hui ma belle. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix encourageante.

Ils n'étaient juste pas assez forts pour vaincre Potter voilà tout… Il n'y avait rien à faire de toute évidence. Il sentit la main douce de Blaise se poser sur son bras et il se tourna légèrement, lui lançant un regard se voulant impassible.

-Je suis désolé Drago… Murmura son cousin.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Son regard dériva alors vers Potter qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Le brun ne le quittait pas du regard. Avait-il donc peur qu'il n'honore pas sa promesse ? Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'avait qu'une seule parole et il avait promis de faire ce que le brun voulait s'il gagnait. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il envoya un sourire rassurant à Blaise et partit en direction de son fiancé, le cœur lourd. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Potter se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête avant de commencer à marcher. Super… cela voulait certainement dire qu'il devait le suivre. Ne pouvait-il donc pas ouvrir la bouche comme tout être humain normal ? Mais non… c'était trop demandé au grand Harry Potter. Il suivit son fiancé jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci et ferma doucement la porte. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour le déconcentré. Il s'était servi de son trouble pour le déstabilisé. Et bien, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose si seulement il y avait pensé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le brun ne fit que le fixer pendant de longues secondes, semblant vouloir graver son image dans sa mémoire. Drago ne put s'empêcher de gigoter sous l'intensité de ses yeux émeraude. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi ne disait-il donc pas ce qu'il voulait ? Était-ce donc un prix si terrible qu'il ne pouvait pas l'énoncer sans se préparer mentalement ? Non… Drago ne pouvait imaginer le brun ressentant la moindre gêne face à sa requête. Alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi…

-10 minutes. Déclara soudainement Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que j'exige comme prix c'est 10 minutes de ton temps.

S'agissait-il d'une plaisanterie ? Drago sentit sa bouche dégringoler, sous le choc, en voyant que le visage de Potter n'affichait nullement une lueur plaisanterie. _Il était sérieux_. Qu'avait-il bien pu fumer ? Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi… et il lui demandait 10 minutes de son temps ?

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? S'étrangla Drago.

-Non.

Le brun croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne peux pas te demander de rester avec moi pour toujours. Continua-t-il calmement. Alors, je te demande de me laisser 10 minutes pour te convaincre.

-Me convaincre de quoi ?

-De rester avec moi.

Drago sentit lui remonter dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous l'intense stupeur. Le convaincre… de rester avec lui ? C'était pour cette raison que Potter s'était battu aussi fort ? Qu'il avait voulu gagner aussi fort ? Pour le convaincre de rester pour toujours ? Ses poings se crispèrent alors à ses côtés.

-Parce que je suis un moyen de repayer ta dette c'est ça. Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

-10 minutes.

Le blond ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Potter aussi serein. Il semblait si calme… avait-il donc passé tant de temps à penser à ce qu'il allait dire et comment le dire ? Était-il donc prêt à le supplier afin de rembourser sa maudite dette ? Et bien qu'il aille se faire voir ! Il n'était pas un moyen de rembourser une dette et il s'empresserait, dès que ces maudites 10 minutes étaient passées, de faire savoir à Potter que leurs fiançailles étaient annulées. Il se refusait à rester avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait. Il méritait mieux que ça non ?

-Très bien. Siffla Drago. Parle.

-Ton père n'a jamais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que tu devais te marier de force. Tu es libre de faire ton choix.

Drago sursauta violemment en l'entendant dire ça. Il… Il le savait déjà ? Et encore plus important, pourquoi le lui disait-il ? S'il pensait vraiment que Drago n'était pas au courant… N'était-ce pas un argument supplémentaire pour le garder auprès de lui ? Pourquoi… le blond serra alors les mains contre son cœur, la bouche sèche.

-Je sais que tu te demandes « pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça, s'il veut me garder » mais, c'est parce que tu as raison. Tu devrais avoir le choix sans pour autant en subir les conséquences. Alors, tu as le choix… le choix d'être avec moi ou non.

Le brun prit alors une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

-Je suis venu ici pour marier la personne que mes parents avaient choisie. Je ne t'aimais pas et je n'avais aucune intention de t'aimer. Ma mère… ma mère est morte pour moi et elle m'a faite promettre que je me marierais avec toi. A n'importe quel prix.

Il se passa alors une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, le regard lointain pour la première fois de la conversation.

-Le type qui l'a tué… était un vrai psychopathe. Il voulait me tuer parce que je lui ressemblais ou quelque chose dans le genre. Un jour il est venu dans une réception que mes parents avaient organisée… et c'est là que tout a chamboulé. Il est venu avec une arme et il a commencé à tirer sur tout le monde. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien. Il allait me tirer dessus, mais ma mère s'est interposée… elle m'a protégé et a pris la balle à ma place. Je suis… je suis devenu presque fou et je lui ai jeté un impardonnable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago entendit la voix de son fiancé vaciller. Il fut immédiatement tenté d'aller le prendre dans ses bras… de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui promettre tout ce qu'il voulait… À cet instant… il était prêt à absolument tout lui donner… il l'aimait trop fort… bien trop fort… Ce fut à ce moment que Potter poursuivit.

-Je l'ai tué… et je me suis précipité vers ma mère. J'avais peur. Je ne comprenais pas. Et elle m'a dit de t'épouser… que je devais lui promettre de t'épouser. Alors, je lui ai dit oui.

Ses yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens, emplis d'une telle émotion que Drago le senti jusqu'au fond de son âme. Il comprenait ce que Potter lui disait… il comprenait ce qu'il voulait… Mais, il ne voulait pas se marier pour rembourser une dette. Il voulait que Potter l'aime pour ce qu'il était. Il voulait… Il voulait que Potter l'épouse parce qu'il voulait l'épouser. Des larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux et il les ravala aussitôt. Il ne pleurerait pas ici.

-Je… Commença-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas fini. L'interrompit aussitôt Potter. Alors, je suis venu ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à t'aimer. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber si éperdument amoureux que la promesse que j'avais faite à ma mère n'aurait plus la moindre importance.

Les cils de Drago battirent soudainement et deux larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues. De quoi… de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi… Je ne peux rien y faire. Tu es libre. Mais je veux que tu saches que si je t'épouse… si je veux à ce point que tu deviennes mon mari… c'est parce que… parce que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi.

Un ricanement amer s'échappa alors de la bouche de son fiancé alors qu'un rougissement s'étalait sur ses joues mâtes.

-Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi. Tu es immature, pleurnichard, désagréable, capricieux et vaniteux.

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent aussitôt alors qu'une liste de tous les défauts de Potter lui passait en tête.

-Tu es aussi la personne qui me comprend le mieux… qui est capable de pleurer pour moi… qui n'a pas peur de moi…tu vois à travers chacun de mes masques… Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Mais, tu es capable de me supporter. Je crois même que tu es la seule personne capable de me supporter. Alors… je te le demande de manière officielle cette fois-ci…

Le brun s'approcha alors de lui et se mit à genoux. Drago pouvait sentir son cœur faire une danse effrénée dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible… ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Son amour débordait de chaque parcelle de son être… Son fiancé sortit alors un écrin qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Une bague où trônait un énorme diamant se présenta alors à ses yeux.

-Drago Angelus Malfoy… me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon époux ?

Drago ouvrit alors la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il… il n'arrivait plus à parler… Il n'était plus un moyen de repayer une dette… Potter… Potter l'aimait…

-Harry… Murmura-t-il. Harry…

Les yeux émeraude accrochèrent alors ses yeux et un immense sourire se forma sur les lèvres qu'il aimait plus que tout. Lily Potter l'avait bien dit non ? Il serait la seule personne à pouvoir le faire réellement sourire. Il se jeta alors dans ses bras et éclata de rire.

-Oui ! Oui !

Il sentit alors les bras d'Harry entourer ses hanches alors que le brun le serrait contre son torse à l'étouffer, Drago se saisit alors de l'écrin et enfila rapidement la bague.

-Elle est parfaite !

Il se saisit alors des cheveux du brun et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Harry l'aimait ! Harry l'aimait ! Et il allait se marier ! Merlin, était-ce seulement possible ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… la langue de son fiancé se faufila alors dans sa bouche, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Il était trop heureux… il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce bonheur… Harry attira alors sa langue dans sa bouche et se mit à la sucer comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse friandise. Drago sentit un feu intense s'approprier son bas-ventre alors qu'un faible gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. La bouche de son fiancé quitta alors la sienne pour aller explorer son cou qu'il s'efforça de marquer de ses dents et de sa langue. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter… il voulait qu'il continue à le toucher… il voulait… ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement.

-Harry…

Le brun releva lentement la tête, une étrange lueur dansant dans ses yeux verts.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son fiancé le prenne dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Drago pouvait se souvenir de la première que lui et Harry s'étaient embrassés… la première fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement touchés… et maintenant, plus rien ne gâcherait ce plaisir… Parce qu'Harry lui appartenait vraiment et que lui aussi lui appartement… Le brun se faufila alors entre ses cuisses et s'appropria de nouveau ses lèvres alors que ses mains partaient à l'exploration en-dessous de son t-shirt. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa première fois arrivé à un moment pareil… un moment parfait parce qu'il était amoureux… n'était-ce pas suffisant ? L'une des mains du brun se posa alors sur ses fesses, les massant à travers son pantalon. Merlin, il mourrait de chaleur !

Il crut devenir littéralement fou lorsque l'autre main de son fiancé partit danser autour de son mamelon… le pinçant, le tortillant, le frottant… et lui ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir et essayer désespérément de coller ses hanches contre celles de son fiancé. Mais pourquoi lui refusait-il donc ce plaisir ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas… Drago faufila alors ses propres mains sous le t-shirt de son fiancé, sentant avec délice chaque muscle puissant de son dos. Ce qu'il aimait ce corps… ce corps qui le rendait complètement fou de désir… Il poussa soudainement Harry, le forçant à le lâcher, et retira vivement le t-shirt de son fiancé. Sa bouche se déshydrata alors en voyant le torse de celui-ci… tous ses muscles étaient à lui… pour l'éternité… Il passa une main hésitante au centre des abdominaux du brun et entendit celui-ci prendre une respiration saccadée. C'était donc ça le pouvoir du sexe… intéressant…

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il enveloppa le mamelon du brun de sa bouche. Sa peau était salée à cause de la sueur et il ignorait complètement pourquoi ce goût lui faisait encore plus perdre la tête… Il se fit alors un devoir de lécher copieusement chaque pointe mâte qui se trouvait sur le torse du brun avant de laisser sa main descendre plus bas. Il n'avait pas peur de voir le corps de son fiancé. Ce corps lui appartenait. C'était un peu comme s'il se mettait lui-même tout nu. Il hocha résolument la tête avant de baisser lentement le jogging de son fiancé. Il ne réussit qu'à le baisser jusqu'à ses genoux et pris une profonde respiration avant de regarder en bas. Son souffle se bloqua alors dans sa poitrine.

-Wow…

Il n'avait jamais vu son fiancé dans cet état… il n'avait jamais vu son corps de cette manière… et, il ignorait pourquoi, mais cette vision lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il voulait le goûter… le savourer… Peut-être était-il vraiment cinglé mais cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. Il poussa alors le brun sur son lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Harry devait vraiment être dans un drôle d'endroit pour le laisser ainsi tout contrôler. Mais, cela le remplissait de joie alors il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Sa langue se mit alors à tracer chaque trace d'abdominaux de son fiancé et il grogna doucement contre sa peau dorée. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il vivrait un jour un tel moment… Sa main s'enroula alors autour de l'érection du brun et il l'entendit pousser un feulement animal qui lui réchauffa le sang d'au moins 20 degrés. Il n'avait jamais touché une autre érection à part la sienne… c'était un peu la même chose sans être vraiment la même chose… la peau était moins douce… le poil plus rugueux… et il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie… prendre cette chaire dure comme l'acier dans sa bouche et voir quel son pouvait bien sortir des lèvres de son fiancé.

Il eut un petit sourire goguenard avant d'aller titiller le nombril du brun. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Parce que Potter était à lui. Merlin qu'il ne se lassait pas de se répéter sans cesse cette pensée! À lui rien qu'à lui! Il baissa alors les lèvres jusqu'à l'entre-jambe d'Harry et hésita pendant quelques secondes, respirant doucement sur la tête rosée.

-Drago… Supplia Harry.

-Oui?

-Fais… fais quelque chose. N'importe quoi!

Son sourire s'agrandit alors sur son visage avant qu'il ne passe délicatement sa langue tout le long de l'érection de son fiancé. Le grognement guttural qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun le fit sourire de plus belle. Il était si salé… pourquoi en voulait-il donc plus? Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait qu'à obéir à son désir. Il enveloppa alors l'érection brûlante de ses lèvres et glissa aussi loin que sa bouche le lui permettait.

-Merde!

Il se fit alors un devoir d'aller aussi vite que sa tête lui permettait. En haut, en bas… et Harry qui grognait de plus en plus fort… qui essayait désespérément de rester le plus immobile possible alors que ses jointures de ses poings crispés devenaient blanches. Et lui ne pouvait que gémir autour de cette érection… Merlin, quelqu'un avait-il un aphrodisiaque dans son verre sans qu'il ne le sache? Parce qu'il pouvait définitivement sentir une chaleur suspecte sortir de chaque pore de sa peau. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux lorsqu'Harry se saisit de ses épaules, l'obligeant à lâcher son érection brûlante. Le blond s'apprêtait à protester contre cette interruption lorsqu'il vit les yeux flamboyants de son fiancé.

D'accord… il avait déjà vu des expressions enflammées venant de la part d'Harry. Mais, jamais il n'avait vu aussi clairement que le brun avait la ferme intention de le dévorer à petites bouchées avides… Et lui ne pouvait qu'essayer vainement de respirer. Il vit Potter fermer les yeux, semblant difficilement se concentrer, avant qu'une bouteille de lubrifiant n'apparaisse dans ses mains. Voilà… ça y est… le moment tant attendu… Drago se laissa tomber sur le dos avant d'écarter lentement ses longues jambes. Il vit le regard d'Harry se fixer sur son corps avant que le brun ne lui enlève précipitamment son t-shirt et son pantalon le laissant totalement nu. Drago résista à la tentation de se couvrir d'une quelconque manière.

Une grande partie de son insécurité disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il les pupilles d'Harry se dilater davantage alors qu'il ravalait péniblement sa salive.

-Tu es tellement magnifique.

-Je sais.

Un petit sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait afin de poser passionnément ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago ne put qu'enrouler ses bras autour des épaules puissantes et gémir face au contact de sa peau nue contre celle du brun. Merlin! Le plaisir était-il donc sensé être aussi intense et douloureux? Il n'en pouvait presque plus de toute cette tension… de toute cette envie… il écarta de nouveau les jambes et sentit les doigts aventuriers de Potter dérivé vers son entré. Il prit une profonde respiration, empêchant fermement la nervosité de s'installer en lui.

-C'est ta première fois, pas vrai? Souffla Harry à son oreille.

-Oui…

-C'est ma première fois aussi.

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent alors qu'un petit rire joyeux sortait de ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry enfonça délicatement son premier doigt en lui. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que sa bouche formait un parfait O. Son doigt… était à l'intérieur de lui… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le doigt commença alors à faire des va et vient à l'intérieur de lui et Drago sentit son corps frissonner de plaisir. Il rejeta alors la tête par en arrière, profitant allègrement des mouvements de va et vient. Des éclairs traversaient ses reins… il voulait plus… toujours plus… Un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres lorsque son fiancé enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui. Les mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui le firent écarter encore plus les jambes alors que ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps sous lui. Ses hanches se mirent alors à bouger contre les doigts divins alors que sa bouche ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de jouissance. Harry touchait quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose qui priait à chaque fois pour être touché de nouveau. Et Drago ne pouvait que l'encourager à y aller… plus fort… plus vite… plus durement par Merlin!

Lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres, il faillit en pleurer de joie. Bientôt, il aurait droit au véritable plaisir. Mais, pourrait-il seulement le supporter? Alors que chaque mouvement à l'intérieur de son corps lui donnait envie d'hurler? La bouche d'Harry se faufila alors jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il entreprit de sucer comme un fou, laissant tellement de marques que Drago ne pouvait que se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir les cacher. Mais, ce n'était pas important… Merlin tout puissant ce que ce n'était pas important.

-Harry… Je suis prêt! S'il te plait!

-D'accord… d'accord…

Le brun retira alors précipitamment ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui et en profita pour mettre du lubrifiant sur son érection. Drago ne put que déglutir avec peine en voyant sa main large se promener sur son bas-ventre. La prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui appliquerait ce lubrifiant sur cette érection… Il se lécha lentement les lèvres et releva les yeux vers Harry qui le fixait avec une étrange fascination.

-Vraiment trop magnifique.

Il le poussa alors sur son dos et lui embrassa tendrement le nez.

-Regarde-moi…

Drago le fixa alors droit dans les yeux et ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche alors que l'érection de son fiancé rentrait à l'intérieur de lui. Cette douleur… cette chaleur… cette dureté… et cette impression qu'il ne voulait plus jamais qu'Harry le quitte… Il se força à garder les yeux grands ouverts alors que sa respiration se faisait encore plus haletante. Il pouvait voir la sueur qui dégringolait sur le corps d'Harry… Il pouvait voir les yeux émeraude qui brillaient de désir juste pour lui. Lorsque le brun s'enfonça au plus profond de son être, il resta parfaitement immobile, attendant visiblement le signal pour lui permettre de bouger. Drago lui prit alors les cheveux, ramenant ce visage contre le sien et embrassant voracement ses lèvres pleines.

-Bouge…

Harry hocha résolument la tête avant de se mettre à bouger lentement… Et Drago ne pouvait que gémir profondément après chaque coup de boutoir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans la peau du dos de son fiancé.

-Plus vite…

Cette supplication sembla faire voler en éclats le contrôle du brun puisqu'il laissa échapper un long grognement avant de prendre ses jambes et de les mettre sur ses épaules. Ses hanches se mirent alors à bouger durement à l'intérieur de lui et Drago ne put que commencer à crier sous les coups de boutoirs qui ne cessaient de toucher sa prostate. Il n'y survivrait pas. Pas quand chaque coup lui donnait envie de se laisser aller… pas quand la lumière au fond du tunnel semblait de plus en plus proche… de plus en plus chaude…

-Harry!

Et le brun qui bougeait au-dessus de lui, ayant l'air encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ses hanches se mirent alors à partir à la rencontre de celles de son fiancé et il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant qu'ouvrir la bouche sous ses nombreux gémissements. Encore… encore… plus fort… étaient les seuls mots qu'il arrivait à penser.

-Vient, Drago! Vient!

Et la bouche d'Harry s'enroulant autour de son mamelon fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour que sa vision tourne au blanc et qu'un orgasme d'une intensité extraordinaire ne le frappe. Il sentit son corps tremblé alors que l'orgasme de son fiancé le frappait. Un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant la semence du brun se répandre en lui. Harry se laissa alors tomber sur lui, son bas-ventre encore à l'intérieur de lui. Drago n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il semblait avoir une étrange fascination pour l'organe de son fiancé. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence avant qu'Harry n'éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago.

-Et dire que je riais des gens qui étaient obsédés par le sexe.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es stupide. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te rendre intelligent.

-Comme c'est étrange… j'étais pourtant sur de devenir débile quand je me trouvais en ta compagnie.

Drago lui envoya alors une légère claque sur les fesses alors que son fiancé se contentait de grogner sur lui.

-Debout! Ordonna alors le blond.

-Désolé Drago… Je dois encore récupérer avant de pouvoir la mettre debout.

Drago éclata alors de rire avant de se mettre à gigoter sous le brun.

-Nous devons aller prendre notre douche, ensuite nous devons dire à mes parents que nous allons nous marier, ensuite je dois aller montrer ma bague à Blaise pour qu'il puisse torturer ton meilleur ami, ensuite je dois…

Un petit cri s'échappa de la bouche du blond lorsqu'il sentit son fiancé durcir à l'intérieur.

-C'est quoi ça? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Devine. Répliqua Harry.

-Est-ce que tu es un animal?

-Qui sait?

Et avant que Drago ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée, le brun le fit taire d'un baiser. D'accord… il lui restait bien du temps pour faire tout ce dont il avait envie… et Harry serait à ses côtés… Pour l'éternité.

**Fin!**

Oh Mon Dieu! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini cette fic! Je pense que je vais me mettre à pleurer… c'est trop triste… enfin, je suis heureuse mais je suis triste en même temps lol! Bon, si vous voulez un épilogue je veux **au moins** 100 reviews ^^! Je vous aime tous ne l'oublier pas!


End file.
